The Rogue Rose
by xxnarwhalxx
Summary: Ruby's actions during the breach lead to false accusations, which threaten to crush her dreams of becoming a huntress. Undeterred by the shame that's thrust upon her, Ruby goes to extremes to become a huntress. Only to be forced to question everything she once believed about being a huntress. Rated M for lots of things.
1. Prologue 1

In a large ornate room sat Ruby Rose, as she unceasingly replayed the events that had brought her here. If you asked her how she felt right now she would reply that she felt cold. Perhaps colder than she ever had in her life. Though it was not for the chilly temperature in the room, the cold wooden chair she sat in, nor the cold steel that currently bound her wrists and ankles.

If Ruby had to give a reason it would be the events that brought her to this point. When this ordeal had first started she had no doubt that it was all a mistake. She knew everything would be sorted out in time. She was wrong though. It wasn't a mistake, what she was currently experiencing was a very intentional charade. One meant to solve many of the ensuing political problems immediately following the breach.

She had no idea at the time what would come of her actions during the breach. Ruby had felt like an emotional wreck since then, and thought that she had experienced nearly every emotion a person could feel. It wasn't until the verdict had been passed down that she realized there was one thing she had not felt, regret.

 _A red blur flew down the street of vale taking with it the heads of two beowolves. Ruby stopped to get her bearings and choose her next target. Deciding on an ursa chasing a nearby woman towards an alleyway she disappeared in a storm of rose petals._

 _The ursa began to swing it claw towards the back of the fleeing woman when a red flash filled it's vision knocking it on it's rear. It began to stand when it saw a brief flash of steel as Ruby brought Crescent Rose swinging down severing it's legs. The beast began to let out a cry when the end of Crescent Rose was shoved against it's chest, and with one thunderous "bang", was silenced._

 _Ruby looked the woman over quickly for injury deciding she was fine. "Run," Ruby shouted at her before scanning her surroundings. Her team mates were all engaged in combat as were various other teams from Beacon. She decided that everyone was managing to hold their own so she would take her next target separately. A large shadow passed over Ruby as she looked up to see a nevermore circling overhead. When she liked up it wasn't the nevermore that drew her attention however. It looked to her that a short distance away a few figures were standing on a rooftop overlooking the carnage. She instantly recognized on as Roman Torchwick, another looked to be a tall man with red hair wearing a White Fang mask, the last looked like a dark haired woman who seemed vaguely familiar. Ruby wondered if she was the woman who was with Roman the night at the dust shop. Though the figures were too vague at her current distance to make out well._

 _In that instant Ruby made a decision that would shape the rest of her life. Ruby got ready to use her semblance figuring out the quickest way to her goal through the mayhem. Activating her semblance and watching the world slow down Ruby quickly crossed the battlefield. As she prepared to make the next jump to the top of the building she heard Weiss shout at her._

 _"Ruby, where are you going? There's no Grimm that way!" Weiss shouted as she dodged the attack of a beowolf._

 _"Take charge Weiss! I'm going to end this!"_

 _With that Ruby was gone with nothing but falling petals left in her place._

"All rise for the honorable Vale Council!" the cry thrust Ruby back to reality and out of the shadows of her memory.

This was the end of what had been the longest three months of Ruby's life. The actual trial had already concluded. Things had not turned out for the worst, but Ruby could not say they had turned out well either.

Immediately following the breach the political fallout was tremendous. Forty one had died and another hundred twenty injured or wounded. Vale's council had a difficult time answering for the catastrophe. People demanded justice, even if the culprits would not be easily caught, the call for someone to be held accountable was, in the end, answered.

It was decided that Ruby Rose, huntress in training and leader of team RWBY, would stand trial. After the breach Ruby and her team had been the center of much of the talk about the breach. Some believed her and her team to be heroes while others said that their recklessness was what had caused the disaster. Though what was perhaps the most common subject was Ruby Rose's questionable action during the breach. It was decided the she was to be tried as a huntress, and charged with; forty one counts of negligent manslaughter, one hundred twenty counts of criminal negligence resulting in bodily harm, destruction of government property totalling ten and a half million lien, dereliction of duty, and desertion.

When everything was said and done Ruby was found guilty of dereliction of duty and desertion. She counted her blessings that Ozpin had represented her during the trial. Today was the sentencing . Ozpin seemed certain things would turn out well, and looked at Ruby confidently as three elegantly robed men entered the room and stood in front of a large pedestal atop a raised platform at the end of the room.

The one in the middle spoke with a booming voice, "Take your seats."

"Today this council shall sentence Ruby Rose for the charges of dereliction of duty and desertion." The man spoke with authority and what sounded to Ruby like spite.

The man was tall with chiseled features. He had short grey hair and dark eyes. Many said that even though all three member of the council were of equal position he was the true head of the council.

He cleared his throat and began to speak again,"I am Councillor Baillergeon, and I shall be leading the proceedings today."

He glared at Ruby and raised his voice once more," Ruby Rose, on your feet."

Ruby stood and looked into the man's eyes. Ruby couldn't say that he didn't intimidate her, however she refused to let it show and kept a stoic look on her face.

"Ms. Rose you have been charged with and found guilty of dereliction of duty and desertion. Do you have anything you would like to say before your sentence is announced?"

The room got eerily quiet as all eyes were on Ruby. Eyes of teachers, family, her now estranged friends and teammates, complete strangers, cameramen, all of Vale was watching her. Ruby couldn't help but think of what everyone of them thought of her. At the same time she questioned if she should be concerned about their opinion at all.

Ruby thought briefly about what her team thought of her at that moment. After the events of the breach her teammates had been awkward around her and had even gone so far as to avoid her. Ruby pretended not to notice, instead trying to figure out why. She had originally believed that it was a lot of the negative publicity they were receiving, assuming they were just frustrated about all the negative attention. Many people had doubted Ruby's recollection of events and many had been adamant that she had ran away from the battle.

Shortly after she was arrested and put into police custody they had come to visit her. It was a huge relief for her to see her team, and she was glad they had come to cheer her up. They had come to urge her to take a plea deal. Yang was adamant that if Ruby was apologetic then they would be easy on her. Weiss said much the same though she had offered Ruby her family's lawyers. Blake had offered little to say only that she wasn't angry at Ruby. It was then that she realized that they had never believed her. Even her teammates believed her to be a liar and a coward.

Snapping herself back to reality Ruby felt herself grow colder thinking about her teammates. Ozpin had advised her before hand that if given the chance to speak, she should remain silent and not risk antagonizing the council. Ruby decided she no longer cared though, She could tell from the smug look on Councillor Baillergeon's face that her fate was already set In stone. So she decided to speak.

"Just one thing your honor. You are all wrong, and I regret nothing!" Ruby exclaimed with as much authority in her voice as she could muster.

The silence that had just moments ago filled the room, erupted into outrage and shocked disapproval over her words. Councillor Baillergeon had done a good job of looking apathetic, but Ruby could swear that for just one brief moment she could see anger flash over his face.

"Silence!" his voice boomed over the audience causing the commotion to quickly die down.

"Will that be all Ms. Rose?" He spoke with an air of arrogance to his voice.

Ruby did not answer, instead choosing to continue glaring at him. Ruby knew what the possible sentence was for desertion. The worst she could receive was the death sentence though Ozpin assured her that there was no chance of that. No matter the sentence though anyone charged with desertion was stripped of their title as a hunter. Once someone had been stripped of their status as a hunter they could never be granted it again. Today would be the end of her dream.

Councillor Baillergeon looked out at the audience before he spoke once more.

"For the charge of dereliction of duty this council has decided that Ruby Rose shall be expelled from Beacon. On the charge of desertion, Ruby Rose shall be barred from reenlistment at Beacon and shall be barred from applying to take the hunter's exam. In addition you are sentenced to two years probation and two hundred hours of community service."

Councillor Baillergeon looked at Ruby smugly likely hoping to see her distress In the situation. When he looked down all he saw were two cold silver orbs staring back at him. The expression on her face hadn't changed. Ozpin and Ruby had made what he had hoped would be an easy trial far more difficult than he would have liked. When Ruby was only found guilty on the two lesser charges he had made it his mission to crush her. He had found out that Ruby's dream was to become a hunter. He had expected the sentence to destroy her, however it almost looked like she still held onto hope.

Ruby had heard the sentence but was still in shock. It was then that she realized that though she was being tried as a huntress, she had not been granted the actual title. She had prepared herself to be barred from becoming a huntress. Ruby didn't care about jail time or probation. So long as she could still become a huntress one day nothing else mattered. Which was why she was so relieved when she realized that her sentence still left her hope. A nearby police officer came to unlock Ruby's shackles as Ozpin stood to speak to her.

"Ms. Rose, I am deeply sorry that there is not more that I can do for you."Ruby abruptly cut Ozpin off with a hug.

"Thank you Ozpin, you've done enough."Ruby said as she let go of Ozpin and began to walk could swear that as she was walking away he saw a small smile on her face.

Ruby walked quickly out of the courtroom determined to achieve her goal. She had believed today would be the end of her dream, instead that cold feeling was now slowly fading.

 _Ruby landed hard on the top of the building, having pushed her semblance to ensure that the people she was after would not escape. They had already turned to walk away when Ruby appeared behind them. A brief thought flashed through Ruby's mind that she could end everything in one fell swoop. She decided however that it was not her right to sentence them to death. Instead cocking Crescent Rose regardless of losing the round she had chambered, she hoped it would intimidate them into surrendering._

 _"Freeze you three!" Ruby shouted in the most authoritative voice she could manage in the situation._

 _All three turned around to look at Ruby. Roman looked nothing more than amused, the woman looked annoyed, and the tall man that Ruby now could clearly see was a faunus had no visible change to his facial expression._

 _"Oh, how surprising so you managed to survive the ride here? I hope the accommodations weren't lacking, Red." Roman taunted, obviously unperturbed by Ruby's sudden arrival._

 _"A friend of yours Roman?" The elegant looking woman asked Roman unenthusiastically._

 _"She's like a bad rash, I just can't seem to get rid of her." Roman replied._

 _The tall faunus suddenly spoke up._

 _"We don't have time for your jokes Torchwick. You two go on ahead I'll take care of this."_

 _Ruby wasn't sure what was going on. She could tell that the three were dangerous, but she was confident that if she took them by surprise she could win. Deciding she had to attack she activated her semblance and went into the air intending to come down and incapacitate Roman, as she assumed if she took care of their leader the other two would be easily defeated. Ruby was mere feet away as she began to swing Crescent Rose's blunt end down to hit Roman in the neck. Out of the corner of her vision she noticed a bright light appear and felt an incredible heat. Barely reacting in time she brought her scythe around to block the ball of flame flying towards her. Ruby was knocked back barely stopping herself before she fell off the building._

 _" You fool, if you are going to demand that I pay you so much don't go and get yourself killed by a child." The woman said amusedly to Roman._

 _"Well you are the boss for a reason, Cinder. Besides I'm a far better thief than fighter." Roman replied._

 _Ruby suddenly felt boggled at this small exchange. Roman wasn't in charge? This woman named Cinder seemed to be in control here. Ruby had a million questions but decided she was better off waiting until after she had dealt with the threat to ponder such things._

 _She looked back to her opponents readying herself for battle. It was now that she notified that the faunus was nowhere to be seen. She quickly began to look for him when she felt something hard hit the back of her head and saw black fill her vision._

 _The next thing Ruby saw was her angry teammates looking down at her._

 **A/N**

 **This is The first story I have ever written. Kinda decided to do so on a whim. I hope to update once a week if not more but its hard to tell as I work a lot.**

 **I plan on this series being pretty dark. I was inspired by multiple other fics on here. I won't name all of them it will be easy enough to guess many on your own. Though I will say that this first chapter was inspired by the beginning of "Ruby Rose Remnant Knight"**

 **Sorry if formatting is weird or their are strange typos. I don't have a computer atm so this bullshit was typed on mobile. Also Baillergeon is pronounced(bay-ler-on).**


	2. Prologue 2

**Prologue 2 Part A: Things Left Behind**

Since The moment the sentence was announced Ruby hadn't stopped thinking. Going over every detail of what she had to do to achieve her new goal. She had immediately recognized that her new path would be far more difficult than graduating Beacon, but she felt that she was prepared to do whatever it took.

Her most immediate obstacle was hiding her intentions from anyone who would stand in her way. She had intentionally avoided crossing paths with her teammates when she left the courthouse. Not just because she didn't want them catching on, she didn't want their pity. No, she wanted things to go back to how they were before. They never would though, and Ruby had come to accept this fact. She was now on a separate path from them and whether it would ever cross again she couldn't say.

Now she had to figure out how to hide her plans from the two men who were sitting in the front seat of the car with her. Her father was driving her home after the trial ended and all the paperwork was finished out. Seated next to him was Ruby's true concern, her uncle Qrow. Her father wouldn't be a problem so long as she brooded and acted upset he would likely buy into it. On the other hand Ruby always found it impossible to hide something from Qrow. Somehow he always seemed to see straight through her, thus Ruby had decided her only chance against him was to avoid him as much as possible.

The car slowed down and came to a half as it pulled into a driveway next to brick house on the outskirts of Vale. It was nothing extravagant but it was large enough for their family to live comfortably, and Ruby had called it home for many years. Taiyang unfastened his seatbelt and turned around to speak to Ruby.

"Hey Rubes, when we get inside would you mind talking to.." Ruby abruptly cut him off as she quickly made her way out of the car and slammed the door.

"Give her some time Tai, I'm sure that it's a lot for her to process. Becoming a huntress was everything to her." Qrow spoke softly to Taiyang.

"I'm worried about her. She spent the last three months in police custody, and hardly saw us or her friends. I'm not certain spending more time alone is what she needs right now." Taiyang said solemnly.

"Alright, if it make you feel better I'll go speak to her." Qrow replied as the two exited the vehicle.

Ruby had made her way into the house and had quickly gone straight for her room. Ruby's mood immediately brightened when she walked in to see Crescent Rose sitting on it's wall mount. When she was arrested she had her weapon on her, and remembered being told that since it wasn't needed as evidence that it was turned over to her father.

Realizing that she would need Crescent Rose soon, she decided to immediately set to work on making sure it was in top condition. Grabbing a rag and a bottle of clp Ruby quickly began disassembling the weapon. Ruby had lost herself in the task of weapon maintenance when she was jolted by a sudden knock on her door.

"Hey Ruby, would you mind talking to me?" Came Qrow's voice from the other side of the door.

Ruby began to panic realizing that he might think something's amiss if he came in and saw the task she was currently occupied with.

"Go away!" Ruby shouted hoping he would leave.

Instead she heard the click of the doorknob turning as Qrow helped himself into the room. Ruby inwardly cursed her father for removing the locks from her and Yang's doors.

"Hey kid, you can't keep quiet forever." Qrow said before he suddenly stopped perplexed when he saw what Ruby was doing.

"Weapon maintenance?" Qrow questioned her.

"Uh, I was trying to distract myself. Now would you go away?" Ruby said nervously.

Qrow's expression relaxed and he spoke again.

"You're just as easy to read as your mother." Qrow said softly.

Ruby fidgeted nervously worried he had caught on to her.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Would you just leave me alone?" Ruby replied frustrated.

"Ruby, you're planning on doing something foolish aren't you?" Qrow questioned her seriously.

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence as Ruby tried to think of how to reply. Her chance didn't come however as Qrow spoke again.

"I see, you're still just as determined as ever."

Qrow said proudly. He placed his hand on Ruby's head and continued.

"I won't try and stop you. Just know that no matter what we love you and will always be here for you. I'll always be proud to call you my niece, and I'm sure she'd say the same if she were still here."Qrow said caringly before turning and walking out, shutting the door behind him.

Ruby sat there dumbfounded staring at the place Qrow had just stood, as she felt hot tears begin to roll down her face. It was then that she realized what she was losing. Her dream now meant leaving everything behind and moving forward. Her friends, her family, her home, her innocence, she had to give it all up. However Ruby had already decided she wouldn't regret anything. She turned around and went back to her task preparing herself for what was to come.

"Thank you." She whispered as she began.

 **Prologue 2 Part B: Decisive Action**

Night had come, the shattered moon out in full tonight. Ruby had realized it would likely be best to wait a few months until she put her plans into action. However being on probation, meant that It would be harder to move freely. Though she was willing to wait, she had been informed immediately following the trial that as part of her probation, she had to bring Crescent Rose with her to her first meeting with her probationary officer and turn it over to him. So she wouldn't wait.

Ruby had prepared a backpack with some clothes, hygiene items, and some money she had saved up as well as a bit she had stolen out of her father's room. Though she felt bad about it, she knew she would need it if she hoped to accomplish her objective. Once she was sure her father had went to sleep she began to make her way out, choosing to exit via her window and not risk waking Taiyang.

Leaping from her window and landing with a soft "thud," as her feet hit the grass. She chose to take one last look back at the place she had called her home, and the memories it held. Deciding that she was ready Ruby prepared to use her semblance when a voice caused her to jump.

"So this is goodbye, huh?" Qrow said from behind her.

Ruby turned and looked solemnly at her uncle.

"How do you do that?" Ruby questioned her uncle.

"Comes with experience I guess. You're father is going to be pretty upset when he realizes what you're doing." Qrow said amusedly.

"Oh, have you figured out what I'm planning? " Ruby questioned intrigued, now that she realized he wasn't going to stop her.

"I have a rough idea, and foolish is certainly an understatement." Qrow said slightly mockingly.

"You're far too much like your mother."

"Please tell my father that I love him." Ruby replied timidly.

"That's not what I had expected but I'll make sure to pass the message along." Qrow said.

" I won't apologize for my actions, because that would be the same to me as regretting them." Ruby said in a serious manner.

"I , Ruby Rose." Qrow said softly.

Choking back tears Ruby replied,"Goodbye, Uncle Qrow."

With that red filled Qrow's vision, rose petals scattering in every direction filling the place Ruby had just been. Now alone in the dead of night,Qrow allowed a single tear to fall down his face.

Now a good distance away Ruby was moving fast across the rooftops and alleyways of Vale. She recognized the need for haste. Her plans were undoubtedly a violation of her probation. Worse yet if both her father and unknown probationary officer realized what she was doing she might be facing a very challenging manhunt.

Now arriving at her destination she realized she wasn't entirely sure who she was looking for inside. She herself had never actually entered the place, but knew that her sister had come here when in search of information. Ruby was aware of the kind of world she was stepping foot in, but she had decided that there was no point in turning back now.

Walking up to the door Ruby saw a large man standing in front of it, a bouncer, she was assuming.

"Sorry little miss but this place isn't for children." The large man said mockingly.

In a blur, Ruby pulled Crescent Rose out, sliding the bolt to the rear and chambering a round. She knew that to continue farther she would have to change. She couldn't keep being the innocent little girl.

"Get out of my way, or I'll blow your fucking head off." Ruby spat out the words somewhat awkwardly. Ruby had a distaste for profanity, but she was willing to sacrifice that if meant she would be taken seriously.

With little fuss the man moved out of her way. She began to walk in as she saw him squeeze something on his collar. Realizing it was likely some sort of panic button she regretted not just taking him out to begin with. Deciding It didn't matter too much Ruby continued into the building.

Entering the building Ruby's senses were immediately assaulted by the blaring music and vibrantly colored lights. She then found numerous firearms pointed at her by men in dark suits with red sunglasses.

"This'll be fun." Ruby said aloud.

Deciding her best bet was to start tearing into the minions before her, until she saw someone who looked important she vanished in a flurry of rose petals. Ruby went straight for the first guard in front of her, taking him out with a simple knee to the face. Then transforming Crescent Rose into scythe form Ruby swung it around before landing and took another guard out with a hit to the chest. Moving out of the way of a guard trying to tackle her she swung Crescent Rose down slamming him into the floor with a sickening,"crunch," he stopped moving. Thought Ruby felt bad, she knew she hadn't killed him and pushed any further thoughts about the man out of her mind.

It was at that moment Ruby saw a man standing over near the bar who seemed to issuing out orders. Vanishing in a flurry of petals Ruby appeared before the man transforming Crescent Rose back into it's gun form and shoving it against his chest.

"I have some questions for you. Call off your dogs." Ruby told the man.

"They aren't the ones you should worry about honey." The man said mockingly.

Ruby then suddenly felt something impact her side sending her flying away from the man.

"I told you the dogs weren't the worst of your problems." The man said.

Ruby immediately got back to her feet. Ready to fight, she saw two girls before her one in a red dress then other white. They looked to Ruby to be twins. Realizing that with a hit like that they had to be able to use aura. Ruby decided not to hesitate and quickly fired a volley of four shots at the two girls, expecting it to do some damage. Instead she was surprised to see them dodge and deflect the rounds.

They then quickly closed on Ruby. The one in red went straight towards Ruby slashing at her with what appeared to be claws. Ruby evaded and backed up only to receive a kick to the back sending her flying back into the red girl and being subsequently knocked sideways into a wall by a hit to her chest.

Ruby used her semblance to get out from between the two girls, transforming Crescent Rose back into scythe form. Now going on the offensive ruby began to take swings at the girl in red. Unfortunately all her attacks were seemingly dodged or deflected. Ruby Then noticed the girl in white close in towards her blind spot. Ruby took one more wide swing at the red girl forcing her back, then directing her attacks at the girl in white to keep her at a distance. This kept up for a few more rounds of switching between the two when the girl in white had finally slipped in under one of Ruby's wide swings, delivering a kick to her stomach and sending her sliding across the ground.

Looking up at the two girls, Ruby went to stand back up when the one in white spoke.

"Hey Miltiades, isn't that the girl from the news?" The girl questioned her partner.

"You mean the coward? Oh my god, it is her!" The girl in red exclaimed.

The two began laughing. If there was any further conversation between the two Ruby didn't hear it. Ruby felt humiliated at the situation. She was being outclassed by them, judged by them, mocked by them. However the humiliation hardly compared to the rage she felt at the moment. Ruby couldn't think, so she decided she wouldn't bother.

In the blink of an eye scarlet rose petals filled the room, flying around as if caught in a storm.

Ruby suddenly appeared feet from the girl in red with the end of Crescent Rose jammed against her chest.

"Block this you bitch!" Ruby screamed in anger. Squeezing the trigger of Crescent Rose and recocking the weapon again, and again, and again, and again. Doing so with such speed it was difficult to tell how many rounds Ruby had fired. The girl in red fell to the ground clutching her chest. Her aura had absorbed a lot of damage, but her chest had been torn apart regardless. Her ribcage was crushed with some broken ribs poking out of her dress and blood seeping from gashes in her skin.

The girl in white immediately lunged at Ruby attempting to deliver a kick to Ruby's head only to feel no resistance at all as her leg moved through a sea of rose petals. It looked like more rose petals were coming out of her leg that was in the air. Realizing she could no longer feel her leg and the petals she was seeing come out of her leg was just blood, she let out a blood curdling scream.

Ruby silently walked back over to man from before. She felt herself nearly throw up but chose to choke it down. Now wasn't the time to show weakness. Everyone in the room stared silently at the girl terrified of incurring her wrath.

"Please, I'll give you anything want, there's no reason to hurt me." The man spoke with fear in his voice.

" Shut up. You're going to answer my questions. Whether or not I'm pleased with the answers will determine if you make it through the night in one piece" Ruby said spitefully.

"Okay anything you want." He replied.

"I need fake papers; a passport, birth certificate, and photo id. I also need a way to get to Atlas that can't be tracked. I'll need it all by sun up tomorrow." Ruby told the man.

He was about complain about the timeline when he decided it wasn't worth it.

"Alright, it'll be hard but I'll have everything ready. Just wait here." He replied nervously.

He had been tempted to leave to recruit help but had instead decided that if she was heading to Atlas he likely wouldn't see her again, so it'd be less trouble if he just gave her what she wanted.

True to his word he had everything by morning and shortly thereafter Ruby was in an airship transporting some questionable cargo to Atlas. The beginning of Ruby's crucible was fast approaching.

 **Prologue 2 Part C: Redemption**

The airship Ruby was aboard landed in a run down looking airfield. If not for the fact that She were here she would assume It was no longer in use. Likely the reason why the vessel landed there. She saw trucks driving up towards the airship, likely to move the cargo to. It was evening now and Ruby could see the lights of Atlas against the dark skyline. Ruby looked to the north too see a large mountain range illuminated by the dim light of the moon.

That was her final destination. In the northern Mantle region is where she would spend the next two years of her life. Ruby felt far than she had anticipated. This was her first time travelling outside the kingdom of Vale. She wished that she had more time to enjoy Atlas, but she was in a hurry. As for her business in Atlas it would have to wait for the morning. So for the time being she decided to go and find a hotel for the night.

Originally she had planned to sleep on the street for the night. In the end she hadn't had to pay for her papers and the trip over to Atlas as planned, so she had plenty of lien left. Ruby began to walk the streets of Atlas searching for a hotel room. She saw a taxi driving up from behind her and flagged it down. She got in only to stare in shock when she saw the driver was not a person but a robot.

"Destination mam?" The machine questioned Ruby.

Ruby stated blankly before answering,"The nearest cheap hotel, please."

"Acknowledged." It replied and began driving.

A few minutes later the taxi pulled up in front of a shabby looking hotel named, _Atlas Accommodations._ Ruby entered the building and was greeted by a middle aged woman. After a brief exchange Ruby handed the woman a few lien and in return was handed a key to a room.

Upon her arrival in the room Ruby was pleasantly surprised that the room didn't look as bad as she had expected. She took a quick shower and went to sleep. She had left her scroll behind, so she had no way of setting an alarm, but wasn't too worried about the time she woke up. She had slept for a while on the airship so she wasn't completely exhausted. Though she was asleep moments after climbing into bed.

When Ruby awoke it was ten am. She got up and took a shower again. Ruby figured that she would be leaving such simple luxuries behind soon, and she might as well enjoy them while she can. When she was done she got dressed and got all her things together. Going back down to the front desk to hand her key in, she stopped and asked the attendant where she could get a good meal at.

The place that was recommended to her was only a couple blocks away so she elected to walk there. Ruby made sure now that it was daylight, too keep her hood up. She wasn't sure if her trial had made the news here in Atlas, and she decided she'd rather not find out the hard way. When she got to the restaurant she chose to sit at a table near the back corner. An attractive young waitress came up to take Ruby's order.

"Hello and welcome to the Hideaway. What would you like to order?" the girl asked Ruby in a friendly voice.

Looking the menu up and down Ruby quickly decided and replied.

"I'll have the number three omelette, and cookies and milk."Ruby said curtly.

The waitress snickered and the replied,"Alright, it'll be a few minutes sweetie."

It annoyed Ruby to be laughed at but she expected as much ordering cookies with her breakfast. The meal arrived shortly thereafter. Ruby found the food to be even better than she expected. Paying her bill and leaving a sizeable tip Ruby left the restaurant.

Ruby walked over to the street and flagged a taxi down. Getting in she was greeted by another metallic face.

"Take me to the Atlas Armed Forces Recruiting Center." Ruby ordered the machine.

"Acknowledged." The robot replied the same as the previous one Ruby used.

Now that it was daytime and Ruby could see Atlas better she found herself quite impressed with it. She knew that they were ahead of Vale technologically, but it was a whole different thing seeing it in person. The cars all looked fancier, the buildings taller, the airship more plentiful. Even the clothes people wore here seemed far different than Vale's fashion. Ruby wished she had more time to spend here, but knew that she had more important matters here than tourism.

The taxi pulled up at their destination, a large ornate building that looked to serve multiple purposes. Although it seemed that all those purposes were military. It was a large steel and concrete building, there were large steps leading up to the building with large stone pillars on either side of the building's front. She paid the robot and exited the vehicle making her way up the steps.

She walked into the building and saw what looked to be a reception desk with a tall man standing at it. Walking up to the desk she asked for directions to where she needed to go and was directed towards the east wing of the building. Arriving at the east wing she found a similar set up . Asking once again about where she needed to go she was directed to an office down the hall.

Ruby walked down the hall to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Replied a deep voice from the other side of the door.

Ruby walked into the office to see a tall man with brown hair who looked to be in his late twenties. He had soft features and looked far more friendly than Ruby had expected.

"Hi there I'm Staff Sergeant Williams. Go ahead and take a seat." He said as he directed her to a chair sitting in front of his desk.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Ru..Scarlette Summers. I was wondering if you would be able to help me." Ruby said almost blowing her identity out of sheer nervousness.

"Well if you want to enlist then you're in the right place. As long as you are old enough." He told her.

"I am eighteen, but it isn't the Atlas Armed Forces I'm interested in. I actually want to volunteer for the Redemption Corps." Ruby replied, barely forcing the words out of her mouth.

SSG William looked insulted and spoke again,"Look I'm actually really busy so if you came here to joke around you need to leave."

"I'm completely serious!" Ruby yelled at the man.

A stunned expression came over his face before he spoke again.

"Look I don't know what movie or videogame this fucked up delusion of yours stems from, but you don't have any reason to join the Redemption Corps." He replied mockingly.

Ruby had begun to feel insulted and was losing her patience.

"My reasons are none of your goddamn business!" She screamed at him.

"Reasons like what? If you want to die there are much simpler ways to kill yourself. Some innocent girl like you has no reason to join a band of murderers and rapists." He mocked once again.

Ruby's patience had come to an end and she was growing tired of arguing with the man.

"So you're saying you want help me then?" She asked.

"Quit whining it's for your own good. Now just leave I'm tired of dealing with you."He droned on.

"Have it your way." Ruby replied as she stood up and pulled Crescent Rose out. She chambered a round and pointed it at his head.

"So then all I have to do is become one of those murders, right?"Ruby asked coldly.

"You're fucking nuts!" He shouted, anger painting his face.

"I'm determined. If not you then I'll kill someone else. You might as well do your duty and sacrifice yourself for the greater good then, right?" Ruby questioned the man unwaveringly.

After a moment of tense silence the man spoke again.

"Goddamnit, fine. Take a seat Ms. Summers, just don't say I didn't warn you." The man said softly.

 **A/N**

 **So apparently some people are actually reading this which is neat. I originally intended this chapter to be three but I decided to do it like this instead. 1 more prologue chapter left.**

 **Also im still on mobile So there may be weird typos and stuff. I tried to find as many as I could and fix the shit, but I'm sure a few got by me.**


	3. Prologue 3

**Prologue 3 Part A: The Redemption Corps**

 _The Redemption Corps, the most infamous and hated military unit to ever walk the face of Remnant. Created over a hundred years prior to current events, the unit was originally created as a way to reduce swelling prison populations in Atlas. Convicted criminals we're given the, "option",to volunteer for military service to reduce their prison sentences. Though, to help encourage volunteers, Atlas' leaders cut prison budgets, drastically reducing living conditions for the inmates._

 _The mission of the Redemption Corps, was to fight back against creatures of grimm in uncharted territories, in order to clear the way for new human settlements. For a time, they fought alongside regular soldiers in the Faunus Rights Rebellion. However, the Redemption Corps had never achieved it's original purpose of clearing new territory for humanity to live in. Though Atlas' council seemed undisturbed by the fact._

 _When Atlas' council still felt that the Corps lacked personnel, they decided that if the crime were severe enough, then the Redemption Corps would be a mandatory sentence. They also elected to provide incentives for joining. Anyone who finished their service, had their record wiped clean. There were also many government benefits available them. They could receive disability pay for any injuries received during their service, and would receive substantial welfare until they got back on their feet. As those who made it through their service were experts in combat, they could receive a hunter's license, without even having to take the hunter's exam._

 _Of course, Atlas' couldn't afford to simply hand out such things. So it was decided that the mandatory time of service, would be two years. The average life expectancy of a member of the Redemption Corps, was three months. In the history of Remnant, only a small handful of individuals had ever survived their two years. Out of that handful, all but two, had taken their own lives within a year of leaving the Corps._

 **Prologue 3 Part B: Huntress**

Ruby had spent two days going through Atlas' military in processing, after her encounter with Staff Sergeant Williams. Most of it was paperwork, which took longer than usual, since there was no precedent of someone volunteering for the Redemption Corps, who wasn't a convicted criminal. Everyone that Ruby had interacted with seemed bewildered that anyone would ever think to volunteer for the Corps, let alone a young girl.

After she had finally finished with all the paperwork, she was put on a train heading north out of Atlas. She was told that she would receive further guidance once the train reached it's destination. Ruby originally felt unsure about taking a train through Grimm territory. However, she was put at ease when she saw that the tracks were surrounded by high concrete walls, with steel fencing over the top. One of the workers on the train had informed her, that the enclosement ran the whole length of tracks, except for when they would be taking a tunnel through the mountains.

She had noticed that the train seemed to be carrying, what looked like various military and industrial supplies and equipment. As such, Ruby's accommodations left much to be desired. She didn't mind however, assuming that once she arrived at her final destination, it would make even the spare cargo space on a train look nice. Deciding to get rest while she could, Ruby closed her eyes and attempted to fall asleep.

Ruby's sleep would be a restless one however. Haunted by both the scars left on her, and the things she had to do to get to this point. Ruby saw the three from the rooftop mocking her defeated corpse, watched her teammates turn their back and leave her alone, felt the blood on her hands from the two girls she fought with. Then she saw a dream of a future, filled with suffering and failure.

What felt like an eternity later, Ruby was woken abruptly as she heard the brakes screech beneath her, and the train come to a halt. Standing to exit her place in the train, Ruby found herself confused as she fell to the floor. Looking down at her legs, she realized that they were shaking violently. Ruby wasn't sure if it was due to her nervousness, or her dream.

"I've come this far, and I have much farther to go. No point in getting cold feet now." Ruby told herself aloud.

Ruby took a deep breath, and forced herself back to her feet. Ruby disembarked the train and was immediately embraced by the freezing air. She had no idea how far north they had come, but realized that the train ride must have been longer than she thought. Ruby looked around bewildered for a brief moment, before she heard someone speak to her.

" Summers quit looking around like a retard, and follow me." The man who spoke to her, looked to be roughly forty years old. The first thing Ruby noticed was his sizeable gut, and ugly features. He was wearing a dirty brown suit, with a grey tie.

For a moment Ruby stared him confused, before he spoke again.

"Hey I'm speaking to you dumbass!" He shouted at Ruby, before grabbing her by the collar and dragging her along with him, as he began to walk.

"Wait, who are you?" Ruby questioned.

The man stopped abruptly, spinning around and striking Ruby across the face.

"I don't give a damn whether or not you are criminal. You are now part of the Redemption Corps, which makes you the same as all the other scum. It'd do you some good, to learn some respect." The man said before forcing her along again.

Ruby simply walked along in shock of what had just occurred. A minute later, she heard the man speak again.

"My name, is Pate. From now on you will refer to me as either Mr. Pate, or, "sir". Is that understood?" He said with a vile tone.

"Ye.. Yes, sir" Ruby stammered out in response, as they walked outside. Looking around, Ruby realized it was nighttime, realizing she had likely spent close to an entire day on the train.

"I sure hope so. My job, is to oversee the rest of your in-processing, and ensure you get to Camp Kilo in a timely manner." He informed her as they walked up to a rickety truck.

The man opened the back door and shoved Ruby inside, slamming the door shut behind her.

Ruby heard him climb into the front and start the truck up. From the compartment that she was in she was unable to see outside of the vehicle. She realized that she had pretty much no idea where she actually was, except for that she was somewhere north of Atlas.

She felt the truck turn, and begin driving down, what felt like a gravel road. It seemed to Ruby that was likely driving significantly faster, than what was safe on the road. Though, she got the impression that he didn't really care. She was curious about the,"Camp Kilo", he had mentioned, assuming it was her final destination, though she knew nothing else. Ruby had decided it was best not to ask though.

A while later, Ruby was slammed against the wall in front of her, as the truck came to a sudden halt. Hearing a door open and close, Ruby assumed that this was likely where the rest of her in-processing would take place. Ruby saw her door open and block the entrance.

"Let's go, I don't have all day." The man commanded her.

Ruby climbed out of the truck, landing softly in snow. This was the first time Ruby had a chance to take a look around. Though it was brief, Ruby turned to see the mountain range previously to her North, now far behind her. Not wanting to anger the man further Ruby continued to follow him quietly.

She saw now, that they were inside a gated facility, with a few armed guards inside the fence. It wasn't very impressive, but it would only be a brief stop on her way. There was three old buildings inside the facility, all built in a similar fashion, with wooden construction and a plain rectangular design. The building Ruby was walking towards looked likely to be administrative in purpose, while the other two looked to be living quarters and a warehouse.

As they approached the door to the building, Pate stopped and opened a small box next to the door, revealing a keypad. After mashing a few buttons, Ruby heard a small mechanical noise, followed by a,"click", as the door unlocked. opened the door, and shoved Ruby inside. Ruby entered into a small room, with another door on the opposite side. To her right was a thick window, with a uniformed man sitting behind it. There was a small opening at the bottom of the window with a steel counter-top.

"Let's hurry up and get this started."Pate commanded behind the window, as he entered the room."She's Scarlette Summers, you should have already have everything prepared."

The man behind the window shoved out a few papers, with a small plastic box sitting on top.

Mr. Pate quickly grabbed the papers, and pulled a pen out of his pocket. He two of the papers and put them on the countertop, putting his signature on the first, then handing Ruby the pen.

"This form is your final consent, saying that regardless of any physical or mental injury, you choose to continue of your own free will." He said quickly."Now sign the damn paper."

"Yes sir." Ruby replied, before scribbling a signature on the paper.

While she did that, Mr. Pate put another of the papers on the counter, and opened the box to reveal a dark sponge. He grabbed Ruby's hand,and began to shove her fingers against the sponge. Ruby felt something wet on her fingers, realizing as he pulled her hand away, that the wet feeling, was ink. He then took her fingers, and rolled them one at a time, across the paper, repeating the task with her other hand.

"Sign here."He ordered her, pointing to a line on the paper. Grabbing the pen from her, and doing so himself, once she had finished.

"Alright , before we go any further, you're to take all your personal belongings, and leave them on the counter." said, slapping his hand on the counter." If you have any weapons on you, they'll be turned over to your supervisor at Camp Kilo, upon arrival."

Ruby began taking all her belongings and setting them on the counter. She placed her weapon, bag, and everything in her pockets on the counter. "That's everything."

Mr. Pate struck Ruby across the face again."Didn't I tell you once to show some respect? Everything includes your clothes too, dumbass."

Ruby felt disgusted at the thought of disrobing, in front of this man.

"Yes, sir." Ruby muttered, realizing that she had no other choice, and that she brought the situation upon herself, Ruby began taking her clothes off. Ruby hoped she would at least, be allowed to keep her underwear on. However, once she had undressed that far, still looked at her impatiently. With great shame, Ruby took off the last pieces of cloth protecting what little dignity, she still had.

"Don't worry , no one here has any sexual interest, in your underdeveloped body." Pate said as the next door opened, and he shoved the now, naked Ruby through.

On the other side of the door, was a hallway with multiple doors, all the way along it's length.

"Make your way into the first room. We'll go through each, one at a time. Just follow the instructions at each station." told her, as she walked through the first doorway.

Inside the first room, sat a chair in the middle of the room, with what looked like, a poorly constructed barber's station next to it. An elderly look man was sitting in the corner of the room, reading a magazine.

"Take a seat in that, there chair, and just keep real still. Alright, darlin?" The man instructed her without even looking up.

"Yes, sir." Ruby replied, as she made her way to the chair and sat down. It was obvious to her, what was about to happen, but she decided that ultimately, her hair was a very minor thing.

Sure enough, a moment later she heard the man get up from his position in the corner of the room, and make his way towards her. He picked up a pair of electric shears, from the table next to her, and she heard a low mechanical buzz. A moment later, Ruby felt the cold steel make contact with her scalp, as the old man roughly shoved the device back and forth across her head. She watched red and black hair, fall to the ground in front of her.

"Done, move to the next station." The man told Ruby, as he set the shears down and walked away.

Ruby got up and walked back to the hallway, where waited for her. took one of the papers, and signed twice, while Ruby made her way to the next room.

The next room contained, what looked like, a medical exam room. Another elderly man waited for her in this room.

"Stand on the marked spot, against the wall."

The man told her unenthusiastically, as he picked up a clipboard, and walked over to her.

Ruby saw an,"X", marked on the floor, with measurements on the wall next to it. She walked over, and did as he directed. Walking over to her, she saw him begin jotting things down on his clipboard.

"Take two steps forward, and open your mouth."

He commanded her.

Ruby did as directed, and the man began to visually inspect her body.

"Any tattoos, scars, piercings, brands or other markings?" He questioned her.

"None, sir." Ruby replied nervously.

"Well, you're certainly a rare sight here. You even have all your fingers and toes." The man said amused. He quickly jotted a couple more things down, before taking the paper on his clipboard, and handing it to Ruby."Give this to Pate ."

Ruby went back to the hallway, and handed the paper to Pate .

"Keep moving." He commanded her.

"Yes, sir" Ruby replied again, and made her way to the next door. The next room held only a simple table, with two pieces of paper on it, entered the room with her. On the far side of the room, was a window showing another room with a table. In the opposing room, sat all of Ruby's belongings, on the table.

"Those papers are your personal items registry, and weapons registry."Pate told her quickly."In the other room is everything you turned in. If, there is no problem with what's on the paper, then sign."

Ruby looked both papers up and down, before deciding that everything had been recorded, and signing both. She picked up the papers and handed them to him.

He grabbed the papers from her, and gave her commands again,"Next room. It'll be the last in this building."

Ruby hoped they would finally give her some clothes, as the cold air in the building, was starting to bother her. She made her way into the next room, only to be pleasantly surprised that it was far warmer in this room. Upon closer inspection, Ruby felt something seemed amiss. There was a middle aged man, sitting next to an open furnace, with what looked to be a metal handle sticking out of it. On the opposite end of the room, stood three young guards, snickering amongst themselves. Between the two, sat a metal stool.

Mr. Pate entered behind her and spoke,"You're going to be branded, with the symbol of the Redemption Corps." He said bluntly."It's two chain links, representing your two years of required servitude."

Ruby swallowed hard, not entirely understanding the necessity of such a thing.

"Or at least, that's what we're supposed to tell you. Really, it's just for in case you manage to escape back to society, by some miracle. It makes it easier to identify you." He breathed."If, by some miracle someone actually survived, they would receive a second brand."

"Quite the reward." Ruby mumbled under her breath.

"As you're an aura user, you'll have to lower your aura, and keep it down, in order for the brand to take."He informed her."If you can't manage to, the guards will,"assist", you in doing so."

At the sound of a loud electric crack, Ruby jumped to turn and look at the chuckling guards pull out cattle prods. Ruby couldn't stand the smug looks on their faces. They reminded her of Councilor Baillargeon, and the smug look he held, when he announced her sentence. Ruby decided, that by no means, would she give them the satisfaction they desired.

Lowering her aura, Ruby made her way forward and sat down on the stool, shivering briefly, as her bare skin came in contact, with the cold metal. The man by the furnace pulled the brand out of its place in the fire, and made his way over to Ruby. Two guards walked over, and each grabbed one of Ruby's arms and shoulders. She realized that they had not told her where she would be branded, but it looked like the man was aiming the steel prod at her chest.

Sure enough, with a single thrust, the man pressed the hot iron against the top of Ruby's left breast. The searing metal burnt through Ruby's flesh, causing indescribable pain. Screaming and thrashing, it took every bit of concentration Ruby had, to keep her aura down. What felt like an hour later, the iron left her chest. Ruby was covered in sweat, and was exhausted, still doing her best to keep her aura down.

She looked up, to see the a guard looking at her eagerly, with a cattle prod in his hand. She realized what he was trying to do, but she had decided she wouldn't falter. Ruby continued to repress her aura, the searing pain of the brand burning through her. A moment later, the same man walked over, and used a swab to rub a gel on the brand. The gel did nothing to soothe the pain, Ruby assumed it's only purpose was to prevent infection. A moment later, he pulled out a large white bandage, and stuck it over the burn.

"Alright, we're moving to the building across the courtyard."Pate told Ruby, as he ushered Ruby towards a door to the side of the room.

Opening the door, Ruby stepped out into the freezing environment. Stepping into the soft white snow, Ruby felt the cold cut through her entire body. Ruby felt the sting of snowflakes landing on her, now bald, head. The feeling of the cold air , did seem to help numb the burning feeling, on her scarred skin.

They arrived at the warehouse like building, entering to find a large counter spanning the length of the room. The rest of the room, behind the counter, was as Ruby had assumed, a warehouse. As far back as Ruby could see was shelves of boxes, and bins full of various items,much of which seemed to be clothes. There was a woman at the counter, seemingly waiting on Ruby.

Pate walked up to the counter, and handed the woman a piece of paper, off of his clipboard.

"Get over here Summers." He commanded Ruby, who was still standing next to the door.

"Yes, sir." She said, as she made her way to the counter. The woman placed a bundle of grey clothes, and a pair of black boots on the counter.

"Here, put this on." The woman told Ruby, before she bent down and picked up a worn out duffel bag."This is the rest."

Ruby did as she was told, and quickly put the clothes on. Relieved to find that the grey uniform she was given, was actually fairly thick. The boots she was given, didn't seem to fit very well, but Ruby knew there was no point in complaining.

The uniform itself was nothing visually impressive. It buttoned down the middle, with a pocket on either side of the chest, and with buttoned epaulettes on the shoulders. The pants seemed to be standard cargo pants, with drawstrings at the bottom.

The woman at the counter spent a minute writing on the paper, before handing it back to , who in turn signed it.

"Alright, your in-processing is complete. You'll stay the night in a cell, in building two. Early tomorrow morning, an airship will come and pick you up, taking you the rest of the way to Camp Kilo."Pate explained to her as he led her out of the building.

The freezing air, once again embracing Ruby, the clothes taking some of the bite out of the cold this time. Shortly after, they arrived at the final building, Ruby being directed to a room with a steel door, with a small window in it. Stepping inside, Ruby saw that there was a concrete slab on one side of the room, and a bucket on the other.

Ruby took a deep breath, wondering if she would make it through the next two years. Ruby opened the duffel bag she had received, and inspected the items inside. There was a couple more uniforms, and some cold weather gear inside. Deciding that she could use some rest, Ruby laid down on the concrete slab and closed her eyes.

What felt like only a few restless hours later, Ruby was woken by 'Pate's voice."Rise and shine , your new life awaits."He mocked.

Ruby stood, moving stiffly, after having spent hours laying on the hard surface. Ruby exited the room, and followed out of the room, carrying the duffel bag she had received earlier. Upon exiting the building, Ruby was greeted by the loud roar of an airship. Looking at the sky, Ruby noted that it was still dark. Watching the airship land, she realized it was fairly modified, compared to most of the airships Ruby had seen before. Ruby guessed it was to help compensate for the frigid conditions, in which it operated.

Ruby approached the vehicle, as the ramp at the rear of the airship lowered. Mr. Pate ushered her on the airship, following behind her, as they walked to their seats on the side of main compartment. No words were exchanged with the two crew-members in the compartment. gave them a simple nod, with that one of them leaned into the cockpit, and a short moment later Ruby felt the vessel lift off the ground, and begin moving. The rear compartment of the vessel had no viewports, so Ruby had no way of seeing where they were going. Though, she assumed it was farther north, She had decided it didn't matter too much where she was heading.

Roughly thirty minutes later, Ruby felt the airship slow, and begin it's descent. With a sudden shudder, and a loud,"slam", the vessel's movement stopped. Ruby heard a loud mechanical whine, and felt the airship vibrate, as the rear hatch began to lower. As it came to the ground, a single man came into view, waiting at the end of the ramp.

The man wore a military uniform, though it was different than the one Ruby wore. As the light in the compartment hit the man, Ruby was was able to make out more details. She now recognized that he wore the uniform of the Atlas military. Embroidered on his chest was the name, _FAUGHT,_ and on his lapels and hat, were pinned silver eagles.

Pate stood pulling Ruby up with him, and making his way towards the man at the end of the ramp. Clipboard in his hand, he shoved Ruby off the end of the end of the ramp, and onto the ground next to the man.

Pate signed yet another piece of paper, before turning the clipboard to the other man who subsequently signed the same paper. He then took all the papers, before handing them to another guard, and handing the clipboard back.

"Always a pleasure, Pate." The man spoke over the roar of the idling engines, before turned and walked back into the vessel, the ramp closing behind him. "Hello , and welcome to Camp Kilo." The man spoke to Ruby.

"I am Colonel Faught, the commander of the Redemption Corps, and your new god for the next two years." The man's voice boomed as the airship lifted off, sending a powerful gust of air at the two of them. "Now, there's work to be done, so on your feet."

Ruby quickly stood, duffel bag in hand, and followed the man as he began to walk away. Ruby noticed that it was even colder here, than her previous location. Though she figured that the current lack of sunlight didn't help much.

Looking around as she followed the man, she could see fires burning at various places throughout the camp. Illuminated by the fires were various buildings and tents, as well as men and women outside working. Further beyond that was what resembled a metal-wire fence, with thick metal bars instead of metal wires. Around the perimeter of the fence, were various guard towers, though in which direction they were guarding, Ruby couldn't tell.

"I'm taking you to meet your direct commander. He will be the one in charge of you, and everyone else in your company." Colonel Faught said aloud, as he marched across the frozen ground."So long as you behave yourself, you won't see much of me. Though seeing as you are quite different than our normal recruit, I have a feeling that won't be a problem.

Arriving at one of the buildings, one of the guards accompanying them opened the door, and they walked in.

Entering the building, the door was closed behind them, as the Colonel turned to face Ruby."This is as far as I accompany you Summers." He informed her."Allow me to make myself clear. It doesn't matter why you are here. There is only one discriminating factor here, performance. You'd do well to remember that."

With that, he turned and left the building, motioning to one of the guards inside. "Follow me." The guard commanded Ruby.

Wordlessly, she complied, following the man down a hallway. Inspecting the building as she walked, Ruby could tell that the buildings were quite old, and hadn't aged too well. Arriving at a door, the guard knocked lightly, and a few seconds later a reply came from the other side.

"Send her in." Ruby heard from the other side of the door.

The guard opened the door, and ushered Ruby through. Ruby walked in to find a crummy office, that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in far too long. Directly in front of her was, a man who didn't look much taller than Ruby, sitting at an old wooden desk. The man was balding, with a bad attempt at a comb-over, pasty skin, and generally unpleasant features. Ruby noticed he had a crooked nose, that appeared to have been broken before.

"So you're the new trash, huh?" The man asked Ruby on a demeaning tone.

"Excuse me, sir?" Was Ruby's short reply.

"Trash, filth, scum, a vagabond, waste of life. Are my words too big for you to understand ?" The man spit out. "Don't worry , I'm well aware that you are aren't quite the same as all the other trash here, but you are still trash nonetheless. I believe the fact that you are here proves that." He said,looking at Ruby expectantly.

Ruby was genuinely surprised that anyone could be so demeaning and rude. Though she elected not to let him bother her."I understand, sir"

"I sure hope so. I am Captain Wilkins, and I have the unfortunate pleasure of being Bravo Company's commander." The man told Ruby, finally introducing himself. "It is my duty, to keep this unit ready for combat, as well as plan and oversee the successful execution of, all of our company's missions."

Ruby was seriously questioning, just how capable of a commander this man was. She chose to keep her concerns to herself however.

"What is expected of you , is that you faithfully serve the corps. You are to give your all fighting against the Grimm, and to serve alongside your fellow trash faithfully." The man quickly told Ruby, while looking down at paperwork on his desk."This means not behaving like the same trash you were before coming here. Any crime you may commit here, shall be punished accordingly."

Ruby could tell the man didn't enjoy giving this lecture, simply by the pace he was speaking at.

"However, you are adults and you are expected to take care of your problems, in an adult manner. As you have surely noticed, there are regular Atlas soldiers here to ensure that the peace is kept." The man droned on."They will not get involved, unless they feel that things will get out of control. This means, if they so wish prisoners can fight amongst themselves, so long as they can still perform their duties."

The man finally looked up from his desk, and looked Ruby in the eye."Be warned though, we will not tolerate murder. If you kill another member of the corps, your sentence will be extended six months, and if you kill an officer or regular Atlas soldier it will be a year or more. Is all this clear ?"

Ruby could not see herself killing anyone while she was here. She thought back to the night she had ran away, and the girls she had hurt. Even if the people here were convicted criminals, being a huntress meant protecting all of humanity, not just the ones she liked.

"Clear, sir." Came her reply.

"Good. Do you have any stupid questions you would like to ask, before I dismiss you?" He questioned her.

Ruby had a million, but could only think of one that actually took priority."I was told that I would get my weapon once I was here sir. I was wondering when I would get it back."

"Yes, we have custody of that..contraption, but we aren't going to just hand it over to you." He said in a belittling tone."Do you really think we could just give people like you a weapon, and let you do as you please? You'll receive your weapon when we go outside the wire on mission."

"Yes, sir." Ruby said, relieved to know that at least she would be getting Crescent Rose back, even if only temporarily.

"Speaking of missions, Bravo Company's next op is in two days. I wonder if you'll even make it that long." informed and berated Ruby. "Now if that's all I'll have the guard take you to Bravo building. Once you are there, one of the sergeants should be able to help get you settled in. You are dismissed." told Ruby, now motioning for her to leave."Just tell the man in the hallway to show you the way."

Shortly after her exit, and a walk across the frozen courtyard of the camp, She arrived at a large, three story building with the same dilapidated look as every other building. Ruby took a long look at the place she would call her home for the next two years, and then opened the door stepping inside.

Once in the building, Ruby found herself standing in a cruddy room with various pieces of broken and torn furniture. The room itself, was filled with multiple people wearing the same uniform as Ruby.

Upon hearing the door open, all the ragged looking individuals turned to stare at Ruby. After a short moment of silence, hushed murmurs and quiet laughter filled the room. Ruby could already feel them picking apart everything about her, judging her, mocking her. It wasn't the first time she had felt this, and she wasn't about to let it bother her.

"So you're the new bitch, huh?" A scrawny, unshaven man in the corner finally spoke up.

"I don't mind, she'll make a pretty cute toy." Another dirty looking man spoke up.

A woman across the room interrupted them suddenly,"You men are repulsive, besides she'll be rotting in a couple days."

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll protect ya." The first man replied mockingly.

A large older man spoke up, stopping the taunting,"That's enough out of all of you. What's your name, new girl?"

"Ru..Scarlette Summers." Ruby stammered out nervously, kicking herself once again for almost giving her real name.

Ruby was given a few sideways glances from people, having noticed her misstep.

The man from before looked at her suspiciously, before speaking again."Whatever, I'll have Jess show you to your bunk here in a minute."

"Yes,sir." Ruby once again spoke the same line.

"Knock that shit off. That,"sir", bullshit is for that punk Wilkins and God." The older man said frustrated."My names Stevens, call me whatever you please, everyone does anyway. I'm one of the three platoon sergeants for Bravo Company. You got any questions?"

Ruby felt somewhat relieved that she had finally managed to find someone normal. After thinking for a second Ruby decided to ask about something that was bothering her."Yea, you guys really call him God?" Ruby asked innocently.

There was some stifled laughter before someone spoke up."Never to his face."

"More sarcastically than anything else, but the truth is he's the closest thing we have to it out here." Stevens told her uninterested.

After a brief round of introductions, Ruby was shown to a small room in the second floor. The room in question was her shared living quarters, housing four sets of bunk beds. After all the excitement Ruby decided that she would turn in for the night, and laid down on her cot.

Ruby sat, and thought back through everything that had brought her here. She thought about the night at the dust store, about Beacon, the night at the docks, her encounter the night of the dance, her first mission and the didn't understand why she was even alive. She couldn't figure out why she was left alive on that rooftop, but she did know that it was their mistake.

Ruby then thought about the trial, about the fallout with her team. Ruby knew that they hadn't actually done anything wrong. She knew that they had her best intentions in mind, but she still couldn't rid herself of that feeling of betrayal. She then thought of her decision to come to the desolate place she now found herself.

Ruby remembered her UncIe's encouraging words, the fight at the nightclub that still made her stomach turn. She wondered if those girls were alright. Ruby felt that it was the first time in her life that she had felt such blind rage. Ruby then recalled the journey here. Finally wondering why she was putting herself through so much.

"To become a huntress." She told herself.

"It's my dream." She replied in thought.

"Why?" She questioned

"I want to protect people." She answered.

"Who?" She continued to question.

"Everyone I can." She decided.

"And you have to be a huntress to do that? She wondered.

"What is a huntress anyways? Is it just someone with a piece of paper, granting them a title?" Her thoughts pressed on.

Ruby was getting frustrated with the directions her thoughts were leading her, when she was awoken by the sound of voices in the room. Figuring it was just another one of the rooms residents, Ruby turned over and tried to go to sleep.

Ruby was jolted awake when she felt a hand on her thigh. She jolted upright to see the same man who had taunted her earlier, with another one of the men from the room.

"Calm down, we just came to have some fun." The man said in a disgusting tone, and grabbing her leg again.

Ruby smacked his hand off of her, and jumped down from her bunk. "Get away from me."Ruby commanded him.

"Oh, knock it off. It's the least you can do, since you'll be useless in battle anyways." The man said putting his hand on Ruby's shoulder and pushing her against the wall.

Ruby knocked his hand off her, feeling her blood boil every time the man touched her."I won't tell you again, get away!"

The man leaned over Ruby putting his elbow on the wall above her. "That's alright, I like it better when they struggle." The man taunted, before suddenly shoving his hand down the front of Ruby's pants.

Ruby recalled the Captain's words, "You are adults and you are expected to take care of your own problems." Ruby smiled, then spoke."So you want to have fun, huh?"

"That's right, I'm glad you're willing to see things my way." The man said in Ruby's ear.

Suddenly the man felt the body beneath him disappear, looking down to see rose petals fill the void. He felt his head suddenly impact the wall, and felt a grip on the hand he had just on Ruby.

"If you want to touch me so bad, it's only fair I get to touch back." He heard Ruby say softly, then feeling an agonizing pain, as Ruby amplified her strength with her aura and crushed his hand. Blood and bone split out of the skin in his hand, as he let out a blood curdling scream.

Ruby felt herself lifted off the ground and thrown to the other side of the room, landing on a small table, the impact destroying it. She realized that she had forgotten about the second man.

"You'll pay for that, bitch." He spat out, then jumped on Rub, using one hand to cover her mouth and the other to start pulling at her clothes.

Infuriated, Ruby bit down hard on the hand covering her mouth, almost vomiting when she felt blood and flesh fill her mouth. The man screamed, as Ruby spat the pieces of the his hand into his face. Ruby felt her hand land on a piece of what she assumed was the leg of the table. Using her aura again she swung the leg, impacting the man's face, sending blood and teeth flying across the room, and leaving the man unconscious.

She stood up quickly seeing the other man make his way towards her. Holding the leg of the table in her left hand, she brought it across under her right arm. A moment later the man charged at her. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" The man screamed at her.

He then swung at her with his good left hand. Stepping to the right, Ruby grabbed his elbow with her right hand, she then used her aura, and swung the piece of wood into the man's ribs. She was instantly rewarded with viscous crunching and squishing sounds, Ruby watched the man's face twist and contort in pain before he dropped to the floor.

The door suddenly burst open, multiple people rushed into the room, likely alerted by the screaming. All of them stopped at the sight of Ruby standing over the men with blood covering her hands and mouth.

Ruby saw the woman from before enter the room, looking disgusted."What the fuck?" She questioned aloud.

Stevens entered the room, with the same amount of shock on his face as everyone else."Someone hurry and go get a medic."

Ruby felt her rage dissipate, as her she began to fully comprehend what had just happened. Ruby felt vomit hit her throat, but forced it down, trying her best not to let her own disgust show on her face.

"Summers, what the hell is going on here?" Stevens questioned her.

"Just taking care of my problems."Ruby answered softly, dropping the bloodied piece of wood in her hand. Ruby turned and made her way to the door, everyone that had come to see the commotion quickly moving out of her way. She stopped briefly next to Stevens."Next time someone wants to have,"fun", I won't be so nice." Ruby said softly, before continuing on.

"She may fit in better than I thought." Stevens said once she was out of earshot.

Ruby walked downstairs, deciding she had best find a bathroom in order to wash the blood off of herself, and rinse her mouth out. Ruby entered the main room from before, finding more people than before in the room. Most people paying her no mind, until a young man near the staircase spotted her.

"What the fuck!" He yelled, stepping back from Ruby. Suddenly all eyes were on her, people quickly coming to conclusions as to what had happened upstairs. Ruby was confused when she saw multiple men begin to cover their crotches.

Two men in white clothes entered the building, carrying bags with red crosses on them. "Are you the one they called about?" They questioned Ruby.

"I'm fine, they're upstairs." Ruby replied.

"Are.. are you sure you're fine?" He questioned her again.

"A bathroom and some mouthwash would be great." Ruby replied.

One of the two medics pointed down a hallway to the left, and Ruby walked away. Ruby walked into the bathroom, and ran straight for the first stall, bending over the toilet, gagging and vomitting. Ruby felt disgusted, she couldn't understand how someone could just try and do something like that to her , or how she could have done what she did to those men. It was all still a blur in her head. Ruby had no problem killing Grimm, but they were people. Even if they were criminals, did she have the right to take their lives? Ruby was beyond relieved that she had kept herself from killing them.

What about next time though? Could she control herself then? Ruby decided not to dwell on those thoughts for now, and to get herself washed up.

Once Ruby was finished in the bathroom, She exited and walked back to the common area from before, to find everyone making their way out the door. Looking outside Ruby saw that it was still dark. Even with her few hours of restless sleep, Ruby could swear it would be morning by now.

"Where's everyone going?" Ruby stopped, and questioned the man who had been standing by the stairwell earlier. She remembered now that his name was Trevor.

The man looked down at Ruby, seeming almost frightened at first before answering."It's lunch time, if you're hungry just follow everyone else."

"Lunch? It's the middle of the night?"Ruby questioned, confused.

Multiple heads turned and people started chuckling, much to Ruby's confusion.

"Hey, nobody told you yet?" He replied.

"What?" Ruby spat out, confused at the schedule they seemed to keep here.

He sighed and answered Ruby's question. "We're above the polar circle here." Was his reply.

"So?" Ruby said still confused.

"Seriously? It's Polar Night. Because of Remnant's tilt, the poles have six months of night and six months of day." He informed Ruby.

"Oh." Was all Ruby could think of, in her surprised stupor. "Wait, you mean we still fight Grimm during the night?"

"Is the three month life expectancy starting to make sense?" Trevor asked Ruby."It isn't too uncommon to live through six months of day if you get sent here at the right time. It's the massive fatality rate during the night, that puts the average at three months."

Ruby couldn't believe she hadn't realized, why the fatality rate was so high. Unless it was an emergency, people didn't hunt Grimm after dark. They became far more aggressive, add onto that the fact that their senses were comparable to a faunus' in the dark. Common sense dictated, unless there was no other choice, to leave Grimm alone at night.

Trevor continued on."They've never actually told us the life expectancy during night, but most people say it's around two or three weeks. Pretty much, if the Grimm don't get ya, the cold will." He then turned and left.

Ruby stood there dumbfounded at what she had just learned. For the first time since she had left, Ruby was scared. Ruby knew she was talented, but even for a seasoned Hunter, to fight Grimm in such blistering cold, during of night would be absurd.

"What the hell am I doing?" Ruby questioned aloud.

"Too late for regrets now, kid." Ruby heard a voice from behind her, spinning around, too see Stevens heading for the door.

Ruby watched him walk out the door.

"He's right, I told myself I wouldn't regret my actions. I'll survive, I'll become a huntress." Ruby thought, following Stevens out the door.

After lunch, everyone went back to Bravo building. One of the individuals Ruby had met earlier showed her around, and took her to a large training room in the first floor. Ruby was surprised to find most of her company in the room.

The man showing Ruby around was a wolf faunus named, Morriss. Ruby had found that he was actually surprisingly pleasant to interact with. Even if they were convicted criminals, it seemed many were quite sociable.

Stopping in the training room, Morriss turned to Ruby."So, is it as glorious as you expected?" He asked her.

"I'm surprised, most people seem a lot more sociable than I'd expected." Ruby told him.

"We may be criminals, but we're still people. I'm sure you must have fucked up to get sent here, but you seem fine." He replied.

What he said confused Ruby, but she decided she would ask for clarification. "Umm, nobody asked me, but I would think people would be curious how I got here." Ruby stated.

"Yea we are, but it's kind of an unspoken rule not to ask. You can always share if you want, but it doesn't really matter." He stated plainly.

Ruby was surprised, it seemed that no one below Captain Wilkins knew the truth about her. Or a small part of it, as it was.

"I see." Ruby replied, looking up to see a slightly eager look on his face. "What?"

The eagerness faded from his face. "Fair enough, well you're free to do as you please. As long as we aren't getting ready to leave for a mission, we pretty much have free run of the camp, so long as we stay away from the facilities meant for officers and Atlas soldiers. There's no mandated training, but if you want to have any chance of surviving I'd recommend it." He informed Ruby.

Morriss left the room, leaving Ruby on her own. Ruby decided it would be wise to take his advice and train. She watched everyone move amongst the room for a few minutes, deciding where to start. Instead of starting though, Ruby slowly began to realise that something was off.

Watching everyone train, Ruby began to notice that not a single person was using aura.

It dawned on Ruby that no one was capable of using aura. These were all normal people, who had gotten stuck here without any actual training. She quickly decided that training with them would do her no good. Ruby decided to leave to train on her own.

Walking back into the common room, Ruby found it empty except for Stevens.

"Shouldn't you be training? If you don't, you won't last five minutes." He said plainly.

"What about you?" She questioned him.

"I'm too old for that shit. Surviving here isn't that big of a deal for me anyways. You looking to die too?" He said jokingly.

"I don't give up so easily." Ruby replied aggressively.

"Oh, someone's arrogant. Do you have any idea what's outside of this camp? He mocked her.

"I know exactly what lies beyond that fence, and its confidence, not arrogance." Ruby spat out.

He laughed and replied,"You realize how short the life expectancy is here little girl? You might be able to beat up two unarmed morons, but real monsters, are entirely different."

"Then I guess we'll find out in a couple days." Ruby replied indignantly.

"Nobody's gonna cry when ya die, little girl." He mocked.

"Good." He heard Ruby whisper as she walked away.

Two days came and went, and all of Bravo Company stood in the training room around Captain Wilkins. They had set up a sand table in the middle of the room, with which the Captain was using to brief everyone on his mission plan.

"So we estimate somewhere around eighty beowolves. They are heading southeast, towards a small Schnee mining outpost. Our job, is to deny the enemy the opportunity to attack the outpost. However, since we the Grimm will likely be a problem in the future if we let any escape, I have decided that we will eliminate them all in one coordinated attack." The words bellowed from .

It sounded good in theory, but Ruby knew that it would take a solid plan to pull off. In the last two days Ruby had learned that they had a hundred and two people in Bravo Company. Ruby, not having found anyone capable of using aura.

"The Grimm will be making their way down this hill, and breaking through the treeline to cross MSR Winter." The Captain said, pointing to a section on the map with a heavily wooded hill sitting next to a road. "First Platoon will stage on the opposite side of the road, and ambush the enemy when they break the treeline. Second Platoon will stage further east down the road, and hit the enemy once First makes contact. Third Platoon, will circle around to the rear, and wait above the treeline on the hill. Thus waiting in ambush for any strays, or retreating enemies."

Ruby had payed careful attention to every word that was said. The plan was well detailed, and might even be called flawless, if their enemy was human.

"Are there any questions?" The captain asked.

"Sir, do you intend to fight the beowolves in the open, between the treelines?" Ruby questioned frantically.

"Isn't that what I just said?" He answered with a question.

"Then what's your plan to take on eighty beowolves in the open, in the dark, and with less than seventy people." Ruby questioned.

"That's the point of the ambush, retard. We have dust lamps for the dark too." He said degradingly.

"Sir, in the dark they'll know we're there from a mile away. Also, having third platoon wait in the rear makes no sense." Ruby tried to reason with him.

"Do you think you're some kind of fucking huntress? I'm pretty sure I know far more about strategy than some little girl?" He mocked.

"Sir, your strategy will get everyone killed!" Ruby screamed, before could she say any more she was silenced as she felt a hand impact her face.

"That's quite enough." Stevens told her, after striking her.

"Thank you for that, Sergeant. Since she's so scared I'll let her go with third, and Sergeant Barton, to the rear." He mocked Ruby again.

Ruby realised any further protest was pointless. Maybe she was overthinking things, but Ruby had a bad feeling about this mission. Before they left, everyone was given weapons and ammo. Ruby was given Crescent Rose back, along with her magazines and some dust rounds. A few individuals from each platoon, were given large dust lamps to carry. Shortly after Bravo Company donned their cold weather gear, and left the gates of Camp Kilo.

A couple hours later, all three platoons were in position, with Third Platoon at the rear of the hill, waiting to move to the opposite side. The Captain had gone with Second, and Sergeant Stevens was leading First.

At the appointed time, Third began to make their way over the hill. Ruby knew that their task was pointless. There are no such thing as stray beowolves. They stay with their pack, and most of all, Grimm don't retreat. If all went well, the majority of the Grimm were supposed to have been taken care of by the time they were in position. That was an, if, that Ruby wasn't counting on though.

There was too much wrong with the plan. Bravo Company's people were too few, and spread too thin. To make matters worse they intended to fight beowolves on open ground, in the dark. If they had lured them into the tree-line they could have limited the beowolves movement. However people with no aura stood little chance against beowolves' agility on open ground, let alone in the dark.

A short while later Third crested the hill, expecting to find the battle wrapping up. That's exactly what they found, when the road came into view. The beowolves had surrounded the couple dozen soldiers left, and were toying with them. All but one dust light was destroyed, leaving little light left to see with.

"Sergeant we have to help!" Ruby shouted frantically.

"Shut up Summers! We were told to wait here." Sergeant Barton denied her.

"Sergeant, they've already lost. It we don't do something they'll all die!" Ruby pleaded with him. In return he punched Ruby in the face knocking her back.

"I said, Shut! The! Fuck! Up! We aren't fucking hunters, or soldiers, or whatever!" He shouted at Ruby.

There it was again. She wasn't a huntress, but who decides that? She had decided she would help people, why did she need someone's permission?

"Says, who?" Ruby questioned quietly.

"Wes aren't about to throw out lives away today."He whimpered. Looking at him, and everyone else now, Ruby could see the fear in them, plain as day.

Ruby made up her mind."Fine, you hide here. I'm going." Ruby said defiantly.

"Goddamnit, how many times do I have to tell you!" He screamed at Ruby going to grab her, his hand coming back full of rose petals, as he stared at the void Ruby had just filled.

Ruby sped down the hill, pushing her semblance as hard as possible. Once she felt the she was close enough, Ruby chambered a round and fired away from the hill, as she used her semblance to jump towards the road. Once in the air, firing a couple more shots down, to ensure she went far enough.

Once she was above the battle, Ruby let loose a volley of shots, attempting to take out as many Grimm as possible, from the air. Hitting the ground Ruby landed in a flurry of petals between the remainder of first and second, and the Grimm, spinning Crescent Rose into it's full scythe form.

As three beowolves lunged at her, trying to take advantage of her hasty landing, Ruby made a single smooth movement and took off all three heads. What was left of the two platoons had froze, and were watching Ruby stunned.

"I'll make an opening, when I do everyone make a break for the wood line. Regroup with third on the hill!" Ruby shouted, charging her semblance and jumping straight into the group of beowolves standing between her and the woodline.

Ruby aimed for the densest point, and spun her scythe cutting down everything around her. As she saw another beowolf charge her from the rear, Ruby jumped and flipped backwards over it, shooting it between the eyes in midair. Ruby used the additional time in the air, to quickly lay down three more Grimm. Landing, She ducked under a slash from a beowolf's paw, pulling Crescent Rose back, Ruby put a hole through its chest, emptying her magazine. Using the recoil from the shot, Ruby swung the scythe around twice more taking out three Grimm.

Realizing that she had cleared enough, for everyone to break through, She gave the command. "Go!" Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs. The remaining men made a break for the tree line, running through the opening she had created. Ruby reloaded, and continued to fight, keeping the Grimm off of them, till the last man got through.

Ruby turned to follow everyone else, so she could cover their escape, only to find more Grimm move to cut her off. A moment later, Ruby heard a loud noise akin to glass breaking, and the world went dark.

The last dust light had been broken. All around, Ruby could see glowing red orbs, circling her. Ruby heard them, snarling and howling, grinding their teeth and scraping their claws.

"What makes someone a Hunter?" Ruby thought to herself.

Ruby remembered an old story her mother used to tell her. It was the same story that had inspired her dream. The story was about ancient Remnant, when the darkness rose and threatened all of humanity. However, in that age of darkness, some rose to fight back against the darkness. They stood up to fight not because it was their job, nor was it for fame or glory. They fought, because they wanted to protect the light. These people were called hunters.

"I don't need a damn piece of paper. I chose to fight against the darkness of my own accord. Regardless of what anyone says, I am a huntress." Ruby resolved to herself.

"Bring it on!" Ruby shouted at the darkness.

Ruby could instantly feel them lunge at her, with no time to think, Ruby spun Crescent Rose in an arc above her head, feeling it make contact with soft flesh, and hard plates. Deciding it was best not to make herself an easy target, Ruby sped at the nearest set of eyes and swinging her scythe, again feeling it make contact. Ruby felt sharp claws tear into her back, spinning around, Ruby shoved crescent rose against the Grimm and pulled the trigger, then quickly spinning her weapon to deflect any more attacks.

"It's a good thing it's nighttime, or else I'd feel bad about how unfair this is to you guys." Ruby mocked the Grimm, if only to make herself feel better.

What felt like hours later, Ruby fired her last round through the final set of red eyes. Battered, bruised, and bloody, Ruby dragged herself off the battlefield. She had hoped that once the remaining men had regrouped they would come assist her, unfortunately shortly after the fight had started, Ruby saw the dust lamps disappear from atop the hill.

Vaguely remembering the way, Ruby began to make her way through the woods. After a while of walking Ruby heard the sound of footsteps, stopping she readied herself to fight.

"Hello?" A voice broke the silence. "Is someone there?"

It was a voice that Ruby immediately recognized, and one that immediately filled her with insatiable rage.

"Yea, there's someone here alright." Ruby said, the fury obvious in her voice.

"Summers? Where the fuck are you?" He questioned vulgarly. "The rest of that trash just abandoned me. I cant read this damn compass in the dark. If I can find my way back to the road, navigating back should be easy enough. I'm sure the Grimm have moved on by now." He casually rambled on.

"Moved on?" Ruby questioned infuriated?

"Yea, they should keep moving south. They'll be someone else's problem then." He said plainly.

"What about the mine?" Ruby questioned.

"Oh that thing? They already evacuated before our mission started." He replied.

"Then, what was the point of the mission?" Ruby questioned as she felt her rage boil over.

"Why did all those people die?"

"Point? Who gives a fuck? Probably to get supply costs at the camp down? You don't honestly believe that they trust you trash to protect people." The man spat out belligerently. Ruby felt her rage nearing a breaking point with every word. "Besides, no,"people", died, some waste of life was taken care of is all."

A brief flash of steel interrupted the man as the blade of Crescent Rose, took a chunk of flesh out of his shoulder.

"Fuck! You bitch! Did you just cut me!" The man screamed indignantly.

Ruby didn't care anymore. Her anger was well beyond the point of reigning in. She swung again, this time aiming for some of his fingers.

"You whore! Do you have any idea what you're doing?" He continued to scream.

"Just getting rid of some trash." Ruby said softly.

Ruby continued to hack and slash at the man, bit by bit.

"You'll pay for this you bitch! You'll fucking burn!" He screamed between cries of pain.

Ruby giggled. "No one will see it happen, no one will hear your cries, and no one, will ever, find your body."

The growling of more Grimm could be heard in the distance.

"I swear to fucking god!" He screamed.

Ruby swung taking another chunk out of his face. "God can't help you now."

"I'll get you bitch!"

"I'm done with you." Ruby said raising Crescent Rose.

"Wait, please, no!" He whimpered.

A second later, the blade of Crescent Rose slid between his head and his shoulders, ending his cries.

Ruby felt nothing. This time there was no feeling of disgust, no vomit in her throat, no second guessing.

Ruby turned and walked away, leaving the closing Grimm, to do as they pleased. Ruby felt like she had walked a couple miles, when she felt the adrenaline finally wear off, and the exhaustion and the cold set in. It hit her like a brick wall, a couple moments later, Ruby felt herself hit the ground.

"Man, this sucks. I'm not really going to die here am I?" Ruby asked aloud.

A brief moment of silence later, and Ruby got her answer.

"Not that easily, kid." A voice broke the silence.

Ruby looked to see a figure emerge from the darkness.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been out looking for you?" As the figure closed in Ruby recognized the person, as Sergeant Stevens.

"Why?" Ruby questioned.

"Because I wanted to. Don't over think it." He said quietly, as he hoisted her onto his back.

Ruby chuckled. "Fallen for me already, huh?" Ruby joked innocently.

"Sorry, children ain't my type." He teased

"I..I'm eighteen you know." Ruby replied.

"You're a poor liar." He said casually.

"That obvious?" Ruby asked.

"Yea, that's why you'd be best off keeping your mouth shut, when they ask if you know what happened to the Captain." He said in a serious tone.

"You...you saw?" Ruby said fear filling her voice.

"What I saw, was the Captain get grabbed by a stray beowolf, as we ran into the woodline." Stevens informed her.

"Again, why?" Ruby questioned.

He sighed and then answered. "My daughter was a huntress. She was a little older than you when she died."

Ruby thought for a second and spoke again."If she was a little older than me, then she couldn't have been.."

He cut Ruby off. **"She** was a huntress. I don't care what anyone else says. She was a huntress in every way that mattered."

Ruby felt tears sting at her eyes."Yea, your right. Hey, Stevens?" Ruby said softly.

"What?" He replied.

"Thank you." Ruby said sweetly.

 **A/N**

 **Ahhhhh. I finally finished it. Prologue is over. My thumbs fucking hurt. This one took longer than it shoulda. I was working a ton, then I had like a four day, but I was really drunk all four days.**

 **Also I kept getting ideas for how I want the story to go, though I think I've finally settled it. I pretty much completely scrapped my notes for everything after the prologue and reworked it. Well the next chapter should be more interesting. I got crazy bored writing this one a couple times.**

 **Also if y'all want to tear apart my grammar in the review go ahead, but this shit down here is off limits. This is only part where i choose not to give a single Fuck.**

 **Also MSR stands for Main Supply Route.**

 **Also it seems that this chapter got crazy fucked up when I uploaded it. sorry it should be fixed.**

 **Okay! So a character's name ( ) must be some kinda CRAZY slang temr that this site filters out or something, cause no matter how many times I fix this it continues to delete the characters name. I have work in the morning I'll try and figure this tom-dickerry out later.**

Okay so I think I just had to get rid of the mister and miss abreviations for some reason.


	4. Prologue 4

**Prologue 4: The Crucible**

Atop a snow capped hill, shrouded in darkness and immersed in cold, stood a lone figure. A girl in a grey uniform, with a red cloak billowing behind her, stood staring out at a seemingly endless sea of darkness. Behind her, men were moving and working, preparing for the upcoming crucible, their work being lit fires and dust lights.

The sound of footsteps making their way up the hill snapped the girl out her haze, to turn to the approaching man.

"Thought I'd find you here, ma'am." Stevens said loudly, speaking over the wind.

"I'm done telling you, old man. Call me that again, and I'll cut your tongue out." Ruby said teasingly, try to distract herself from the current situation.

"You're the one who chose to accept the position, kid. Besides, what would God think if he heard me acting so familiar with you?" He answered her.

"You know that I didn't really have any other choice. There was no point in letting some fuck-stain, Atlas officer pretend to lead you guys, while I did all the real work." Ruby said vulgarly."Also, you've known me over two years. You know that I don't give a shit what that crotchety old excuse for a god, thinks."

Stevens couldn't help but laugh at Ruby's vulgarity. "Well, at least if you've improved anything over the last two years, your vocabulary has gotten far more colorful."

Ruby had a distaste for profanity for much of her life, but after leaving home, had found that she had a knack for it. "You guys are the ones who corrupted me. Besides other things have improved too." Ruby pouted.

"Like what?" Stevens joked.

Ruby actually seemed to stop and think for a second."Uhhh, I have boobs now?" Ruby said, half questioning if that one counted.

"The fact that those are your two highest priorities, is simply awful." Stevens berated her. "Also, the second was natural, it doesn't count."

"Damn!" Ruby whined in response.

They both laughed for a minute, before their voices faded into comfortable silence. Ruby had in fact, grown over the last two years. She felt that she had grown at least, a few inches taller. Her body had filled out, and looked more womanly now, though still not on the level of her sister. She had also let her hair grow out over the last two years, it now reached just past her shoulders, and she kept it pulled into a ponytail, resting in front of her right shoulder. They both looked out at the abyss before them, contemplating what awaited them.

The elation gone from Ruby's voice, she turned back to Stevens with a cold expression."What's our status?"

"Alpha is ready to push, Bravo is standing by, Charlie is headed South with God." Stevens answered.

"Good, the rotation will stay the same. I want you to stay with Bravo and ensure they're ready when the time comes. Once Alpha arrives head to the rear with them, they'll need your help once this wave finishes." Ruby said with authority in her voice.

"The men were wondering if the target number will stay the same." Stevens informed her.

"Supplies and personnel numbers?" Ruby questioned in response.

"Alpha is at a hundred and two, Bravo is sitting at ninety-seven, and Charlie a hundred and thirteen. Liquids and ammo are still in the green, casualties are... less than expected, equipment is green." Stevens answered her.

"Rebalance Bravo and Charlie. The target stays the same, one thousand per company." Ruby told him coldly.

"Will you be staying out with all three companies again?" Stevens asked concerned.

"Bar death or disfigurement, yes. We've barely made a scratch, and we can't count on being relieved out here." Ruby answered him.

"You honestly plan to win this? This isn't like our other missions!" Stevens scolded her out of concern.

"No one is being forced to stay. Anyone who wants, can take whatever supplies they need and leave." Ruby answered.

"You and I both know, they would never abandon you." He said solemnly.

"Thens I guess we're all fools. I can't run away from this though. Has there been any word of reinforcements?" Ruby answered him.

"No, they think it may take a week or more for the storm to clear up, and the tracks are still out." Stevens replied with frustration in his voice.

"Exactly, that means that if we let up, they could sweep through the mountains, killing the two thousand people held up in the shelters there." Ruby said confidently.

There was another moment of silence, this one far more tense than the last. In the distance, hidden by the darkness a bone-chilling cry broke the silence. It was the cry of countless Grimm, marching towards them with fangs and teeth bared.

"It's time." Ruby said, before turning and walking down the hill, towards the awaiting was the same airship that had brought Ruby to Camp Kilo, though it looked far different now. Tied to it were multiple horses, all with saddles and reins. She had no trouble getting the airship, however, the horses were stolen from an indoor pasteur, belonging to the Schnees, some miles south. Though it wasn't many, they had managed to get eighteen of them, six going to each company.

The airship itself, had every ounce of extra weight removed, in order to accommodate the weight of an entire company. The pilots had to remove any insulation, all but one layer of the hull plating, all the seating, and most of the computer systems, to include navigation and auto piloting.

Ruby untied a horse and climbed on. Ushering the horse forward, Ruby rode to Alpha company's staging area.

"Mount up Alpha! Get the airship spun up, and ready to transport! We leave in five!" Ruby shouted at the men.

"Hey, kid!" She turned to look at Stevens who had just yelled at her.

"Make sure to come back, Ruby." The man said, her real name rolling off his tongue.

Ruby couldn't keep herself from smiling, as her eyes met his.

"Captain Rose!" She heard a voice beckon her. Turning she recognized it as Alpha Company's First Sergeant.

"Alpha Company is ready to push. We just await you order." He informed her.

Ruby turned to look back at the nearby men, and spoke again.

"The target number stays the same! A thousand Grimm in one hour, that makes ten per man. We'll be hitting the west flank!" Ruby looked down at the men, all of them haggard from days of hard fighting, and insufficient rest. Regardless, they were all resolved to fight."Move out!" Ruby ordered.

Ruby yanked on the reins, making the horse dart forward, and into the darkness. Five follow her on horseback. The rest were loaded up in the airship. Each horse had dust lights tied to the sides of the saddles. Once they closed on the Grimm, everyone would dismount and the horses would be left in the rear to provide Grimm themselves didn't bother attacking animals, so short of them running off, they had little worry of losing them.

The rest of the soldiers, would be dropped off by airship, and the ship would then return to Bravo Company, in order to spare fuel. The ship would also stop, and leave a few long-range support teams in the rear. At the end of each hour, the company would pull back to the support team's location and get back on the airship, once it had dropped off the next company.

As for the attacks themselves, they targeted the flanks of the massive formation. The goal was to do as much damage as they could, before the Grimm closed in around them. Then, attacking the opposing flank with the next wave, this having the effect of drawing the Grimm in one direction then the other, slowing the horde's forward movement. Ideally, they would attack the rear stopping the grimm's forward movement entirely, however Ruby feared the possibility that there could be a second horde of Grimm further behind the first. If that were the case, they would be doomed if they got surrounded.

Ruby and the five others continued on, the growling, snarling, howling, and scraping, growing louder by second. Ruby signaled for them to stop, the cries of the Grimm, almost deafening. They dismounted, and positioned the horses, so that the dust lights were pointing at the enemy.

They could now see the Grimm, a mere two hundred meters from them. Like a sea of living darkness, the only discernible feature amongst them all, was the blood red eyes staring through the six of them.

The five Ruby had brought with her, were one of Alpha Company's best teams, and the company's actual commander. All three companies had formed teams, similar to what hunters worked in, shortly before Ruby was given her commision.

"I don't think I'll ever see anything more unsettling, than an army of tens of thousands of Grimm." Captain Ackert, Alpha's commander spoke quietly.

"Well, so long as you don't die, you'll get to see what it looks like when an army of Grimm, gets utterly fucked. I for one, think that's something worth living for, Cap." Spoke the one woman in the team, a fox faunus named Hellen.

"I sure would love to see that." He replied, not caring enough to be bothered by her abreviation of his title.

They then heard the loud rumble of the airship closing in behind them. They continued to stare out at the sea of Grimm, as it approached.

Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose, planting the end in the ground, and pointing it towards the Grimm. She chambered a round, then opened a small chamber behind the weapon's bolt assembly and inserted an electric dust crystal off her belt.

Since Ruby had arrived at the corps, she had modified her weapon greatly. The head of the weapon was now less bulky, and had a slightly longer blade. The rear part of the head, was no longer blunt, with a spiked bottom, instead replace by two curved blades coming out of the back. She had also added a chamber, directly behind the bolt, designed to house dust crystals. This allowed her to add a dust charge to both her weapon, and any rounds she fired.

Ruby's ability to wield dust, was one of the things that had, actually improved greatly, in the last two years. Though, she knew that she certainly wasn't on the level of a certain heiress, she had been acquainted with, she did know that she could now make effective use of dust.

The airship could be heard, closing quickly.

"You guys ready for this shit? Ruby questioned, feeling adrenaline begin to flow.

"You kidding me? The light show is the best part of being the first wave." Ackert said, excitement in his voice

The airship barreled over head, the ramp lowering, revealing a multiple people cloaked in aura. The airship turned, as it came to a stop directly above the Grimm's line. The next moment, was filled with brilliant flashes of light, and thunderous explosions, as the Redemption Corps let loose dust, and semblance powered attacks.

Ruby had decided after her first battle, that the greatest way to protect the rest of the people in the corps, was to teach them to protect themselves. She saw fit, to unlock the aura of everyone in the corps, then teaching them to use it. Of course she didn't do it by herself, having taught the first few individuals, how to do so as well.

After a minute or so, the barrage let up, and the airship circled back over to their location, dropping lower as it did. Ruby then pointed her weapon behind her, and crouched low pumping aura into her legs.

"Keep up if you can." Ruby teased, suddenly disappearing with a loud,'bang', leaving nothing but empty space where she had just stood.

"Fuck, she's hot." Hellen said breathlessly, eliciting laughter from her teammates, as the airship landed. The men of Alpha Company, running off the vessel and towards the waiting battle.

After a few bounds, Ruby landed just inside the Grimm's flank.

"Hey, motherfuckers." Ruby said in a cold tone.

A single flash of steel could be seen, as blood and body parts flew. Ruby immediately pressed forward, swinging her scythe down from her right shoulder slicing an ursa in two, spinning it around over her opposite shoulder, she cut off the legs of an attacking ursa.

Ruby jumped back as a beowolf lunged at her. Feeling an attack bearing down from her rear, Ruby activated the dust crystal in Crescent Rose, spinning it above her head, lightning arced off the blade sending nearby Grimm flying. Ruby noticed another ursa raise it's claws to swing at her, at the same time hearing a boarbatusk charging at her from the opposite direction. Ruby hopped into the air, bringing the blade of her weapon straight up, she sliced the ursa's head up the middle, as she felt the boarbatusk pass under her feet, she pumped aura into her legs, stomping down on it's head.

Feeling blood and bone explode under her feet, she stepped to the side, dodging and slicing a couple more Grimm. Ruby heard the rest of the corps battling, as she continued to dance through the Grimm, slicing and shooting her way through the horde.

Deciding she had given them a good head start, Ruby readied to use her aura to move onto her main targets. Ruby watched the world turn into a blur, and listened as all sound faded to an indiscernible whine. A shockwave assaulted everyone nearby, and a loud,'pop', hit their ears, as they watched their leader disappear into thin air, a second later, rose petals filled the battlefield.

Ruby had landed in the middle of the hoard, staring down multiple Grimm large enough to be buildings. It was discovered, when the hoard was first reported, that elder Grimm had shielded themselves in the middle of hoard, leaving the more plentiful, smaller Grimm, to take the brunt of the battle.

Even with all the training she had put the Redemption Corps through, Ruby didn't feel confident enough to let them go against these monsters. Instead, choosing to take them on herself. Luckily, she found that the older Grimm would pay her no heed, unless she picked a fight herself. This allowed her to take the more dangerous Grimm, one at a time.

Ruby picked her first target, a massive Grimm covered in thick plates. It resembled an Ursa, but Ruby wasn't too sure. It stood roughly seven meters tall, dwarfing Ruby.

"You're first, asshole!" Ruby screamed at it, firing a blindingly fast volley, of dust powered shots. Only one made it between the thick plates, infuriating the beast. It immediately swung it's claws down at Ruby, She effortlessly knocked them aside with a swing of Crescent Rose, and putting a large gash on it's paws. Ruby jumped into the air, transforming Crescent Rose into it's gun form, and landing on the beast's head.

Ruby shoved the weapon down on it's head between two plates, and fired round after round, hearing bone split, and blood fly. The beast fell forward, Ruby stepping off it's head as it hit the ground.

"Who's next motherfuckers?" Ruby questioned aloud, knowing Grimm that old, at least understood that she was taunting them.

Ruby heard the cry of a nevermore overhead, in response to her challenge. A moment later, the whistling of feathers, cutting through the air, could be heard. Ruby jumped into the air, kicking off of one of the incoming feathers, and bringing herself face to face with a massive nevermore. The beast dived, Ruby just barely managing transform Crescent Rose, and use it to latch on in time. The nevermore came close to the ground, and with a single, mighty beat of it's wings, thrust itself back into the air, attempting to knock Ruby off.

Ruby, having jammed the end of her scythe between a group of feathers, once again activated the electric dust crystal, paralyzing the Grimm, and sending it plummeting to the ground. Ruby stood and dislodged her weapon, aiming it at the monster's head. The Grimm flailed about, and knocking her off before she could fire.

Ruby landed on her feet behind the nevermore, as it stumbled forward. Ruby readied her weapon, only to be caught off guard when the nevermore spun around, sending another shower of giant feathers at her.

Realizing she didn't have the room to dodge, Ruby brought Crescent Rose up. She quickly swung the weapon, hitting the tip of a feather and knocking it aside, feeling the massive impact run all the way through her arms. She quickly spun the scythe the opposite direction, redirecting another feather. One last feather made it's way for her, leaving Ruby with no time to bring Crescent Rose around again. Ruby brought her left hand up, off of the weapon, as it's momentum brought it around the right side of her body. Clenching her left hand into a fist and pumping aura into, Ruby waited until the last feather was mere feet from her. Swinging her fist down on top of the feather's tip, Ruby slammed it into the ground in front her.

The assault over, Ruby pressed forward, charging the beast. The nevermore batted it's wings, creating a massive gust of wind, and knocking Ruby off balance. The beast took to the air again, now circling Ruby. Ruby transformed her weapon again, taking aim, and firing at the beast's head. After being hit with a couple with a couple of rounds, the beast turned and dived for Ruby.

Ruby readied herself to dodge, when the nevermore stopped itself with a couple massive beats of it's wings. Once again taking Ruby by surprising, this time the gust strong enough to take Ruby off her feet. Ruby attempted to right herself, when she saw a massive talon bearing down on her. Having no other choice, Ruby activated her semblance, kicking her feet about in search of anything solid. She was rewarded when she felt her toe press against the ground, immediately kicking herself out of harm's way. The sudden unbalanced movement, sending Ruby sprawling across the ground, away from the nevermore.

Ruby shoved herself onto a knee, facing the creature. She looked up to see it pull it's wings back, likely readying another barrage of feathers. In a panic, Ruby quickly ejected the dust crystal from her weapon, throwing it at the Grimm. Ruby took quick aim and fired a round, impacting the dust crystal as it neared her target.

The result was an explosion of light, as electricity arced off both the creature, and herself. Ruby, deciding she couldn't spare the aura to stop the electricity, just grabbed the ground and braced herself. The nevermore, caught off guard, fell to the ground and writhed about, as the electricity surged through the body of both it and it's attacker.

The beast, infuriated by the attack, pulled back it's wings and let out a great cry. Preparing to finish it's target, it looked down to see only rose petals. The beast had a brief moment of confusion, when it felt a foot land on the bottom of its open jaws. Ruby pulled a red crystal from her belt, and tossed it into the creature's open maw. Pulling up Crescent Rose, Ruby quickly aimed and fired.

The resulting explosion, creating a massive fireball in the creature's throat. Pieces of the grimm's head were blown every direction, leaving the nevermore's headless, flaming corpse laying on the ground.

Ruby, having had the sense to use her semblance before being swallowed by the plume of fire, landed about a dozen meters from her dead target. Ruby, still reeling from the pain she had brought on herself earlier, forced herself to continue on. Standing on shaking legs, Ruby scanned for her next target.

"Son of a bitch, that sucked." Ruby groaned.

Some time later, Ruby had just finished with another Ursa like, elder Grimm, when she heard the blaring sound of a horn. The sound signaled that an hour had elapsed, and thus was time to retreat. Ruby once again, prepared her semblance, and jumped back to the rest of Alpha Company. Ruby landed and quickly surveyed her surroundings, seeing Alpha Company regrouping and waiting for her.

"Pull back to the rally point! Support teams will cover the retreat!" Ruby shouted out commands, as she made her way through the Grimm.

Alpha Company began to run back to the point where the support teams, and horses were staged. Ruby trailed behind them, covering their retreat as best as she could. Ruby fired off rounds and dust, as quick as she could target the pursuing Grimm.

The rumbling and whine of the airship, could now be heard clearly, as it closed in on them.

"Let's go! Bravo will take care of the rest!" Ruby shouted of the sounds of battle.

Arriving back at the rally point, Ruby and the team that had accompanied, her all quickly mounted their horses. The airship arrived at the same time, light and noise erupting from the rear, as the hatch lowered. Bullets, dust, and semblances exploded in every direction, as Bravo Company cut off the pursuing Grimm forcing them back.

Ruby and the five others rode back towards the south, as the rest of Alpha formed up to get on the airship.

"Ackert, report!" Ruby commanded Bravo's commander.

"We should have made our target, god knows though. Three casualties, five wounded." Ackert replied.

"Meet up with Stevens on your way back. Once you've finished setting up camp, start getting ready for the next attack." Ruby ordered the man.

"Can you keep this up?" He questioned her.

Ruby's eyes met his for a brief moment, before she yanked on the horse's reigns, splitting off towards the southeast.

A couple minutes later, Ruby met up with the six riders from Bravo Company, turning her horse around and slowing down, to match their pace.

"Sgt. Evans, you have something for me." Ruby told the lead man.

"As cold as ever. To be honest, it kinda turns me on." He replied sarcastically.

"Hand it over smart ass!" Ruby ordered.

Evans reached down and grabbed a bandolier of ammo and dust, and tossed it to Ruby.

"Its good to see you too."

Ruby scoffed at his remarks. Ruby never liked the man, but regardless of her personal feelings, he was smart and a good leader. She had once hunted him, and ten others down after they had attempted to escape. Instead of killing him, she had decided to put him to use managing Bravo Company.

"Also, God sent a message." He informed her.

"Good news?" Ruby questioned.

"Of course. The storm turned and is heading south, reinforcements may not be able to come for at least a week." He said sarcastically.

"So we don't have to share any of the fun, huh?"

Ruby replied in kind.

"I knew if anyone would understand, it'd be you."

He joked.

The conversation ended, as they arrived at the point where the rest of Bravo Company was assembling.

"The hour starts now! Move!" Ruby shouted, not slowing down.

A second later, Ruby yanked on the reigns a of her horse, forcing it to stop. As the horse reared back, Ruby disappeared from it's back, enveloping the horse in rose petals. Ruby charged once again, into the sea of darkness before her.

Four days later, a haggard looking Ruby rode into the Redemption Corps' camp with the airship carrying what remained of Charlie company.

The current encampment was established at the base of the mountains, cutting off the pass leading to the railroad tunnel that housed sheltering civilians. All the people from the northern towns, and a few living in the mountains had been evacuated there. The total number reaching over a thousand people.

They were unable to retreat any further. Not without sacrificing those people. She could try and evacuate them further into the mountains, however most wouldn't survive such a dangerous trek. The inclimate weather and lack of daylight didn't help the odds either.

Ruby rode into camp and quickly tied up her horse, as Stevens approached her.

"You look like shit." He proclaimed jokingly.

Ruby snatched a canteen of water out of his hands and started walking. "Yet no matter how shitty I look, I can't get guys to stop ogling me."

"Well to be fair there ain't much else to ogle out here", He teased in response. "And there's no reason to be sexist about the matter. We both know the guys aren't the only ones ogling you."

"Uuggh, please don't remind me." Ruby said shivering.

"Getting checked out by other women bothers you that much?" Stevens questioned.

"No, it's just a huge turn on is all" Ruby said casually.

Stevens suddenly choked and coughed, caught off guard by Ruby's response.

"It makes me happy to know, I can even make a dirty old bastard like you uncomfortable." Ruby said slyly.

Stevens let out a deep sigh, "God wanted to see you, when you finish, up go get some rest."

"I'll try." Ruby replied, walking off. The horde was still far stronger than what remained of the corps. To make matters worse they had nowhere left to retreat, however the storm had begun to let up.

Even with the odds Ruby had decided to remain optimistic. She walked through the camp, the signs of exhaustion among her and her men couldn't be more obvious. She looked over the men she passed by prepping weapons, sleeping, and tending to their wounds. Ruby kept a resolute expression on her face, contradictory to many of her men.

Ruby walked into the Colonel's tent, only for her sense of smell to be assaulted by the stench of alcohol. Looking around, she saw Colonel Faught slumped over his makeshift desk, a red tint on his cheeks.

"Fuck's sake old man!" Ruby said angered at the sight. "Have you been drinking? Where in the fuck did you even get…"

Ruby stopped and picked up a glass jar off the desk, smelling it. "The fucking moonshine. How'd you even get this shit?"

He chuckled, "They call me God for a reason Captain." He sat up at what was currently his desk. Though in reality it was a collapsible card table, housing a radio and some papers. "I was saving it to celebrate with, but I suppose dying drunk is a decent alternative."

Ruby rolled her eyes at his drunken state. Though she realized that this likely meant she wasn't getting the news she was hoping for. "What do you need old man? Have you heard about our reinforcements?"

He began chuckling again. "You know, any other man of my rank would see you hung for your lack of respect." In fact Ruby had dropped most formalities with the man over a year ago.

"Would you answer the question, sir!" Ruby exclaimed sarcastically.

Suddenly, it seemed as if the Colonel sobered up a great deal. He let out a deep sigh, "You have fought valiantly, Ruby Rose." He reached into his pocket, before pulling it out and handing Ruby a small white piece of plastic.

"I believe this was your goal for coming here. I'd like you to hurry and escape." He said solemnly.

Ruby looked down to see a Hunter's license with her name and picture on it. She looked back up to stare the Colonel in his eyes. "No, I came to get an answer to my question. I'm not leaving until you give it to me."

He sighed again, before looking down. "They're not coming. No one is coming."

The news came as an enormous shock to Ruby, however she would not let it show on her face.

"General Ironwood has decided to set up a defensive line in Northern Atlas, and evacuate civilians as far south as possible. The military feels that if they sent anyone now, they'd get pushed into the mountains. They'd be at too much of a disadvantage." The Colonel said in a dry tone.

Ruby took a deep breath, clenching her fists. "General Ironwood is correct, but that doesn't mean he's right." Ruby said, her voice full of anger. She turned and began walking towards the door.

"Miss Rose!" The Colonel exclaimed, making Ruby stop. "Are you going to take your Hunter's license?"

"No, I'm going to fight." Ruby said before continuing out of the tent.

He sighed, before sinking back down to his chair. He looked over the little piece of plastic.

"Ruby Rose, it sounds far nicer than her old name."

Ruby marched through the camp, looking for Stevens and the other Captains. Spotting Sgt Evans she decided she would settle for him.

"Sgt Evans!" Ruby called.

"How can I help you ma'am?" He asked as he walked over to her?

"Where is Captain Ackert and Jennings?" Ruby questioned.

Sgt Evans looked out towards the Grimm making their way over the horizon. "You'd have to ask them." He spat out.

Ruby grinded her teeth, "Tell all available men to be assembled in fifteen minutes."

"Roger ma'am." Came his curt reply.

"And have you seen Stevens?" Ruby asked.

"I think Daddy is over at the sand table with some of the other…." He said mockingly, unable to finish his statement, before Ruby had grabbed him by his neck and slammed him into the ground.

"Go ahead and finish that fucking sentence." Ruby said coldly.

Evans' eyes went wide and darted around, as if he was waiting for someone to help. Realizing he obviously wouldn't get any sympathy he spoke again. "My… my apologies ma'am, I was out of line."

Ruby began giggling, before letting go and moving to full blown laughter. Many of the nearby men doing the same. "Oh my god, I really thought you'd shit your pants."

Evans face turned red, as he took Ruby's hand as she helped him up. "You bitch."

"Evans, if you want to hit on girls, you probably shouldn't turn around and make fun of their daddy issues later." Ruby joked.

The two went their separate ways, as Ruby headed towards the sand tables and Stevens watching her.

"How many times, do I have to tell you play nicely with the other kids Ruby?" Stevens teased Ruby, as she approached.

"Aaaaawww, but he started it." She pouted, trying to contain her laughter.

Stevens face got serious, "So how bad is it?"

"You just assume it was bad news?" Ruby protested.

"That wasn't a joke, you overreacted. You don't lose your head like that normally. You did a decent job of playing it off though." Stevens stated bluntly.

"You can be a real pain in the ass." She replied.

"Hard not to be, when I have to deal with you all the time." He answered.

Ruby heard someone clear their throat. Looking past Stevens Ruby realized some of the sergeants were also present. "Oh, hey sergeants?"

"There's going to be an assembly soon, if I could have you guys move over to the assembly area, with everyone else." Ruby informed them.

They all nodded and headed off, one pausing briefly to pat Stevens on the shoulder. "Must be rough man." He joked, eliciting a chuckle from Stevens and a glare from Ruby.

Once they had left, there was a brief moment of silence between the two of them.

"Ironwood decided not send anyone. They're abandoning us." Ruby said solemnly.

Stevens expression lowered. "Then we take everyone that's left and escape." He demanded.

"If that's what you want, then you've had the option since the beginning." Ruby replied.

"Ruby don't be stubborn. We have done everything we can, if Atlas is abandoning us then why continue to fight?" He pleaded.

"And what about all the people in the shelter?" Ruby questioned.

"We…they wouldn't make it. It's not your fight Ruby. Shit, your time in the corps ended months ago!" Stevens said tearing up.

Ruby reached behind her and pulled her hood up, "It doesn't matter, you know why I chose to stay. Nothing has changed."

"Ruby, your convoluted sense of justice is going to get you killed. You don't owe those people, the corps, or Atlas a damn thing!" He continued to reason with her, freezing tears beginning to run down his face.

"I've been left behind before. I know what it feels like when the whole world gives up on you. So I'll prove Ironwood wrong." With that Ruby turned and walked away.

Ruby began making her way to the assembly area, when she heard someone yell at her.

"Ma'am I have the situation report, you hadn't asked yet." Alpha's First Sergeant said, as he approached her.

"I know First Sergeant. Hold onto it until everything's over okay?" Ruby said as she made her way over to the rest of the men.

Ruby stood before what remained of her corps, and examined those that remained. Their fatigue evident just by looking at them. Many of them had bandages on, others limped, some shivered. Ruby could feel tears jerking at her.

She took a deep breath, before reaching back and pulling her hood back down.

"Well you all look like shit!" She exclaimed, receiving laughter from the men. Once the laughter quieted down, Ruby steeled herself and spoke again.

"I wanted to come before all of you, and tell you that reinforcements are on the way. I wanted to tell you that everything is over." Ruby took a large shaky breath.

"But that's not what I'm here to tell you. There will be no reinforcements." The corps burst into an uproar at the announcement. The discontent and anger obvious.

"Quiet!" Ruby shouted. "Nothing has changed. My offer still stands. Any man who doesn't wish to fight is free to go. If you wish you can take the airship as far is it'll get you. As far as I understand it is dangerously low on fuel at this point though. For those that stay, regardless of how long you've been here, when this is over you will be free men. I won't force anyone to stay here though. That is all." Ruby finished and turned to walk away when a voice stopped her.

"What about you ma'am?" The one who spoke was Sgt Evans.

Ruby turned back around. "I'll stay here and cover your retreat, obviously Sergeant." Ruby said with a grin on her face.

Many of the men couldn't help but laugh at her joke, though many continued to look downcast. The sound of discontent conversation filling the air.

"Well ma'am, I can't let a fine piece of ass like you go to waste. I'll just have to hang back and wait till your job here is done." He taunted.

Ruby smiled and began walking away, the silence felt deafening.

"You're an idiot." Ruby heard, only to look up and meet eyes with Stevens once again.

"Can't help it. Overly dramatic self sacrifice runs in the family, I guess." Ruby joked, trying to appear alright.

"Well you certainly need to work on your speeches. There was nothing dramatic or inspiring about that." Ruby heard another voice, that she recognised as the self proclaimed God.

"Wow, pretty rare to see you out of your tent. Special occasion?" Ruby taunted.

"Of course. It isn't every day you get to die in battle, by the side of a beautiful woman." He teased back.

"Hellen decided to stay and fight?" Stevens questioned.

The Colonel broke out in laughter, as Ruby stated Stevens down.

"You should hurry up and get ready to move. The Grimm will be here in a couple hours, and you'll want as much of a head start as possible." Ruby told Stevens coldly.

"If you think I'm running away, then you're dead wrong. If you won't run then I won't." Stevens answered.

Ruby's face flashed over with rage, grabbing his collar and yanking him down to eye level. "What the hell is wrong with you! You were the one that begged me to run away!" Ruby shouted.

" There's no point in running if you're going to stay here." He told her.

"I'm not going to let you stay here and die!" Ruby shouted.

Ruby felt a sharp pain across her face, and tears stinging at her eyes. Ruby remembered the last time she was smacked felt nothing but rage, this time all she felt was sorrow. The Colonel quietly turned and walked away.

"Quit being selfish. You've kept me in the rear this entire time, but you can't keep trying to protect me. I'm in better shape than any other member of the corps right now." He stated sternly.

"You won't change your mind?" Ruby questioned quietly through gritted teeth.

"No." Came his simple response.

Ruby suddenly threw herself into Stevens, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't you dare die, you asshole!" Ruby shouted trying to hold back sobs.

"Same goes for you kid." He said softly, and hugged her back. After a moment of silence he pushed her off, "Now, go out there and be the leader that those people need. Go prove to the world why you deserve to be called a huntress."

Ruby smiled. "You really think anyone else will be stupid enough to stay?" She questioned.

"Well ma'am none of us got sent here because of our intelligence." A voice answered her. The same First Sergeant from before was the source. "I have that sitrep for you now ma'am."

Ruby sighed. "Save it, it really doesn't matter how many stayed. Have everyone prepare to battle. We are going to hold this position, that should give everyone about two hours rest."

"Yes ma'am. Do you have a plan?" He questioned.

"It's less than two hundred men against, what is still likely around twenty thousand Grimm. We could pull back into the pass, to keep from being surrounded however to go far enough for that to work, we'd give them access to the tunnel housing the evacuees. So we have no choice, but to fight them on open ground with a mountain at our backs." Ruby rambled out.

"Well, it looks like our enemies may have a fair fight coming their way for once." Stevens joked.

"They have two hours to be ready First Sergeant." Ruby informed him.

"Well I like our odds ma'am." He joked and walked off.

The Colonel came back up shortly after. "Well Captain it would seen that I spoke too soon. The only ones leaving are those incapable of fighting due to injury."

"I suppose the stupidity must be contagious." Ruby joked. "I'm going to go try and get some rest, and Colonel make sure you save some of that grog from before." The Colonel chuckled as Ruby left.

Despite her best attempt Ruby was unable to get much rest. Her mind was constantly running through the upcoming battle. She eventually gave up and decided to focus on weapon maintenance. Checking over Crescent Rose again and again. Ensuring there were no issues in transformation, sharpening the blade, running through functions checks on the rifle portion. Ruby had just finished reassembling Crescent Rose after cleaning it and lubing it, when Stevens poked his head into her tent.

"It's time kid." Was all he said.

Ruby stood and snapped Crescent Rose into it's holster on her back. Walking out of the tent, she was once again greeted by the deafening sounds of the innumerable Grimm approaching. Ruby turned to see a sea of darkness, illuminated only by countless red beads less than a kilometer from her.

Ruby heard the Airship's engines spinning up, as it prepared to take off.

"They're about to evac the wounded in the ship." Stevens said.

"They're just now leaving?" Ruby asked confused.

"They said that they wanted to make sure the wounded were well rested before moving them." Stevens informed her.

"Yea right, as long as they aren't planning anything too stupid." Ruby scoffed.

Ruby reached into her belt and grabbed a magazine, feeding it into her weapon. Luckily, the supply depot that the corps' weapons and ammo are transported through, had been resupplied just before everything went to hell. They had been able to restock just a couple days prior. Ruby still felt that they were lacking in firepower, however an additional ten thousand troops wouldn't hurt either.

Joining the rest of the waiting corps men Ruby made her way to the front, with Stevens by her side. She found the Colonel standing up front, holding a large war axe. Stevens on the other hand wielded a longsword and a large shield.

"This is quite the surprise! God himself has decided to grace the frontlines with his presence." Ruby mocked the Colonel.

"Yes, well everywhere is the frontlines now isn't it? However if I'm going to die it'll be on my feet." He answered.

At this point the Grimm had begun to charge at them, the airship's roar drowning them out as it took to the air. It turned and lowered the rear hatch, revealing all the wounded warriors sitting on the back.

A second later, light erupted as volleys of bullets and dust fueled explosion tore through the ranks of the Grimm. Ruby planted her foot firmly into the ground, readying her aura she activated her semblance. In the next moment the world as Ruby knew it melted away. Ruby could see bullets in the air as she approached them from behind, could feel the ground shake beneath her feet. With one final kick against the ground, Ruby activated the red crystal in Crescent Rose and started moving it in unrelenting arcs around her body.

Ruby heard the rest of the corps charging In after her. Ruby was quickly making her way through some of the lesser Grimm before she jumped to the heart of the horde. Ruby suddenly found herself face to face ,with a towering goliath.

"You're gonna regret fucking with me." Ruby spat out before disappearing. Ruby reappeared on top of the beast, bringing Crescent Rose over her head and down to slice through the goliath's spine. Ruby recoiled when her scythe bounced off the beast's skin, just before she was thrown off by a charging Nevermore.

Back on the ground, Ruby took aim at the goliath. Firing a volley of shots, Ruby watched them bounce off the beast. Feeling air blowing at her back, she activated her semblance and jumped into the air just in time to the nevermore swoop under her feet.

Ruby stomped down, slamming the creature into the ground, at the same time switching her weapon to rifle mode. Ruby took aim at it's head plate and let off a volley of shots just above its right eye. Seeing a crack form as The beast pushed itself to It's feet, Ruby quickly grabbed an earth crystal from her belt and slammed it into the crack, activating it and watching the side of the monster's head get covered in stone.

The nevermore pushed itself into the air and let out a great cry, throwing Ruby back onto the ground. It began circling Ruby, It's left eye glaring at her. The goliath at her back began to charge at her. Ruby continued to watch the nevermore, suddenly firing a couple shots at it, it turned to the left and launched a volley of massive feathers at Ruby. Ruby quickly began charging towards the goliath, using her semblance to toss herself to the side just as the great monstrosity slumped onto the ground in front of her.

She looked up to see it impaled by numerous nevermore feathers. Ruby let out a sigh of relief, knowing that her plan had worked. Looking up to see the nevermore diving at her once again, Ruby let off a salvo of dust charged rounds. Aimed at the beast's injured right side, preventing it from dodging, the rounds threw it off course. The beast instead impacting the ground near Ruby. Ruby stepped onto it's head, aiming at the rock covered section of it's head, Ruby emptied her magazine sending rock, bone, and blood flying.

The beast went still, before it began evaporating. Ruby quickly reloaded her weapon, before she heard a great roar off to her side. Reacting quickly, she lept to the side just in time to see a couple massive ursa slam their claws down on the still nevermore.

Ruby ejected the red crystal from her weapon, throwing it at the monsters. At the same time Ruby readied her weapon, letting off a single round as the crystal approached the head of one of the ursa. A massive plume of flame cut through the darkness, enveloping the two ursa causing them to let out great cries.

Ruby quickly reached to her belt and grabbed a green crystal, slotting it into her weapon she let off several wind charged shots into the two ursa. The power of the wind dust causing the flames enveloping the beasts to become a great inferno. Their cries continued for a moment longer, before they collapsed onto the ground.

"You're pretty hard to keep up with, you know kid?" Ruby heard the familiar voice cut through the cries of Grimm.

"Well no one said you had to keep up old man."

Ruby joked, before quickly dodging a swipe from another massive Ursa's claws.

Stevens' sword cut through the darkness, taking the passing claw off of the beast and eliciting a great cry from it.

"Well who else is gonna babysit you?" He taunted.

As the beast tilted its head back to cry out, Ruby lept onto it's face and shoved the muzzle of her weapon into it's open jaws. Ruby let off several rounds straight down it's throat, covering her in more Grimm material. Ruby ejected her magazine, as the beast collapsed under her, stepping off and reloading as it hit the ground with a loud 'thud'.

"How'd you even get all the way over here?" Ruby asked.

"I wish I could say I was good enough to get here myself, but Evans and God made a hole for me." He replied, readying his sword and shield at the sight of a charging boarbatusk.

Ruby scoffed and stepped in front of him. Holstering her weapon, Ruby pumped aura into her arms and legs reaching out towards the approaching beast. As it closed on her, Ruby grabbed it tusks, bracing herself she felt Stevens press his shield into her back. Ruby felt herself and Steven's slide backwards, as the beast came to a halt, snarling and snapping at her.

Ruby brought her right foot up and pressed it against the monster's lower jaw, prying it's mouth open. Stevens quickly brought his sword under Ruby's arm, and shoved it through the upper palate of the creature's mouth.

"You know I've always hated dealing with them." Stevens whined as he yanked his sword from it's mouth.

"I know I always get covered in Grimm spit." Ruby whined in reply.

"That really isn't my problem with it." He said dejectedly.

Ruby shot him a shit eating grin, as she unholstered Crescent Rose, and transformed it into it's scythe form. Sidestepping, as a beowolf lunged at her Ruby spun her scythe, amputating the beast's legs. Stevens brought his shield up and slammed it onto the neck of the monster, resulting in a satisfying 'crunch'.

The two of them heard loud clicking, and hissing noises approaching them. "Fuck, I really hate these things" Steven's bitched, staring at the approaching deathstalkers.

Ruby moved to stand next to him. "You know the plan?" Ruby questioned.

"Yea, doesn't mean I like it." He answered her.

With that, Ruby disappeared. Bringing her scythe around in a massive arc, Ruby slammed it into a joint in the first deathstalker's leg. Disappointed when she felt a shock through her arms, as Crescent Rose bounced off the monster. Looking up she saw the glow of it's stinger close in on her.

Not flinching, Ruby stayed where she was, and was rewarded with a loud 'bang'. Stevens held his shield over her head, a familiar blue glow coming from it. Ruby recognized this as Stevens' semblance, repulsion. Though it wasn't strong enough for him to use unarmed, when paired paired with a sword and shield, it was quite helpful.

The glow still present, Stevens brought his shield down and slammed into the same joint, resulting in a loud 'crack', as the leg collapsed.

"How about you leave this job to the grownups, kid?" He mocked.

"Psh, show off."Ruby replied, before spinning her scythe and knocking away the on coming stinger.

Ruby continued to keep the monster's attention, and protect Stevens as he went around immobilizing the deathstalker. Once they no longer had to worry about it's movement, they did the same with the creature's tail.

Stevens used all his strength to puncture the plate covering the creature's head, once this was done, Ruby would blast the weak spot until the Grimm died. This process was far more efficient when you had more people, and the creatures themselves weren't as old and powerful. Unfortunately, Ruby had no control over their piss poor circumstances.

This process was repeated a few more times, until they were finishing with the final deathstalker. Ruby had lept onto the deathstalker's head to finish it off. Pulling the trigger, and receiving a click, Ruby realized her magazine was empty. She quickly reached down to grab another, when she heard the monster groan and shift underneath her.

Looking up Ruby saw the bright point of the beast's stinger whip towards her. She felt a sudden weightlessness, and looked to see Stevens had shoved her out of the way.

Thinking fast Ruby activated her semblance and activated the wind crystal in her weapon at the same time. Spinning her weapon around and unleashing a massive gust, Stevens was thrown from the monster just in time, for it's stinger to slam down and pierce it's own head.

Ruby landed and tumbled, also tossed by the rebounding wind crystal. Quickly pushing herself to her feet, and scanning the area, Ruby found Stevens doing the same.

"Fuck! Stevens are you okay?" Ruby screamed across the frozen plain.

Stevens opened his mouth to answer, when massive roar split the silence. From the darkness a massive claw reached out, slicing through Stevens and throwing him across the frozen ground. Ruby looked to see the claw attached to a burnt out husk of an Ursa. Covered in melted and charred flesh, Ruby immediately recognized it as one of the two from before.

Activating her semblance, in the blink of an eye Ruby was above the beast. Faster than the human eye could see, Ruby swung Crescent Rose down and impaled the monster's head. Leaving her weapon, Ruby jumped to Stevens' side before the ursa even hit the ground.

Ruby saw the massive gashes in his torso. Blood and guts leaking from him, the wounds were all too familiar to Ruby.

"Shit, shit, shit. Stevens' I'm gonna get you out of here. You're gonna be fine." Ruby said panicked,trying to hold back sobs.

Stevens reached over and grabbed her hand. " I'm sorry I failed again, kid."

Ruby felt hot tears begin to flow down her face.

"What the hell are you talking about? You never failed. You did great."

"I'm not going to make this time." He said in a raspy voice.

"You're wrong, you'll be perfectly fine." Ruby sobbed.

"You know, I'm so proud of you. No matter what anyone says, I'm convinced…. you are the greatest huntress in the world." He choked out.

Ruby couldn't talk at this point, consumed by sobbing. She realized that at some point, Evans and the Colonel had made their way to her location and were struggling to keep the Grimm away from them.

"Hey kid, don't cry. You're too strong for that. Besides, I suppose I'll get to see my other daughter now." He struggled to say.

Ruby could feel him getting colder.

"Please save yourself kid." He whispered, struggling to stay conscious.

Ruby sat there crying. She could feel his heart stopping, feel his body growing cold.

Ruby looked up and took deep breath. She tried to think of what to do now. She knew that the battle wasn't over. No matter how much she struggled, nothing came to her. She had no thoughts, all that was left to her was her anger, her sorrow.

Looking out over the darkness, Ruby made up her mind. "Fuck this."

Ruby calmly walked over and pried Crescent Rose out of the ursa. She used her semblance to dart over to the Colonel. In a single instant the Grimm he was battling, exploded into pieces. Ruby appeared In front of the Colonel, rose petals continuing to fly from her body.

"Signal for them to retreat." Was all she said.

"Are you insane? Pull yourself together Rose!" He screamed at her.

Ruby grabbed him by the collar and yanked him down to her level. "I said, give the signal for retreat. I'll take things from here." Ruby said coldly.

"You're sure?" He questioned.

"No one else dies." With that Ruby disappeared, leaving a cloud of rose petals. Ruby pushed herself through the battlefield, killing everything in sight. A moment later she heard the horn signal for retreat.

She found the rest of her men, as they turned to retreat a pack of beowolves began to pursue. Ruby cut them off, with a single dust infused swing of her scythe, blood and rose petals filled her vision.

Nearby, a deathstalker turned to engage her. Ruby disappeared and reappeared above it. Aiming her weapon up, she fired into the air propelling herself down and spinning, Ruby sunk the blade of her weapon through it's plate covered head.

Seeing more Grimm closing in, Ruby ejected the wind crystal and chucked it towards the horde of grimm. Shooting it out of the air, a massive gust of wind d exploded sending the creatures flying backwards.

Ruby grabbed three red crystals off her belt, repeating the action this time a massive fireball covering the battlefield. While they were stopped Ruby grabbed an ice crystal and tossed it towards her retreating men, shooting it and creating a barrier behind them.

Ruby activated her semblance, and in a single movement loaded another crystal, then shot herself through the inferno. Ruby found herself surrounded by a small pack of creeps. They lunged at Ruby. She raised her foot and kicked the first one's skull in. Activating the crystal in her weapon, lightning shot out killing the rest of the creeps.

Ruby heard a rumbling behind her, throwing herself into the air and flipping backwards she looked down to see a King taijitu pass under her. Ruby began pumping rounds into it's back. The bullets doing little more than breaking the skin.

Ruby landed and the beast began to curl around her. Activating the crystal again, and spinning her weapon, she locked the creature in place and sliced it into pieces.

Crescent Rose hoisted across her shoulders Ruby continued to march across the frozen battlefield, destroying any Grimm that opposed her.

Ruby had found herself completely surrounded, however it seemed as if the horde had stopped moving. The fury of that dark sea, bearing down on her.

Ruby could feel her fatigue setting in. She had taken more than one blow at this point. She looked down to see that she was on her last magazine and dust crystal. To Ruby it seemed as if time itself had ceased to exist, she was completely unable to fathom how long she had been fighting.

"Well, it seems that you fuckers might finally have a fair fight on your hands." Ruby said viciously. "Give me your worst."

A beowolf lunged at Ruby, instantly being split in two. In a single step, Ruby moved past it to stare up at the glowing eyes of an Ursa. Slicing it's gut open, Ruby stepped around it and put a bullet through its skull as it fell.

She felt claws bearing down on her, crouching down an explosion of silver flashes filled the air. Multiple Grimm falling to pieces around her. More ursa charged her, more ursa fell.

A beowolf swung at Ruby from behind, Ruby spun out of the way taking it's head with her. Seizing the moment, a boarbatusk caught her off guard, it's charge sending her rumbling across the ground.

Immediately catching herself, Ruby righted herself and activated her semblance. Spinning Crescent Rose in an unceasing pattern around her body, Ruby launched herself between countless Grimm. Landing, Ruby began to look for her next target, not bothering to look at the trail of carnage she had left.

Ruby felt the ground shake, and looked to a goliath approaching her. "You wanna piece of this asshole?"

More petal filled the battlefield as Ruby launched herself at the face of the goliath. Speed towards it, Ruby swung her weapon with all her strength and slammed it into the beast's face. She felt her arms quiver, as her scythe rebounded off the thick plate.

With a great shake of it's head, Ruby was sent flying across the battlefield. Slamming into multiple Grimm and falling to the ground, Ruby finally stopped. Pushing herself to her feet she looked back up at the Grimm, to see a massive crack splintering out from the point she had hit it.

Ruby grinned, activating her semblance she launched herself at the monster again. Bringing her scythe over her head and slamming it into the same point, Ruby felt it bounce off the thick plate once again. This time spinning her scythe backwards over her head, and bringing the muzzle back up to point at the fracture point.

Unloading, Ruby fired into the goliath's skull over and over again, causing herself to launch backwards as the Goliath slammed into the ground. Flipping through the air, Ruby landed and sprung back, up spinning her scythe around her, taking out more Grimm.

Launching herself back into the fray, Ruby activated the final red crystal in her weapon. Swinging her weapon in massive arcs, Ruby sent plumes of fire through the darkness. Ruby saw a beowolf lunge at her, narrowly dodging as it's claws tore into her shoulder. Ruby quickly cut the beast in two, immediately killing two more behind it.

A whistling sound could be heard over head, quickly Ruby used her semblance to move as massive feathers peppered the battlefield. A moment later, she saw the culprit dive for her. Ruby went to dodge only to be knocked off her feet by an Ursa.

Ruby flipped up, seeing the nevermore mere meters from her. Ruby ejected her final dust crystal, jumping into the air, where she was eye to eye with the monsters on either side of her. Ruby spun Crescent Rose around, and hit the red crystal before it could hit the ground. Bracing herself, she brought up as much of her aura as she could.

Once again launched across the battlefield, Ruby felt her consciousness waver as she found herself laying on her back. Ruby felt numb, she felt cold. She had never been so miserable in her life. Ruby knew she couldn't keep fighting.

Ruby pushed herself to her feet once again. Looking out at the darkness, suddenly surprised she noticed a faint light on the horizon. Ruby couldn't help but laugh.

"What a bunch of bullshit." She groaned. "But I'll be damned if I'll die laying down."

The Grimm continued to close in on her. Ruby couldn't even manage to bring up Crescent Rose anymore.

Suddenly, a violent rumbling could be heard over her head. Ruby turned to see the airship approaching her. She also noticed, that it seemed to be losing altitude quite quickly. Ruby chuckled when she realized what they were doing.

"I knew that they were up to something stupid." Ruby grunted.

The airship flew in just over Ruby's head, and continued to fall until it hit the ground. The massive steel machine crushing dozens of Grimm and skidding along the ground.

Ruby appreciated the effort, however she knew it didn't make much difference. She watched the airship sputter as it ran out of fuel. Ruby watched the Grimm climbing over the steel hulk, and prepared herself.

It suddenly dawned on Ruby, that she could still hear the loud roar of airship engines. She turned back once again, her eyes going wide when she saw upwards of a hundred airships soaring towards her. On the side of the airships, Ruby could faintly make out a snowflake emblem, emblazoned across the sides of the ships.

 **AN: Hey look I actually updated. I know some of you ain't super happy that I didn't post for so long. However I have a busy personal and professional life that takes priority. This chapter was a little tricky for me. I ended up taking out a huge chunk of what I had originally written.**

 **The chapter is currently a little over 10k words, it would have been around 17k if I had left in everything. Length had nothing to do with the decision though. The stuff I took out was going to be from WBY's perspective. Instead I have decided that the story will be told almost solely from Ruby's perspective.**

 **And as you noticed there was a bit of a timeskip. I'm also guessing some of you aren't thrilled over it as you would have liked to read about the two years she spent In the corps. However that isn't what this story is about. There will likely be flashbacks to events that happened during her times there. I'm even considering writing a side story about those 2 years when I finish this story.**

 **Well that's all for now, let me know what you guys think. Also this will end the prologue.**


	5. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Ruby Rose**

Metal clanked and rumbled, around the occupants of an airship owned by the Schnee Dust Company. Inside the ship sat four young individuals, all recent graduates of Beacon Academy.

"Are you guys ready?" A blonde haired boy questioned his teammates, over the sound of the engines.

"Jaune, I think if anyone is nervous it's you." His red haired companion replied to him.

"Oh come on, look at Nora, she's practically shaking." Jaune pleaded with her.

"With excitement! I'm going to squish so many Grimm!" The energetic girl chimed in.

Pyrrha chuckled. "Well, it doesn't seem anywhere near as bad as the reports made it seem. There is no way that is even ten thousand, let alone tens of thousands."

"Well, the source of the info probably isn't the most respectable group." Ren interrupted.

"Speaking of which where are they? They weren't wiped out, were they?" Jaune questioned.

"Woah!" Nora's boisterous voice boomed through the air ship.

Everyone turned to look out the window, to see a massive fireball engulf part of the horde. Looking down, they could see a single grey and red garbed person, pushing themselves off the ground in front of the horde.

"There's only one left?" Jaune questioned. "He has to move, they're closing on him." Jaune stated panicked.

"He must have froze." Pyrrha commented. "Wait just a minute." She said getting up and walking to the cockpit.

"Can you get us between the Grimm, and that person down there?" She questioned the pilot.

"Shit! Hold on!" He screamed, turning the stuck in his hand and causing the ship to lurch to the side. At the same moment, another airship zoomed past them plummeting towards the person.

"Is everyone alright?" Jaune questioned, each member of his team answering that they were alright.

They looked back at the battlefield, to see that the airship had crash landed into the Grimm approaching the lone figure.

"Man I wish WBY could have been here! I bet they would have loved a piece of this action." Nora exclaimed.

"Yes, however they had other responsibilities. We should just be grateful that Weiss managed to get all these airships for us." Pyrrha replied.

Ruby stared up at the airships passing over her. The ships dropped low to the ground, while numerous individuals jumped to the ground and began engaging the Grimm.

Ruby's mind was awash with countless emotions. Ruby stood there in her dazed state, and let the sight sink in.

Suddenly a team of four dropped to the ground in front of her. Ruby was too tired to make out many details, however she knew that they were unfamiliar with her. Looking at them closer, she now realized they were speaking to her.

"Are you okay! Where is the rest of the corps?" He interrogated her.

Ruby pulled herself together, long enough to answer his questions. "In the train tunnel, I had them retreat." She muttered, as she felt felt her consciousness wavering.

"Of course they retreated, the lot of cowards." The man spat out.

Ruby's confusion was instantly washed away. Anger, that was what she should feel now.

Who the hell were these people, to swoop in at the final second and act like they were heroes? To act like they were doing her people a favor, when her people had sacrificed so much. The worst part of it was the sheer audacity.

Ruby clenched her fist as tight as she could, drawing blood. Ruby pushed herself to maintain consciousness for even a moment longer. "How dare you, call my men cowards." Ruby said between shaky breaths.

She looked up to make sure she didn't forget the man. He had dark hair, and matching dark eyes, his clothes were fairly simply in design. Ruby's vision was to blurry to make out fine details, however she could tell he had a brown coat on, and blue pants. In his hand seemed to be a sword.

"I'll make you pay later." Ruby spat out, just before collapsing.

The next thing Ruby was aware of, was the pain running through her entire body. Realizing she was laying down, Ruby began looking around to regain her bearings. She quickly realized that she was laying on a cot, inside of a large tent. She could see that there were many others lying on cots, all with varying degrees of injury. Ruby moved to sit up, only to receive a sharp pain through her gut.

"Miss, please don't get up!" Ruby heard a voice scold her. She turned to see a young female, she assumed slightly older that her,approaching her cot. Ruby could tell that the girl was a huntress, likely specializing in healing.

Frustrated by the girl giving her commands, Ruby continued to push herself to a sitting position. "What's the situation? How long have I been out?" Ruby demanded of the girl.

"Look I don't know who you think you are miss, but the Atlas Hunter's Association is in charge here. You people, aren't needed anymore." The girl spat out.

Fueled by rage and indignation, Ruby moved to the girl in a single motion. Ruby quickly grabbed the girl's collar and yanked her forward. "I, am a Captain Ruby Rose! Frontline Commander of a damned corps of damned men, and second in charge to Colonel Faught! Now, how about you answer my questions, before you piss me off more?" Ruby spat the words at her in fury.

"Fine, nutjob. You've been out for like 12 hours, and if you wanna know what's going on ask Waller. I think he's with the Colonel." The girl replied, the anxiety obvious in her voice.

Ruby turned to walk out, only to realize she had no top on. Noticing that instead, her top half was concealed almost entirely in bandages. She almost started looking for her top, when She realized there was likely nothing left of it.

Disregarding her current condition, Ruby continued to march out of the tent. Stepping out of the tent, Ruby looked around to see that she was in a camp, set up on a cliff ledge next to the opening of the train tunnel. Many hunters moved about the camp, carrying various supplies and and some giving out orders.

Ruby was relieved to see none of her people, were working. Though at the same time, the thought of seeing what was left of her men made Ruby's stomach churn.

Many of the passing soldiers were now staring at Ruby in her current state of injury and undress. Ruby grabbed the nearest hunter, yanking him over to her. "Where can I find the guy in charge?" Ruby questioned him.

The man glared at Ruby, and pointed to a nearby tent. Releasing him, Ruby began making her way to the tent. Taking in her surroundings, Ruby realized that the sun was now sitting on the horizon.

As she approached the tent she saw the flap pull back, as the Colonel and another man walk out talking. The man trailing the Colonel was tall, with dark hair and eyes, and wearing a brown coat with blue pants. Ruby immediately recognized the man from earlier. Feeling fury wash over her, Ruby quickly made her way to the two men.

"Captain Rose, what in the world are…" The Colonel said, shock in his voice at the sight of Ruby. Pausing as Ruby pushed him out of the way, continuing towards the man behind him.

Before the Colonel could even finish his sentence, Ruby had activated her aura and grabbed the man by his throat. Ruby yanked him into the air, only to slam him back got the ground, fracturing the frozen rock and ice beneath him. Hearing and feeling him grunt as the air was forced out of his lungs, Ruby crouched down and put her knee against his chest.

Disoriented and unable to breathe, the man stared up at Ruby, eyes wide with fear. His dark eyes looked up to meet sharp silver orbs staring through his very being.

"How dare you." Ruby said in a cold voice, finally letting up on his chest and hearing him gasp for air.

"Captain Rose, what the hell is going on!" The Colonel barked at her, as his and everyone else's initial shock wore off.

Still pinning the man to the ground with his throat, Ruby spoke again. "Say it again." She stared at him, only to be met with with confusion and silence.

"I said, say it again goddamnit!" Ruby screamed in his face.

The commotion at this point drawing dozens of onlookers. The hunters began making their way to help the man, when Ruby's men looked out from the tents too investigated the noise. Immediately taking the captain's side, the corps men put themselves between Ruby and the hunters.

"What are you doing? Move out of the way." One of the hunters demanded, attempting to shove one of Ruby's men out of the way.

The man's efforts, only getting him tossed on his ass when the corps man flared his aura. "Now I know you ladies are upset, but as you can see, our captain's busy over there. If you're looking for a fight though, we'll be happy to indulge."

"Let them hear! The few that remain of the hundreds I took to battle two months ago! Let them hear exactly what you think of them!" Ruby continued to shout at the man, his eyes finally going wide when he realized what Ruby was talking about.

More commotion could be heard amongst the crowd now. The Colonel himself looked on, now curious as to what had Ruby so upset.

"That's quite enough from all of you!" A deep voice cut through the tension.

Ruby immediately recognized the voice from the single interaction she had with the man, when she had received her commision.

"Ironwood, so kind of you to grace us with your presence, now that the Grimm are gone." Ruby said sinisterly, not moving an inch from her previous position.

"That's, General Ironwood to you, Captain. Now I'm ordering you, to release that man." Ironwood commanded.

Contrary to his order, Ruby squeezed The man's neck harder. "And why would your order mean anything to me, James? My commission expired three months ago." Ruby spat out in defiance.

"Regardless of my order, if not for him and his men, you and yours wouldn't be alive. I won't pretend to understand how you feel right now, but you're only making the situation worse." He said calmly despite Ruby's provocation.

Ruby was silent for a moment, before releasing the man and standing. "So why have you finally decided to show your face, James?" Ruby questioned.

"There is a lot to discuss Miss Rose. If you and the Colonel wouldn't mind joining me, you as well Mr Waller." Ironwood said to the three of them.

Ruby suddenly recalled that she did in fact, have something to discuss with Ironwood. "You couldn't be more right James." Ruby said.

Ruby suddenly felt a jacket laid over her shoulders. Turning around knowing it had been the Colonel, she was confused to see him not salute the general as he approached. Looking down, she realized that he was unable to do so.

"Sir, I wish I could greet you under better circumstances." The colonel told his superior.

"It's fine, you people certainly haven't had it easy. Are you two alright to be moving around with your injuries?" The general replied.

"Mine is nothing too severe, however Miss Rose is still in fairly rough shape." He informed Ironwood.

"I'm fine." Ruby spat out, as they all went to enter the tent. Once Ironwood and Waller had entered the tent Ruby stopped the Colonel. "Sir... your arm." Ruby croaked out quietly.

The Colonel smiled and replied. "I assure you, that compared to what you and others have lost, I'm quite lucky." The Colonel said softly, before turning and walking into the tent.

Ruby felt her chest tighten at his words, burying the feelings, she entered behind him. "I'd demand you beg for forgiveness for abandoning us, however I know you're ego prevents that, Ironwood" Ruby sneered at the general as she walked in.

"I won't apologize for prioritizing the lives of the many, over the few out here." Ironwood replied uncaringly.

"For once I think you're right Ironwood. If I had prioritized the life of my men, it would have been easy for us to escape unharmed." Ruby replied coldly.

Ironwood's face stared in shock for a moment, surprised at how cynical Ruby was being. "Though I won't apologize, I would like to thank you and your men. If not for the redemption corps, it is likely countless lives would have been lost. You have my condolences, I know how much your men mean to you." Ironwood said gently.

"You don't know a damn thing! I don't want your fucking condolences! I want you to keep your end of the deal!" Ruby shouted angrily.

The Colonel loudly cleared his throat, interrupting the two. "I assure you Miss Rose we will get to that matter, however there are other things that must be dealt with first."

Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes, suddenly realizing how childish the action must look. "Well go ahead, I'm not going anywhere." Ruby sighed out.

"Well then, we'll forget the small talk. On the topic of the Grimm that escaped, I believe Mr Waller can enlighten us." The Colonel said.

The man Ruby had assaulted earlier, speaking for the first time. "Yes sir, I've sent out many of the less experienced teams to track them through the mountains. I sent, them, as well. The man spoke, staring straight at Ironwood as be did so.

"I also have the military holding their perimeter around Atlas, until we can be sure there is no more serious threat. Can you give us an estimate of the remaining grimm?" Ironwood replied, glancing over Waller's cryptic statement.

"Yes sir, we estimate.." Waller began, before Ruby quickly interrupted.

"Hold on, who the fuck is, "them", and why the secrecy? Me and my men just fought for months without rest, hundreds of them dying in the process. I'd appreciate some fucking trust." Ruby said insulted.

Waller looked like he was about to interject, when Ironwood spoke. "You're right Miss Rose, I don't have any reason to keep the matter a secret. Team JNPR came with the hunters as part of the assault force. Before they departed I had asked Waller to make sure to keep them away from the members of the corps." Ironwood explained.

"I fail to understand the reasoning behind that. Not that I really give a shit about seeing them, but why?" Ruby questioned Ironwod.

"I assure you, that we will get to that Miss Rose. Once other matters have been settled, I'll do everything I can to accommodate any request you may have." Ironwood said calmly.

Ruby stared at him for a moment, trying to decide if she could believe him. "Fine, continue with what you were saying shitstain." Ruby said, looking at Waller.

Waller glared at Ruby for a moment, before continuing. "We estimate at most a few hundred Grimm. Luckily, there were very few elder Grimm in the horde, so we were able to ensure none of them escaped."

"That's good to hear. Then, on the matter of the refugees, I would like the airships prepped and ready to move them. I will get the coordinates of the refugee center, that has been set up for them, to you later." Ironwood told Waller, changing the subject.

"That's fine, we have enough provisions to hold out here for a few days, as we oversee all the movement." Waller said in response.

"Though I do appreciate the thought, I have forces on their way here that will take care of that. You hunters have greater responsibilities. I won't the tie you down, with such simple work." Ironwood told him.

"I appreciate it. Then, as for the remainder of the Redemption Corps, what will happen to them?" Waller questioned, eliciting a glare from Ruby.

"Yes, the Redemption Corps. Might I ask, that you two leave me and Miss Rose alone?" Ironwood asked Waller and the Colonel.

"I believe I have every right to be here for this discussion, as I am the commanding authority of the Corps, sir." The Colonel interjected.

"I understand your frustration Colonel, however there are certain things that I must discuss privately with Miss Rose. I will also need to talk privately with you as well, so I will brief you then." Ironwood reasoned with him.

"It's fine Colonel, I'll handle it." Ruby said frustrated.

The Colonel turned and whispered in Ruby's war. "Don't you dare, take "no" for an answer." A moment later he stepped out of the tent, Waller trailing behind him.

Ruby glared furiously at Ironwood. " We had a deal Ironwood! We held up our end, now it's your turn." Ruby yelled at him.

"You're right, we had a deal Miss Rose. However things have become…. complicated." Ironwood spoke cautiously.

Ruby's eyes flashed over in rage at his response, straining to control herself. "It doesn't seem very fucking complicated from where I stand, Ironwood. So you're gonna have to explain, what exactly happened in the last couple months to complicate things so much!" Ruby said viciously.

"You and your men survived, that's what happened Miss Rose." Ruby's heart sank, instantly being overcome with nausea, when she realized what he meant. "The only reason the council agreed to such an audacious request, was because they knew it was impossible for any of you people to survive." The general spoke quietly.

"Well, the council was fucking wrong! Do you really think those men will just go along, with being thrown back out there? After they were promised their freedom? I'm not going to let you back out of this now Ironwood!" Ruby said seething

"Please calm down Miss Rose. I'm not saying that I'm going back on our deal. They can have their freedom, however the council wasn't willing to let it happen without getting something in return." Ironwood explained to her.

"You people disgust me." Ruby spat out, after a moment of silence continued. "What do they want?"

"They want you, Miss Rose." Ruby's eyes went wide, and she clenched her fists at the statement. "Miss Rose, you are an exceptional talent. At best, one would come back from the corps every decade. However, you made it a regular event. Twelve men since you were given your commision Miss Rose. More than that, for once the Corps was actually making a difference. Through the corps' expansion of the northern wastes, and the resulting expansion in dust mining, billions of lien were put into the economy." Ironwood explained.

"Just get to the point Ironwood." Ruby stopped his ramblings.

He sighed and spoke on. "The council has already decided to pull back the line of habitation in the north. In addition, regular forces will now take up the job of defending the area. With that, it isn't too much of a problem to give up the corps. However Miss Rose Atlas still has use of you. The council has asked that you renew your commision in the Atlas Military, and in return your men will be granted their freedom."

Ruby stood there and listened to everything, feeling the weight of his words. She could hardly even recall the reason she joined the corps at this point.

 _To become a huntress?_

Ruby no longer cared about the meaningless formalities, behind becoming an official huntress. She questioned why she had wanted to become such a thing in the first place.

 _To protect people?_

 _At what cost?_

After all the blood she and her men shed, the same people would look down on them. They would dangle their freedom in front of them, and bargain over it like a commodity.

 _To get answers?_

 _To understand this absurd world?_

Ruby remembered feeling driven and determined, when she joined the corps. Now it was as if nothing made sense any longer. Ruby's only priority was getting her men's freedom.

 _What comes after this?_

Ruby made up her mind, deciding if the only purpose she still had was fulfilling her promise, the answer was obvious. "You already know I can't object. You guarantee my men will have everything they were promised?"

"I have no intention of misleading you. Your men will get every privilege that comes with surviving the corps. However Miss Rose, you must keep this matter a secret. You're men can not know about this. No one can know about this." The general explained to her.

Ruby smiled slightly. "You think those idiots would ever let it go, if they knew about this? I have no intention of telling them." Ruby turned to walk out, and paused looking back at Ironwood. "I need an airship, there's something I have to do before this will be over."

"Just tell my men, they'll comply with your request. Oh, and send Faught in." He answered.

With that Ruby left the man, and exited the tent.

"So? How'd it go?" The Colonel immediately questioned her.

"He's keeping his end of the deal. He said to send you in." Ruby replied, walking off.

She quickly headed towards the train tunnel, housing the refugees. Walking in, she saw that the hunters had begun giving aid to those that needed it. There were tents scattered about through the tunnel. Ruby began marching through the tunnel, searching for her target. Ruby had walked possibly a hundred metres, when she spotted him.

Sitting against the wall of the tunnel, were a number of vaguely familiar faces. One in particular was an ugly man, with a gut protruding out from his stained suit.

"Pate!" Ruby screamed through the tunnel, drawing stares from countless people. The man in question stood up and looked at her.

"Who the hell are? You're that little girl from a couple years ago." He sneered, as Ruby began making her way towards him. "Apparently two years in the redemption corps still cant teach trash like you any resp..."

His mocking words interrupted by a loud, 'pop', as Ruby's fist met with his mouth. Without breaking stride, and not bothering using her aura, Ruby had punched the man in his mouth. Pate spit out blood, as he fell on his ass.

"My name is Captain Ruby Rose, of the Atlas Military. You will refer to me as Captain, or ma'am. Is that understood?" Ruby said looking down on the man.

Pate's eyes went wide in fear, as he stared up at the ragged woman. Only now, he noticed that the only thing she was wearing was pants and an open field jacket exposing her bloody, bandaged torso.

"I asked you a question." Ruby continued to stare down at the man.

"Yes ma'am." Came his curt reply.

"Good. Now, get your fat ass up. You're coming on a trip with me." Ruby had grabbed the man by his collar, and pulled him to his feet.

"Where? Where, ma'am." He corrected himself, as he followed Ruby out of the tunnel.

As they exited the tunnel, Ruby stopped and pointed at an airship. "Go over there and tell the the pilot to get ready to fly. We're heading north." With that Ruby shoved the man towards the airship, and made off towards the tents.

Ruby walked to a tent she had seen her men in earlier. Arriving, Ruby looked in to see some of her men. They sat eating, or tending to wounds, no longer concerned with preparing for battle. Ruby quickly found Sgt Evans sitting near the entrance, him noticing her as well.

"Captain Rose!" He cried out, causing everyone in the tent to jump to their feet.

"Relax. Evans, where's my weapon?" She said gently, feeling guilty for interrupting everyone that was resting.

Evans reached over to a nearby cot, and picked up Crescent Rose. "Some of them hunter pricks, had been fucking with it. Damn near had to fight em for it."

"Thank you. Have everyone assembled outside in two hours. I'm going to go on a short trip." Ruby turned to leave.

"Captain, you aren't going out there are you?" He asked concerned.

"Only briefly, I have something that I'll need to retrieve." With that, Ruby left the man

Ruby headed back to the airship, to find it fired up and running with Pate waiting inside. Ruby stepped into the airship, and grabbed a handle on the ceiling. "Let's go." She ordered the pilot.

"Where to ma'am?" He inquired.

Ruby looked down at the disheveled man, sitting across from where she stood."Pate, I need directions to the in-processing facility."

Pate began giving directions to the pilot, a moment later, the ship lifted into the air. Ruby left the door open, as the airship soared through the sky. Standing next to the door, Ruby stared out at the rising sun and breathed in the cold air. "Pate what happens to someone's belongings after two years?" Ruby broke the silence with her question.

"Nothing ma'am. If you're wondering if they'd be disposed of, we aren't authorized to do so until we get confirmation of their death." Pate answered, anxiety in his voice. "Ma'am is that why we are going there?"

"No." Ruby replied in a heavy voice.

What felt like almost an hour later, they finally arrived at the facility. Landing in the courtyard Ruby had been picked up in, it was obvious the Grimm had came through, though there were no signs of Grimm left in the area.

Ruby looked over to Pate. "The brand, go get it."

"Th...that's what you came here for?" He questioned her.

"Go." Was Ruby's reply.

"Yes Ma'am." The man replied before scurrying over to the main building.

"Pate!" Ruby yelled after the man, stopping him. "Where do you keep people's shit?"

"The back of the warehouse ma'am. Where you got your clothes issued." He replied.

Ruby turned and walked towards the building. Trying the door, she found it locked. Activating her aura, Ruby kicked the door off it's hinges, shoving it out of her way. Ruby entered and hopped over the front counter, heading towards the back of the building. Walking through rows of familiar clothes, and assorted supplies, Ruby found a door to a back room.

Finding it unlocked, Ruby entered the room to find shelves full of cardboard boxes. It seemed that every shelf had a lettered sign corresponding to it. Finding the letter 'S', Ruby made her way down the row, looking through the alphabetized names. Ruby stopped when she reached a box with the name 'Stevens', written across the side.

Ruby instantly felt teard jerking at her eyes. "Captain, I got what you asked for." Ruby jumped a bit, startled by his sudden entrance.

"Is that what you came here for, ma'am? He questioned.

"How do you dispose of the belongings?" Ruby asked him, pulling the hood of her jacket up.

"We have an incinerator Ma'am. However with the power off we can't start it." He informed her.

"Then, go get me something to start a fire with. Now!" Ruby commanded the man. She made her way back out of the building, setting the box on the ground, she stood there and waited for Pate to return.

Reemerging from the main building, Pate walked out with a book of matches, and a tube of red dust. "Will this work, Ma'am?"

Ruby grabbed the items from him. Opening the tube of dust, Ruby poured it out onto the box. She struck up a match and lit the rest of the book on fire, dropping it into the box. A large plume of flame danced to life around the box, quickly consuming it.

"Let's go" Ruby commanded, turning to get back on the waiting airship.

Ruby watched the box burn as the airship left, the box disappearing as flame and ash took it's place.

Arriving back at the camp, Ruby found what was left of the corps had assembled in the center of the camp. "Ma'am do you still require my assistance." She heard the man on the airship mumble out.

"Give it here, and get lost." She commanded.

Pate quickly handed the object over to Ruby. Inspecting it, Ruby found that the brand itself was in the shape of an arrow. "Captain, it points up. The arrow represents your struggle, and the wings on the end of it represent your…"

"Shut up. I told you to get lost." Ruby interrupted the man, causing him to gawk at her uncaring attitude. Without saying another word, he made his way back to the tunnel.

Ruby went to the waiting corps, finding them circled around the center of camp. "Start a fire! Make sure it's hot." Ruby commanded.

"Ma'am, what are we doing?" Evans questioned her. Ruby answered by placing the brand in his hands. "You really are a glutton for punishment, aren't you?" Evans smirked.

"Where's that First Sergeant at?" Ruby asked preparing herself for bad news.

Evans' response was a simple shake of his head. "You want the numbers ma'am? He questioned, grief painting his face.

Ruby's answer came as a simple nod of her head.

"Ma'am no one blames y.." Evans started.

"The numbers Evans! I've put it off long enough." Ruby looked up into his eyes. He watched The silver orbs in front of him quiver, while Ruby's face remained steeled.

"Eighty two men, ma'am." Evans uttered quietly. "You haven't changed at all since that day."

Ruby smirked " I'd say you haven't changed either, but your legs aren't broken now." Ruby could now see a fire jumping to life behind Evans. " It doesn't matter if you all blame me or not. If not for my own self righteous nonsense none of you would have died."

Ruby felt a hard impact across her face, leaving a dull ache in jaw. The pain a result of Evans' fist, also causing Ruby to stumble and lose her balance."That's for Stevens, and for every other bastard who gave their life for you. If you want to mope around and think that, then fine. But don't let me ever hear you belittle their sacrifice again. They didn't just die for you, they fought for everything you gave them."

Ruby righted herself, standing silently, contemplating what Evans said. "Thanks for that." Ruby said, snatching the iron brand out of Evans' hand.

Ruby walked over to the fire, now realizing everyone's eyes were on her. She knew they had all silently watched the exchange. Ruby knelt down and placed the end of the brand in the fire. She quickly took off, and folded the jacket she was wearing, handing it to a nearby corps man.

"I'd apologize, but I think that would just piss you guys off." Ruby said aloud. "Instead I'd like to say, thank you. Thank you not just for fighting, but for trusting me. " She said with a shaky voice.

Ruby paused for a moment, looking over what little remained of her men. "Over the last two years, I've gotten to know all of you. I know every one of your names. I know who plans to become a teacher, I know who has families to go back to. I know the names and faces of every man that isn't here. That's a lot of damn names." Ruby spoke with a shaky voice.

"I've come to learn just how heavy that weight is. It was on the weight of this trust, that I swore that every man who followed me into battle would go home a free man." Ruby willed her eyes to stay dry, forcing herself to remain strong for them, and for herself.

"It's been a long night, and you men probably can't remember the last time I gave you good news." There was a brief silence as the anxiety built amongst the gathered men. Many hunters looked on in curiosity. Looking through the faces, Ruby noticed the Colonel standing nearby, watching the scene.

"Well the night is over, and you men can greet the new day as free men!" Ruby announced, to the raucous cheers of the surrounding men.

Ruby bent down, and pulled the red hot brand from the fire. "Now, who wants the honor of permanently marring my flesh?" Ruby questioned, holding the brand into the air.

"I believe, that honor will be mine, Captain." All eyes turned, to see the Colonel begin making his way through the crowd. Taking the brand from Ruby, he looked at it closely. "It has been a long time since I have seen this."

Ruby reached down and ripped the bandages off of her torso, exposing her torn, bloody flesh. Various scars marked her flesh, fresh wounds and stitches accompanying the old wounds. Highlighting these, was a burn scar on the top of her left breast, in the shape of two chain links.

"Are you ready?" The Colonel questioned her.

"If you're too nervous, I can do it for you honey." Ruby teased, eliciting laughter from the surrounding crowd. The laughter being interrupted by the sound of searing flesh. The Colonel jamming the brand on top of the old scar, the arrow breaking through Ruby's chains.

Ruby didn't break face, as the hot iron hit her flesh. Keeping her aura suppressed, Ruby did not flinch or make a sound. Feeling the burning iron melt through her flesh, Ruby stayed resolute. The burning item ,pulled away a moment later, leaving it's mark on her flesh.

Another man came up and took the brand from the Colonel. "I believe, we have some things to discuss Captain" He said.

"Of course we do." She mumbled. "Well, I assume these things need to discussed privately?"

"You tell me, Captain." He replied.

Ruby sighed looking for Evans. "Evans!" Ruby shouted, getting his attention.

"Yea, what's up kid?" He said, pressing the fact that she was no longer his superior.

"Clever. The airships will start transporting people back to Atlas in an hour. I'll meet you there." She informed him.

"See you then, hot cheeks." He teased.

"Don't press it, smartass." Ruby shouted back, grabbing her jacket from the man she had handed it to earlier.

Ruby and the Colonel made their way back to the same tent, from earlier in the day. Once inside the tent, the Colonel looked intensely into Ruby's eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" He questioned her.

"He told you?" Ruby asked quietly.

"I didn't give him an option." He stated.

"It seems me and Ironwood seem to have the lack of options incommon." She joked, attempting to break the mood.

"You know this is wrong. It's not impossible to appeal to the council. You still have options." He scolded her.

"And then what? Where do I go after this! I can't just go back to being a part of that world!" Ruby cried in frustration.

"Wasn't it your goal to become a huntress?" The colonel pressed on.

"Just what the hell is that even supposed to mean? Why should it matter to me?" Ruby questioned.

"You once told me that you wanted to protect people. Isn't that what you've been doing here?" He raised his voice pushing Ruby further.

"At what cost! Why do I have to be the one, to ask people to give their lives? When does the sacrifice, outweigh the gain!" Ruby felt her rage bubbling to the surface.

There was a long moment of silence between the two. The Colonel himself looked shocked at her statement, before his expression softened. "My apologies Captain. To be honest, sometimes you seem so brilliant, that I forget that even you are human. I can't begin to fathom what you are repressing right now."

"Please just stop. I've made my decision. If it means that those men will get their freedom, I don't care what I have to give. At this point, this is all I really have left." Ruby said softly, calming down.

"I understand, if you wish to follow that path, then I won't stop you. Just don't forget that no matter how strong you become, you are still human. And at the rate you're pushing yourself, you will eventually break again. There might not be anyone there, to pick you up next time." The Colonel spoke the words solemnly.

"Then I'll break." Ruby said the words uncaringly. Ruby took a deep breath before continuing. "Enough talk about me, what's going to happen to you after this?"

"The general offered me a new command, and a promotion to go with it." He informed her.

"That's great news." Ruby was genuinely happy to hear it.

"I turned it down." Surprise painting Ruby's face. "I'm too going to stick with my original plan and retire. I have had enough excitement for one lifetime." He expressed jovially.

Ruby smiled up at the man. "Take care of yourself, sir."

"This isn't goodbye just yet. I'll be hanging back for a few days, to oversee the movement of the refugees. I'll come see you off later today." He explained.

"Then I'll see you later. I have a pack of reformed delinquents to see off." Ruby joked.

"Give them my regards" He ordered, ending the conversation.

Ruby stepped out of the tent, making her way toward the waiting airship.

"Captain Rose!" Hearing the voice call her name, Ruby looked to see the man she had nearly killed earlier.

"Oh, ahh, Wallace, right? The hell do you want?" Ruby rudely questioned, intentionally getting his name wrong.

He sighed, though he wasn't exactly shocked at the way she was treating him. "It's Waller. Ma'am. I wanted to speak with you."

"Oh, no shit. Here, I thought you just enjoyed yelling my name at random." Ruby mocked.

Ignoring Ruby's comments, he continued. "I would like to apologize, for what I said when we met. I was wrong."

Ruby stood there stunned, and now frustrated at herself for acting so childish. "Oh, aahh, my bad?" Ruby said nervously.

"That's quite alright. I deserved it." He said pausing for a moment. "You and your men are heroes."

"Not a big fan of the title myself." Ruby joked.

"Ma'am I didn't fully understand things, until speaking with the Colonel as well as some of your men." He informed her. "We had originally assumed the estimate was exaggerated. Only to find out you and your men likely eliminated somewhere around eighty five percent of the Grimm. Not only that, but you did it in a blizzard in the pitch black. I wouldn't expect even a similar sized element of experienced hunters to survive such a fight."

"Okay, okay. I'm not big on the whole, praise, thingy. Besides the real heroes aren't here to thank any longer." Ruby said embarrassed.

"Captain, I grew up in Atlas. Your men's sacrifice means a great deal to me. If there's anything I can do to repay you, just let me know." Waller rambled on.

"It's fine there really isn't…" Ruby paused for a moment, before a thought crossed her mind. "Mr Waller, there are eighty two redeemed men, who are about to be thrown back out into the world as free men. The world isn't going to be too happy about having them back in society. There will be a lot of people who try to belittle their sacrifice."

"Ma'am you really think.." Waller started, before Ruby cut him off.

"I guarantee you, that I understand better than anyone, just how doubtful people will be. Mr Waller, if you want to honor their sacrifice, then tell the world what you just told me. Don't let anyone deny these men's sacrifice!" Ruby demanded of him.

"Yes Ma'am. You have my word as a Hunter." He swore.

"Thank you." Ruby said, leaving and heading for the airship.

At the airship, Ruby found her men loading onto the ship, all of them proudly displaying their newly scarred flesh.

"You ready to get out of this shithole?" She heard, immediately knowing who it was.

"Yeah, can't wait. Is this everyone?" Ruby responded.

"Yup, the injured are already onboard. You're the only one we're waitin on kid." He said happily.

"I won't be coming. This is where our journey together ends." Ruby said kindly.

Evans face suddenly filled with confusion, accompanying protests from men on the ship filled the air. "Bullshit! How can you not come with us? Shit, your time in the corps ended before this shit even started."

"Calm down. Ironwood asked me to hang back for a few days and oversee the movement of refugees." Ruby answered him plainly. "Don't worry, I'm still going to check up to make sure that you all receive everything that you're entitled."

"We don't give a shit about that. We've come this far together, we're not leaving till you do. Free men or not, you're our leader." He protested, getting loud affirmations from everyone else.

"That's enough!" Ruby shouted silencing them. "I vowed that I would get you men your freedom, now you have it. I can't be your leader any longer. I know you men can stand on your own, because you're the ones who made me strong enough to do so."

"So this is really the end?" He questioned emotion breaking through his voice.

"It's been an incredible honor fighting by your sides. Goodbye." Ruby said with reverence in her voice.

"Yea, goodbye kid." Evans said stepping into the airship. The engines kicked to life, as he walked in. The hydraulic whine of the ramp could be heard. "Are you bastards going to see the captain off, on your asses!" Evans screamed, making everyone stand to look out the rear of the airship, as the ramp made it's way up.

For the first time Ruby could ever remember, Evans brought his hand up to his temple, rendering his first and last salute to Ruby. The rest of the men followed his example. For the first time since the battle had ended, Ruby was unable to stop her tears. Ruby returned his salute, holding it until the ramp closed, and the ship took off.

Ruby stood there for a moment, taking deep breaths and regaining her composure. Watching them leave, left what felt like a gaping hole in her heart. In that moment, Ruby just wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Captain, the General sent me to fetch you. He wanted to know if you're ready to leave." A lone Atlas soldier said, breaking the silence.

"Yea, I don't have anything left." Ruby muttered, making her way towards Ironwood's airship.

It wasn't too difficult for Ruby to figure out which airship belonged to him. It was clearly of a more militaristic design, and was the only one with the words, _Atlas Military,_ painted on the side.

When Ruby arrived at the ship, she found General Ironwood standing at the base of the ramp. "You've kept me waiting, Captain. You're finally ready to go, I take it." He spoke with authority.

Ruby was about to speak, before being interrupted. "Unfortunately, I'll need to borrow a bit more of her time, sir." The statement coming from the Colonel.

"Make it brief." Ironwood said, turning to reenter the ship.

"You weren't gonna leave without saying goodbye, were you?" The Colonel questioned her.

"I almost forgot you existed actually." Ruby said emotionless.

The Colonel laughed. "As brutal as ever. Captain, do you know how I got sent here?"

"I just assumed you were a masochist." Ruby joked.

He smiled back at Ruby, this time not laughing. "Perhaps you could say that. I failed. I failed miserably, and as a result many of my men died." The mood changed drastically, becoming far more serious.

"However, it was decided that my failure was not my fault. As a result I kept my rank, and there was no punishment. I was unable to accept that. So, I volunteered to take over the Redemption Corps, hoping I could atone for my mistake. I honestly believed that coming out here and dying was the only way to do so."

He explained with regret in his voice.

"Well you're still alive. Perhaps not in one piece, but you're here." Ruby commented.

"You're correct. I was convinced that this event was it. It must be the atonement I was searching for. However, I came to a realization out on that battlefield. Even though I was out there fighting for myself, you and those men fought for something greater." He paused.

"Were we really?" Ruby questioned, uncertainty filling her voice.

"Whether you realize it or not Captain, I believe one day you will understand the gravity of your actions." He explained.

"I really do hope you're right." She mumbled.

"If I had been half as brave as you and your men, instead of sitting around waiting for death to come, I may have been able to make a real difference. Instead I spent all my time hating myself, and wallowing in my own despair."

He said regretfully.

"What are you getting at?" Ruby said heavily.

The Colonel reached into a small carrier bag he wore on his side, pulling out a bundle of red cloth. "Ruby Rose, I believe you are destined for far greater things, but you can't spend the rest of your life clinging to your regrets." Now, handing the bundle of red cloth to Ruby.

Ruby unfolded the bundle of cloth, to find a patched up red cloak.

"I did the best I could to patch it up, with a blanket one of the refugees gave us." The Colonel said softly. "Thank you for giving this old man another lot at life. Serving with you, will always be the greatest honor I've had."

Ruby smiled, tossing the cloak around her shoulders and pulling the hood up. "Goodbye, Colonel."

"Goodbye, Ruby Rose." He spoke the words solemnly.

Ruby turned and made her way up the ramp, feeling her cloak billow in the wind. Once aboard the airship, Ruby felt the ramp begin to close. Turning around, Ruby looked back down at the Colonel, the wind blowing her hood back. Ruby raised her left arm, saluting the man at the bottom of the ramp. Grinning, the Colonel raised his remaining left arm, returning her salute, holding it until the ramp had closed.

A minute later, snow was blown about as the massive military grade engines, pushed the airship into the sky.

"Aaaagghh, I'm so, hungry!" Came the scream from a shot girl with orange hair.

Currently making their way through the pass back to the camp, was the same four hunters from Beacon.

"Yes, we know Nora. We're all hungry, but we'll be back at camp soon enough." Jaune responded, trying to ease her temper.

"It's about time to. I was little annoyed, at being give the furthest sector to clear." Pyrrha commented.

"Yea, but I suppose it is understandable. Not only are we newer, at the same time our team is debatably overpowered." Jaune reasoned.

"And we did totally get to kill tons of Grimm!" Nora piped in.

"Even so, it'll be nice to finally get some rest." Ren added.

"I'm pretty eager to get back. I want to meet that dude that was squaring off, with all those Grimm, alone." Jaune said eagerly.

"I wouldn't mind meeting him as well, even for a Hunter, doing such a thing would be rather unbelievable." Pyrrha commented.

"Blowing themselves up to take out a few more was rather impressive, as well." Ren recalled.

"Ren, weren't you the one totally bad mouthing those guys one the way here?" Nora said accusingly.

"Well, based off of what we heard from the other teams, I'm willing to admit I was wrong." He replied calmly.

The group now approaching the camp, they could see tents set up in an orderly fashion, and airships lined up adjacent to the camp. Just past all of that was the tunnel housing the refugees.

"See finally...isn't that Ironwood's airship?" Jaune said curiously.

"I'm pretty sure you're right, it's not the first time I've seen it." Pyrrha confirmed. "That's not him standing at the end is it?"

"No, and hold on is that the guy from before? He's pretty small. I can't really see him with the other guy in the way though." Jaune said staring at the two figures ahead of them.

"Guy? That's totally a smokin babe!" Exclaimed Nora.

It was then, that the four of them watched the small figure toss a red cloak around her shoulders. Turning she began making her way up the ramp, cloak billowing behind. All four of them staring in shock

"That can't be." Jaune whispered.

"You don't really think?" Pyrrha replied in a shaky voice.

"We have to find out. Let's go." With that Jaune started sprinting towards the airship, his teammates trailing behind him.

As they closed the distance, they could see the figure turn around, only for the wind to blow her hood down. Now clearly revealed was a soft feminine face, long black and red hair, and piercing silver eyes. Though clearly older, and wearing an expression of steel, the figure was undoubtedly Ruby Rose.

JNPR watched the ramp shut as they neared, before they could do anything the ship took to the air.

"Hey, old man. That girl just now, was she…"Jaune began to question the man standing at the bottom of the ramp.

The man interrupted, giving them a menacing glare."That kids, was the greatest huntress I've ever met."

 **AN: Fuck yea. I got another chapter done. I should reward myself with a few months off. Not really. Seriously though, I've got a ton of shit going on soon so I'm not sure when this next chapter is gonna happen. Although I'm really excited to write it, as their will be some big stuff in it.**

 **As far as this chapter goes though, did you guys enjoy it? I'm sure some of you feel like I pulled a total bait and switch on you. However you'll have to continue waiting for that "event" to happen. Also some of you may have noticed that there was an unanswered question in this chapter. I assure you it was intentional.**

 **Let me know what you guys think. I really enjoy reading your reviews and talking with y'all.**


	6. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Painful Beginnings**

Ruby sat slumped against the wall of the airship, feeling it's vibration rock and jolt her about. Ruby stared out the window, looking down as the world that made up the last two years of her life, shrunk and disappeared behind her. Now, watching to see the one she had left behind appear below.

Ruby wondered how she would go back. She didn't understand how it was even possible. Though she would never say it, she was grateful for being forced to stay in the military. At least with that, she knew there would be something to occupy her thoughts.

Ruby could barely even remember what normal meant. Contemplating everything that she had left behind, Ruby wondered if she would be forced to face it all again. At the same time, she felt very little at the thought.

"We will be arriving shortly, Captain," Ironwood broke the stoic silence, rousing the girl from her thoughts.

"Yea? What'll it be like?" Ruby questioned quietly, across the confines of the steel airship.

"It's Atlas, I believe you have been there before. Have you not?" he answered with another question.

Ruby sighed, knowing he understood her question, "It's been so long. How much has changed?"

"That is something you will have to learn on your own, Captain," Ironwood replied, unwilling to give her answers, "Unfortunately you will not have much time to do so."

Ruby finally looked away from the window, now making eye contact with the general. "What a surprise you're putting me straight to work, huh?" Ruby said, not hiding the contempt in her voice.

"I would, if it was safe to do so. However you need time to recover and decompress," he explained to her, "I want you in the best condition possible. However time is not on our side. You are being given seven days of leave immediately upon arrival in Atlas."

Ruby stared at him unable to believe what she had heard, "A week is plenty of time for my wounds to heal."

"Your physical wounds, aren't what I'm worried about, Captain," Ironwood scolded her.

"What am I supposed to do for the next week without any money, or a place to stay," Ruby argued.

"You're wrong on both accounts. You will be provided free accommodations at the local garrison. If they aren't to your liking, then you can stay at a hotel off of post. You have the money, because you have been a captain I'm the Alas military for an entire year. Though your commission expired a few months ago, it has now been renewed," Ironwood said, clarifying her confusion, "Is there anything else that needs explaining, Captain?"

"Oh, guess not," Ruby muttered, genuinely shocked. Ruby had completely forgotten, that she had been getting a paycheck for so long. Furthermore, Ruby realized she had never touched the money, now curious just how much she had, " So, I'm really allowed to do whatever I please for the next week?"

"Within certain limits," Ironwood spoke cautiously.

"Of course. Wait, let me guess, it's complicated?" Ruby mocked.

Knowing that he would get nowhere, Ironwood didn't bother trying to reason with her, "During the time, you can not leave Atlas. You are also prohibited from making contact with any of your old associates. This is to include your family, or anyone you may have met through the corps. You will also be taking on your old identity again," Ironwood explained all this, bracing himself for her eventual backlash.

Ruby spared no time in giving it to him either, "What the fuck! What the hell is this about! Is my entire existence supposed to be a secret?" Ruby joked, upset over the restriction.

"If at all possible, yes," Ironwood stated plainly.

"What? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ruby was unable to believe, just how quickly the conversation had overwhelmed her.

"As I said captain, some things are best learnt on your own. However, what I will tell you, is that most of the world assumes you dead. We'd just like to keep it that way," Ironwood stated all this, as if it was obvious.

Ruby's face paled hearing his words, unable to completely comprehend the situation. At the same time, Ruby was having trouble understanding why she almost felt happy, "So, I just disappear for a couple years, and everyone assumes I must have died?"

"Things are quite a bit more complicated than that, Captain. As I said before, I think it would be better if you were to find out about these things on your own," Ironwood spoke, as if he was walking on glass, "I understand if you think it may be difficult to cope with these restrictions, however…"

"Fine, whatever," Ruby interrupted, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Ironwood's face expressed his shock at her sudden acceptance of the conditions, "Then, you're alright with the restrictions?"

"Well, I'm sure you don't plan on giving me a choice in the matter," Ruby replied, now looking back out the window, to find that they were already over Atlas. Ruby only had a vague recollection of the last time she was there, however it seemed more or less the same.

Ruby watched out the window as the airship came over a walled facility, containing an airfield in one area. The facility itself was quite impressive in size, the rest of the facility containing a multitude of steel and brick buildings. In other parts were large fenced in areas, containing countless military vehicles.

Ruby didn't need to ask what the compound was, the answer obvious enough. The airship pulled around to a corner of the airfield, where countless guards and up armored vehicles sat. Touching down, Ruby felt the steel behemoth shudder briefly, before going still. The loud engines spun down, and the hydraulic whine of the ramp could be heard once again.

The ramp came down to reveal General Ironwood's personal security detail. Ruby found it humorous that such an imposing man, would require so many bodyguards.

The general opened a compartment in the side of the airship, reaching inside and pulling out a black bag, "Captain Rose, inside this bag are all the papers and identification you will need. I will see you seven days from now. You will report to me at the garrison headquarters, at the center of the compound, understood?"

"Yea, yes I get it," Ruby sighed exasperated. At this point she only wanted to hurry and be anywhere that Ironwood wasn't.

"The black sedan outside will take you anywhere you wish," He said gesturing to a black car about fifty meters from the ship, "A word of caution Captain, it would behoove you to keep low profile while you are on leave. You might want to start by purchasing a change of clothes."

Ruby looked down at herself, realizing that she was wearing only the field jacket and cloak from earlier over her torso. On her lower body, she still wore grey fatigues with combat boots.

Ruby had forgotten that her attire would likely not blend in well in Atlas.

"Later," was all Ruby said, as she made her way down the ramp. She approached the sedan, entering it, she looked to the front to find a robotic driver. Unlike her last experience however, this machine appeared to be made by the Atlas military.

"Where to Ma'am?" The machine questioned her.

Ruby sat there for a long moment, trying to figure out what to do. Ruby decided to inventory the things Ironwood had given her, before making a decision. Looking in the bag, she found an Atlas Military ID, and a plastic bank card. She also found a travel brochure, and library card amongst the items.

"Atlas Accommodations?" Ruby asked, deciding on the only place in Atlas she knew.

"Yes Ma'am," the robot replied, Ruby feeling the car race down the airfield.

In her eyes it looked exactly the same as last time she was there. Ruby sat staring out the window, recalling her last trip through Atlas. Thinking back to that time, Ruby felt like she had nothing in common with the naive girl that had found her way to the redemption corps.

Observing the city in greater detail, Ruby had begun to feel that something was off about it. Looking at the she people passed, Ruby saw an all too familiar emotion in their eyes. An emotion Ruby had seen fade into a lifeless stare, far more times than she wished to recall.

"We've arrived, Ma'am," the robot said, shaking Ruby out of her spiraling thoughts.

"Oh yeah," Ruby mumbled, climbing out of the vehicle. Shutting the door behind her, the vehicle sped down the street, and out of her sight.

Ruby looked up to see the words, _**Atlas Accommodations,**_ litup on the side of the building. Entering into the hotel, Ruby was greeted by the same shabby lobby as two years prior. Standing at the main desk was a man who looked to be slightly older than Ruby.

"How much for a room?" Ruby questioned the receptionist as she the counter.

"Its forty lien for " The man stopped abruptly, as he looked up to see Ruby. "Ma'am are you okay?" He questioned in shock at Ruby's dishevelled state.

"How much?" Ruby pushed, unbothered by his reaction.

"Seventy lien for a suite, fifty for two beds, and forty for a single room," He sputtered out.

"I'll book a single room for seven days," Ruby said, handing him her card.

"I'll need some information first. What's your name?" He replied.

"Rub... , Scarlette Summers," Ruby said correcting herself.

"I'll also need to know the reason for your stay, where you're coming from, and your vehicle information," He added. "Can I see your ID as well."

Ruby stood there confused at the his request, "Why?" She questioned.

"Security reasons Ma'am. I'm sure you understand the necessity of such things today," He replied, plainly.

"No I don't, I just want a room." Ruby said annoyed.

"Well if you want a room, you're either going to have to deal with it, or sleep on the streets. No hotel is going to let you stay without at least that much information," he said, looking suspiciously at Ruby.

She sighed before giving up, "Fine, here's my ID, now what are your questions?" Ruby said, handing the man the Atlas Military ID she had been given.

"I'll need to know the reason for your stay, and …, shit," He whispered the last word, looking at Ruby's ID. "My apologies, Colonel. I had no idea we would have such an important guest," the man said panicking.

Ruby stood there silently confused at his words, as the man frantically typed on the computer.

"Alright Ma'am, I apologize again for the trouble. Your room will be charged to the Atlas military, so you don't need to worry about paying," He said, reaching under the counter and grabbing a plastic key card, "This is the key to your room, you'll be on the top floor Ma'am.

Ruby was about to protest, however decided that she wasn't opposed to the bill being sent to Ironwood. Ruby took her things back from the receptionist, taking the keycard as well. Looking back at her ID, Ruby was confused to see that it had her rank listed as Lieutenant Colonel. Ruby realized they must have misprinted her rank, somewhat grateful for the mistake.

Ruby turned to leave, before realizing that she had other priorities. "Hey, where can I buy some clothes at?" she said turning back to question him.

"There's a department store just couple blocks down the street Ma'am," the receptionist replied, pointing to his right.

Ruby left the hotel, and headed down the street until she had found the store. An hour, and a fair amount of head scratching later, Ruby walked out with a couple bags of new clothes. Before leaving the store, Ruby had changed into a red t shirt and jeans.

Ruby had noticed there was a slight chill in the air. Although, compared to what she had grown accustomed to it felt quite warm. It there was anything Ruby was actually happy about, she had decided that it was the fact she no longer had to use her aura to keep herself warm.

The other thing she noticed was the noise. For over two years, the only noises Ruby heard were voices, Grimm, and battle. The feeling of having so much ambient noise was quite unnerving, even though Ruby knew it was a silly thing let bother her.

Once Ruby arrived back at the hotel, she quickly made her way up the elevator and to her room. Opening her door, Ruby found it to be far more spacious than what she had remembered. It opened to a small living room, with an attached bedroom on one end, and a kitchen on the other. The bathroom itself had a large shower, and a whirlpool tub.

Ruby couldn't help but laugh, when she realized that she had been upgraded to a suite at Ironwood's expense. She walked in and dropped her bags of clothes in the bedroom, sparing no time in making her way to bathroom. Ruby quickly stripped herself of her new clothes and what remained of her bandages, turning the shower on without regard for how hot it was.

Stepping under the scalding shower, Ruby gasped as she felt the water run down her body. She was stunned at how incredible it felt to have a hot shower after so long. The best one would get in the corps, was a warm sponge bath. Ruby could feel the sting of the hot water and soap make it's way down her body. She gritted her teeth as she felt the water and soap sink into her wounds, finding it's way through new skin and stitches.

Ruby stepped out of the shower, steam filling the room. She grabbed a towel and began drying herself off, careful of her damaged flesh. Ruby looked at the mirror in the room, seeing it covered in a thick film of mist. She stepped over to the mirror, pressing her hand to it and wiping it across the mirror. Ruby's felt her heart stop briefly, terrified at the stranger she saw in the mirror.

As she stood there staring at the person across from her, Ruby slowly began to recognize her. Gone was the child that Ruby remembered, in her place was a much older girl. Ruby couldn't help but feel like she looked more than two years older. The warm silver eyes she knew now looked like cold steel, a couple small scars dotting her jaw and lip.

Instead of Ruby's neatly kept shoulder length hair, was a tangled mess of hair going down to the bottom of Ruby's ribs. All over her body were fading marks, reminders of her last two years. Among the marks were fresher newer wounds. Stitches, and inflamed tracts of skin where cuts and gashes once were, stood out against her pale skin. To top it off, was the large burn mark on the top of her left breast. Running her fingers along the arrow and chains, Ruby felt a strange sense of pride in the memories it brought her.

What felt like hours later, Ruby left the bathroom in search of food. After ordering some food from a takeout menu she found in the kitchen, Ruby finally found her way to the massive bed. After everything that had happened, she did not even have time to revel in how soft the bed felt before she was asleep.

 _ **Ruby watched an endless frozen plain extend before her. Carrying a couple days worth of supplies, and all the equipment necessary for the coming battle Ruby had set out from camp alone. With every step she took, she remembered the burden she was carrying.**_

" _ **Miss Rose you have jeopardized the entire corps. This act of defiance may very well serve as a spark, to light a much greater fire. You have given them the tool they needed, and they chose to use it."**_

 _ **Ruby heard the Colonel's words echo through her mind. She had chosen her penance, she had no choice but clean up her mess, and to create an example.**_

" _ **Aren't you the one who gave us dreams of freedom?"**_

 _ **Hearing the voice, Ruby spun around to find nothing other than emptiness behind her.**_

" _ **You intentionally gave us the delusion of strength."**_

" _ **You're here only out of your stubborn arrogance!"**_

 _ **The voices echoed through the void.**_

" _ **Show yourselves," Ruby commanded quietly.**_

 _ **Ten figures came into being around her. The figures had bloody mangled bodies, gashes, bulletholes, and missing limbs a shared attribute. Surrounding Ruby they stared at her through lifeless eyes.**_

" _ **Come to kill us again kid?"**_

 _ **Ruby reached back and grabbed Crescent Rose, unfolding it to it's full length. "Thats right."**_

" _ **Just like Stevens?" A mangled figure questioned.**_

" _ **Shut up!" Ruby shouted at the lifeless figures. Ruby felt hands on her ankles, looking down were countless lifeless forms pulling Ruby into an abyss of blood and hell fire.**_

" _ **How much more blood must you spill?" She was questioned.**_

" _ **I saved as many as I could!" Ruby shouted.**_

" _ **Back to telling yourself that lie?"Another figure asked.**_

" _ **You sure didn't try and save me." Ruby heard, turning to see the lifeless eyes of Captain Wilkins.**_

" _ **Just how many have to die for you for your ego to be satisfied!"**_

 _ **Ruby could feel herself sinking into the abyss, could feel the warmth leaving her body.**_

" _ **Please stop!" Ruby screamed, finding herself sinking further and further.**_

" _ **You should not be alive." One of the bloody figures stated.**_

 _ **Ruby reached for anything she could, trying to find a way to save herself. She felt cold steel in her hands, remembered the familiar weight of her weapon. With a single vicious movement, Ruby cut herself free, tearing through the lifeless figures.**_

 _ **Standing on solid ground, Ruby stared down at the carnage she had created. Her eyes meeting with those of a disembodied head in the snow.**_

" _ **Even if we cannot reach from where we are, you will one day be the same as us."**_

Ruby's eyes flew open, her heart racing, hands clenching her chest. Ruby woke to the sight of the bedroom in her rented room. She felt the cold embrace of wet blankets around her.

"Fuck," Ruby muttered into the empty room.

Throwing the covers back, Ruby felt slight relief when she realized that it was only her sweat that had soaked the sheets. Recalling what had brought about her distress, Ruby felt her stomach churn. Quickly making her way to the toilet, Ruby expelled the previous night's meal.

Once Ruby had finally managed to calm down and pull herself together, she decided to find something to occupy herself for the day. Going back to the bag of things Ironwood had given her, she dumped everything out to further inspect the items.

There were a few items Ruby had glanced through the day prior. Travel brochures, a card with emergency contact information, various pieces of paperwork relating to her false identity, and the library card.

Ruby picked up the library card and looked closer at it. Along the top it had the words, _**Atlas**_ _**National Library,**_ below that it had her name and rank. Further down, Ruby saw that it listed theissuing authority, as the Atlas Council.

Though Ruby had no idea why Ironwood would give her such a thing, she decided that investigating might at least be enough to kill a day. Leaving the hotel, Ruby took the first taxi she found to her destination.

Arriving at the library, Ruby felt that calling it impressive would be an understatement. The building itself looked like something out of a movie. The massive glass and steel structure stood at four stories high. The front of the building curved back, giving way to a wave shaped roof, the rear of the building taller than the front.

As she entered the building, Ruby was greeted by the sight of a massive white reception desk. Behind that were bookshelves as far as the eye could see, with multiple floors lined to the ceiling with books.

Ruby realized that she probably hadn't read a book since her long gone days at Beacon. She had never particularly enjoyed the activity at the time either. Ruby stopped abruptly wondering, if this wasn't Ironwood's idea of a joke, and considering leaving. Before she could make up her mind, she was stopped by one of the receptionists.

"Miss Summers, we didn't expect to see you here so soon. We already have everything prepared, if you'll follow me," The woman that addressed Ruby, seemed to be some sort of cat faunus with chestnut hair.

Ruby was about to protest, but decided she might as well go along with whatever the girl was talking about. Following her, Ruby was led through a door near the side of the entrance. They walked through a wide hallway to the back of the building, to a small lobby.

"It's right through here Miss Summers," The girl chimed opening a door in the lobby. Once through the door she found herself standing in a large study. There sat a large wooden desk in the center of the room, piled high with books and papers. Across the room was a large tv with countless video disks piled near it.

"What is this?" Ruby questioned, thrown off by the the room.

"You weren't told? we were instructed to gather everything relating to the events at the Vytal Festival two years ago, and everything that happened as a result," the girl informed Ruby. "The general wasn't very specific, so it ended being a lot of stuff. Will this do?"

Ruby stood there and felt her heart shudder. She knew she would have to learn what had happened during her absence from the world, but she wasn't expecting to have it thrust at her

so soon. Deciding it was as good a time to start as any, Ruby sent the girl on her way and sat at the large desk.

Ruby decided to start at a large stack of newspapers. Glancing through them, Ruby found them all to be in chronological order.

Bracing herself, Ruby began making her way through the reading materials.

 _ **Atlas brings Army To Vale**_

 _ **Team WBY and Team JNPR, Dominate Team! Matches. Vale Teams on the Way to Success!**_

 _ **Teams WBY and Team JNPR Breeze Through Doubles Round! Rising Grimm Attacks Cause Evacuation Planning to Begin Yang Xiao Long Viciously Attacks Opponent**_

 _ **Remnant still Reeling After Brutal Terrorist Attacks Leave Countless Dead**_

Ruby looked to see that there was a week between the last two papers. Ruby was woefully disappointed at the lack of details in the last paper, deciding to look further, Ruby found a pile of police and military reports.

 **October 20**

 **1743 Vale Local Time**

 **Unknown enemy has begun large scale siege of Vale. Utilizing both Grimm and White Fang forces. Vale Police Department requests all off duty personnel immediately begin duty, and aid in evacuation of non combat personnel. Hunters and the Atlas Army will begin counter attack.**

 **October 20**

 **1752 Vale Local Time**

 **Atlas Military reports two destroyed air cruisers. One more cruiser reportedly captured by enemy forces. Amity Coliseum under attack. Explosions reported at Beacon Academy. Request all available reinforcements.**

 **October 21**

 **0359 Mistral Local Time**

 **White Fang have begun siege on Mistral, supported by Grimm on the Norther border. Attacks have begun to overwhelm local forces, Mistral Council requests support of all local Hunters. Requests Atlas and Vale send any available aid.**

 **October 20**

 **1652 Atlas Local Time**

 **Large scale terrorist attack coordinated with Grimm Attacks have begun in multiple areas of Atlas. Marshall Law hereby in effect. All available hunters and Atlas Military personnel are ordered to report to the nearest garrison.**

 **October 20**

 **0600 Vacuo Local Time**

 **Unknown forces have begun attacks on the kingdom, large scale Grimm attacks reported in western and southern areas. All combat capable personnel are requested to assist.**

Ruby's head spun reading the reports. The fact that anyone would be able to coordinate such a massive attack on the entirety of Remnant, boggled Ruby. Thinking back Ruby remembered that day on the rooftop. Ruby already knew without reading who was behind it.

After a moment of thinking, Ruby remembered the name of the woman that was on the rooftop with her. "Cinder," Ruby said under her breath. Ruby read through every available detail of The day's events.

Continuing through the materials, Ruby found one particularly interesting report. The article in question was a copy of Ironwood's report that was released to the media. Though as she read further she quickly realized it had likely been doctored for the general public.

Ruby continued to pry through every available piece of information.

So far Ruby had gathered that Cinder had coordinated an attack on all four kingdoms using the White Fang and Grimm. After nearly a day the initial siege was finally pushed back back. It seemed that teams WBY and JNPR had played a total role themselves in the defense of Beacon. Even though it seemed that all was lost, at the last minute the two teams had managed to mount a coordinated defense and push their foes back.

By the end of the week the majority of remaining grimm and White Fang had been eliminated, although it had come at a steep cost. Although it seemed that most people had assumed the terrorists to be failed revolutionaries, Ruby held doubts. In the wake of the attacks a sweeping investigation was done. Although countless fingers were pointed, in the end it seemed as though Ozpin and Ironwood had taken the majority of the blame for the incident.

Ruby was about to call it a day when she heard a soft knock at the door. The faunus from earlier walked in carrying a stack of papers, "Excuse me Miss, I'd completely forgotten about these," The girl said as she placed The papers on the table.

"Is there anything else you need?" the girl said, staring worriedly at Ruby.

"Leave," Ruby groaned dismissing the girl.

At this point, Ruby knew the newspapers were likely just more of the same thing. However she pulled the stack in front of her, only to freeze when she read the first paper.

 _ **Mastermind Behind the October Attacks Exposed!**_

Reading on, Ruby discovered that though they didn't have a picture, one of the captured White Fang let slip a name. 'Cinder,' had become a name on every major news source in Remnant. Not long after, Adam's name came up as the leader of the White Fang. Ruby almost wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation.

Continuing through the most recent stack of papers, another headline caught Ruby's eye.

 _ **Ruby Rose, What Really Happened?**_

 _ **Investigation Finds Ruby Rose May Have Told the Truth.**_

 _ **Ruby Rose cleared of all charges by Vale Council, Where is She Now?**_

Ruby continued through the papers, finally understanding what Ironwood had meant.

 _ **New Evidence Suggests Ruby Rose May Have Met Brutal End.**_

As Ruby sat there contemplating everything she read, the silence was broken by a knock at the door. It opened to once again to reveal the faunus girl.

"Excuse me Miss, it's closing time," the young girl said quietly.

"What time is it?" Ruby questioned.

"It's ten o'clock Ma'am, you've been in here for almost twelve hours," the girl spoke with caution, wary of the solemn expression on Ruby's face.

"I see, sorry for the trouble," Ruby spoke dryly, as she got up to leave. She pushed past the young girl, leaving the room behind her.

Ruby quickly made her way out of the building, and began the long walk back to the hotel. She knew that the walk would take her over an hour. At this point however, Ruby only wanted to be left alone with her thoughts, so she didn't mind the walk too much.

Ruby couldn't stop her mind from racing. She knew that nothing that happened while she was away involved her. She had told herself that none of it was her problem. However, she couldn't stop thinking about everything.

Ruby didn't like questioning her decisions. She knew from experience that once she started second guessing herself, it was hard to pull herself out of that spiral of thoughts. Even though she knew better, she couldn't help but question whether or not running away was the right decision.

As she continued walking Ruby could feel the cold night air begin to nip at her skin. She didn't bother warming herself with her aura. Ruby found the cool spring air, a refreshing change from that of the room she had spent her day in.

While she walked the street Ruby looked closely at the people she passed. Once again, Ruby saw in their eyes, the fear she had seen the day prior. She picked up her pace, now moving faster down the street. Ruby knew fear, she knew what it could do to even the strongest of men. Ruby could throw herself headlong into an army of grimm, she could watch her friends bleed out and die, there was very little that bothered her. Looking at these people, seeing the uncertainty, the doubt, seeing their fear was enough to even unsettle her.

Ruby did her best to shake her current thoughts. She knew that regardless of what had happened, she had to worry about whatever it was that Ironwood had planned for her. Even if the entire world fell to pieces, Ruby had already vowed to do whatever it took to keep her men's freedom.

Once Ruby was back at the hotel, Ruby rechecked her injuries. She let out a sigh of relief, finding that her wounds had healed more than she had thought. She had considered rebandaging them, however she decided to it wouldn't be necessary. Finding that the deeper wounds had mostly closed up, Ruby went ahead and pulled the stitches out of her skin.

The rest of Ruby's week was spent mostly the same. She would typically wake up in a panic, covered in sweat, grateful that housekeeping took care of the sheets for her. Ruby had been spending her days, either reading about everything that had happened over the last two years, performing maintenance on her weapon, or training. At one point, Ironwood had sent a man to her hotel room with an Atlas' officer's uniform.

Ruby was not surprised that Ironwood knew where she was staying. However she was confused to find out from Ironwood's runner, that the Lieutenant Colonel rank on the uniform,

matching her military id, was correct. Though when pressed for answers, the man didn't seem to know anything else.

At the conclusion of the week Ruby checked out of her hotel, to find the same black sedan from the airfield sitting in front of the hotel. The car took Ruby through Atlas, all the way back to the same military compound she had landed in. Ruby was extremely unsettled to notice, that the compound was seemingly abandoned. After driving through a sizeable chunk of the garrison and not seeing a single soul, the vehicle pulled up to a massive steel and glass building at the center of the compound.

Ruby guessed that the structure was at least three stories tall, and seemed to be over one hundred meters across. Ruby walked into the building through large, intricately designed, steel doors. The entrance of the building opened up to a massive lobby. The main area had massive twin staircases, leading up to two levels of balconies. The area had what looked like historical displays to either side of the room. To the far right side was a large staircase with an elevator located a couple meters from it.

In front of her, in the middle of the lobby was a large desk with two computers. There was a single man standing at the desk, wearing an atlas uniform with a multitude of chevrons and rockers. Ruby was surprised that someone of the man's rank would be working at a reception desk.

As she approached Ruby noticed that she didn't see signs of anyone else in the building, though there was so only so much that she could see. "Colonel Summers I presume?" the man asked her.

Ruby made eye contact with the man before her, shaking her head once in response to his question.

"You're late ma'am," he spoke indignantly.

Angered by his tone Ruby spat back her reply, "You gonna fire me, asshole?"

"The general is waiting for you in his office, third floor, room 305," he said dryly, his stoic expression not changing.

Ruby was annoyed by his lack of reaction to her sarcasm, however she held her tongue continuing past him. Ruby walked past him, turning and walking up the stairs. She made her way up to the third floor. Arriving at the third floor, she found a directory to one side and a thick glass wall in front of her.

Ruby quickly examined the directory, taking note that room 305 was to her left. Ruby approached the inlaid glass door in front of her, hearing a beep and a click. She grabbed the

handle on the door and found it open. Ruby stepped through the door with a hallway extending in either direction, following the numbers on the doors she turned and headed left. She continued and rounded a corner, coming to a wooden door with the numbers 305 carved into it.

Ruby felt her heart sink briefly, before gathering her resolve and tapping her knuckles on the door. From beyond the door, she was hastily answered by Ironwood deep voice.

"Come in Major!" he bellowed through the door.

With shaky hands Ruby grabbed the doorknob, twisting it and pushing her way into the room. Ruby entered into a spacious office, with Ironwood seated at a large wooden desk in front of her. Behind him were two large windows with the blinds shut, a meager amount of sunlight shining through the cracks. Between the windows sat two flags, Ruby recognized them as the Atlas national flag, and military flag.

"I'm glad to see you actually came," Ironwood spoke, "I'm eager to hear what you've learned since I last saw you."

Ruby glared at him. "You say that like I actually had a choice."

"I understand your frustration at the situation, however time is of the essence," Ironwood replied, "have a seat Colonel."

Ruby begrudgingly sat in a chair across from Ironwood's desk.

"Ok, so what's deal with the Colonel thing?" Ruby questioned.

"You led the entire corps into battle, almost a brigade sized element. It only made sense to give you a rank befitting the size of your command." Ironwood replied formally.

"Oh joy," Ruby grumbled sarcastically.

"I know you went to the library, I'd like you to brief me on everything you've learned." Ironwood stated.

Ruby sat in silence for a moment contemplating where to start.

"I was right," Ruby stated coldly, "and now, because you people were scared and complacent everything is fucked up."

"Well, you certainly get straight to the point," Ironwood replied, "that's right though. Our own fear was our undoing. You certainly can't blame us though. A single little girl disappears from a battlefield, and comes back making ridiculous clai "

"Like hell I can't blame you!" Ruby screamed slamming her first on Ironwood desk.

Ironwood remained still for a moment, before reaching down and opening a drawer in his desk. Ruby watched him pull out a bottle of brown liquid and a round glass. Ironwood slowly poured the liquid into the glass, recapping the bottle and taking a sip from the glass.

"That's right, we failed." Ironwood said solemnly.

Ruby sat stunned at what she had heard.

"October twenty, the height of the Vytal festival. We sat confidently…" Ironwood took another sip of the liquid, "no, I suppose it was arrogance. We were convinced that we were ready for anything. We had captured Roman Torchwick, foiled his plan to attack Vale before it could reach its height."

"It wasn't his plan." Ruby corrected him.

"I suppose it wasn't," Ironwood said making eye contact with Ruby, "All our preparations, and all the strength we had amassed, turned against us in an instant. In the end we did manage to fight our enemies back, even if just barely."

"No, you didn't." Ruby interjected.

Ironwood paused for a second staring at Ruby, "I'm surprised you managed to figure that out," Ironwood let out a deep sigh before continuing, "they had our backs to the wall, all seemed lost. Then, as quickly as it started, it was over. With victory in their grasp our enemies just left."

"Why?" Ruby interrogated Ironwood.

"We don't know "

"Bullshit, a coordinated attack on all four kingdoms, and the culprits run without achieving a thing. You have to know why." Ruby interrupted Ironwood, aggressively probing for answers.

There was a brief moment of silence between the two, before Ironwood continued, "They're still out there, regrouping in the darkness, waiting to strike again."

"Don't blow me off," Ruby stated furiously.

Ironwood took another sip of the brown liquid, staring intently at Ruby, "Miss Summers, what do you think of the world you've come back to?"

Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes at the question, "Don't waste my time Ironwood. If you have a point, then just get to it already."

"Just answer the question. In fact, I'm ordering you to answer the question," Irownwood commanded.

Ruby sat in thought before replying, " Everything's changed. This whole damn world is broken, as if everyone just waiting nervously for the final semblance of peace to shatter," Ruby glared at Ironwood, waiting to see his reaction, "Is that the answer you were looking for."

"I suppose it's a good answer, however you're not entirely correct," Ironwood responded with a smug look on his face, "I don't believe that the world has changed at all. What's changed, is your perspective on the world Miss Summers.."

"If I have to listen to any more of your philosophical nonsense I might actually get sick," Ruby interjected, rolling her eyes.

"You should learn to have more patience Summers "

"And you should learn not to soapbox, when you're talking to me," Ruby shot back to Ironwood's disdain.

"Alright then, getting to my point," Ironwood said exasperated, "For the last two years, those of us in any position of power have been swept along on in a tide of darkness. No matter how many precautions we take, how strong we build our forces, in the end we always come out on bottom. Our foes are always a step ahead, and every time we think that we've caught up, they turn the tables on us."

Ruby continued to listen, waiting for Ironwood to finally reveal what he had in plan for her.

"However, you are different. Instead of being swept along with the rest of us, you stood and faced whatever obstacle laid in your path. During the breach you chased the culprits down and attempted to bring them to justice "

"And in return I was made to be a criminal and publicly shamed," Ruby retorted.

"And instead of sitting back and accepting your fate, you chose a path of certain destruction. Then, when your time was up, things were at it's bleakest for the Redemption Corps. You could have left it all behind and continued on with your life, however you stayed. You faced down an undefeatable opponent and came out on top," Ironwood continued with an almost inspirational tone.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Ruby replied sarcastically.

Ironwood's face twisted in frustration at Ruby's lack of respect, "Miss Summers, what I'm trying to get at, is that through your own choices you have continued to deny defeat. That is why I'd like to offer you a choice."

Upon hearing Ironwood's words Ruby's interest was finally peaked, "About time," she groaned,

"So far we have sent some of our best hunters after our enemies. Cinder Fall, Roman Torchwick, Adam Taurus, they're exceptionally smart. Everyone we've sent after them has either been discovered and destroyed, or used to exploit us," Ironwood had a disdainful expression as he talked, "We now have reason to believe that we've been compromised at the deepest levels."

"You think sending me after them, would be any different?" Ruby questioned.

"How many people did you see since you arrived at the garrison?" Ironwood asked her. Ruby pondered the question for a second confused, "Counting you, that would only be two."

"Exactly, countless precautions were taken to ensure that your very existence would remain a secret," Ironwood answered, "I'll assume that you haven't made contact with any of your old acquaintances either."

"Not that you gave me choice." Ruby sneered.

"Well now I am Miss Summers," Ironwood replied seriously, "Until now, everyone we've sent after Cinder and her ilk have easily been discovered. We have reason to believe, that in every case Cinder's people received inside information about our agents."

Ironwood stood from his desk, and walked over to his shaded window, slightly opening the blinds, "However, Ruby Rose is believed to be dead. The few who know about you, have been thoroughly vetted to ensure the utmost secrecy."

"You want me to go after Cinder," Ruby stated more than questioned.

"I want to give you the chance to stop her. It isn't very often someone like you is dropped on our doorstep," Ironwood explained.

"And the other option?" Ruby asked.

Ironwood turned from the window and made eye contact with Ruby, "If you want, then I'll give you the option to come back to the world."

Ruby felt an unexplainable chill run down her spine, when she heard Ironwood's words. "What do you mean?" Ruby croaked out.

"I'll assign you a normal command fitting your rank. The position wouldn't be too different from a normal job, you'd likely work as a deputy commander somewhere within Atlas," Ironwood explained to Ruby, every word striking a nerve in her, "You'd be a regular part of the Atlas military, but it would be a chance at a fairly normal life. I'll even let you take back your name, if you'd like."

Ruby sat there listening to his every word, feeling bile rise from her stomach as she did. Ruby looked up at Ironwood, to see a faint smirk on his face. Ruby bolted up from her seat, grabbing Ironwood by his collar, "You bastard," she spat out through gritted teeth.

"Is that not enough for you, Summers? Or is there another problem?" Ironwood questioned, unflinching.

Ruby could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her head felt like it was spinning, "You had this whole meeting planned out from the beginning, didn't you," she interrogated him.

"And would it change anything if I did?" Ironwood said glaring into her eyes, and removing her hand from his collar, "Just what had you planned to do after everything was over anyways?"

Ironwood's words continued to pierce Ruby. "I…, I don't know."

"I can only imagine how overwhelmed you feel right now," Ironwood spoke calmly, "For the past two years your main concern has been survival, now you're suddenly asked to become a normal, functioning member of society again."

"Apparently you have a pretty good imagination," Ruby sneered sarcastically.

"Am I wrong?" he questioned her.

"I want to know the truth Ironwood," Ruby's voice getting cold, her silver eyes staring into Ironwood, "Was it really the council, that suggested extending my service?"

Ironwood held silence for a moment before answering her question, his voice full of confidence, "No Summers, I was the one who suggested it. I wasn't lying when I said the council wasn't going to hold to our deal so easily, however I'm the one that wanted to keep you."

"And this is why?" Ruby calm questioned Ironwood, much to his surprise.

"That's correct. I need you Summers, not just because you're strong, not just because you don't exist. I need you, because unlike everyone else you're not afraid of the darkness." Ironwood stated resolutely.

"You're wrong!" Ruby exclaimed, "I'm not that strong, and I'm sure as hell not fearless. So why me?"

"That may be so, but you're different from other hunters," Ironwood spoke as he began pacing the room, "the path to becoming a hunter is an arduous one. Years of study, physical training, and work in the field is no easy feat. However, you chose a far more dangerous path."

"Didn't I already tell you to quit with ass kissing?" Ruby interjected.

"You've heard what you wanted, now I'll tell you what you need to hear," Ironwood shot back impatiently. "Hunters in training are expected to make mistakes, and learn from them. You were not allowed that luxury though. Not only did mistakes guarantee your death, but that of your men. At seventeen years of age, you are already one of the most experienced and accomplished hunters I know of."

"What the hell does any of that matter now?" Ruby continued to disregard Ironwood speech.

"What is your goal, Miss Summers?" Ironwood asked obviously trying to make a point.

Ruby sat silently, with no obvious intent of answering Ironwood's question.

"Certainly you must have a goal of some sort. A girl at fifteen has her goal forever squashed over false accusations, and still sacrifices everything to pursue it," Ironwood continued an air sarcasm in his voice, "Now here you are. You've done it, you are a tried and true huntress. So why are you hesitating?"

Ruby asked herself the same question. It was a question she had been asking for two years now. She had long since realized how pointless everything about being a huntress was. The requirements, the title, the formalities, they were all nonsense.

"Because I don't care." Ruby stated as she fully came to the realization.

Ironwood froze, not hearing the answer he was expecting.

"I don't care about being a huntress. I don't care about stopping the people who set me up. I don't care about protecting people," Ruby continued on feeling admonished. "Everything about being a huntress was bullshit all along. Who cares about any of that nonsense? I spent two years of my life fighting not just for my survival, but for the survival of people I cared about."

"And you fought honorably, Miss summers. How can you just write off how far your struggle had gotten you?" Ironwood questioned her nervously.

"How far it's gotten me? Look where I am! I've lost everything, and have nothing to show for it other than some bullshit title," Ruby tore into Ironwood, "I never needed anyone to give me some damn license and title. That bullshit doesn't make me more or less of a huntress than I've ever been."

Ironwood sat there dumbfounded, unable to believe how quickly he had lost control of the situation, "That may be so, but I still need an answer from you."

Ruby sat contemplating for a minute, "I need time to think."

"I've already explained that time is a luxury, we can't afford," Ironwood replied, "Be honest with yourself Summers, no, Ruby Rose. You already know what you'll choose. If that is truly how you feel, then can you truly return to being a part of that world? If you feel that empty, then step into the shadows and find out if you truly have nothing left. If that's the case, if your existence has become that meaningless, then challenge that belief."

The two sat in nervous contemplation for a moment, before the silence was broken by the ringing of Ironwood's phone. He quickly picked it up, bringing it to his ear.

Ruby could hear bits of the voice on the other side of the phone, but could not understand what was being said. Ironwood's face held a look smug satisfaction, as he listened to the other party.

"I see, the situation is suspect enough. Bring them here, take your time though," Ironwood stated calmly in the phone, "It appears that we are out of time. Team WBY has just shown up at the lobby, asking about you."

Ruby instantly felt an unusual wave of fear and anger wash over her, "You son of a bitch! "

"Calm down. I can assure you I had nothing to do with this. However, it's time to decide, Summers. If you want to go back to society then you need to only remain where you are, but if you wish to remain in the shadows then I can easily hide you," Ironwood explained his voice full of arrogance.

"You disgust me," Ruby said plainly.

"You're time is running out," Ironwood answered.

Ruby stood from her chair, turning to face the door, "What do you want me to do?"

A minute later Ruby sat inside a panic room, hidden behind a fake wall in Ironwood's office. Ruby could hear the faint sound of Ironwood's door being thrown open, and footsteps in his office.

"Ladies, I wasn't expecting a visit. I'm curious what was important enough for you to disregard your mission," Ruby heard Ironwood state calmly.

"I don't have the time for your games Ironwood! Where is she?" Ruby heard a boisterous, aggressive voice boom room beyond the false wall. A voice that brought countless mixed emotions in Ruby, and put a sharp pain in her chest.

"Excuse me? I don't think we're on the same page Miss Xia Long," Ironwood answered in a confused voice, as he sat at his desk.

"Team JNPR saw you boarding an airship with Ruby, after the battle in the northern region," A second, more elegant voice echoed from beyond the wall. Ruby recognized the voice as her former partner, Weiss Schnee. Another sharp pain shot into her heart.

Ruby could hear the low chuckle of Ironwood's voice, when he was interrupted by a third deeply feminine voice, "Someone else was just here. Who was it?" Blake Belladona, the third and final member of Ruby's former team.

Ruby wanted to throw up. She couldn't understand why she felt the way she did. Ruby had stopped caring about any of them, she had moved on. She spent two years telling that to herself. Ruby slowly sat down on the floor and hugged her legs.

"As perceptive as ever Miss Belladona, however I don't believe that is any of your concern," Ruby listened to Ironwood's snide reply. "Unless of course, you recognize the scent?"

"Blake?" Yang's voice questioned.

A moment later, Blake's voice broke the silence, "No, it seems vaguely familiar, but that's all."

"Regardless, we aren't going to let the matter rest there," Weiss pushed the topic, "Team JNPR knew what they saw."

"I truly wish I could help you women, however I guarantee that I know nothing about your former leader," Ironwood replied matter of factly.

"Then I'm sure you have a great explanation for what JNPR saw," Weiss demanded sarcastically.

"I can understand their confusion. The person they are mistaking for your sister, is likely one of my junior officers that was accompanying me that day," Ironwood's spoke slowly, likely trying to sound more sympathetic, Ruby figured, "The officer in question does bear a striking resemblance to Ruby Rose, however I guarantee, they are not the same people."

A loud crash followed Ironwood's statement, "Don't fuck with me old man!"

For a moment no one spoke, until Yang's voice once again reached Ruby's ears. "Two fucking years, I've been looking for her. Please, this is the first solid lead in two years. Don't do this."

Ruby felt the pain in her chest grow, and her eyes burn.

"I truly wish I could help you, but I don't know anything about your sister," Ruby could hear Ironwood speak warmly to Yang, as she began sobbing.

Ruby bit down on the inside of her cheek, taking slow breaths, attempting to control her emotions.

"Let's go Yang, we're not getting anywhere," Weiss spoke over Yang's sobs,

"This won't be the last time you hear from us Ironwood," Blake stated, shortly after Ruby heard the sound of a door opening and closing.

Ruby sat in the panic room taking short deep breaths, a minute later the wall slid open, revealing Ironwood's office.

"It's not too late you know," Ironwood told her softly.

Ruby took in a final deep breath, collecting herself and finding the same cold that had once filled her heart. Ruby exhaled slowly, before pushing herself to her feet. She turned to glare into Ironwood's eyes, the man breaking into a cold sweat as he looked into piercing eyes before him. "I don't need your fake sympathy, I've made my decision."

"I understand, we need to move fast time is "

"Time is short, you've mentioned, so quit wasting it. I'll need a change of clothes, also find me another way out of this garrison, it wouldn't be good for me to be seen leaving here," Ruby rattled off, interrupting Ironwood.

"Of course, as for where to start, do you have a plan?' Ironwood questioned, stunned by the quick turn around of her personality, recognizing her demeanor from every time he'd dealt with her in the Corps.

"Well you're the general. I figured you would know something," Ruby answered curtly.

"Unfortunately, we don't have much accurate or up to date information on the activities of Cinder and her companions," Ironwood regretfully informed her, "Almost the entirety of our operatives have been compromised or killed."

"Almost?' Ruby questioned, confused by his wording.

"As far as it matters, we don't have anything," Ironwood replied disregarding her question.

"Almost?" Ruby continued to press Ironwood.

"You can disregard it Summers, it really doesn't matter," Ironwood sighed.

"You're wasting my time again, talk," Ruby commanded, her patience running short.

Ironwood sat in contemplation for a moment, the same cold fear he felt earlier creeping into him, "We have one operative in the field, that we still believe to be alive, however we haven't had contact in years."

"Well since you don't have any info, finding that person is probably the best place to start," Ruby thought out loud.

"It's wasted effort, you won't find her," Ironwood continued to blow her off.

Ruby pressed in on Ironwood backing, him into a corner, "Talk."

Ironwood could feel sweat running down his back, locked in by Ruby's piercing gaze. Against his better judgement, he decided to giver her what she wanted, "The only operative we have unaccounted for, is Raven Branwen."

 **A/N: Well holy sheep shit I finally finished this chapter. To be honest I'm not happy with this chapter. However after rewriting portions of it multiple times I've given up on getting it perfect. I decided to go ahead and spend my spare time at work this chapter finished. I may very well rewrite it at some point down the line but it will do for now. On the bright side I have pretty much the entire story planned out now. The next few chapters are going to be a lot more fun to write. I think this is actually the first chapter without any action. I'm sorry again about the ridiculous wait, I'm pretty excited to get writing the next one though so hopefully the wait should be a lot shorter.**


	7. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Unseen Battles**

Far above the sky of Vale, a nondescript airship was currently cruising on it's way to a small airfield. According to the vessel's registration and manifest, it belonged to a small cargo transport company out of Atlas. However, of it's frequent trips between Atlas and Vale, it rarely carried any cargo.

In reality this cargo ship belonged to the Atlas military's, special operation division. The airship's 'cargo,' was usually Atlas hunters or military operatives, who wished to get into another kingdom without being noticed. It's cargo today was a lone girl, and her few belongings. The airship had begun it's descent, and been cleared to land at a small airfield on the outskirts of Vale.

The ship slowed it's descent as it neared the airfield, the whine of it's engines winding down as the distance between it and the asphalt rapidly disappeared. The airship's landing gear smacked against the ground, and the machine stilled as it landed. A loud metallic click sounded above the low whine of the engines, as the side door slid open, to reveal today's cargo.

A single feminine form stood in the doorway, at five feet and six inches tall. Instead of the red cape and black corset the girl had once worn, her attire now consisted of a dark red jacket, and grey cargo pants. She stepped out of the ship onto the asphalt, a nostalgic feeling overcoming her as her black combat boots touched the ground. As soon as Ruby Rose had exited the machine, the whine of it's engines sped up and it shuddered before taking back to the sky's. Ruby watched the ship's engines reorient themselves, and propel it through the sky, as the pressure from the engines blew her clothes around, her hair held in place, tied in a ponytail over her right shoulder.

Looking around, Ruby took in her surroundings. The airfield itself looked rather rundown, and overgrown. Although Ruby didn't know whether not it was even an operational facility. Looking at the horizon Ruby could see a sizeable city, and further beyond that a massive hill with ancient building standing atop it. Ruby recognized the place as Beacon Academy, the same place she had briefly called home. Staring at the horizon, Ruby felt a dull pain in her chest at the sight.

It wasn't just nostalgia that pained Ruby, but the sorrow of the conditions under which she had left, and those that had brought her back. Ruby threw her bag over her shoulder, and double checked for the presence of her steel friend strapped to her back. Reassured, she flared her aura briefly a moment later, she had disappeared, nothing save a few lone rose petals left in her place.

Ruby's meeting with Ironwood had concluded quickly, after she accepted her mission. She had been informed that the only one who may know Raven Branwen's whereabouts, would be the woman's brother, Qrow. Though as far as Ruby was concerned, even that was a longshot, however she had a backup plan incase asking nicely didn't work out. Ruby only hoped that she wouldn't be forced to resort to plan B.

Despite Ironwood's words of caution, Ruby had insisted she work without oversight, and report to Ironwood only when necessary. She would keep her identity as that of Scarlette Summers, and the only support she would receive were cash drop offs arranged by her when necessary. Ruby had only a couple changes of clothes, her weapon and ammo, and some cash to get herself by. Though she wasn't too concerned about scraping by.

Ruby had begun to make her way through Vale, stunned by how much it seemed to have changed. She still recognized, much of the city, however she could tell that extensive repairs must have been done after the attack. Most of the city was still the same, however the city no longer had it's rustic feel. Gone were the brick walls and streets, the decorative facias she remembered were no more, and the torn up old streets had been rebuilt. The city now seemed much more modern, clean new buildings, and smooth newly paved roads defined the city.

Ruby had decided to hold up in a dilapidated motel towards the edge of the city, deciding it would be best to stay away from populous areas as much as possible. The place itself wasn't anything special. It was certainly lacking in upkeep, but it still seemed clean, and had any basic amenities she would need.

After checking in and paying Ruby went to her room, breathing a sigh of relief at the quiet and privacy. She had already put together, what she found to be an acceptable plan. The hardest part would be maintaining her anonymity, though she had already taken precautions to ensure she wasn't discovered. However it didn't help when the first person she had to find, would be her uncle, Qrow Branwen.

After showering, and taking a bit of time to decompress, Ruby decided to head out and get any necessary supplies for the activities she had planned for the next few days. Heading downtown, Ruby first made her way to a small dust and weapons shop, on a backstreet. A short while later Ruby walked out with numerous dust crystals, four hundred rounds of different types of ammo for Crescent Rose, assorted weapons parts, and a few other odds and ends. Ruby realized she had probably spent more money than what she should have, chuckling at the fact that she still hadn't outgrown her obsession with weapons.

Ruby began heading back to the motel with her bags, when she felt a dull pain in her stomach, followed by a low rumbling. Realizing that she hadn't eaten since she departed from Atlas, Ruby decided it wouldn't hurt to stop for some food on the way back. Remembering that there was a particular diner she used to be fond of near where she was, Ruby began making her way over there. After walking for a few minutes Ruby arrived at a quaint wooden building with the sign,'Frank's,' hanging over it.

Heading inside, Ruby was immediately reminded of why she had enjoyed it so much. She was immediately greeted by the strong scent of fresh baked cookies. Ruby walked over to a booth in the corner of the store, where she had a good line of sight with the door. A moment later, a scruffy looking teenage boy wearing a waiter's outfit walked over to her table and greeted her.

Ruby decided to order a simple burger and fries, as well as a few chocolate chip cookies, doing so with a noticeable blush.

Ruby sat back and relaxed while she waited for her food, letting the nostalgia of her surroundings sink in. Ruby remembered coming to that particular diner countless times with her family and friends. Remembering all the times she had been teased at the same diner, by Yang for ordering cookies, or scolded by Weiss for sloppy eating habits. Those memories stirring those of when she sat behind metal bars, and was forsaken by the very same people. She recalled being called a liar, a coward, being told it was for the best that she would never be able to accomplish her dream. She wondered for a moment, whether they were right on the last part.

Ruby's spiralling train of thought was broken by the sound of a bell chiming, as the diner's door opened. Glancing up quickly, Ruby suddenly felt a sickly churning in her empty stomach, ducking down and pulling the hood on her jacket up, Ruby did her best to not be noticed by the two men who had just entered the diner. To Ruby's misfortune they walked over and sat at the booth directly in front of Ruby's.

One of the men's voices reached Ruby's ears, as they sat down, "Look Tai, we've already talked with Ozpin and Ironwood. If something bad happened to her, we'd know by now. She has to be out there somewhere."

It was a voice that stirred deep feeling in Ruby, one of the few voices that she didn't associate with shitty memories. It was also the voice of the same man she was currently trying to find, her uncle Qrow.

"Just like how we know about Raven? Damnit I get that you're trying to help but it doesn't make me feel any better Qrow," the second voice answered in reply.

The second voice shot another pain through her gut. Of all the people to walk into the same diner as her, she cursed her fate for letting it be her father and uncle. Ruby was torn between continuing her eavesdropping, and escaping. However, Ruby knew better than to remain in the situation. She quickly stood up and grabbed her bags, facing away from the two men and started making her way to the entrance. The distance couldn't have been more than six meters, but every step felt like it was only an inch.

Ruby had finally reached the door, when she heard a voice call out to her, "Ma'am, wait! What about your food? You still have to pay," she recognized the voice as the scruffy young waiter.

"Fuck," Ruby cursed under her breath, not daring to turn around, lest she be spotted. Shoving her way through the door, Ruby quickly gathered her aura in her legs. Knowing not to use her semblance in front of her father and uncle, Ruby used her aura enhanced strength to shoot herself down the street. She quickly ducked down the nearest alley, hoping no one would chase her.

Ruby was stopped in her tracks, when a tall man suddenly appeared before her, "Kids nowadays, didn't your parents ever teach you any better?"

The man in question was her uncle Qrow. Ruby found herself relieved at the fact that she'd left Crescent Rose behind, knowing that with her current attire she had nowhere to hide it. Even in it's compact form on her back, it would be far too recognizable to Qrow. Ruby dropped her bags, and brought her hands up, palms facing Qrow.

"Well that's no fun, here I was thinking you'd actually put up a figh " Qrow whined sarcastically, just before the figure in front of him disappeared. Qrow heard a scuffing noise above him, turning just in time to see the girl he'd stopped, kick herself off the wall. He brought his hand up just in time, to stop a boot from contacting his face. Stepping back, he began to reach for weapon when he realized that'd be overkill. He brought his hands up, readying himself for a fight just in time to see his opponent grab their bags and start running.

"Hey!" he yelled after his opponent just in time to see, a little red crystal flying towards him, at a terrifying speed. Lunging towards the crystal as it flew by him, Qrow barely managed to catch the crystal in time. Looking back, his opponent was nowhere to be seen.

Once Ruby felt that she'd put enough distance between herself and Qrow, she activated her semblance, confident he wouldn't find the remnants. She arrived back at her motel moments later. Storming in Ruby and dropping her bags, Ruby slammed her fist against the wall in frustration.

"Goddamnit! Just how fucking careless can I be? Son of bitch!" Ruby continued to curse aloud for her carelessness.

Her hunger now replaced with a sick churning in her stomach, Ruby decided to focus on prepping for her mission. She quickly went to work, disassembling Crescent Rose, having decided to remove the entire head of the weapon. Ruby realized how recognizable her scythe was, and the only way she could think to remedy that problem was to eliminate the scythe portion. She wasn't the most experienced with a staff, however she had trained with them in the Corps, and it wasn't too different from a scythe.

After she had finished modifying Crescent Rose into a staff, and lengthening it as well, Ruby moved onto the gear she had bought. She loaded all of the ammunition she had bought, into marked magazines, so she'd know which magazine contained which ammo type. Ruby had also bought various magazine and dust pouches, which she stitched into the inside of her jacket. Some of the pouches, as well as a new holster for Crescent Rose, were attached to a black pistol belt she had purchased.

Content with everything she had accomplished, Ruby finally decided to turn in for the night. Ruby set Crescent Rose on the nightstand next to her bed, the rest of her gear sitting ready should it be needed.

 _ **Ruby woke up to find a frozen wasteland extending in all directions. Looking around Ruby was confused at first, before a familiar voice stirred her from her tired state.**_

" _ **Hey kid, you don't plan on sleepin the whole day, do ya?" Ruby looked up to see Stevens standing over her.**_

 _ **Annoyed at his teasing, Ruby jumped to her feet, "Nah, I just needed a bit of extra energy to carry everyone else's slack."**_

" _ **Everyone else?" he questioned, "What are you talkin bout?"**_

 _ **Ruby looked around in confusion, before realizing they were alone. A moment later a loud roar could be heard in the distance. Looking back to Stevens to ensure he was ready, Ruby found him covered in blood, his lifeless eyes staring at her void of emotion.**_

" _ **You already killed everyone else," he spoke in a bone chilling voice.**_

 _ **The ground beneath Ruby began shaking violently, causing her to curse in frustration, "Fuck, Stevens are you okay!"**_

 _ **As Ruby screamed to him, a great rift opened between them, and Stevens began falling into the abyss below. Ruby jumped down without hesitation, diving to catch up with Stevens. Once shed was within arms reach she grabbed onto him, using her semblance to push them towards the rock face next to them. Extending Crescent Rose, Ruby smashed it's end into the wall, looking down to assess Stevens, she gaped in shock as his body began crumbling in her hands.**_

 _ **A moment later the rock face that Crescent Rose was buried in crumbled as well, sending Ruby falling into the abyss.**_

Ruby could swear, she felt herself slam into her bed as she awoke. This morning was the same as every before it. Her heart racing , and her body covered in sweat, Ruby rolled out of bed almost falling on the ground as her knees gave out. Ruby dragged herself to the bathroom, and found her way to the shower. After a far too long time spent standing under the scalding water, Ruby finally forced herself out of the shower.

One she had dried off and dressed herself, Ruby prepared the few things she would need for the day. Once she had gathered up her weapon and some supplies she headed out.

Ruby's plan would require her to find a time when Qrow would be alone, and vulnerable. The first part was easy, unfortunately, she was well aware that the second one wouldn't be easy. Ruby wasn't sure she could defeat Qrow at her best, and she had to attempt it without her scythe and semblance. So in order to do so she was planning to pull out every dirty trick she could manage.

Her biggest problem was that the thing she needed the most, was quite sparse, time. Ruby was certain, that if she could observe the man for long enough she could find a vulnerability. However she wasn't sure how patient Ironwood would be, and she knew he would want to hear progress when she contacted him.

With those thoughts in mind Ruby headed out. She wore mostly the same attire as the day before, save a pair of cheap sunglasses and a bandanna tied over the top of her head. She began to make her way to Signal Academy, where Qrow was currently working as an instructor.

On her way there she felt a familiar pain in her stomach, remembering once again that it had been more than a day since she'd actually eaten. Her conscience weighing on her from the day before, Ruby decided to go back the same diner as the day before.

A short while later Ruby arrived at the restaurant, entering through the same door she had so hastily fled through the day before. As she walked inside, the same scruffy teenager from the day before turned around to greet her, only to glare in anger instead.

"I...I'm sorry?" Ruby mumbled awkwardly.

"You should leave, before we call the police," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Wait, wait, wait! I'll pay, I swear. I'm really sorry," Ruby shouted in panic, waving her hands in front of her.

"I won't tell you again," He grumbled.

Ruby quickly fished a wad of lien from her pocket, "Here this should be enough, right? Don't kick me out, I really like this place."

The young man stood there in contemplation for a moment, before finally reaching out and taking the money from her.

Ruby sighed in relief, before he spoke again, "Fine, now did you want anything else?"

"Umm, breakfast?" Ruby nervously answered the boy.

He sighed, and grumbled out a response, "Take a seat."

Ruby happily made her way over to the booth nearest the front of the store this time, hoping for an easier escape should a similar incident occur.

The boy made his way over to Ruby's table with his notebook in hand to take her order,"Shouldn't you be in school?"

Ruby sat in her seat confused for a minute, suddenly remembering that most people her age would be in school still. For a moment she felt embarrassed, until she realized that he couldn't be much older than her, "What about you? You can't be older than sixteen."

"I'm nineteen actually, and we have a policy not to allow unaccompanied minors to hang out here during school hours," he shot back spitefully.

"Well I'm not a kid, so are you going to keep being an ass, or take my order?" Ruby grumbled indignantly.

"Of course I'll take your order, as soon as you show me some ID," he practically sung through a smug smile.

Ruby was stunned by his audacity, but didn't want to argue farther so she pulled out her wallet to find her ID. Quickly finding her hunter's license, Ruby felt a sense of smug satisfaction. That was until she noticed that despite, 'Scarlette Summers,' joining the Corps at eighteen, Ironwood had Ruby's real birth year put on her ID, showing her as seventeen years old. Ruby hesitated to show him her ID, now not so sure that she would win this argument.

"What's the matter, let me see it," he spoke in a sarcastic voice.

"This is stupid, let me see your manager," Ruby whined.

"Nope," came his curt reply, as he reached out to swipe the card out of Ruby's hand.

In that moment Ruby saw his hand shoot towards her, and felt time begin to crawl, her instincts kicking in. Faster than the boy could even see, Ruby had grabbed his arm with a vice like grip.

"Ow! Shit!" the boy screamed out as he fell to his knees.

A second later Ruby realized what she was doing, and quickly let go of his arm. Reeling in guilt, as she could not seem to have a decent interaction with him.

"What the fuck?" the boy yelped indignantly, cradling the army Ruby had grasped.

"I'm sorry," Ruby mouthed in barely a whisper, before standing up and quickly making her way out of the restaurant.

Ruby walked down the street, as fast as she could manage. Looking down at her hands, Ruby realized that they were shaking, clasping her them together to try and stop.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Ruby mumbled as she made her way down the street, overcome with a sense of humilitation.

In the end, Ruby settled on some cheap, prepackaged food, from a convenience store to cure her hunger. After eating, and waiting to calm down after the incident at the diner, Ruby decided to head to her destination.

Upon arriving at the school, Ruby found kids pouring in through the front doors. Looking at her watch, it dawned on Ruby,that she had made it just in time for the beginning of the school day. Ruby set up on a nearby rooftop, but far enough away that she wouldn't be discovered. After sitting and watch the school for almost an hour, Ruby still hadn't seen Qrow, and began to wonder if he hadn't arrived before her. Just when she was at wit's end, she finally spotted Qrow stumbling up to the school, covering his eyes with his hand.

Ruby felt strange, realizing this was the same man that was causing her so much concern. Regardless, she new better than to underestimate him based solely on his drinking problem. Ruby kept her position on the rooftop, watching incase Qrow went anywhere. At the end of the school day, she followed him to an apartment building a couple miles from the school. She later found out that he was currently staying there with her father. To make matters slightly easier, her father didn't seem to be currently teaching at Signal.

Later that evening Qrow left home, to stop by the Hunter's Association, and from there the bar. Once Qrow had gotten drunk enough, he would either pass out at the bar, or stumble home. Occasionally Taiyang would accompany him to the bar.

Ruby continued to follow Qrow, being as cautious as possible not to get discovered. Day after day he continued the same pattern, occasionally going to Beacon for a meeting. Any time he went Ruby there left an unnecessarily large berth, not daring to be caught anywhere near the school. After two weeks of following him, Ruby wasn't sure that the opportunity she was looking for would appear.

That was until Ruby had felt daring enough to follow Qrow, and Tai Yang into the bar that they frequented. In doing so Ruby finally found hope listening in on the men's conversation.

"I'll be gone for a while by the way. Make sure to keep the place from burnin down, while I'm gone," Qrow drunkenly slurred.

"Gone? Where are you going?" Taiyang questioned, with a less prominent slur.

"A mission, goin to Mistral. Word is there some funny business goin on there," Qrow slurred in response.

"What type a funny?" Taiyang asked in confusion.

"The type involvin grimms and White Fangs," Qrow informed his drinking partner.

"Well then I'm comin too," Taiyang replied curtly, finishing his drink.

"Huh? You sure, you a little rusty ain't ya?" Qrow questioned concerned.

"Me n the girls been searching Remnant far n wide for Ruby. The girls went there fer a bit, but dint get muchofa chance to look, ya know?" Taiyang stammered out in his increasingly drunk state, "Besides, who ya callin rusty! I can beat the brakes off yer drunk ass anyday."

"I spose I don't mind the backup, but don't get to isappointed when ya on't find her." Qrow replied, almost as incomprehensible as her father.

Ruby's heart jumped in elation, knowing that this may finally give her the chance she was after. She stood up to leave, knowing she had to figure out a way to Mistral. Ruby quickly came to a halt, when she noticed that the conversation hadn't ended.

"Souns like a plan! When we goin?" Taiyang celebrated.

"What times it?" Qrow asked loudly.

"A little past midnight," Came the sober voice of the bartender.

"Aaahh, when's two?" Qrow wondered, scratching his head.

"Two pm?" her father asked in response.

Qrow looked down at his fingers, and appeared to be counting for a moment, "Nah, two in a mornin."

Taiyang stared at Qrow with a quickly sobering face, "That's two hours ya asshole!" Tai quickly grabbed his other half by the collar, and dragged him out of the bar.

Ruby barely managed to get out of sight, as the two men drunkenly rushed out of the bar. She quickly realized that if she didn't want to lose her Uncle, she would have to get to Mistral as soon as possible. Ruby waited in the bar, for Qrow and Tai to leave in a cab, before exiting the

building, immediately activating her semblance. Ruby realized that the only way she was going to get a flight this late at night, on such short notice, was with Ironwood's help.

She realized she was going to be pushing her luck, but she had no choice but to try. The first thing she had to do, was make her way to the CCT tower, and contact Ironwood. She immediately began planning out, how she was going to make this work,

" _ **CCT tower first," she thought to herself. "It's past midnight, it'll be closed."**_

" _ **No reason to let that stop me."**_

" _ **Get there, get in, contact Ironwood. Twenty minutes."**_

" _ **Get back to the motel, and get my shit. It's on the other side of town. Forty minutes." "Get to the airfield. Seventy minutes. This won't be a problem."**_

As Ruby neared the CCT, she readied her weapons, preparing to take out the sentries there. Closing in quickly, Ruby came to a grinding halt as the tower came into view.

"Shit," Ruby said aloud, "MIght be cuttin it a bit closer than I planned."

Ruby had been expecting nothing more than the typical sentries who guarded the tower, though they were present, they were also accompanied by a full team of hunters. Team CRDL to be exact. Based off what Ruby knew of the team from her time at Beacon, she could likely take them. The only concern she had was defeating them and the sentries, without her identity being noticed.

Deciding that she didn't have any time for a plan B, Ruby pulled out the staff form of Crescent Rose, extending the weapon to it's full length. She double checked the presence of a dust crystal in the weapon, and chambered a round. The loud mechanical click of the bolt, immediately drew the attention of the nearby hunters. Ruby readied herself for the coming fight, pulling her hood up as she did so.

"Hey, what are you do " the team's leader began to yell, before Ruby appeared before him, the barrel of her weapon, inches from his chest.

Ruby squeezed the trigger, feeling the explosion in the chamber and the recoil of the round leaving the barrel. Cardin's aura, and his armor barely managed to stop the bullet. Ruby could see the flash of his aura as it broke, feeling satisfied at the easy win, but knowing the others wouldn't be taken by surprise.

"You bitch!" she heard Dove yell, expecting him to attack her. Instead, the three remaining hunters, slowly began to surround her.

Ruby had to admit, that she was impressed that they'd improved enough to keep their cool, and operate tactically when their leader was taken out. The team CRDL she remembered, wouldn't even be capable of that. However, she wasn't about to let them increase their advantage.

Ruby aimed the muzzle of Crescent Rose at Dove, activating the dust crystal as she did so. A second loud crack, broke the night's silence. Amusingly enough, Dove had brought his sword up in time to block the round. To Ruby's further amusement, Dove seemed to panic as ice quickly formed over his hand and sword. Two more cracks, more ice appeared, now on Dove's left foot and right shoulder.

Sky and Russel quickly moved in to cover their teammate, only be dumbfounded as their opponent shot between them at a ridiculous speed. Ruby stopped in front of Dove's frozen form, spinning her weapon and slamming it into his unguarded side. The blow resulting in a cry of pain, and causing Dove to double over in pain. As he bent down, Ruby spun her staff around again, bringing the end crashing into Dove's chin knocking him unconscious.

That left Sky and Russel, after them the sentries which she reasoned shouldn't take long. They had partially surrounded Ruby, and the two hunters before her, with Ruby being between the tower and them.

Sky moved forward, taking three well aimed swings at Ruby with his halberd. Ruby back pedalled, stepping out of the way of his weapon. At the same time, Russel circled to Ruby's side attempting to flank her. As soon as Ruby was out of Sky's range, Russel moved in and began attacking with his daggers. Ruby blocked and dodged Russel's attacks, before he brought both his daggers down, forcing Ruby to block with the full length of her staff. At the same time Sky swung his halberd around, aiming for the center of Ruby's back.

Ruby spun her staff, knocking Russel's daggers away, at the same time twisting her body in Sky's direction. As Russel recoiled, Ruby grabbed the shaft of Sky's halberd with her outside hand, stopping the weapon, with the blade centimeters from her skin. Ruby tugged on the polearm, swinging, the still gripping Sky, flying into Russel. Both hunters were sent rolling across the ground. Ruby didn't let the opportunity slip her by, shooting multiple ice dust infused rounds into them.

With the final two hunters sufficiently frozen to the ground, Ruby only had the sentries to deal with. Once team CRDL was out of the line of fire, the sentries took aim. Ruby watched them begin to fire, thinking quickly she activated the dust crystal again, slamming the staff into the ground. The result being a wall of ice, between Ruby and the sentries, stopping the ensuing barrage of fire.

Hardly a second later, a dark figure flew over the top of the wall of ice, landing in the center of the group of the sentries. Ruby took stock quickly, counting eight of them. The nearest three sentries were blindsided, as Ruby's staff came around delivering blows to their heads. Another two dove in to tackle Ruby. The first felt a pressure on the back of his head, before losing consciousness, as Ruby stomped his head into the ground. Stepping off the back of his head, Ruby brought her opposite foot up, slamming it into the head of the next sentry.

A short moment later, Ruby walked away from the fight all eight sentries, and four hunters defeated. Ruby quickly made her way up the CCT, going to the nearest terminal and contacting Ironwood on the personal line he had given her. After a minute of ringing, the party on the other end finally answered.

"It's been two weeks, I sure hope you have a good reason for calling me at this hour," Ironwood's gruff voice broke, from the other end of the line.

"I need a flight to Mistral no later than two am local time," Came Ruby's hurried response.

"What? The hell is this about Summers?" Ironwood's confused voice demanded.

"Eighty five minutes Ironwood, when and where?" Ruby demanded.

A sigh came over the line before Ironwood answered, "God damnit all Summers. Stand by," a short moment later Ruby once again heard his voice through the terminal, "Same airfield you were dropped at, be there a zero two local time. Can you ma "

Ironwood's voice was cut off as Ruby hung up, and bolted from the CCT tower. Blowing a hole in the window, Ruby put as much aura in her legs as she could, jumping into the night sky. As she neared the peak of her leap, she activated her semblance sending her soaring across the sky. Ruby revelled in the feeling of the cool night air on her skin, as she fell. A minute later, Ruby could see the ground below her rapidly approaching. Preparing her aura, Ruby slammed into the ground, absorbing the impact with her legs. Activating her semblance again as she touched the ground, Ruby changed the direction of her momentum sending her rocketing across the ground.

After a few more minutes of running, Ruby finally arrived at the motel where she had been living. Making her way into the room, Ruby quickly packed her bags, and gathered up her gear. After ensuring that she had everything, Ruby left the motel stopping at the front desk to hand over the key on her way out. Activating her aura once again, Ruby began making her way to the airfield.

It didn't take Ruby long to arrive at her final destination, looking at her watch Ruby noticed that she still had forty minutes to spare. Ruby let out a slight giggle at her mad panic, realizing how

much time she had left. After a great deal of time spent sitting on the cold asphalt, Ruby heard the high pitched whine of airship engines. Looking around, Ruby could find no visible sign of her ride. After a moment of wondering if she was crazy, a bright set of lights suddenly illuminated the area around her. A blacked out airship, with an angular design landed directly in front of Ruby, flashing it's lights once. Ruby picked her bags up, and walked over to the dark machine.

Opening the door Ruby looked curiously at the pilot, a young woman likely in her twenties. Ruby noticed that on top of her head of silver hair, she had two cat ears. The woman had pale skin, and elegant features, with green eyes that practically glowed in the dark. Looking at the rest of her features, Ruby found her to be stunning.

"Hey princess, I certainly hope you had a good reason for waking me up this late," the pilot quipped indignantly.

The woman's foul demeanor, instantly shocked Ruby. The juxtaposition of her beautiful features and her rotten attitude was not something Ruby was expecting. Although Ruby certainly didn't have much room to speak, in fact after the initial shock wore off Ruby decided that she actually found it somewhat comforting.

Deciding not to be berated by the woman, Ruby leaned in close to her, bringing her lips right next to the woman's ear, "Call me princess again… and I'll cut your fucking tongue out," Ruby whispered almost seductively.

Looking at the woman before her, Ruby noticed the woman visibly stiffen. The action causing an immediate, and extremely awkward silence. Ruby sat back in her seat, strapping herself in for the long flight. Ruby felt the airship lift off the ground and begin gaining altitude rapidly. From the minimal view she had of the cockpit, Ruby could see the pilot flip a switch, turning off the exterior lights of the airship.

"Isn't that illegal, or something?" Ruby questioned the pilot teasingly.

"Not sure if ya noticed miss, but this ain't an ordinary airship. The whole point is not to be seen. Besides, I see pretty well in the dark," the woman replied in a cautious voice, keeping her head straight.

"Scarlette," came Ruby's answer.

"Huh?" the older woman grunted in confusion.

"My name, it's Scarlette. Not princess, or miss," Ruby informed her.

"Oh. Mine's Annette, princess" came the woman's curt reply.

"A pleasure to meet you, Annette," Ruby replied, practically giggling in response.

Ruby was glad the pilot was looking forward, and not at her. If she was, Annette would see the stupid grin on her face. Ruby didn't want to call it a crush, but she was certainly hoping she would see the pilot again.

Looking out the window, Ruby watched Vale disappear below the airship. The city she once called home, being left behind, as quickly as she had arrived. Within a few minutes, Ruby had let the rumble of the airship lull her to sleep.

 **A/N: Hey two chapters in one week! I hope you guys enjoy this one. The plan for this chapter actually changed pretty drastically. The story didn't change, I just decided it needed more detail. In addition the way I have it working now will just flow a lot better. The biggest change is that this was originally going to be half a chapter, but splitting this one and the next up, just seemed to flow better. I REALLY hate setting timelines, but I'm going to try and have the next chapter out by June 16, Thursday. Don't be too disappointed if I don't make it. I'd appreciate some criticism, go ahead and let me know if my grammar is fucked up, or just let me know what you think of the story. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Realizations**

 _A barren white plain, extending_ forever, _dotted by a single red speck. Ruby Rose was moving across the barren wastes of the Mantle region, as fast as her legs would carry her. Ruby had gotten the call on the radio, minutes after she turned in for bed. Her gut was wrenching in guilt, knowing that she had allowed this._

 _It was a single mid distance patrol. Her men were experienced, they hadn't lost a man in two months. Even if Stevens had insisted on letting her take a day off, she knew better. She was being weak, she hadn't needed the sympathy._

 _The men had been on their way back, when they encountered something they'd never seen before. They called it a monster, said it was tearing through them. Ruby couldn't imagine what they'd be talking about. They had seen and dealt with countless types of Grimm, what could be causing them so much trouble?_

 _Ruby rounded the crest of a hill, spotting specks of grey in the distance. Pushing her semblance to it's limits, Ruby took off once again across the barren landscape. Moment's later, Ruby arrived to see the specks of grey painted red._

 _Her men lay torn apart in the snow before her._

" _Captain!" a shrill voice screamed out for her._

 _Ruby looked for the source of the voice, to find the last couple men standing alone in the distance. Launching herself towards them, Ruby arrived too late, to stop one from being ripped apart by a great shadow. The man's blood curdling scream echoing across the wasteland._

" _About time you showed up, kid," Stevens grumbled, blood covering his body as he held himself up on one knee, "They all died because of you."_

 _Ruby felt a chill shoot down her spine._

" _Kid, I'm talking to you," he repeated._

" _Kid, you gonna say something?" he questioned._

" _Stop this, stop," Ruby moaned, "I know this isn't real, stop."_

" _Kid, I'm talking to you," Stevens replied._

" _Kid!"_

"Princess! Hey, princess!" a feminine voice breached Ruby's ears.

"Princess, wake up! Scarlette!" the voice spoke again.

"Stop!" Ruby woke up, screaming and panting.

"Fuck's sake, I was just trying to tell you we're almost there," Annette's voice responded to Ruby's scream.

"Fuck, not again," Ruby mumbled, "Of all the people to be here."

"You alright, princess?" Annette questioned Ruby.

Ruby unclipped her seatbelt, standing on unsteady feet, "Fuck off, I'm fine."

Ruby instantly regretted her angry rebuttal, but not wanting to apologize.

"Whatever, I'm so sorry for showing a shred of concern," Annette responded through thick sarcasm, "While I'm at it, is there anything else I can do for you, princess?"

Ruby continued to kick herself, but knew she had dug her own grave, "Yea actually, there should be another airship coming in around now. I need you to take me to wherever they're landing."

"And, you just expect me to be able to get that kind of information?" She questioned Ruby in response.

"You know last time I checked, I am actually a Lieutenant Colonel. So unless you have a higher rank, I'm ordering you to," Ruby shot back.

Annette was silent for a moment, finally responding after a deep sigh, "I have some contacts in Mistral, I can manage something."

Ruby stood quietly staring out the small window, as Annette typed away on a terminal in the cockpit.

After an uncomfortable moment of silence, Annette finally stopped tapping at her terminal.

"Got it. A Hunter's Association airship, should be comin in soon. Not far from here either," Annette announced.

Ruby was legitimately impressed that the pilot was so resourceful. Now feeling even worse about how rude she had been.

"Thank you," Ruby mumbled out awkwardly.

"I'm not sure if Ironwood briefed you, Ma'am, but I'm to be your personal pilot now. Apparently, saves him the trouble of getting woken up for nonsense," Annette informed Ruby in a stern voice.

The information surprised Ruby, furthering her sense of remorse, "Sorry if I'm a little broken."

The quiet statement hadn't been what Annette expected, "Ironwood briefed me that you had… issues. I just didn't expect you to be such a bitch."

Ruby was seriously beginning to wonder, if she would actually be able to have any kind of pleasant relationship with the woman, "Well, I suppose you'll just have to get used to it. We'll be seeing quite a bit of each other."

"I'm just thrilled," Annette mocked sarcastically, "We should be arriving in a minute, get your shit ready."

"Can you maintain a position just outside the airfield, until we see them land?" Ruby requested authoritatively.

"Not a problem. While I'm thinking about it, go ahead and sync your contact info with my scroll," Annette answered unenthusiastically .

Ruby stood behind Annette, staring blankly at her for a moment. Annette shot back an annoyed look at Ruby's confusion.

"You do have a scroll right?" Annette questioned the younger girl.

"No," Ruby replied, through clear embarrassment.

"Fuck's sake! Seriously, why do you secret squirrel weirdos, always have to be such a pain in the ass." Annette blurted out in frustration, "You know what? Forget about it, I'm pretty well used to it by now. Though I'm pretty sure you're going to be the worst I've ever had to deal with."

Ruby watched her pilot reach into a compartment just above her head. A second later, she pulled out a small plastic tablet, and held it out to Ruby.

"Luckily for you, I come prepared. It already has my contact info," Annette continued, as she handed the device to Ruby.

"Thanks," was all Ruby gave as a curt reply, now perfectly content to remain quiet, rather than make the situation worse.

"Also, pretty sure that's the ship you're lookin for," Annette spoke, gesturing to a bright object, that had slowly begun descending on the airfield, "Once it's clear I'll move in and drop you off."

"No need," Ruby replied quietly, throwing her bag over her a shoulder. As Annette turned to ask what Ruby meant, her young passenger disappeared, filling the cabin with rose petals.

Ruby soared through the sky above the airfield, her mind afluster with anger. The young huntress, unsure of whether or not she should be mad at herself or her pilot. At this point, Ruby was almost starting to accept as fact, that she'd never have a decent interaction with normal people.

Ruby realized, that the social interaction she'd gotten used to over the last two years, didn't work to well with normal people. Once again, Ruby actually began missing the Redemption Corps. Thinking fondly, about how simple life had been there. All she had to really worry about, was fighting Grimm and keeping everyone alive.

Now everything had become so complicated. As much as it sickened her, Ruby was starting to think that Ironwood was right about her. Ruby was certain, that if she'd attempted to go back to a normal life, things would have ended up far worse.

Ruby's feet came into contact with the cold asphalt, pumping aura into her legs, she stopped her movement in a low crouch. She quickly moved to take cover behind some nearby crates, watching the airship landed. After a few short minutes, the airship came to a full stop, a handful of passengers disembarking, among them, her target.

At this point, Ruby was back to the same game. However, unlike in Vale, Ruby was quite confident that she'd get her opportunity. Ruby followed the two men out the exit of the airfield, and to a taxi that was sitting out front. Once Qrow and Tai had began to leave in the taxi, Ruby activated her semblance following them down the street.

Following the taxi down shabby narrow roads, Ruby took in her surroundings surprised at the dilapidated condition of the kingdom. The fading light of the evening revealed downtrodden wooden blocks of building, amongst wet marshlands. Ruby could see spacious forests, with short vine covered trees spreading out in every direction. The ground itself was quite flat, with no hills or mountains in sight. Although the area they were in was hardly skirting the main component of Mistral, Ruby wondered if central Mistral was like this as well.

If Ruby had to describe the kingdom, she would likely call it wet, dirty, and old. Regardless of that, Ruby had to admit that in the fading light of the setting sun, Mistral had a strange kind of beauty to it. The sun shining through the trees, and the massive cloud filled sky was an enchanting sight.

After following the taxi down countless miles of road, it finally came to a stop in a run down old town. The town itself, was slightly different than those that Ruby had been through already. Though it seemed just as old as the rest of the kingdom, the buildings here didn't seem as rundown. In addition, the city bordered the sea, with a sizable port and several large steel warehouses running along it.

The taxi pulled up to a three story wooden building, near the center of town. This building seemed to be a fairly large attraction in the town, as Ruby could see countless people entering and exiting it. Ruby watched the doors of the taxi open, and the men she was following stumble out, likely still recovering from the night before. Ruby had positioned herself on a building of comparable size, farther down the street.

Qrow, and Tai paid the driver and entered the building, both rather obviously exhausted. Ruby decided it would be best to follow them in, not wanting to miss the opportunity she was waiting for. Stashing her gear on the rooftop, Ruby leapt down into the adjoining alley. After following them in, Ruby quickly figured out why the building seemed to be so popular.

The building in question seemed to be a tavern, and a rather large one at that. When Ruby thought about it, a tavern of that size seemed to make sense for a port city. The tavern itself was rather comfortable. The first floor had a large bar along one wall, that seemed to double as a reception desk. The remainder of the floor had numerous wooden tables, with dim dust lamps illuminating everything.

As she entered the building, Ruby found her targets at the bar, conversing with what appeared to be a bartender and receptionist. A moment later, they both turned and headed toward a set of stairs located in the corner. Ruby hung back for a moment, before making her way through the crowd and following the men up the stairs. Silently following them through the hallways on the second floor, the two men entered a room toward the opposite end of the building. Waiting briefly, Ruby then moved in close to the door, pressing her ear lightly against the the wood.

"Yes, I do," Ruby heard Qrow's muffled voice speak from beyond the wall.

"The hell do you know! What will you be doing while I'm out there looking? Getting drunk again?" her father's angry voice replied from beyond the door.

"I'll be recovering from my hangover… by drinking of course," Qrow quipped in response.

"Oh, fuck's sake! Can you be serious for one goddamn minute, Qrow!" Tai shouted, continuing his angry rant.

"Look, we both had different reasons for coming here. I just don't see the point, in wasting my time looking." Qrow replied, clearly frustrated.

"A waste of time! Is that what this has all been to you! For over two goddamn years now, she's been out there! I don't even know if my own daughter is alive! Do you have any fucking clue, what that feels like?" Ruby could hear her father's voice breaking from beyond the wall, clearly distraught. Ruby continued to listen, holding back tears herself. "I'm going to go talk to some contacts I have here, I'll be out late."

Ruby quickly bolted from the hallway, hearing the metallic click of the doorknob a moment later. Ruby continued up the stairs, finding her way to the roof. Ruby sat herself against the door as she walked onto the roof. She knew she should be relieved, that she had just gotten the opportunity she'd been looking for. However, Ruby felt nothing but disgust at herself.

It seemed like no matter what she did, her actions just caused others to suffer. She thought about all the corpsmen that had lost their lives under her command, the pain her sister felt, and the despair that her father was in.

 _"What the hell is wrong with me?" Ruby's voice sounded in her head. "You're stronger than this. You have to be."_

 _"Why? I just wanted to be a huntress? I never asked to have all this thrust upon me."_

 _"So did you just plan on going back to your old life? Did you think everything would just go back to how it used to be?"_

 _"I don't know?"_

 _"Do you still wish to be a huntress?" "I don't know?"_

 _"How don't you know. You used to be so confident." "Stop this."_

 _"Where did your strength and confidence go?" "Stop."_

 _"Maybe you should have just accepted your fate two years ago." "No."_

 _"No? Look at you now. How can you be so certain?" "Because they were wrong."_

 _"Were they really?"_

 _"They were wrong, and they're still wrong." "You're fine with this then?"_

 _"That's right, because I'm stronger than this." "Then prove it to yourself."_

Ruby dug down deep, looking for that same cold feeling that had once overcome her. She remembered all the pain she had caused, but she also remembered the pain she had felt. She recalled the indignity, the humiliation, the betrayal. Ruby could feel her pulse slowing, her breathing becoming deeper. She still couldn't find that same cold feeling, and the certainty that had once driven her. However, she knew that she couldn't let her regrets stop her now.

Once Ruby had finally calmed herself down, she left the rooftop, heading back to grab her gear. From there Ruby, made her way to the ports. Upon her arrival, Ruby found that the work day seemed to be ending. Men moved around the port, parking vehicles and locking doors and gates. Ruby walked her down the port, enjoying the cool breeze coming off the sea and the waves crashing against the docks. Her main goal was to find a derelict warehouse, although that was proving to be a rather difficult task.

After what felt like an hour of walking, Ruby was ready to give up when she found one warehouse that peaked her interest. This particular warehouse, was tucked away in the corner of the port. Although it didn't seem to be entirely vacant, it clearly received very little use. Ruby made short work of breaking the lock, inviting herself into the building.

Once she was inside, Ruby quickly understood why the building was all but abandoned. Though a look of disrepair was rather common in the area, this building was quite literally falling apart. Aside from a couple shipping containers in the near corner of the warehouse, it was completely empty. All the windows were busted out, second floor walkways were falling down, and pieces of the ceiling had been ripped off.

Ruby stashed her bags nearby, deciding that the building would suit her purposes just fine. Once Ruby had thoroughly inspected her newly claimed building, she went about hiding various supplies throughout the interior. Now that all the prep on site was finished, Ruby only had one last task before she'd be ready. Although, she was particularly dreading this one. Reaching into her pocket, Ruby pulled out the small plastic scroll she had received earlier.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby called the only contact in the device. The line rang for a few seconds, before the other party answered, "Did you get lost already?"

"N...no. That's not why I'm calling you," Ruby answered meekly, flustered by the callous greeting she had received.

"Well, what do you want?" Annette asked impatiently.

Ruby swallowed hard, determined not to allow the other woman to get under her skin this time, "I might need you tonight, be ready in case I call."

"Seriously, we just got here. You're already " the woman on the other side of the line was abruptly cut off, Ruby hanging up the scroll out of frustration.

Ruby took a deep breath, contemplating what was she was about to do. Looking into the sky, Ruby realized that it had gotten dark already. She knew that it was time to head back, she also knew what that might lead to. After standing and thinking for some time, Ruby found her feet moving. Ruby walked her way back, in no particular hurry to get started.

By the time Ruby had arrived back at the tavern, night had completely fallen. The tavern was abustle with countless people, and the commotion that accompanied them, making Ruby's job slightly easier. She approached the door, her heart beating wildly in her chest, her palms sweating. She told herself that she was stronger than this. Ruby had faced down an endless army of grimm, she had led men to certain death only to bring them back alive, she had ended men's lives. Regardless of all this, Ruby felt completely overwhelmed.

With one final deep breath, Ruby pushed her way through the door, pulling her hood up and scanning the room. Hardly a second later, Ruby found the source of her distress. In the far end of the room in a back corner, sat Qrow Branwen drowning his sorrows in a glass of amber liquid. Conveniently enough he had his back turned to her, his head staring down into the glass. Ruby approached slowly, trying to stick to the shadows of the room as she did so.

Ruby found herself standing behind the man before she knew it, quickly taking a seat in the booth directly behind him. She was convinced, that her heart would beat out of her chest. This was the closest she had been to any of her former friends or family, in over two years. However she couldn't let him know that, the slightest mistake and all her effort would be meaningless.

Swallowing hard, Ruby finally found the courage to speak, "Drinking alone? I could swear I saw you come here with a friend," Ruby spoke trying to mask her voice. She knew her voice had gotten deeper in the last two years, however she didn't want to take any chances,

Ruby sat in silence, not sure if Qrow was going to answer her at first, "What has you so curious, Miss stranger?"

"Do I need a reason? We don't see so many foreign hunters round these parts," Ruby answered as smooth as she could, realizing that she was actually sweating through her clothes.

"Hmmm, I guess you got a point, Miss. But you're not from these parts. That's a rather piss poor attempt at a Mistralian accent if I ever heard one," Qrow mocked in an arrogant tone.

Ruby immediately kicked herself for tipping Qrow off to her act so easily. However, Ruby was just thankful that he hadn't figured her out yet, "I just happen to pass through here a lot on business. I work on an SDC Cargo ship. I find that mimicking the local accent a bit helps me to not stick out so much."

Qrow sighed, "I suppose that'd make sense, but I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you can't tell me the name of your ship, can you?"

Ruby instantly realized that her current approach wasn't going to work, dreading the thought of having to go to her backup plan.

"You know, kids these days really suck at these things. Seriously, is your generation good at anything besides brute force?" Qrow continued to mock Ruby.

Ruby had given up on the subtle approach, knowing she was only digging herself deeper, "Taiyang went to look for his daughter, Ruby Rose. He's not going to find her though," Ruby could feel the tension in the air after her statement.

"Don't think you're that clever, any amateur could figure that out. What I want to know is how you can be so sure he won't find her?" Qrow questioned, Ruby sensing his impatience.

"Because I know where she is," Ruby said in a low voice. Before she could blink, she felt the cold steel of his weapon at her neck.

"You know, there comes a point where you stop being funny. That was it. Now if you want to keep your head I'd recommend walking away," Qrow said the anger evident in his voice.

"Did you know that she was at the battle in the northern Mantle region? If you want to know more, meet me at the derelict warehouse on the far east end of the port," Ruby's voice was cold, doing everything she could to maintain her composure. Behind her, she could tell that the hand Qrow was holding his sword with, was shaking. Ruby calmy walked away, refusing to look behind her.

As soon as Ruby was out the door, she took off, rounding the corner and activating her semblance. Once she was far enough away, Ruby stopped in the first alleyway she could find. Bending over a trash can, she threw up the sparse contents of her stomach. Ruby hadn't felt like this since she had first arrived at the Redemption Corps. She despised herself for being so weak.

Regardless of her feelings, Ruby was still determined to finish what she had started. She made haste, ensuring that she arrived at her destination before Qrow. Once there, Ruby double checked all the preparations she had made, also taking the time to stop and wrap a grey scarf around the lower half of her face. She knew it wasn't a perfect disguise, however with the limited time she had, it was the best she could do. With the bottom half of her face covered, and her hood up, the only thing that was really visible was her biggest problem, her eyes.

Ruby was certain that Qrow would come, or at least she had been two hours prior. Now she was truly beginning to question her plan. She knew it seemed far fetched, however this wasn't some battle against grimm. For the last two years, her battles were all physical. She could destroy grimm anyday, exploit their physical weaknesses, use the terrain to your advantage, maintain your supply lines. This time, her opponent wasn't a mindless beast. It was an experienced hunter, who's mind and experience made him completely unpredictable.

However, this wasn't the only battle Ruby was fighting, as she found herself almost hoping that Qrow didn't come. As Ruby was ready to give up, she heard light footsteps at the door, turning to find the man she had been waiting on. Her chest tightened, she felt herself sweating, her breathing quickened, Ruby knew that she was a wreck. No matter her current state, Ruby stood resolute before her opponent.

"You know, I really thought hard about whether or not this was worth my time," Qrow bellowed across the derelict building.

"Then why'd you come?" Ruby questioned the man before her.

Qrow grabbed his weapon, bringing it up to point at Ruby, "Well, after you pissed me off so much, I figured I might as well come an beat you to a pulp. Gotta relieve stress somehow."

Ruby instantly knew she had to give him something, just as Qrow was about to move Ruby spoke up, "Your niece has a scar on the back of her left thigh!" Qrow froze, knowing that aside from her family no one else would know that.

"She got it from a beowolf when she was twelve," Ruby continued.

Qrow lowered his weapon, his eyes wide at her statement, "You better start talking."

Ruby felt an immense wave of relief, knowing that now she had some control over the situation, "That's not how this works, first I'll need something from you."

"And what's to stop me from beating some answers out of you?" Qrow asked arrogantly, brandishing his weapon again.

"I am," came Ruby's curt reply, pulling her weapon from it's place on her back, and slamming one end into the ground.

The air in the building was still, and the only light in the warehouse was the small amount of moonlight seeping in. Even so Qrow could see clear as day, that his opponent would not be an easy one. "Alright then, what do want?"

"You want to know where Ruby Rose is, I want to know where Raven Brawnen is," Ruby's heart felt like it would beat a hole on her chest. She knew that this moment, would determine whether she could ever go back to being Ruby Rose.

"That's what you want, huh? First, tell me what you know about Ruby." Qrow said calmly.

"That's not how this works! You're the one who came to me, you talk, or you get nothing!" Ruby shouted impatiently, desperate for the answer she wanted. She continued to stand there, staring down Qrow, both of them silent.

"I'll give you anything else, just not that. Anything you want to know," Qrow negotiated, his calm demeanor beginning to crack.

"This isn't a fucking negotiation! Where is she?" Ruby wasn't sure she couldn't stand another second of suspense.

"I don't know." Qrow stated plainly.

Ruby felt like her heart had been crushed, her chest tightened, and her gut twisted. She forced herself to maintain a strong facade, barely able to stand, "Don't fuck with me! You know where she is goddamnit! You have to know!"

"Look, there has to be something else you want? You have to tell me where Ruby is." Qrow tried and negotiate further.

"You really don't know how to find her?" Ruby questioned quietly.

"I haven't had contact with her in years "

"Please! You have to know something," Ruby pleaded.

"I'm telling you, I don't," Qrow was clearly becoming frustrated, "Why are you so hung up on my sister?"

Ruby had come this far knowing what her options were, at this point there was only one left, "I'm sorry," she laid breathlessly. She brought the end of Crescent Rose up, aiming it at Qrow. Repressing her fears, her doubts, her hesitation, Ruby squeezed the trigger. A bang resonated through the vast, empty building. Qrow reflexively brought his sword up, blocking the round.

As he readied himself to fight, he could see a blur approaching him. Ruby rocketed towards Qrow, bringing her staff down on top of him. Qrow leapt to the side, causing the blow to come up empty. As Ruby came down, Qrow swung his sword at her side. The girl quickly fired another round from her weapon, sending herself flipping backwards and avoiding the swing.

Capitalizing on her evasion, Qrow moved in and swung his sword to intercept the girl as she landed. Ruby blocked with her staff, the blow sending her sliding across the ground. Keeping Qrow from going on the offensive again, Ruby kicked herself off the ground, flying towards her opponent. As she neared, Qrow swung again, Ruby easily dodged, spinning her staff overhead. She began delivering blows like lighting, Qrow blocking and returning each one. Ruby knew she had to break the stalemate somehow. As Qrow swung his sword to her side, Ruby leapt up, planting a hand on Qrow's shoulder, flipping over him. As she came around his back, Ruby swept his feet from under him, knocking him to the ground. As she turned to end the battle, Qrow began firing his weapon at her, causing Ruby to retreat.

"Man, I must be getting old. To think some kid would make me sweat so much," Qrow grumbled as he lept to his feet. The man jerked his weapon, and it began expanding and unfolding, finishing to reveal a massive scythe. He launched himself at Ruby, his scythe spinning in a deadly arc. As he sliced at Ruby, she stepped to the side, another swing and Ruby blocked, using the rebound from her block he brought his scythe around, Ruby leaned out of the way. Once Ruby had an opening, she swung for it, causing Qrow to quickly move his weapon to block.

The two became locked in yet another stalemate, this time the pace even faster than the last. For every blow that one threw, the other returned it almost immediately. Ruby knew that she could break this stalemate, she had made extensive preparations to ensure that she didn't become locked in such a situation. Even though she had a way out, Ruby found that she didn't want the fight to stop. For the first time in years, she found that she was actually enjoying a fight. She remembered when she was little, she would train with Qrow, hardly able to keep up. For the first time in her life, she didn't feel overwhelmed by the man,

As Ruby looked at her opponent, for the first time she noticed that he was smiling. Qrow backed off for a second, keeping his weapon at the ready, Ruby doing the same. Ruby prepared herself for whatever he was planning, only to be confused to hear him begin laughing.

"What the hell, are you laughing at?" Ruby questioned annoyed.

"You really are as eccentric as ever, kid," Qrow chuckled out.

Ruby felt tears bite at her eyes, and began to lose control of her breathing, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on Rubes, like anyone else would be able to fight me like that. I'm sure those pretty eyes of yours are just a coincidence too," Qrow bellowed.

Ruby felt herself freeze up, everything she had worked for had just been crushed. The tears in her eyes now falling freely, "Shut up. Shut the hell up!"

Qrow's jovial demeanor suddenly became serious, "Kid, why are you doing this?"

Ruby pulled the scarf from her face, and lowered her hood, looking Qrow in the eyes for the first time in two years, "That's none of your business, Qrow."

"If you think this is gonna lure Raven out, you're wrong. I guarantee she doesn't care enough about me to come looking for revenge," Qrow spoke stoically.

"I already know," Ruby answered, the pain in her voice showing.

"Then what the hell are you doing?" Qrow approached Ruby, furious.

Ruby brought her weapon up again, aiming it at Qrow, "If you're not good enough, then I'll just keep breaking the things she cares about. She'll come out eventually," Ruby felt her tears stop, felt her breathing slow.

"Kid don't be ridiculous! Everyone's been looking for you, you can still come back. Don't go down the same path as Raven, you'll only find more pain," her uncle pleaded with her.

"Go back? How the hell, am I supposed to do that? You really think that it's that simple?" Ruby questioned, frustrated at Qrow's naivete.

"Kid, everyone's been waiting for you to come back. It'll be alright," Qrow answered enthusiastically.

Ruby felt something familiar in her chest, her entire body felt sharp. She thought she'd lost the feeling, as her body was overcome by a bone chilling cold, "Just how naive…. can you fucking be! Do you have any idea the number of lives I've ended, the darkness I've lived in. It's not about whether I can come back, I don't need to come back. I don't need you people."

"Ruby don't be so stubborn! Do you really think I'll just keep my mouth shut?" Qrow shouted hysterically.

"Then I just have to make sure you're not able to talk," Ruby spoke with ice in her voice. In that instant, Ruby disappeared leaving a few scattered rose petals in her place. Qrow saw a brief glint, and brought his weapon up, barely intercepting Ruby's weapon, only to be rewarded with a dust powered was sent flying back, closing his eyes to shield them from the heat. Opening them, he was greeted with the site of Ruby rocketing through a plume of flame, the barrel of her weapon pointed at his head. He spun his scythe knocking her weapon to the side, spinning it again to swing at her. His scythe catching nothing but rose petals, Ruby reappeared behind him, delivering a boot to his spine, sending him tumbling across the ground.

Qrow quickly got back to his feet, immediately swinging for Ruby as she came at him, "Fine, if I have to bring you back broken, then so be it."

Qrow launched himself at Ruby, swinging his scythe, Ruby knocking it away, bringing the other end of her scythe around. Qrow blocked again, only to be blasted with another explosion. Ruby quickly took aim, fring at Qrow as he was vulnerable. As the rounds left her gun, Qrow disappeared, a black crow replacing him, and flying above Ruby. Qrow transformed again, spiralling down towards Ruby. Ruby activated her semblance, reappearing above Qrow. The man transformed into a pitch black beowolf as she did so, grabbing her from above him and tossing her into the wall of the building.

As soon as Ruby hit the wall, she activated her semblance again. Qrow landed back in his normal form, readying for Ruby's next attack. Three shots sounded out nearly in unison, Qrow dodged hoping that he would evade all the shots. Qrow hit the ground rolling, as three plumes of flame erupted next to him. Ruby was on him the second he was up, swinging relentlessly. It took everything Qrow had to keep up with his opponent. As Ruby took a wide swing, Qrow aimed his blade at her legs, rose petals appearing as he swung. Qrow immediately reached behind him, knowing it was a long shot, as he did so he caught Ruby's arm as she was about to strike him.

Qrow tossed Ruby to the ground, twisting her arm behind her, knocking her weapon from her hands in the process, "It's over, kid!"

Ruby reached her free hand into her jacket, and twisted towards her captured right hand, resulting in a sickening pop. Her action having the result of shifting Qrow's weight, as she pushed off the ground and shoved a knife into his right leg. Activating her semblance again, Ruby quickly had her weapon back in hand, once again facing down her opponent. Qrow stood on unsteady feet, Ruby across from him, holding her weapon with a single hand.

Ruby activated her semblance again, launching herself feet first at Qrow. Her opponent blocking with the broad end of his scythe, as both of Ruby's feet planted against it. As she pushed off his

weapon, she brought her own up, firing a single dust charged round into the center of his chest. Both Qrow and Ruby were tossed in opposite directions. Qrow found himself slammed against a one of the few shipping containers in the warehouse, seeing this, Ruby moved to take advantage of the situation.

Qrow struggled to his feet, his leg still in pain. He knew he had to take the offensive, however as soon as the thought crossed his mind he saw a bright blue object flying towards him. Realizing her objective, Qrow stepped forward to knock it away before Ruby could fire. Qrow had no sooner saved himself from the hazard, than he noticed Ruby was gone. Hearing the mechanical click of a bolt above him, Qrow looked up, moving his weapon to block. Qrow only managing to do so in time to realize, that he was not her target.

Ruby squeezed the trigger of her weapon, the firing pin slamming forward, igniting the primer in the bullet and charging it with red dust, the round spiraling out of the barrel. At the same time activating her semblance. A single hole opened in the top of the shipping container Qrow stood next to. Not a second later the entire warehouse was engulfed in arcs of blinding lightning.

Ruby used her semblance to launch herself against the wall, kicking up the wall and out a broken skylight. Qrow however, was not so lucky, as he was blown to the other end of the warehouse, electrical arcs tearing through his aura. As Ruby stood atop the warehouse, Qrow lay motionless on the cold cement. The silence that had once dominated the night, was now replaced by the sound of sirens blaring through the air. Ruby stood and watched as countless flashing lights approached the building she stood atop. Sluggishly, Ruby reached into her pocket and retrieved the scroll she had been given. Opening it up, she dialed the only available contact, almost immediately getting an answer.

"You need me?" a sultry voice spoke from the other side of the line.

"Yea, do you know where I'm at?" Ruby questioned her pilot with a monotone voice.

"I can see your location, I'll be there in a few," Annette answered.

Not in the mood to continue the conversation, Ruby hung up the scroll. In what hardly seemed like a minute, she could hear the roar of an airship's engines. Looking towards the sound, Ruby found herself nearly blinded by a small spotlight on the airship. Entering the airship, Ruby spared no time leaving.

"Let's go," Ruby immediately demanded.

"You have somewhere in mind, princ…" Annette coming to a stuttering halt, as she turned back to look at Ruby. The girl had blood and dirt splattered on her clothes, and one arm clearly hanging limp.

"Not here, but I still have business in Mistral," Ruby answered quietly, showing no signs of the pain that likely plagued her.

Ruby sat down, letting out a quiet sigh. Looking out the window, she could see the flashing lights circling the building below. As she watched the scene below her shrink from view, she fell asleep contemplating the battle to come.

 **A/N: Well so much for that fuckin timeline. The time I thought I would have to write, I didn't. There shouldn't be too much worry about a crazy hiatus this time though. Although if I don't have this story done by next summer it may end up on indefinite hiatus. That's only a 50% chance at best though. I'm really motivated to keep getting chapters out, the only challenge is getting time to write. On my work days I have about an hour of free time without sacrificing sleep, and on my days off I usually have a mountain of errands to run. Luckily I have some work days where my only job is to sit in a parked car for eight hours, that's usually when I get most of my writing done. I'm really curious what you guys will think of this chapter. I know a lot of you were really itching for more action, so hopefully this chapter helped scratch that itch. I took a bit of liberty with Qrow's Semblance, as we see so little of it in the show, and the thought that his sole ability is transforming into a crow is way too boring. Well I'm done rambling, I'd love to hear what you guys think of the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Open Wounds**

"Ow! That hurts, that hurts!" a certain red headed girl yelped, as a needle pressed through her skin.

"Oh, come on. You show up a bloody mess, standing on top of an exploding building, and the whole time you hardly say a thing. Now you get a couple little stitches, and you're gonna cry the entire time?" Ruby was scolded by her silver haired pilot, as she sat behind Ruby pushing a needle and thread through her skin.

"Yea, but you're so rough Annette," Ruby continued to whine.

Annette finished up her work, wiping the last bit of blood from the final stitches. The pilot pulled her hand back and finished by delivering a loud, smack, to the wound. The action eliciting another cry from Ruby, "Keep whining, and I'll really start being rough."

Ruby sat and pouted for a moment, trying to garner sympathy from the other woman. Quickly realizing that she wasn't getting anywhere, she ceased her actions, "You're really good with this stuff, huh?"

"Yea, I suppose. Just lots of practice is all," Annette mumbled, as she began stuffing her medical supplies into a black duffel bag at her feet.

The two women sat in dim room, lit by a single dust lamp. After Annette had retrieved Ruby, she brought the girl back to her own safe house. The structure was hidden on the upper level of an abandoned building, only one town over from the one Ruby had been in earlier. Most of the building was of a metal construction, the exception being the wooden furniture inside. There was no heat or air conditioning, however the place had electricity and running water. Most importantly, it was well hidden and out of sight, something important for two people in Annette and Ruby's line of work.

"Hmmm, practice, huh? Were you a medic or nurse before you started the whole pilot gig?" Ruby questioned, brimming with curiosity.

The faunus turned and shot Ruby a suspicious glance, clearly indicating that her questioning wasn't welcome. In all honesty, Ruby herself knew better than to ask, however she couldn't help but be perplexed by the other woman, "Sorry, sorry. I get it, the whole, don't ask don't tell, thing that we do. I just thought that it might help us work together, if we knew a bit about each other's backgrounds."

Annette remained resolute momentarily, before letting out a deep sigh, "Fine, but nothing specific, and to answer your question, no. When I was a kid, my guardian had a tendency to come home pretty banged up. As a result I was usually the one fixing him up."

"Guardian?" Ruby questioned absentmindedly.

"No specifics, right?" Annette answered with another question, "Besides it's my turn. How much longer will we be in Mistral? I'm not fond of this cesspool."

Ruby frowned at the pilot's response, "Aren't you interested in me?" In reply to Ruby's response, Annette simply shot back an annoyed look.

"Fine, fine. I don't really know. I have two targets left, one's here in Mistral. I have a feeling that the other may end up coming to me though," Ruby answered, her voice full of disappointment. Ruby leaned back in her chair, and put her feet up on the table in front of her, "My turn. How old are you?"

Annette sighed, realizing that she'd gotten herself caught up in the the other girl's game, "I'm twenty four. How much longer are we going to be working together?"

Ruby stared at the other woman, becoming increasingly frustrated at her vocal displeasure with her, "Until I've completed my mission. What color are your underwear?"

The silver haired faunus, looked back at Ruby, clearly unamused, "Is that a joke?"

"Well, I just figured since we were asking stupid questions," Ruby quipped, trying to lighten the mood.

"Alright then, I'll play. My bra and panties are yellow. Now, why are you such a fucking nutjob?" Annette questioned sternly.

Ruby's face instantly dropped, realizing that she was getting nowhere, "Fine then, games over. Sorry for trying to lighten the mood."

"Oh, you don't have more questions?" Annette asked sarcastically.

Ruby stood from her chair, grabbing up her things and heading to the door. Annette stared up at Ruby as she stood, realizing that this was the first time she'd gotten a good look at the younger girl. Prior to this, every time she had seen Ruby, it was over her shoulder as Ruby was hunched over in the airship. Staring at her figure as she pushed herself out of her chair, Annette noticed that not only was Ruby actually quite attractive, but her stature itself was incredibly intimidating. Though the faunus couldn't articulate why, when she looked at Ruby she thought of a wound up spring. As she was lost in her thoughts, Annette didn't notice Ruby approach her.

Bending down, Ruby grabbed Annnette by the chin, tilting the faunus' head up she stared down into Annette's green eyes. Annette felt electricity shoot down her spine, Ruby's sharp gaze felt like a hot iron pressed against her soul, "You have really pretty eyes."

Ruby let go of the older girl, and walked towards the door, "Thanks for patching me up," Ruby spoke coldly before disappearing out the door.

Two nights later, Ruby found her back pressed against a wall, cornered and bleeding. Deciding to immediately get on the trail of her next target, Ruby had made tracking him down her first priority. After some investigative work, Ruby had found out that Qrow had managed to survive their fight. Although his injuries had left him in a coma, when the man would come out was up in the air. Ruby breathed a small sigh of relief knowing that she hadn't ended his life, and if anything, things had turned out perfectly for her. Knowing that Taiyang would certainly make an appearance at the hospital, Ruby had decided that she would stake it out until he did so.

Exactly as she had predicted, that same day Taiyang had showed up at the hospital. Unfortunately, as Ruby would soon find out, her target was already one step ahead of her. In hindsight, she had lost the advantage of surprise, thinking that she would be able to blindside an expectant hunter, would turn out to be a dangerous mistake.

Ruby had followed Taiyang from the hospital, and continued to tail him the following day. It was late the next night, when Ruby followed her target out of the same Tavern. Heading deep into town, past countless twists and turns, Ruby was led into what she'd almost describe as a slum. Broken, cracked, and crumbling buildings lined the street, the few people in the area seemed just as unsavory. Ruby found herself wondering what Taiyang was after, coming to such a place.

Just as Ruby began to let her mind wander, she noticed Taiyang slip down an alleyway. Speeding up to keep from losing him, Ruby turned down the same alley, only to be met with an empty dead end. As Ruby looked around, she could find no sign of the man. Cautiously, Ruby began walking towards the end of the alleyway. A sudden explosion rocked the world, brick and mortar blasted Ruby, slamming her against the opposite alley wall. Ruby immediately tried to to reorient herself, forcing her eyes open to see Taiyang blasting his way through the wall that had just exploded. Ruby could see the anger burning in his eyes, pulling back his gauntlet covered fist once again. Moving to block, Ruby realized that her reflexes were still dulled by the explosion, her arms moving far slower than they should.

Before she could get her hands up, a fist barreled into her gut, another explosion being created by the gauntlet. The force of the blow sent Ruby crashing through the wall behind her, covered in a cloud of brick and dust. Ruby felt her body slam through multiple thin walls, before falling to the ground and rolling to a stop. Instinctively knowing that she can't stay on the ground, Ruby quickly pushed herself to her feet. Attempting to gain the offensive, Ruby reached behind her back only to grasp emptiness.

"Fuck," Ruby mumbled, through the blood filling her mouth. Looking up, Ruby could see Taiyang storming his way through the hole that her body had created. As his figure became clearer she could see a familiar, shape in his hand, recognizing it as her weapon.

"Looking for this?" he mocked, holding up her weapon before chucking it back out the hole they had come through, "I can only assume that the reason you're following me, is because you're the bitch that laid up Qrow. So, depending on your answer, I might let you live. Are you the one that hurt Qrow, and what are you after?"

Ruby knew that the odds were completely against her, she was cornered, unarmed, and already hurt. Regardless of the odds, Ruby couldn't help but let a smile form on her face, "You know, I actually thought that I'd feel bad about this. That's right, I'm the one that broke the old man. As for your second question, I just want to see you bleed," as the words left Ruby's mouth, she flared her aura, launching herself at Taiyang Ruby stopped just short of him. Bringing her hands up, Taiyang doing the same, Ruby quickly lept above his head, flipping herself to face down towards him. Reaching into her jacket, Ruby pulled out one of the throwing knives that she kept on herself, whipping it at Taiyang. Bringing his arm up to block, the knife lodged itself in Taiyang's forearm. Reaching up with his opposite hand, he grabbed Ruby's outstretched arm, yanking her towards the ground. Realizing his intention, Ruby reoriented herself to land on her feet, keeping a hold of Taiyang hand. Twisting as she landed, Ruby activated her aura and threw Taiyang into the same piece of wall she'd had her back to.

Taking advantage of the opening she'd created, Ruby made haste to get to her weapon, only to hear a great rumble behind her. Thrown from her feet, Ruby found herself once again, tumbling across the ground. Jumping to her feet, Ruby once again received an unpleasant reminder of her father's semblance. As she looked back, Ruby could see her father charging in again, steam floating off his fists.

Taiyang carried grey steel gauntlets similar to Yang's, however instead of a built in shotgun, his were designed to help him aim, and amplify his semblance. His semblance, was simply the ability to create massive pressure explosions from his punches. Using his gauntlets, he could use his semblance more accurately, increase the distance of the explosions, and add the power of different types of dust to each blast. Ruby herself had never spent much time training with her father, training mainly with Qrow. As a result, Ruby wasn't sure what to expect out of this fight, however things were not looking too good.

Deciding that she needed to stay on the offensive, Ruby closed the distance between herself and Taiyang. Taiyang moved in and started throwing rapid fire jabs at Ruby, the girl dodging each one. Ruby watched Taiyang's weight shift, preparing to throw another semblance powered blow. Channeling her aura into her fists, Ruby slammed her own fist into Taiyang's gauntlet just before he could activate his semblance. The shock of Ruby's punch throwing Taiyang off balance, she lowered her hips and swept his legs out from underneath him. Falling back,

Taiyang put his hands back and activated his semblance, blasting himself feet first towards Ruby.

Ruby brought her arms up to brace herself as both of Taiyang's feet slammed into her. Ruby was thrown backwards by the force of the blast, this time managing to recover before contacting the ground. As she brought her hands to the ground, Ruby was elated when she felt her hand run across a cool metal object. The fight was now back in the alleyway they had started in, Ruby landing directly atop her lost weapon.

As Ruby brought her eyes back to her opponent, she saw him reeling his fist back for another blast, a faint red glow at the end of his gauntlet. Ruby remained still, waiting for the blast to come, recognizing her chance at victory. Ruby decided she would run the risk, watching his fist, Ruby activated her semblance. Taiyang's fist came to a crawl, the shockwave radiating out of his gauntlet completely visible, flame filling the massive cloud of pressure. Ruby continued to wait, watching the torrent of flames crawl ever closer. When it seemed that the blast was practically touching her, the flames licking at her face, Ruby launched herself off the ground and vanishing in a cloud of flames.

When the smoke cleared, Taiyang could only see the flame filled hole on the opposite side of the alley. Assuming his opponent had been blasted through the hole, Taiyang charged towards the opposite end of the alley. As he stepped out of the hole Ruby had been blasted through, out into the alley, his opponent made her move. Letting go of the roof of the building, Ruby kicked her feet off the wall using her aura to it's limits, her movement sending her into a wild spin with her staff extended. Taiyang heard the sound of Ruby's boots scuffing on brick the brick above his head, looking up just in time to hold his arms over his head. Ruby's staff impacted his arms, a sickening, crack, audible to both parties. Taiyang immediately retreated back, towards the end of the alley.

He brought his arms up again to fight, only to find he was unable to clench his fists, "Underhanded bitch."

Ignoring his displeasure, Ruby pulled the bolt on her weapon back and slowly pushed it back forward, pointing the muzzle of her weapon at Taiyang, "Don't be a sore loser. In fact I'm willing to let you go, that is if you can give me some information."

"Fuck yourself, I'd rather you shoot me now," he spat, clearly giving little care to Ruby's offer.

"I get it, you're upset. So I'll sweeten the deal. I can tell you where Ruby Rose is, in exchange you have to tell me how I can find Raven Branwen," Ruby answered sadistically.

Taiyang's eyes instantly went wide, his jaw hanging open, "What the hell are you talking about! Who are you?" Ruby remained quiet, ignoring her father's demands, her weapon still aimed at him.

"Even if you were telling the truth, I haven't heard from Raven since she left. What the hell do you want with Raven, and what do you know about Ruby?" Taiyang answered, his voice full of authority.

"I see," Ruby spoke quietly, her finger squeezing the trigger a little harder, "Forgive me," Ruby squeezed the trigger on Crescent Rose, putting a round in the center of her father's chest, a small flash of aura as he fell. Ruby pulled back the bolt on her weapon chambering another round, firing again, and again, until finally she saw the bright flash on his body as his aura broke. Putting her weapon away, Ruby turned and left the scene to the distant chorus of sirens.

As Ruby lost herself in the streets of Mistral, she felt her heart continue to pound in her chest . Ruby knew that she'd had no other choice, she knew that her father would survive his injuries, she knew she shouldn't let herself be upset over this. She stopped as she felt the contents of her stomach force it's way up her throat. Ruby swallowed hard, breathing deeply, refusing to allow herself to go weak over this now. As she calmed down, she now noticed that her body felt far too wet for the cause to just be sweat. Looking down and examining herself, Ruby found numerous gouges in her flesh, as well a small chunk wood sticking out of her gut.

"Shit," Ruby whispered, realizing that she hadn't even taken notice of her own injuries. Going to the hospital wasn't an option, she could do a bit herself, but it would be difficult with how much blood she had lost. Looking around, she recognized the area as not being far from Annette's safehouse. As much as she didn't want to stir that pot of worms, Ruby decided that she didn't have many other options.

Forcing herself along, Ruby's main concern shifted from her injuries to how she would keep from pisssing off Annette. She had found herself caring less and less for the minor romantic feelings she had for the other woman, now just hoping that at the very least that she could have some sort of amicable relationship with her. After what seemed like an hour of walking, Ruby had finally stumbled upon the tucked away building that housed Annette's safehouse.

Ruby stumbled her way to the upper level and up to the door, verging on unconsciousness. Deciding that the tactful approach was a little beyond her ability, Ruby settled for pounding on the door until it opened. Although Ruby wasn't expecting a warm welcome, she hadn't been expecting for Annette to open the door pointing a gun at her, "Well I know pissed you off, but don't you think that's a little much?"

"Fuck's sake, you couldn't say something or call " Annnette's rambling stopped as she looked over Ruby's bloodied state.

"Didn't really cross my mind, but would you mind helping with all….uhhh this?" Ruby forced out between short breaths.

Annette immediately grabbed Ruby, pulling her inside and looking her up and down. The faunus woman ran over to the other side of the room, coming back a minute later with a pair of scissors. She went straight to work, cutting Ruby's clothes off of her.

"Calm down there, don't you think you should buy me dinner before you start tearing my clothes off?" Ruby murmured with a weak voice.

"Shut up before you kill yourself," Annette ordered.

"I've survived worse," Ruby replied, her voice hardly above a whisper.

"I said, shut the hell up!" the faunus commanded again, as she laid Ruby down, going to work on her wounds. Ruby decided to quit trying to argue, not that she had the strength to keep doing so. Ruby looked up to see Annette slaving away over her, just before her vision went black.

 _Ruby once again opened her eyes to a vast frozen wasteland. It was a sight that had become almost comforting. It had just turned to night a couple months prior, the lack of light tending to complicate her mornings._

" _Old man, get everyone up!" Ruby shouted through the darkness, receiving no reply, "Stevens! Evans!" Once again, Ruby received no answer. She reached over and grabbed a dust lamp, powering it on, Ruby looked around to see that she was entirely alone._

" _Of course, my great memory," Ruby grumbled, remembering that she had left her men to a separate mission. To be more exact, she had left them to complete the mission they were assigned, meanwhile she went off to chase grimm._

 _They'd been tasked to patrol a western area in the mantle region. While doing so, they had spotted unusual movement of grimm formations. They had followed the grimm until they left the area they were assigned to patrol. They had been unable to contact headquarters to request reinforcements, so Ruby had her men finish the patrol of their area, while Ruby satiated her curiosity. Packing up her things, Ruby was soon ready to go._

 _She had decided to make camp and get some rest, once she was certain that she had a solid trail to follow. PIcking up on the trail now, Ruby didn't have much trouble following the same trail. After a couple of hours, Ruby had caught up with her grimm again. She realized that they had turned and headed further north. Doing her best to follow her location on the map, Ruby realized that she was now further north than the Redemption Corps' area of responsibility._

 _Thinking about that fact, she realized that this may be the furthest north any human had ever been. The fact put a small smile on her face, as she followed the grimm. Thinking further about the fact, Ruby realized that it was even stranger that the grimm seemed to be going in the exact opposite direction of any human civilization._

 _As she continued after the grimm, they came to a rather large ridge. Ruby watched the beasts disappear over the top of the ridge. Following slowly, she came to the top of the ridge. As she looked over she didn't see the pack she had been following, they had become indistinguishable amongst an endless sea of grimm. As if in response to her very presence, countless grimm stormed over the ridge, almost completely ignoring Ruby. At the same time Ruby heard a quiet beeping from her watch. Looking down at it, Ruby took notice of the date. She had twenty four hours left in the redemption Corps._

 _She could hear the grimm snarling and growling around her, taunting her with their numbers, "You think you can scare me because I'm alone?"_

 _In defiance to the darkness around her, Ruby reached into a pouch on her belt and pulled out a flare gun, "Let's see about that," Ruby pointed the gun into the air, letting off a single flare, illuminating the sea of grimm. In response a second flare rose to the sky in the distance, a dazzling white beacon, behind it more flares could be seen illuminating the sky on the horizon._

An abundance of light pierced Ruby's eyelids, forcing her to slowly open them. Looking around, Ruby took stock of her surroundings, remembering where she had ended up after her last battle. She was laying in the only bed in Annette's safehouse, while Annette dozed across from her on a dilapidated couch. Ruby sat up in the bed, feeling a sharp pain in her gut as she did so. As she inspected the source of the pain, she found that all her previous injuries had been bandaged.

Ruby found herself both surprised and grateful, that for once she hadn't woken up in a pool of sweat. Knowing that she didn't have the luxury to be laying in bed, she stumbled her way off of the stiff mattress. It was only when she pulled the covers off of herself, she realized that she had been completely stripped.

"You do look great right now, but don't you think it's rather indecent to be running around nude?" Ruby jumped, hearing Annette's voice, quickly scrambling to cover herself with the previously discarded blanket.

"Y….you...you're awake?" Ruby stuttered, her face a deep red.

"Well, you certainly aren't making it easy to sleep," the faunus replied stretching her limbs, and pushing her chest out. Ruby found herself entranced at the site, until she realized that she was biting her lip, "It's rude to stare, you know."

Ruby felt her face heat up once again at the pilot's comment, "Where's my clothes?" Ruby asked, unable to locate her garments. Annette reached down and grabbed a bag from in front of the couch, tossing it to Ruby. Catching it, Ruby inspected the contents to find that her clothes were not, in fact inside, "What the hell is this?"

"The only thing that I didn't throw out was your jacket, even then, mending it was a bitch. So while you were out, I went and bought you some new clothes. You're welcome," the faunus explained with a grin.

"I see...you had time to go shopping! How long was I out?" Ruby questioned, her tone quickly shifting.

"Just a day, surprisingly enough. Why?" Annette informed Ruby, sitting up on the couch, looking confused.

"Shit, shit, motherfucker. How could I stay out that long?" Ruby cursed, rushing to the bathroom, absentmindedly dropping the blanket on the way. As soon as Ruby had closed the door, her faunus counterpart couldn't help but laugh. Ruby barged out a couple minutes later wearing the clothes Annette had bought her, clearly not impressed with her new attire, "You! Is this supposed to be funny?"

Annette stared at Ruby, eyeing her up and down, "Funny? I was going for cute, I think I did a pretty good job," Ruby was now wearing a grey skirt with red trim sitting a few inches above her knees, and a black blouse which exposed far more of her chest than she cared to show. Although, a great deal of her exposed skin was covered in bandages, Ruby couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

Ruby stormed over to one of her own bags, "I'm changing, I don't do cute," Ruby pouted as she rummaged through her bag, only to suddenly stop, "Where are all my clothes?"

"Seriously? When was the last time you did laundry? Your whole bag smelled like death, so I tossed your things in the wash." Annette answered, a disgusted look on her face.

"What the hell am I supposed to wear!? Ruby exclaimed.

"I actually bought you a couple more outfits, if you want to take a look at them." the faunus replied, clearly amused.

Ruby remained silent for a moment, realizing that she'd been left with no other option, "Where's my jacket?" in response, Annette pointed towards the end of the bed. Ruby walked over and tossed her jacket on, quickly realizing that the faunus woman had spared her no mercy, "Why?" Ruby whined, looking down at herself. The jacket which had once covered her entire torso, now sat at her navel, the sleeves at first looked to be rolled up, turned out to have been cut off at the elbow with the cuff sewn back on.

"Why? Your clothes were practically in pieces, and soaked with blood. Do you have any idea how long it took me, just to fix the fucking jacket? Then I went out of my way to buy you new

clothes, and do your laundry. We won't mention that this was after spending all night, putting you back together!" Annette scolded Ruby, standing up and raising her voice.

Ruby suddenly felt all of six inches tall, realizing just how far out of her way, Annette had gone for Ruby, "I'm sorry, I just let myself get a little flustered. Thank you for all your help," Ruby changed her tone, now trying not to smile, when she realized how kind the faunus had been.

Now it was Annette's turn to blush, finding herself thinking about how cute Ruby looked at the moment, "Are you planning on going back out already?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm running way behind, I have to hurry up," Ruby quickly sputtered, rushing around and grabbing the last of her things. She quickly grabbed her pistol belt, stuffing ammo and dust into the pouches on it and her jacket. Ruby grabbed her weapon, quickly extending it and checking for any damage. Once she was sure she had everything, she turned for the door, "Scarlette, are you planning on going barefoot?"

Ruby stopped and looked down at her feet, realizing that she had forgotten to put her boots on, "Oh, shit. Where are my boots?"

"You need to get more rest, your injuries haven't healed yet," Annette replied, trying not to answer Ruby's question.

"Aww, are you worried about me?" Ruby teased the faunus, elated that Annette was showing so much concern for her.

"I'm worried that you're gonna go out and get the shit kicked out of you again. In your state, any more injuries like that are liable to get you killed," Annette explained sternly, not giving in to Ruby's teasing, "I'd rather not have to be the one to report your death to Ironwood."

"It really wasn't as bad as it seemed. I've just been a little careless lately. I promise I won't let myself get so banged up again. Now, my boots?" Ruby talked a mile a minute, embarrassed that the faunus would think so little of her abilities.

Annette sighed before finally relenting, "They were soaked in blood, so I cleaned them up and left them outside to dry."

"Thank you, Annette!" Ruby exclaimed, as she headed out the door, not seeing the blush on Annette's face.

An hour later, Ruby had arrived at the hospital in the next town over. It was the same hospital that housed her uncle, so it stood to reason that Taiyang would be there as well. Ruby wanted to ensure that he was in fact there, so she pulled her hood up and headed inside. The hospital itself, stood as the very antithesis to the rest of Mistral. The size of the hospital was nothing

impressive, however it was well kept, and seemed extremely sanitary. Gone was the stereotype of neglect, and dilapidation. Ruby actually felt rather impressed at the state of the hospital.

Once inside, Ruby headed for the reception desk, greeted by a rather chipper middle aged nurse, "Hello, how can I help you, sweety?" Ruby cringed a little at her overly polite attitude, but kept her comments to herself.

"Hi, I'm here to visit someone. His name is Taiyang Xaio Long?" Ruby asked awkwardly.

"Is that a question, or a statement?" the nurse asked, confused by Ruby's tone.

"His name is Taiyang Xaio Long, I just don't know if I have the right hospital," Ruby replied, now completely flustered.

The nurse looked down, and tapped on a screen, looking back at Ruby, "You're at the right place, sweetie. He's on the third floor, room three twelve. I just need you to sign the visitor log, here. Oh, I'm sorry but we don't allow weapons in here,unless " Ruby opened her wallet and pulled out the Hunter's License Ironwood had given her, intentionally hiding the date of birth as she displayed it, "Oh, you just seem so young for a huntress."

"Thank you very much," Ruby spoke, as she signed in on the visitor log. Absentmindedly starting to write Ruby Rose, before realizing what she was doing. Ruby quickly scribbled it out, writing in, Scarlette Summers, instead, "I'll be on my way th "

"Yang, you need to calm down. We don't even know where to start," Ruby heard the door open behind her, accompanied by a stern voice. Ruby froze briefly, realizing that she needed to escape the situation. She turned, allowing herself to spare a brief glance at the trio that had just entered the building. She had been expecting them to show up, but they had arrived far sooner than Ruby had predicted. Ruby quickly walked away, not wasting a second ducking out of sight. As she was going to exit the building, Ruby stopped deciding to try and use the opportunity to her advantage.

"Screw the calm approach. I'm gonna find the fucker that put Dad, and Qrow in the hospital," Ruby watched from down the hallway as team WBY entered the hospital, "We're here to see Qrow Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long, forgive my friend," Blake spoke to the receptionist, as Weiss and Yang argued.

"Oh, it appears that Mister Xiao Long is pretty popular right now. He'll be in room three twelve on the third floor. Give me just a second for the other one," the receptionist spoke politely, "While you wait can you sign the visitor log for me?"

"Wait, someone else came to visit my dad?" Yang exclaimed, her hands now planted on the desk.

"Yes, just a second ago actually. Her name should be the last one on the visitor log," the nurse, continued to explain.

"Probably someone from the Hunter's Association, they were here on a mission," Weiss commented calmly,

"Oh, that's right, she had a Hunter's license. She had some strange weapon on her back, and all kinds of bullets and things. Real pretty thing though, she had beautiful eyes," the other woman interrupted.

"Scarlette Summers? Anyone you know, Yang?" Blake asked her, looking at the visitor log.

"No, that's weird. Did she say anything else to you?" Yang continued to question the woman.

"Not really, but she seemed real confused. She didn't even know if she was at the right hospital," she answered Yang, "By the way the other fella is gonna be in the ICU, room one eighty A. If yall wanna know more about the other girl, why not go talk to her yourself? She should be visitin right now."

"Thank you very much Ma'am," Blake thanked the receptionist, the three girls heading towards the elevator.

Meanwhile, Ruby quickly headed for the stairs. Entering the stairway, Ruby found that it was a stairway with an open center. Not wanting to waste time, Ruby activated her aura, leaping to the third floor entrance. She exited, quickly locating the elevator and finding somewhere secluded to watch it from. A couple minutes later, the team emerged, sparing no time in making their way to Taiyang's room. Ruby hung back, watching them move around the corner. She wasn't about to make the same mistake she had with Taiyang. Once she was sure that they had moved far enough, Ruby followed them around the corner, spotting them as they walked into a room down the hallway.

As it was the middle of the day, the hospital was quite busy, making it easy for Ruby to blend in. Ruby watched a nurse push a cart passed her, towards Taiyang's room. Wanting to disguise her footprints against any keen faunus ears, Ruby fell into step directly behind the nurse. As they came to Taiyang's room, Ruby came to an immediate halt just next to the door. Knowing that standing there vacantly would seem suspicious, Ruby decided to do the most inconspicuous thing she could. Ruby reached into her pocket, pulling out the scroll she had been given and holding it at chest level.

"Yang, I'm fine, really. If anyone needs concern, it's your uncle. He still hasn't woken up," Ruby could hear Taiyang's voice from the other side of the door.

"You're clearly not fine, or you wouldn't be here. Whoever did this to you, is gonna get what they have coming," Yang responded.

"It's not so simple, Yang. Don't go thinking that you can just go charging in, and beat her. Not only did she get the best of Qrow, but I managed to take her by surprise and still ended up like this," her father cautioned.

"Mister Xiao Long, I don't mean to offend, but how did two of Vale's best hunters get so thoroughly trounced by one woman? There is only a few people in all of remnant that would be capable of that, and not many are women," Weiss questioned, obviously intrigued.

"Do you know why she was after you two? You two were here to investigate the White Fang, could it have to do with them?" Blake added.

"Calm down, one at a time girls. First off, I'm hesitant to call her a human. I managed at least two blows at full force, with my semblance. Most hunters would go down after one blow, but she managed to get right back to her feet, and keep coming at me " Taiyang explained before, being cut off.

"She must have been a faunus, so it was the White Fang. Did she have any distinguishing features, ears, or horns?" Blake questioned, stopping Taiyang.

"Unfortunately, she had a hood up the entire time, and her face was obscured. I'm pretty sure that this has nothing to do with the White Fang though," Taiyang finished.

"How can you be so sure?" Weiss chimed in.

Ruby could hear nothing in the room for a moment, Taiyang clearly not entirely comfortable with talking about everything, "Dad, what's the matter?" Yang's voice could be heard full of concern.

"She asked me how she could find Raven," Taiyang answered quietly.

"What! What the hell does she want with mom? What did you tell her?" Yang spat out rapid fire questions.

"I told her the truth, that I have no idea. I'm not sure what she wants with Raven. That's not all though," Taiyang spoke solemnly.

"There's something else?" Blake asked.

"Yang, promise me you won't do anything reckless," Taiyang ordered.

"Dad, it's me. Reckless is kinda what I do," Yang joked.

"Yang! If you can't take this seriously, then it'd be better if you just left. Besides, I'm sure she'll be after you next," Ruby could practically feel the tension in the room. She knew what he was going to disclose to them, but she it was of no consequence to her.

"Yang, listen to your father. After both him and Qrow ended up in the hospital, it only makes sense to play this one by the book," Blake's gentle voice broke the silence.

"Fine, fine, I'll be careful. God, I almost want to throw up saying that," Yang whined.

"Yang, she said that if I told her how to find Raven, then she'd tell me where Ruby is," Taiyang said, his voice full of concern.

You could hear a pin drop in the room, all parties were speechless. Ruby expected for them to be shocked, but it seemed like it was a greater matter than she first thought. She was beginning to reconsider, using herself as a bargaining piece, as it had at this point done little to help her, "Let's go! We're gonna find this bitch," Yang bellowed.

"Yang! If you kill her, then she can't talk," Taiyang stopped her.

"Oh don't worry, I'll just kill her after she talks," Yang replied, her voice full of fury.

"Hold on Yang. There's one more thing I need to ask," Weiss spoke up, halting Yang.

"What!" Yang complained.

Weiss let out a deep sigh of frustration, "Mister Xaio Long, did you have another visitor before us?"

"No, just you girls, why?" he asked.

"Do you know a huntress named, Scarlette Summers?" Blake added.

"Doesn't ring any bells. What's this about?" Taiyang's voice full of curiosity.

"You said that you think, that the person that attacked you is after Yang next?" Weiss continued to question him.

"Well, it makes sense. She came after Qrow, then me. If she's trying to get to Raven, then she'd be going after the people most likely to know her," he answered.

"So, if she was going after Yang, what would be the easiest way to find Yang when she got to Mistral?" Weiss asked out loud.

"If she was coming to Mistral, the first place she would be going, is here. We walked right up to her doorstep," Blake answered.

"Now that I think about it, I first noticed I was being followed not long after leaving the hospital," Taiyang commented.

"She's got to be somewhere nearby. If we play our cards right, we can get the jump on her," Yang concluded, "How far do you think she is?"

"She's probably not dumb enough to be nearby. She'd be somewhere where she can see us leave the hospital," Weiss responded.

Ruby had to stifle her laughter, when her own impulsiveness had actually helped her. Next, she just needed to figure out how she could follow the team from the hospital, without being outed. Already coming up with a plan, Ruby quickly left the hospital, making her way out front, Ruby quickly found what she was looking for. She walked over and got in the first taxi she found, giving him instructions to head for the tavern in town.

They had made it a few miles down the road, when Ruby decided to put her plan into action, "Sir, I'm not feeling well. I need to throw up."

The taxi driver immediately swerved to the side of the road, as he did so Ruby made gagging noises in the back. Cursing as they stopped, the taxi driver jumped out to get Ruby out of the vehicle. Once he'd done so, Ruby delivered a single blow to his face, leaving him unconscious. Ruby quickly dragged him into a nearby ditch, before getting behind the wheel of the vehicle. Now she'd reached the hard part, learning to drive.

Though she had watched her father and taxi drivers do it countless times, she still found herself slightly confused. Once Ruby had gotten the vehicle moving, she sped back to the hospital. She knew that her passengers would likely have complaints, her only care was how observant they would be. Once she arrived back at the hospital, Ruby pulled up and parked in front of the hospital.

Making sure she got the right passengers Ruby locked the doors, refusing everyone that attempted to get in. After a while of waiting, team WBY walked out the door. Ruby had no way of being sure, just what mode of transportation they were using. However she knew that the quickest way to get from the airfield to the hospital, would be to take a taxi. Sure enough, all three girls walked up to Ruby's car and crammed in the back.

"Well I didn't see anything, but she has to be watching us," Weiss chimed as she sat down last in the vehicle.

"We're heading to the Hunter's Association," Blake informed Ruby.

Ruby put the vehicle in drive, and pulled away, "Make sure to watch for anyone following us," she heard Weiss order. In her mirror, she could see all three girls watching intently out the windows. A second later, the entire car rocked as Ruby ran over the curb, "I didn't mean you, you just watch the road. I swear to god, if you crash I'll own your family."

Ruby did as she was told and continued driving, luckily she had already been past the Hunter's Association so she had a general idea of where to go. Unfortunately for her passengers, that didn't help make up for her poor driving abilities. Ruby felt that she had probably managed to hit every curb and bump in the road.

Once they had finally arrived at the Hunter's Association, her passengers disembarked voicing countless complaints about her driving. The girls spared little time with paying their driver and being on their way. At the very least, Ruby felt that her driving had helped to distract her passengers, from paying too much attention to her. After parking the car a good distance away, Ruby abandoned the vehicle, and began looking for somewhere to watch her prey from.

The obvious problem, was that they were already looking for her. After racking her brains, Ruby remembered that she didn't need to find some far away perch to sit on. She in fact had a perfectly valid Hunter's License, even if it was risky walking into the lion's den. Team WBY might have her alias, but Ruby had her doubts that they'd expect her to walk right into their stronghold.

Deciding to take the risk, Ruby marched herself straight to the doors of the building. As she entered, Ruby found something far different from her expectations. At the door, a single woman sat at a tiny desk to check ID's. After sparing little more than a glance at Ruby's own license, she allowed her in. Beyond the desk sat a massive room, filled with terminals with scrolling text. In the center of the room sat a massive screen, that showed missions as they came out in real time. Further out, there were multiple hallways, leading to billeting and training rooms.

The irony of the situation wasn't lost on Ruby. Standing here had been Ruby's dream, now that she was here, she was the bad guy. Scanning the area, Ruby found her targets entering the area of the building labeled, billeting. Ruby found another group of hunters heading in the same direction, and fell in step close behind them. After walking through a hallway approximately ten meters in length, Ruby came to an open area that closely resembled a hotel. Though the area would likely give any interior design expert an aneurysm, it served the purpose it was intended for. Although it was convenient that Ruby knew where the team was staying, it really didn't do her much good.

Waiting for the team to disappear down another hallway, Ruby turned herself around and went back to the main lobby. This particular hunt was proving exceptionally perplexing, as catching them off guard wasn't the main challenge. Ruby was quite confident in her abilities, however

she wasn't arrogant enough to believe that her former team hadn't improved in over two years. Even as good as she was, if she wanted to maintain her cover, Ruby would have to remain handicapped. With her weapon crippled, and restricting her semblance, Ruby stood little hope against a trained team of huntresses. As such, Ruby made her goal to get Yang alone, even if that meant Yang would be fully expecting a fight. However she knew that it would be near impossible to trick team WBY into letting Yang go into a fight alone.

As Ruby stood in the lobby, she heard a series of loud dings, drawing her attention to the large board in the center of the room. Ruby watched a series of missions appear on the board, scrolling down as they came in. As she watched hunters open terminals, tapping rapidly, Ruby felt like things had begun to fall into place in her head. Grabbing the scroll from her pocket, Ruby opened it and once again calling the only contact, shocked at just how quickly the other side answered.

"Scarlette? I swear to god, if you got your shit kicked in again " the faunus answered, foul mouthed.

"Annette! Calm down, I'm fine. It's just… I need a big favor," Ruby expressed sheepishly.

"You are in charge, you can just order me to do whatever you need," Annette sighed, clearly not enthusiastic about the idea of doing her partner a favor.

"Well...I could, but I'm not going to order you to put yourself in danger. Also it'll help us get out of Mistral faster," the young huntress felt her cheeks turning red, hoping Annette would actually be willing to help.

After a loud sigh, Ruby heard her pilot's voice again, "Something tells me I'm not going to like this, favor. Fine, but with having put you back together twice, buying you new clothes, and now this, you owe me," the pilot reluctantly accepted, both annoyed and curious at whatever it was that Ruby wanted her for.

"Trust me, I'll make it up to you. I'll give you the details later. For now I have some errands to run," with that, Ruby hung up the line, a wicked grin on her face. Ruby couldn't be certain that her plan would work, and it would undoubtedly cause some collateral damage. Regardless of the risk, Ruby was convinced that if she could get to Yang, she could get to Raven. She was willing to accept the consequences, if it meant she would finally achieve something.

 **A/N: So I was going to end this arc this chapter originally, now it will be one or two more chapters, I think. It seems that whatever I plan out, never seems to flow as well as I think it would once I write it out. So in the end things change and shift, and I have to add more elements to the story. Although at this point I think I can end this arc in the next chapter. What do you guys think of the fights? Do I do a good job of writing them? Too much detail, too little? Too long, too short? I kinda struggle to put what's in my head in writing.**

 **I just improvised with Taiyang's weapon and semblance since we don't know anything about them. Also this chapter was nearly 8,000 words. As far as the next chapter is concerned, the only timeline I can really give is before the end of the month. I have a lot going on in the next few weeks. The time I would normally be writing will probably be spent studying for a while. Well that's all for now, let me know what you guys think!**


	10. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Across The Burning Bridge**

Amongst all the kingdoms, perhaps one of the most commonly told tales, was of a once prosperous city. A city that at one time was bustling with life and joy, only for that to be snuffed out in a single moment. Once a bright, beautiful testament to humanity's tenacity now sits as a derelict reminder of the souls that once clung to it. This city was not particularly remarkable, nor important. However, the reason this story is so often told is because this city has existed countless times in every kingdom. Regardless of what kingdom you went to, you would hear of the same city, the same story, only the name would change.

One of these many cities, sat nestled between a river and a cliff in the kingdom of Mistral. Once a highly prosperous town, Divide, served as one of few cities making up a vital lifeline along one of Mistral's largest rivers. Aside from a sizeable steel mine, Divide had nothing else to boast of. With the advent of airships, the river's commerce began to dwindle, giving fewer hunter's a reason to pass through the town. Divide was tossed into an impoverished state, and on one fateful day, the few remaining hunters found themselves helpless as the city fell.

Ruby had spent an entire week working herself to the bone, both keeping tabs on team WBY and monitoring unusual freight movements within Mistral. Her work finally paid off when she discovered that in the last three months, freight entering the river had increased by fifteen percent. This in itself was nothing too unusual, as freight movement in the river fluctuated by anywhere from ten to twenty percent throughout the year. However, what was unusual was that the requests for security to the Hunter's Association, which usually fluctuated in sync with the freight movement hadn't increased at all. She also found that the first city along the river hadn't reported any increase in freight movement. Common sense would dictate that the additional fifteen percent were being stopped by grimm, however there was very few reports of grimm attacks from ships moving along the river.

She had no way of being certain until she actually arrived at the now desolate city, but Ruby felt confident that she would find what she needed there. Having decided it was worth her time, Ruby set out for Divide. Normally the easiest way to the city would be on the water, as all the roads were unmaintained. The trip would take an entire day via ship, and Ruby didn't have that time. With the need to get into the city discreetly, it didn't take Ruby long to decide to make the trip on foot. Normally this would be unthinkably foolish, both on account of the grimm and the overgrown swamp one would have to get through.

Ruby had decided that even if there was an easier way to get the mission done, this would be a good opportunity to finally pull herself together. Though she didn't like to admit it, Ruby knew that she had been in a slump, both mentally and physically. As such, she took nothing with her other than her weapon, ammo, and water. It was a walk in the park compared to the patrol in the corps, which could last up to a month. With the few things she had, Ruby set off as soon as she saw light on the horizon. By the time she had arrived at Divide, the sun was halfway to it's peak. Ruby had neglected to wear a watch, but she didn't need one to tell her that she was slow.

During her time in the corps, Ruby had taken it upon herself to evaluate her men in the field. She had set very clear standards, and she was quite vocal about the ones who failed to reach her standards. Out of habit Ruby was evaluating herself, so far she was failing miserably. Her next task was to begin her hunt. Ruby had decided to allot herself an hour to find her prey. Given the size of the city, it was a near impossible timeline. Impossible or not, with her poor performance lately, Ruby needed the extra motivation. Although team WBY had stated that they wouldn't leave until the culprit was found, time wasn't on Ruby's side. Taiyang had already been discharged from the hospital, and his injuries were supposed to be fully healed in four more days. As far as Ruby was concerned, Taiyang was just an additional element of danger she would have to account for, once he recovered.

Ruby immediately set off for the Divide's port, using her semblance to move across rooftops. As she observed the city below her, Ruby found it rather remarkable that anyone would continue to use the city with the state it was in. Most of Mistral she had seen so far had been in a rough state, however Divide could hardly be called a husk of a city. Crumbled remnants of buildings lay scattered about the deteriorating streets. What little remained of the once tall buildings of Divide rotted in place, littered with bullet holes and burn marks. The scars of the brief resistance that was mounted, all too obvious.

Divide's port couldn't be said to be in much better condition than the rest of the city. The scars of battle in the area much more prominent, likely the last bastion of hope as people attempted to escape the city as it was overrun. Ruby walked along the waterside, observing the movements of ships along the river. She had wondered how someone could move ships in and out of the abandoned port without anyone noticing, however now that she stood along the water's edge it was obvious. Divide sat at a bend in the river, which was much wider than the rest of the river. Due to the expanse of the bend in the river coupled with the fog that rolled across the water, Ruby's trained eyes could barely see the vessel's on the far side of the river. Divide itself was a breeding ground for Grimm, so it would only make sense that anyone passing the city would keep as wide a breadth as possible.

As she continued along the port, Ruby's thoughts were interrupted by a low hum. She quickly ducked behind a pile of nearby debris, looking out at the water, just in time to see a large vessel break through the fog. The ship in question, a nondescript cargo vessel approximately one hundred meters in length. Ruby could see a few crew members standing on the deck, all of which were wearing rain jackets, covering their heads and bodies. Despite their attire, Ruby's trained eyes had little difficulty making out the distinct outline of dust rifles hanging under their jackets. Ruby had written them off as a fairly incompetent terrorist organization years ago, she was surprised to see just how disciplined they now seemed.

All the men on the deck stood steadfast, their eyes trained on their surroundings. For Ruby it didn't make much difference. If anything, the girl found the extra challenge extremely inviting. Ruby wasn't sure that she would get much out of today's endeavor, so she was hoping that they

would be able to atleast put up a fight. Ruby quickly looked up at the sky, taking note of the sun's position.

 _Seriously, I was so close too._

Though she couldn't give an exact number of minutes, Ruby could tell you that it took her just over an hour. Though there were easier ways to tell time, using the sun and stars had become something of a habit. Usually it would be a fairly useless skill, however as Ruby had learned in the corps, watches and electronics tend to stop working when exposed to extreme cold. As such, being able to have a sense of time when you were stuck in perpetual daylight or darkness was helpful.

Ruby readied her aura, waiting for the briefest opening in their security she activated her semblance. Blasting off the port, Ruby landed on the vessel without a sound. Sitting low between a couple guards, she wasted no time in figuring out her next movement. Spotting an opening between freight containers, the girl activated her semblance again. Bolting down rows of containers, Ruby came to a secluded opening in the middle of the rows. Stopping to observe the steel containers lining the ship, she was completely unsurprised to find the Schnee Dust Company logo. Knowing better than to hang out in the open, Ruby quickly opened one of the dust filled containers and stepped inside.

Once she had secured the door behind herself, Ruby decided she may as well get comfortable. Sitting down in a corner, Ruby let herself relax as the ship sailed to it's destination. After some time had passed, Ruby felt the ship come to a stop, shortly followed by the sound of heavy machinery. She continued to wait in silence, knowing that if she came out now she could lose her opportunity. Eventually, Ruby heard a loud, bang, above her head. Following the noise, Ruby could feel her container lift into the air, and begin slowly swinging away from the ship.

Standing up, Ruby pulled Crescent Rose from it's holster on her back. Flicking the switch to transform it, the weapon quickly spun out into it's full form finishing with a satisfying, click. Ruby was comforted by the heavy feeling of Crescent Rose in it's complete form. Ruby was in a hurry to finish up here, as such bringing along her weapon in it's crippled form would only slow her down. Hefting the weapon overhead, Ruby brought the scythe around in a single vertical arc, bisecting the container. The girl's action immediately brought herself, and both halves of the container crashing to the ground.

Ruby landed gracefully, preceded by the sound of two massive crashes. As Ruby took stock of her surroundings, she found herself surrounded by masked faunus with rifles aimed at her, "Well, looks like I came to the right place," Ruby's smug voice reached the ears of the masked men, only seconds before the deafening sound of gunfire filled the area. The action of the White Fang came too late, their target disappearing before their triggers could engage. Ruby reappeared before a crowd of White Fang, the barrels of their weapons clattering to the ground

as she did. Before they could react to her presence, Crescent Rose spun around again. What the men could barely perceive as a single attack, left countless deep gouges on them all.

Another burst of rose petals, before any of the nearby men could blink, blood filled the air around them. Out of panic many of the men began firing their weapons, their action gaining them no ground as they continued to fall in a flurry of rose petals and blood. In a last ditch effort, one of the larger Faunus rallied the remaining men having them take up a defensive formation with their back to a nearby warehouse. The large man in the center of the formation barked out orders, attempting to fight back. The formation of men stood vigilant, waiting for their foe to appear. The men continued to wait, the seconds feeling like an eternity. Instead of being greeted by the sight a rose petals, the men were sent flying when the wall behind them erupted in flames.

The leader of the men struggled to his feet, trying desperately to locate the enemy. Before he had a chance, he was sent back to the ground, a black combat boot slamming into his face. As he looked up, disoriented, he found himself staring down the barrel of a rifle.

"Goddamn hunters," he muttered out, through a mouth full of blood. Suddenly the barrel was gone, the girl grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up to make eye contact.

"Try again, asshole. Once you come back to your senses, you'll notice your men are still alive. If you want things to stay that way, you're gonna do me a couple favors," Ruby's cold voice cut through the man's ears.

"We'd rather die."

"I figured you say that," Ruby smirked, and brought her weapon up to point at a nearby stack of containers. Activating the dust crystal in her weapon, Ruby fired a round penetrating and igniting the container, resulting in a ground shaking explosion.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Well you said you'd rather die, but I'm not really in the mood to kill all of you. I figure if I destroy all this dust though… your boss should take care of the rest," Ruby replied, the joy in her voice nauseating the man.

"Wait, fuck! Fine, fine, I'll listen. What do want?" the faunus man screamed, overcome by fear.

"Don't worry, it won't cost you anything other that some time and dust."

* * *

"I'm so damn tired of this! We've been looking for this bitch forever, and we're getting nowhere," the outburst of anger came from Yang Xiao Long as she paced around team WBY's room.

"Calm down, Yang. No one is happy, but it's our fault for expecting her to slip up again," Blake's voice interrupted her, attempting to calm Yang down.

"Yea, I get that, but shouldn't she have made a move by now? I mean, Uncle Qrow got jumped his first night here. The next day, Dad picks up on the bitch, and a few days later they throw down," the blonde continued to grumble.

Tensions ran high in team WBY's room, after spending a week trying to draw out Taiyang and Qrow's attacker, the team had come back without any results.

"I think that's where we made a mistake. Don't you think it's weird that Taiyang and Qrow hadn't even been here for an entire day, when this person managed to find a perfect chance to attack Qrow? With Taiyang, the reason that run in happened so soon was because he noticed her," Weiss spoke up curiously. "I think there's a good chance that the two of them were followed here from Vale. If that's the case, then our enemy is far more complex than we first thought."

"Well, if that's the case, then there's no predicting what our enemy is going to do," Black added.

"So instead of getting the jump on her, we're stuck sitting around playing defense until one side gets complacent," Yang cut in, both her teammates stopping to stare at her, "What! Even I say smart things too, sometimes."

The other two girls couldn't help but begin laughing, quickly inciting Yang into the same behavior. The joy was soon interrupted, as the phone began ringing. Blake reached over and picked it up.

"Yes, this is team WBY's room. Right now? Alright, we'll be right over," Blake hung up the phone, a confused look on her face, "Someone from the hospital is here to see us."

Team WBY, made their way to the reception area of the building, tensions clearly running high amongst the team. As the team walked into the room, they were greeted by the sight of a beautiful young faunus. To say that the team found the girl stunning was an understatement. The girl was at least as tall as Blake, and a cat faunus as well. She had silk like silver hair, flowing past her shoulders, soft facial features accented by sharp emerald eyes.

"Hello, my name's Tamara Morris. I'm the life flight pilot at the local hospital, and I'm here about a security bulletin that was put out at the hospital," the faunus stated, holding up a hospital badge with her name and face.

"You have information that you think can help us?" Weiss questioned.

"Help? Well, I'm pretty sure I can take you right to her. I'm actually the one that transported Qrow Branwen to the hospital, at the time I was informed that a, Mister Xiaolong, was the only one here who knew him. So when I heard someone come into the hospital later in the week asking about both of them, I thought it was pretty weird."

"Look, we already have that information. If you came to give us her description, then you're only wasting your time," Yang replied callously.

"Yang, you don't have to be so harsh," Blake scolded.

"Actually… I've seen her a bunch of times. I think she might live near me," the faunus continued meekly.

The three girl's eyes widened instantly, the demeanor becoming far more serious, "You're certain about this?" Weiss questioned.

"Pretty much. She's definitely the same girl I saw come to visit those guys, and other than you three, she's the only one who's visited them," she replied confidently.

"Even if it isn't certain, it's the best chance we have," Blake added.

"I'm down. We finally have a chance to get a jump on the bitch," Yang's eyes had now turned a brilliant red.

"Wait, going right now is a bad idea. We should hold off and figure out a better approach," Weiss spoke up, acting as the voice of reason.

"What the hell do you mean, wait. We know where she is, this is a perfect chance!" Yang's anger now being directed towards Weiss.

"Like hell we know where she's at! She may be within eyesight of us right now. If we go there, she'll follow us straight back to her hideout. You think she'll come back after?" this logic, quickly calming Yang down.

"Ummmm… I'm not a hunter, but what if she can't follow you? I was being kinda lazy, so I came here in my airship. I can fly you guys there," the pilot interjected, stunning all three girls.

Yang and Blake stared at Weiss intently, not needing to say anything, "Fine, let's go."

Once the four women had reached the roof, team WBY found themselves shocked at the sight of the pilot's airship. What greeted them wasn't the simple civilian model airship that they had

expected. Instead was a sleek, grey, unmarked airship. The design was overtly military, the windows had been blacked out, and it had mounts which were clearly intended for weapons.

"This, is your airship?" Blake asked, gaping at the machine before her.

"Yea, she's a scrapped Atlas Military project. Aviation mechanics kinda goes along with the whole pilot thing. I found her sitting in a scrapyard, and just knew I had to have her. So about a year, and a lot of money later, here we are," the pilot rambled proudly.

"You rebuilt it from the ground up?" Weiss questioned.

"Ehh, pretty much. The military had yanked everything except the engines. Those, they could never get to work. So, it was quite the tall order. Well, we should get going,"

Once inside, they found that the interior was just as impressive as the exterior. Peeking into the cockpit, the girls could tell that it was no ordinary vessel. The electronics themselves, looked more advanced than what was inside of most military ships.

"Go ahead and strap in, it shouldn't take long to get there. It's just the next town over," the team's new acquaintance yelled, as the engines began to spin up. Upon the announcement, the engines sped up, the craft lifting into the air seconds later.

As they began their trip, Annette began to think about her conversation with Scarlette the previous day. Though the girl had reassured her that everything would work, Annette couldn't help but think about how risky it seemed.

" _Look, I'm not saying that your plan won't work. I'm just trying to explain, that it's a bad plan," Annette groaned, as she grabbed up her things from the safehouse._

" _And, I'm not arguing with you. It's a bad plan, it might not work, and there's a couple of uncertainties. However, if everything happens as it's supposed to, then it's the only way that I can be sure my target will separate," Ruby answered her, the tone of her voice suggesting a serious lack of interest in the conversation._

" _How? If they don't see through my cover, if your distraction actually comes through, if they don't see through it, and if they decide to split up, then your plan will work. How can you be so sure about what they'll do anyway? You've been following them for all of a week, yet you act like you know everything about them," Annette continued to push the topic, refusing to let Ruby blow her off._

" _Then, are you out?" the younger girl questioned Annette, her demeanor becoming serious._

" _And if I am?"_

" _Please, I need your help to make this work. I promise I'll make it up to you," Ruby pleaded with Annette, now standing only inches away. Annette stared down into large silver eyes, feeling her resolve crumble._

 _With a deep sigh, she answered Ruby, "Okay… I'll do it. So what if things go south? You do have a backup plan, right?"_

" _Of course," Ruby chimed with a giant smile on her face._

" _Shouldn't I be filled in on your backup plan? This does pertain to me as well."_

" _Uuhhhh, about that…." Ruby looked away sheepishly, "So if things go south, you can just run, leave things to me."_

" _Scarlette, what's plan B?"_

" _Charge?" Ruby practically whispered, anticipating her partner's response._

 _Annette glared at Ruby, her face full of disappointment, "You're an idiot. Seriously, how'd you ever make it this far?"_

 _Ruby began whining in frustration, clearly embarrassed by Annette's response, "That's always Plan B though… It's worked so far."_

 _Annette let out a deep sigh, and began rubbing her head, "You really are unreal," at the comment Ruby began grinning from ear to ear, "Stop that, I didn't mean that as a compliment. You're seriously creepy sometimes."_

 _From that point on their conversation had quickly devolved, the topic of the next day's operation disappearing all together. What Annette had found truly strange, was that she was enjoying herself. As annoyed as she was, as stupid as she knew the next day's plan was, she realized that she was actually having fun working with the other girl. Fun, was something that Annette hadn't thought of in quite a long time._

"We'll be arriving in couple minutes. It'll be the metal building tucked away, over there," Annette informed her passengers, pointing to the abandoned building, housing her safe house.

"Get us over top of the building, then get yourself to safety," Weiss commanded, "I have my doubts that she's home, but if she is we're going in hot."

Doing as she was ordered, Annette moved the airship over top of the building, all three girls jumping out of the ship. As soon as they had landed, Annette maneuvered away, setting her ship down a block away from the building.

* * *

So far the plan was working, or Ruby had decided to assume it was until she heard otherwise. She had once again removed the head of Crescent Rose, already missing being able to use her weapon in it's full capacity. As she made her way into the hospital, Ruby grabbed out a couple metal orbs from a pouch on her belt. Approaching the desk, Ruby spotted the same receptionist from the last time she had visited.

"Oh, you're the same young lady from the other day. If you're here to visit the same two, Mister Xiao Long has already been discharged, however Mister Branwen's condition hasn't changed," the receptionist aptly informed her.

"No, you see I was curious, what's the least essential area of the hospital?" Ruby asked, her expression dead serious.

"Excuse me? I don't understand."

"I see. So, let's say, something horrible were to happen in the hospital, and someone were to warn you first. What area could you evacuate fastest?" Ruby nonchalantly questioned the receptionist.

"I still don't understand, but I suppose it would be the southeast wing. It's mainly administrative, and storage rooms over there. Can I ask wh "

"Good, go ahead and evacuate it," Ruby ordered.

"Excuse me! I don't know if this is supposed to be a joke but "

Two metallic, pings, could be heard. A second later, the two metal orbs flew from Ruby's hands, "Ten minutes," Ruby turned and began to walk away, twin explosions rocked the hospital. The grenades Ruby had tossed launching fire and shrapnel in all directions. Walking out of the hospital, a man in a hooded sweatshirt stood just outside the door, staring at Ruby, "Fifteen minutes, southeast wing."

* * *

The three members of Team WBY busted in the steel door of the safe house, pushing their way into the room. Their weapons at the ready, the girls took stock of their surroundings, coming to the realization that they were the only ones inside.

"You know, when I think of a criminal's hideout, this is pretty much it," Yang commented.

"Quit being a dork, and start looking for some kind of clue," Weiss commanded.

The three girls, quickly went to work tearing apart the building. After an extensive search effort, they managed to turn up empty handed. Tearing apart furniture, doors, floor panels, and anything that they could break, they came out with nothing.

"I don't think that she was foolish enough to leave anything here," Blake finally admitted.

"Seems like it. So now we wait," Yang answered her.

"We should probably stage ourselves outside, even from the stairs it'll be rather obvious that someone's been here," Weiss responded.

"Sounds good to me, where we stagin up?" Yang asked enthusiastically.

"Good question, Blake I suppose you'd be the expert," Weiss replied, directing Yang's attention to the faunus girl.

"There are some good places nearby. I suppose we can " Blake was cut off, as the sound of a massive blast cut through the air. All three girls quickly went to the roof, looking for the source of the explosion. From their place on the roof, they could see a massive plume of flame and smoke billowing out of a building on the horizon.

"Isn't that " Weiss began to speak, only to be interrupted by the sound of her scroll. Weiss stared at the device, wide eyed at what she read, "The hospital, someone set a bomb off at the hospital. Witnesses are saying it was the White Fang."

"The White Fang hasn't committed a major attack in two years, why here?" Blake cried, on the verge of panic.

"Doesn't matter, we're going!" Yang shouted as she began storming off.

"Stop, Yang!" Weiss screamed after the blonde, "We can't go! The Hunter's Association has already sent all available teams to assist. If we leave now, we lose our chance. Weren't you the one who was hell bent on finding the person who attacked Qrow and Tai?"

"Uncle Qrow is still there! We can still find her, but I have to go help Qrow," Yang argued, for once sounding like the more reasonable of the team.

"What about Ruby!" Weiss bellowed, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Ruby's already gone, I'm not losing Qrow too," Yang responded, the red gone from her eyes.

As they were arguing, their ride from before appeared overhead. A loud voice bellowing out from the ship, "I'm heading for the hospital, are you three coming?"

"You go Yang. Weiss and I should be able to handle this person, but it's not worth it if we let Qrow get hurt again," Blake answered calmly, Weiss nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys," as the airship sat down, Yang quickly climbed aboard, the vessel lifting off almost instantly.

Yang stared intently out the window, full of uncertainty, "How long until we reach the hospital?"

The pilot was silent for a second before responding, " Don't worry, we'll get where we are going soon enough."

Yang couldn't help but think about what Weiss had said.

 _What if this person knows where Ruby is?_

 _What if Weiss and Blake can't handle her?_

Not much later they approached the the town, Yang watched as the hospital quickly came into view. Yang's nerves began to run wild, eager to get on the ground, however she felt the ship suddenly lurch and veer away from the hospital.

"What the hell are you doing! Where do you think you're going?" Yang shouted, her eyes turning red as she watched the hospital shrink behind them. Yang's anger only increased when she received no answer, flames now licking at her skin. The angry blonde activated Ember Celica, a loud click could be heard as she chambered a slug, "You better start talking."

"Either shoot me, or sit the fuck down," Annette replied, hardly a hint of emotion in her voice

Yang stood there for a moment, seething in anger, knowing she wouldn't shoot the other woman. Turning on her heel, Yang walked back to her seat anxiously waiting to find out where she was being taken. Thinking the situation over, Yang now realized just how foolish her team had been. A complete stranger had contacted them directly, claimed to have first hand knowledge of their target, and they had done nothing to verify her claims.

After a few more minutes the airship began to get lower to the ground, looking out the window Yang could see that they were approaching the port. As they got lower, the door to the airship opened out to the port, a single woman standing there in front of Yang.

"Are you the bitch that's responsible for all this?" Yang questioned, stepping out of the airship. The woman across from her wore a dark red jacket, and black skirt that barely went to her knees. Yang couldn't make out her face behind a crimson scarf, and the jacket's hood. The sun sat low on the horizon behind the girl, the poor lighting obscuring her features.

Ruby knew this point would come eventually. Standing across from the same person who had protected her for years, then turned her back on Ruby, she refused to hesitate. Ruby's palms were sweating, her heart racing, the only thought left in her mind was how to overcome her foe. Ruby didn't have any desire to speak to Yang, nor did she have a need to.

In response to Yang's question, Ruby only reached behind her back, a large red staff unfolding behind her. The airship behind Yang lifted off the ground, a wave crashed against the port, Ruby disappeared. Yang immediately brought up her fists, putting herself in a boxing stance. She could barely make out a dark blur flash across her vision, bringing up her hands she was knocked off balance when a red staff slammed into Ember Celica. Bracing herself, Yang cocked back her fist, throwing a volley of punches at her enemy. Ruby in turned dodged each one as if her body was attached to spring. Activating her aura again Ruby vanished, moving to flank Yang, only to be stopped as fist crossed her vision.

Diving under the blow, Ruby caught herself with a single hand tossing herself into the air. Spinning as she flipped herself over, Ruby threw a kick at Yang's head, the blonde easily ducking it. Landing back on her feet, Ruby brought the end of her weapon up, firing a dust charged shot at her target. Yang once again maneuvered out of the way, in return firing her weapon at Ruby multiple times. Ruby easily danced around the shots, once again closing the distance between the two. Ruby brought up her weapon to attack, Yang ducking preemptively. As Ruby prepared to reorient her weapon, she found the ground give way under her feet. Yang had taken the opportunity when she dodged, firing multiple rounds into the ground, had broken the concrete under Ruby's feet.

Ruby attempted to regain her balance, only to be stopped when she felt her opponent's hands latch onto her body. She felt her body jerked up, the motion reversed instantly, as her opponent slammed her onto the ground. Ruby felt the air leave her lungs and her senses go numb as her body impacted the ground. Knowing that she was far too vulnerable, Ruby commanded her body to get up, commanded it to fight back. Instead she felt herself yanked off the ground by her ankle. Yang yanked Ruby's body, tossing her across the ground once again. Ruby forced herself to get back in the fight, turning herself over as she rolled across the pavement. Skidding across the ground, she could feel the ground beneath her feet, pushing herself into a fighting stance as she skidded to a stop.

Reorienting herself to her enemy, Ruby found Yang charging at her. Aiming her weapon at Yang, Ruby emptied her magazine in an attempt to buy time to recover. Ruby activated her aura again, charging at Yang and taking well aimed swings at her body. As Yang dodged and

blocked, Ruby continued to speed up the pace of her attacks. Her efforts paying off when a blow eventually caught Yang in the stomach. Not letting up, Ruby kept up her efforts, managing to deliver two more blows to Yang's leg and shoulder.

As Ruby began to get confident, Yang managed to catch Ruby's weapon. Knowing to immediately escape the situation, Ruby let go of her weapon and began to retreat. Not managing to back off in time, Ruby still managed to catch a blow to the gut.

"Want this, bitch?" Yang yelled spitefully, tossing Crescent Rose towards the ocean. Ruby launched herself off the ground, leaping over Yang's head, and receiving her weapon in midair. Catching Yang off guard, Ruby reloaded her weapon, and fired a round at Yang. Not noticing her opponent's sudden movement in time, Yang was unable to dodge the round, her aura receiving the blow.

Not wanting to pass up the opportunity, Ruby once again closed the distance between the two. Readying her weapon on approach, Ruby spun her weapon in a circle around her body, negating the momentum at the last second. Bringing her the end of her weapon straight up, Ruby caught Yang with a blow to the chin, disorienting her. Not willing to pass up the advantage, Ruby continued her assault, attacking Yang's body at a blistering speed. Yang brought her arms up in an attempt to defend in her impaired state.

Ruby stopped the attack momentarily, Yang looking up to take the offensive, only to find her opponent missing. Yang could hear the soft tap of her opponent coming to stop behind her, followed by a metallic click and a bang just as she was thrown forward by a dust powered round. As she saw the ground fill her vision, Yang attempted to catch herself. Before she could, Ruby charged again using her staff to transfer her momentum to the back of Yang's head.

Yang slammed into the ground, tumbling across the cold cement. Just as Ruby believed she had the fight under control, her opponent exploded in flames, standing up and glaring at Ruby with crimson eyes.

 _I knew this would be a pain in the ass._

Ruby's thoughts distracting her momentarily, long enough for Yang to close the distance. Throwing a punch at incredible speeds, Ruby barely had time to intercept. The force of the punch knocked Ruby off her feet. Showing Ruby the same brutality she had recieved, Yang didn't wait for her to recover. Delivering a series of punches before Ruby could even get her feet back on the ground.

Ruby could feel every inch of her body screaming out, her mind waning. Refusing to let herself pass out, Ruby reached into a pouch on her belt grabbing a yellow crystal. Ruby however, could not get her body to move as fast as it should, Yang back on top of her. Yang once again throwing a vicious punch, Ruby barely dodging in time for the fist to graze her face. Yang threw

another punch, Ruby bringing up her hand that was holding the crystal. Yang didn't have time to even register what was happening, only felt the crystal shatter as she punched Ruby's hand. The two girls were instantly enveloped in massive arcs of electricity.

The two stood no more than a foot apart, both of their bodies felt as if they were on fire. Neither was willing to concede, both still trying to overcome the damage the electric dust had done. Ruby once again cursed her misfortune, Yang's semblance once again coming to life. Ruby could see the smirk plastered across Yang's face, could feel the flames swelling up around her. The blonde pulled her fist back, a torrent of flames billowing around the two.

"Eat this bitch," Yang muttered out, putting all her strength into her arm. To Ruby, it felt like an eternity watching Yang's fist creep towards her, anticipating the blow she was about to receive. Ruby's eternity ended, Yang's fist colliding with her gut, a massive explosion of aura and flame throwing Ruby into the air. Ruby felt her numb body slam into the ground, bouncing off and impacting the cement again and again. Ruby's body eventually came to a stop almost a hundred meters from Yang. Ruby knew she needed to stand, needed to fight, but no matter how many times she commanded it to, her body wouldn't move. The most she could do was look up to see Yang storming over to her, she blinked and Yang was over her. Ruby couldn't hear what she was saying, but she knew Yang was yelling. She noticed that at some point Yang had picked her up by her collar.

"Fucking talk! What do you want with my family? What do you know about Ruby?" Yang cried out, her fury evident. Even if Ruby were inclined to answer, she couldn't. As she laid there, her sister screaming at her, a look of disgust aimed at her, she could hear words echoing in her head.

" _At the rate you're pushing yourself, you will eventually break again. There might not be anyone there to pick you up next time."_

 _Is this it old man? Is this where I break? In the end she'll probably find out everything too. What was the point of even trying?_

Ruby prepared to give up, was ready to let the whole damn charade come to an end. However Yang's screaming was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot. Yang spun around, another gunshot could be heard. For a single brief second Ruby could see past Yang, the visage of a woman with long silver hair could be seen in the distance. Yang dropped Ruby, charging at the interruption.

"Get up! Is this your fucking Plan B?" Ruby knew the voice, unable to believe that the faunus had come to her rescue. Ruby could see Yang closing in on her, and felt fear creeping into her veins.

 _Stand up! Stand up! Stand up!_

 _Get the fuck up, you useless girl!_

Digging deep, Ruby grasped at any strand of strength she could find. Her body screamed out at her, skin torn, bones broken, Ruby didn't care. She continued to push, knowing she had something left, she always had something left. She had fought for months on end, always on the verge of collapse.

 _How could I become this weak?_

 _I can't actually be this weak, can I?_

 _No._

Yang was mere feet from Annette, readying herself to attack when Ruby found it. That same familiar feeling that had once carried her. That same bone chilling cold once again filled her body. Yang's fist was cocked back, ready to strike. Ruby could see her muscles tense, the fist fly forward. The entire world slowed to a crawl, rose petals exploded in all directions. Just as Yang's fist was about to hit the faunus girl, she felt her arm stop as caught in a vice grip. In her blind rage, Yang turned to find the culprit, stopping as rose petals filled her vision. Yang found herself staring into brilliant silver eyes.

The blonde woman found herself surrounded by a swirl of silver light and rose petals, "No, I…"

Yang was unable get out a coherent thought, before she found herself flying through the air. Facing the sky, Yang suddenly found a brilliant silver lit entity above her. Ruby slammed both her feet into Yang's chest, slamming her into the ground. The blonde huntress bounced across the pavement, before managing to stand herself up. In a mad panic to identify her enemy, Yang's eyes found the other girl just in time for her to vanish in another flash of rose petals. The same instant Yang registered what happened, she felt herself tossed like a ragdoll, feeling the blow a second later.

Ruby stood next to the silver haired faunus, her mind racing. She no longer thought about concealing her identity from her sister, nor did she care about her objective, "Why?"

"Well I noticed you were gettin your ass handed to you, figured I'd give plan B a shot. Thanks for the save," Annette gave a relaxed response, regardless of Ruby's tone.

"You're an idiot. We're coming up with a new plan B," Ruby continued to talk, never taking her eyes off of Yang.

"It was just startin to grow on me too. So, did you win yet?" at the same moment the blonde girl once again pushed herself off the ground. Not wasting a second, Ruby was gone leaving behind another cloud of rose petals, "Fuck that's hot."

 _It's not. It can't be._

 _That's not her._

 _Could she hate us that much?_

"You're not her," Yang spit out through a mouth full of blood. Yang brought up her fists again, flames once again breathing to life around her, "I refuse to accept that."

Ruby approached again at impossible speeds, an explosion of flames halting her approach. The brief pause nearly costing her, Ruby's vision barely picking up a flame covered fist in front of her. Activating her semblance again, Ruby disappeared swinging for another blow at her sister. Instead of a satisfying impact, Ruby was halted as another fist flew towards her. Once again, watching the world slow down, Ruby was instantly behind Yang.

Aiming the barrel of Crescent Rose at Yang's torso, Ruby fired a round. Yet again, forced to retreat as Yang fired a shotgun shell over her shoulder. Ruby pushed every last remaining dreg of aura into her semblance, Rose petals flying violently. Using her staff, Ruby threw blows at Yang from every direction. Every time Ruby landed a blow, Yang would throw another near perfect punch barely missing her.

Ruby couldn't understand how Yang could continue to fight in her broken state. As she circled her, Ruby made brief eye contact with Yang, silver eyes staring into a crimson hellfire.

Ruby backed off momentarily, realizing that she was no longer fighting Yang. All that stood before Ruby now was the final instinct driven strand of Yang's semblance. Knowing that she needed to end things before Yang let herself die, Ruby powered up her semblance one final time. Launching herself across the port, not so much as a blur, nor a rose petal could be seen. Faster than any normal being could perceive, Ruby reappeared inches from Yang. As she did, the entire world exploded around her. The shockwave blasting apart the ground, and tossing Yang into the air, rose petals suddenly flying in every direction.

Ruby observed Yang's barely conscious body, lying on the ground, covered in bits of concrete. Ruby took her time making the walk across the port, knowing what she had to do.

"I knew it. It's you. I've… been looking… for so long," Yang forced out between shallow breaths. She had pushed herself too far, had let her semblance run out of control, "I'm sorry. It's… my fault."

Ruby steeled herself, continued to cling to the cold that crept through her veins. Bringing up her weapon, Ruby spun the staff around slamming the end into Yang's shoulder. A disgusting, pop, could be heard, Yang screaming out in pain. Ruby waited, observed her surroundings, she found nothing. Refusing to fail, refusing to let everything be meaningless, she once again attacked the blonde.

This time, Ruby did not wait to strike again. Smashing her weapon into Yang again and again, all the while Yang crying out in pain.

"Please, Ruby… stop!" ignoring Yang's cries, Ruby readied her weapon to once again strike against her defenseless opponent, instead of the soft feeling of flesh, she felt the impact of steel against her weapon. Ruby felt an all too familiar sensation shoot down her spine, her instincts kicking in and, immediately using critical vestiges of aura to get away.

Looking back at the source, Ruby found a dark haired woman wearing a full face mask, a sword held in her hand. The tingle in her spine, her hair standing on end, the goosebumps covering her skin, all far too familiar signs, that the woman wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Ruby knew instantly who the woman was, she also knew she was in no shape to continue fighting. However, she was far too stubborn to let this single chance slip away from her. Her body screaming out at her, Ruby brought her staff up, readying for battle.

"You really are persistent. There's no way you can stand a fight with me in your conditions," the woman commented in a cold voice.

"I can't win, but if you think that you'll come out unscathed then go ahead and try," Ruby spat out, knowing she could barely fight in her current state.

"You're exactly the same as her. Well you wanted my attention, I'll give it to you," Raven tossed a small object at Ruby, the younger girl barely catching it. Raven immediately vanished through a rip in space as she did so.

Ruby looked down at what sat in her hand. She held a small square of paper, which she quickly unfolded. On the inside, she found a single phrase scribbled on it.

 _At Summer on the full moon **.**_

"We have to go! The rest of her team is nearby," Ruby's thoughts interrupted by her pilot.

"Yea, I guess we should "

"Yang!" Ruby was cut off as Weiss and Blake rounded a nearby warehouse. The two quickly approached the catastrophic scene stopping when they saw the current state of affairs.

Ruby knew she should be worried, but was too tired to care. She felt a cool breeze blow across her face, her messy hair tickling her face. Ruby quickly reached up to touch her face, suddenly realizing it was no longer covered. She looked back across the port, making eye contact with her former teammates.

"Ruby, but…" Weiss muttered out, Blake standing silently next to her.

"Please, get her to the hospital," sparing no more words, Ruby turned and walked away, Annette trailing her cautiously.

 **A/N: So that's yet another chapter down. And what might be the most boring arc of this story is finally over. I'm beyond excited to get to work on the next chapter. I don't like to give spoilers, and I wouldn't think this is necessary with an M rating, but I warn readers that the story will get far more serious next chapter. I know that so far, aside from some language this story hasn't been too deserving of a M rating, it will never be Blood Rose levels of dark, but things are going to get rough.**

 **That being said, I'm done giving out timelines. I suck at making them. If anyone is ever curious about chapter progress feel free to PM me and I'll likely respond within 12 hours giving you the status of the next chapter. Well, thanks for reading! I'd appreciate it if you guys let me know what you thought of the chapter.**


	11. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The Long Night**

At one of Mistral's largest ports, Weiss Schnee was currently performing first aid on her blonde teammate, her hands shaking wildly. The sun had just sunk below the horizon, the distant moonlight illuminating the area as stray rose petals fluttered in the wind. In the meantime,Blake was talking with the Hunter's Association over her scroll, attempting to relay information. Weiss' efforts looked to be paying off, as Yang seemed stable, despite the panicked work the heiress was doing. Blake so far had relayed as much information to the Hunter's Association as possible, to include the attack on Yang, the intention of the attack on the hospital, and the vessel the attacker would be travelling in. The one piece of information she had intentionally excluded, was the identity of the attacker.

No words had been exchanged between the two girls, only a terrified glance that required no words be spoken. They both were still attempting to reconcile what they had just seen, with everything they had believed until now. Until this point, though they would never say it to Yang, they had given up on finding Ruby. Even then, they had never expected that if they were to find their former leader, it would be under such circumstances. Standing anxiously alongside their now unconscious teammate, Weiss and Blake could hear the sound of approaching sirens. Instinctively, they knew that if they were to move now, they could still catch up with the girl. Regardless, neither one of them dared to say so out loud.

"Blake, was that…" Weiss murmured, unable to form a complete sentence.

"I'm...I don't know. How? Why?" Blake answered, her mind just as garbled as Weiss'.

"Who the hell else could it have been? It's really her… Ruby Rose," the white clad girl only continued to panic, repeatedly replaying the what she had seen in her head.

As Blake stood there under the distant moonlight, she could make out rose petals blowing across her vision, "We need to talk to Taiyang."

The port was soon illuminated by the lights of countless emergency vehicles. Shortly thereafter, Yang was loaded into an ambulance with Weiss and Blake following in a vehicle belonging to the Hunter's Association.

* * *

A soft dripping could be heard within Annette's airship, blood dripping from Ruby's head onto the floor of the vessel. Ruby held a hand to her head, attempting to stem the flow of blood. Annette hurriedly readied her vessel to take off, warming up the engines and engaging the ship's stealth systems. Moonlight cut through the window of the vessel, illuminating the dark red puddle which had formed on the floor. Ruby turned her head to peer at the luminescent object in the sky, seeing the majority of the broken mass in the sky. The light from Remnant's moon disappeared as clouds crept in front of it, the airship lifting from the ground soon after.

"I need to contact Ironwood. Can you get me to the CCT?" Ruby spoke slowly, fighting through the damage inflicted by the fight.

"What you need, is medical attention. We can worry about the rest later," Annette answered sternly, knowing that Ruby was likely going to be stubborn about the matter. The silver haired pilot was already looking for a discrete location to set her vessel down, and stitch Ruby up.

"No, it's urgent. We have to get to Vale," Ruby muttered out in response.

"Yea, yea. Just don't die on me before I get you fixed up," the pilot refusing to take no for an answer. Annette brought her ship down in a nearby forest clearing, quickly activating the ship's interior lights and finding her way to the rear of the vessel.

"You're just trying to get my clothes off again,"

"Try and make another joke, I promise I will make this as painful as I can," the stern warning came as the faunus woman pulled out a pair of scissors. Sparing no time, she quickly began cutting off what was left of Ruby's clothes. It wasn't long before Ruby sat in the airship, wearing nothing but her underwear. Annette, almost robotically, went to work evaluating Ruby's injuries, "Fuck's sake, you need a hospital. Your ribs are broken, signs of internal bleeding, a massive concussion, countless contusions and gashes. How are you even conscious?"

"That's it? I thought would be pretty serious," the younger girl replied, purposely showing a lack of concern.

"It is serious, you idiot. Honestly, you really are unbelievable," Annette moaned at Ruby's nonchalant attitude towards the situation. Opening up her aid kit, the faunus pulled out multiple items, hastily working to stop the blood flowing from Ruby's wounds.

"Is that an insult again?" Ruby questioned sarcastically.

Annette continued to work on Ruby's wounds, not looking away from her current task, "You can consider it a good thing this time."

Ruby's face was covered in a deep blush at the pilot's statement, at a loss for words. After a significant amount of moaning and complaining on Ruby's part, all her flesh wounds had been stitched and bandaged. Though Annette tried to convince Ruby to go to a hospital, the younger girl was insistent that once her aura recovered, the worst of her wounds would quickly heal.

Knowing she wouldn't get through to the younger girl, Annette decided to drop the issue. Once the issue of Ruby wounds was taken care of, the pair departed for the CCT.

"You said you needed to talk to Ironwood?" Annette asked the younger girl, attempting to start a conversation.

"Yea, I'm sure he'll be pissed. I haven't contacted him in almost a month." Ruby replied, sinking back into her seat in the airship, "I hope they don't have a bunch of security here. I don't really feel like getting in another fight."

"That shouldn't be an issue. As long as we're close enough, we can access the CCT's systems from in here."

"Wait, seriously! Shouldn't that be like, super impossible?" the younger girl asked incredulously.

"Normally, but this ship has one of the most advanced electronics suites of any Atlas vessel. Atlas has a CCT too, so it only makes sense that they would be able to allow remote access to it," the pilot explained the system to Ruby.

"Well, that's certainly convenient. How long till we're there?"

"About twenty minutes, we'll get the best connection from Mistral's main CCT, so that's where we're heading," Annette informed Ruby, an awkward silence beginning. After a few minutes Annette let her nagging curiosity get the better of her, "Earlier, those girls called you Ruby, didn't they?"

"No specifics, right?" Ruby answered sarcastically.

Annette was silent for a moment, contemplating what Ruby had said, "My guardian, the one I mentioned last time, he was my brother," Annette paused for moment, uncertain of whether or not she should continue, "We didn't have any parents, and he was too young to work. As a result, he had to do a lot of … unpleasant things to provide for us. Being the idiot he is, he decided to continue that line of work when he got older. Of course, it eventually caught up with him "

"Annette, you don't have to tell me all this. Seriously, just finding one little thing out isn't that big of a deal," Ruby interrupted in a panic, halting Annette.

"You don't need to feel obligated to return the favor, I'm telling you these things because I want to," Annette replied calmly, "He was arrested, and got sent to this awful place north of Atlas. The Redemption Corps, it was a death sentence. In the meantime, I had given up on my brother, ended up in the military as a gunship pilot, and then this. So you can imagine my surprise when one day, out of the blue, I get a call from my brother who I'd forsaken for dead. When I met him again, he had changed so much. He told me about this incredible commander they had. Some young girl, she wore a red cloak, carried a giant scythe, had beautiful silver eyes, and when she

used her semblance the air would fill with rose petals. He said her name, was Ruby Rose, and if not for her, he would have died."

Ruby felt tears stinging at her eyes, her already sore chest tightening, "Annette, I "

"You don't need to say anything. I don't really have a cover that I maintain, so it isn't a big deal for me. I just wanted you to know, just how much it meant to me and my brother. Five minutes out, you should get ready," Annette stopped talking, receiving no answer from her passenger. Ruby sat with the darkness concealing her face, hiding the tears that fell down her face.

Just as Annette said, they were hovering above the CCT five minutes later, ""Alright, I'll get him on the line and patch him through to a headset for you."

Ruby picked up a headset sitting on a hook next to her, sliding it over her ears. After listening to dial tones for a minute, a voice came through the headset, "Summers, how nice of you to finally make contact. Are you sure you didn't want to wait longer?"

"Last I checked, we agreed that I would only contact you when I felt it necessary," Ruby replied sternly.

"So apparently, it isn't necessary to keep me informed about the progress of your mission?" Ruby could hear the anger underlying Ironwood's sarcasm.

"It's hard to give you updates on my progress when I don't make any. Quit trying to micromanage me. I called to let you know, that I made contact with Raven."

Silence filled the headset, and Ruby began to wonder if she hadn't lost connection, "What did you find out?"

"Nothing yet, the situation didn't allow for much conversation. I'll be meeting with her again in the next week though, once I do, I should finally have some solid information."

"When and where?" Ironwood pressed for details.

"Not your problem. Like I said, don't try to micromanage me from you desk," Ruby answered snidely.

"Damn it all Summers, I'm ordering you to tell me when and where you're meeting her!" Ironwood screamed across the line.

"You have bigger problems right now, let me worry about the small stuff," Ruby spoke with a tone of amusement in her voice.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"My cover was blown. Qrow pretty much figured everything out, but ended up in a coma, so I figured I was fine. Then I accidentally revealed myself to my old team. So, have fun dealing with that," once Ruby had said her spoken she immediately took her headset off, still able to hear Ironwood's screaming voice, "Annette, you can hang up now."

Her faunus pilot let out a deep sigh, pressing a button in the cockpit, "I've never heard anyone talk to that man like that."

"What can I say? I'm a natural when it comes to pissing off grumpy old men."

"So, where too?" Annette questioned hesitantly, wanting to finally leave Mistral.

"We're headin back to Vale. A little town called, Patch, to be more accurate," Ruby happily informed her pilot.

* * *

Taiyang stormed through the hallways of the hospital, making his way towards the room his daughter had been admitted to. Anyone near the man could practically feel his anger, nurses and doctors ducking out of his way. Eventually he found the door he was looking for, stopping briefly he could hear female voices from beyond the door. Bracing himself for the worst, Taiyang threw the door open, finding Weiss and Blake sitting by a bandage covered Yang. The blonde had regained consciousness, and was now sitting in her bed wearing a solemn expression.

"You damn fool! What did I tell you!" the man released a torrent of anger, now seeing that his daughter was alright.

"Dad… I know, but "

"But, what! I warned you didn't I? I told you not to charge in half cocked like an idiot," Taiyang continued his outburst.

"I get it! I know goddamnit! Now, if you don't have anything else to say then can you shut up!" Yang fired back, her own anger peaking over the situation.

Taiyang stormed over to Yang, towering over her. The blonde girl braced herself, anticipating the incoming blow. Instead, she found her father's arms wrapped around her.

"Dad, what?" Yang stuttered, taken off guard.

"When I heard, I was so scared. I've already lost one daughter, please don't be so reckless," Taiyang said solemnly.

Yang felt tears sting at her eyes, the memories of the day prior replaying in her mind, "Dad, please stop."

Taiyang let go of Yang, observing the other girls who couldn't seem to make eye contact, "Look, I understand how you girls feel right now. Mistakes happen, but I promise you we're gonna find that bitch "

Yang shot off the bed, grabbing her father by his collar, "Shut up! Shut the hell up!"

Blake and Weiss quickly moved to pull Yang off her father, putting her back on the bed. Taiyang looked down at his daughter, bewildered by her reaction. Looking back at the other two girls again, Taiyang realized that he had misjudged the situation.

"What's going on? What happened last night?" Taiyang pressed the girls, his tone dead serious. For the first time since he had arrived, Weiss looked up at him "It was… R, Ru "

"It's Ruby," Yang finished Weiss' sentence.

"What? You mean you found something out? Then that woman really "

"No, you fool. It was Ruby! The person who put Uncle Qrow in a coma, beat the shit out of you, and put me in here, it's Ruby," Yang cried.

Taiyang's expression dropped, his eyes widened, "Look Yang, you were pretty messed up when you got brought in. I'm sure that's what you thought you saw "

"Mister Xiao Long, Yang's right about this. It was really Ruby, she was there," Weiss chimed in.

"That's not all Dad. Towards the end everything got pretty hazy, but I'm almost certain that Mom showed up.

"You girls are sure about this?" Taiyang croaked out, his hands shaking. In response, all three girls gave a slow nod. He turned and stumbled into a chair next to him, holding a hand to his head, "I'm not sure what I should say, but I'm just so damn relieved. She's really alive."

"Where do we go from here?" Blake questioned.

Yang clenched her fists, the bitter memories of everything that had brought her to this point replaying in her head, "We're gonna find Ruby, and we'll drag her back kicking and screaming if we have to."

Taiyang looked up at his daughter, his expression optimistic, "Do you know where she's at now?"

"No, she left with that faunus after we arrived. Me and Weiss, we just stood there and watched her leave," Blake answered, a look of frustration on her face.

"Faunus?"

"Yea, the person that lured us into that ruse from the very beginning. In hindsight, we really were foolish for just taking her word," Weiss explained, filling Taiyang in on the faunus pilot.

"Well, even if it isn't much, it's more than we've had in two years. We should head back to Vale, and talk with Ozpin," Taiyang stood from his chair, walking back over to Yang's bedside, "How long are you gonna be laid up here?"

"We can't just take off. What if Ruby's still here?" Yang exclaimed.

"What if she isn't? You said you thought you saw your mother appear just before you lost consciousness? If so, then Ruby got what she was after. Since we don't know what her goal is, wandering around MIstral looking for her does us no good," Taiyang countered Yang's argument, demonstrating the difference in their experience.

Yang looked downtrodden, the totality of the situation sinking in, "You're right, but...this whole damn situation is ridiculous. We spend two years looking for her, and this is how we finally find her? Out of nowhere she's right in front of us, and she's our enemy, then she's gone again."

"We don't know Ruby's circumstances. If she went through all this just to find Raven, she had to have a damn good reason," Weiss added optimistically.

"So unless there's anything else, then we'll go see Ozpin as soon as you get released," Taiyang reaffirmed.

"Alright," Yang quietly acknowledged, looking down at her wounds. Though none of them had been life threatening, it would take her some time to be back in full fighting condition, "Hey, Dad… did she use her semblance when you fought her? And, did she have her scythe?"

"If she used her semblance, I didn't see any sign of it. When I fought her, she had a staff. The same with you?"

"Yea, until the end. She's… really strong. Even with my semblance active, she kept up with me without her semblance or scythe. I was certain I had won, she seemed like she could hardly move. Then out of nowhere, I was completely overwhelmed," Yang clenched her fists, and bit her lip, "What the hell happened over the last two years?"

* * *

Ruby had never really loved Patch when she was a child. The town was somewhat dreary, the old victorian design gave off a gloomy appearance, framed by the drab grey forests. To Ruby, Patch had always seemed somewhat empty, lacking any real attraction, the sparse stores always having a meager selection of items. To her surprise however, as she now walked the streets of Patch, Ruby felt a strange wave of nostalgia. As unimpressive as Patch is, the town was still once home to Ruby and her family. Now though, the place felt like a distant memory, buried amongst a sea of struggle.

Ruby walked into a motel room, housing herself and Annette with a grocery bag full of food. Patch being as isolated as it was, had a fairly small faunus population. As such, the two girls had agreed that it'd be best if Annette didn't go out too much. One didn't have to be brilliant to figure out how badly Annette would stand out.

"I got lunch!" Ruby exclaimed as she entered the room.

"I hate this place. It's seriously worse than Mistral," Annette groaned from her place on her bed, in response to Ruby's chipper attitude.

"Aww, come on. Patch isn't that bad. Sure it may be kinda old, and drab, and depressing, but it's got good qualities too," the younger girl argued, offended by Annette's comment.

"Please, do fill me in on these supposed, good qualities," Annette replied in a snarky tone.

"Well, Patch is...Patch has...well, it could always be worse, ya know," Ruby answered again in a chipper tone.

"What a convincing argument, I'm already falling in love with the place," the woman's voice thick with sarcasm.

"Well, we should be leaving in a couple of days. Now, you can keep whining, or you can come over here and eat lunch with me," Ruby replied setting the bag down on a table in the room.

Annette dragged herself off of the bed, shuffling over to the table, "I really don't understand how you can always have so much energy. You were on death's doorstep just a few days ago."

"I don't understand how you're always so negative. You should try and enjoy yourself more," the younger girl, continued to talk as she grabbed food out of the bags.

"You're the weird one. I've yet to meet anyone else in this line of work, that talked as much as you," the pilot moaned.

"I'm not sure why they wouldn't want to. I really enjoy talking with you."

Annette couldn't help but smile at the younger girl's statement, "Well we can chalk, entertainment value, on my list of useless skills."

Ruby let out a small laugh at Annette's words, "Yea, entertainment value."

"So, you're going to meet with this woman tomorrow, right? That note she gave you, it said 'At Summer on the full moon," Annette's voice peaked with curiosity, "So tomorrow is the full moon, so that's the time. So what did she mean by, 'At Summer?"

Ruby choked on her food, forcing it down her throat, "When the hell'd you see that note?"

"I have pretty good eyesight, and I was kinda standing a few feet from you that night. So, where's Summer?" Annette explained to Ruby.

Ruby stopped eating, the corners of her smile dropping, "Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? What if you get beaten to a pulp again? It helps to know where to pick you up," the faunus reasoned, "Besides, I'm curious. Don't we know each other well enough by now?"

"Mind your own damn business!" Ruby shot out of her chair, slamming her palms on the table. Ruby stepped back, her sudden outburst starting to sink in, "I'm heading out for a while," Ruby turned away from the faunus, storming out of the room.

* * *

Team WBY accompanied by Taiyang, had just disembarked their flight from Mistral to Vale. With a dark cloud lingering over the group, the team readied themselves to meet with Ozpin. The four hunters were planning on heading straight from the airport to Beacon, ignoring their fatigue and jet lag.

Yang found even the meager physical strain exhausting, her injuries still in a fragile state. The blonde had not yet been cleared to leave the hospital, regardless, after four days she had refused to remain longer. Much to the displeasure of her doctor, even in her injured state, he was unable to stop her.

The only one missing out of the group was Qrow Branwen. As much as it pained them to leave the man behind, they had no way of knowing when he would wake. The doctors in Mistral, had explained that there was a possibility of brain damage, but had no way of being certain.

Luckily for the group, once they contacted Ozpin and explained the gravity of the situation, he had immediately sent an airship to retrieve them. Within minutes of disembarking their initial

flight, they were back in the air. Tensions ran high amongst the four hunters, all of them frustrated at their lack of direction.

The trip to Beacon was not a long one, however for the team it felt agonizingly lengthy. The massive academy came into view, it's spire piercing the sky with dark clouds hanging above it. Though it had only been a matter of months since the girls had graduated, the sight of Beacon evoked a strange sense of nostalgia. The place where they had spent three years of their lives, bringing back a swirl of emotions. On this day in particular, Beacon seemed to evoke a foreboding sense of dread amongst all four hunters.

The airship seemed to almost slam onto the landing pad, the team glad that the pilot didn't waste time making them comfortable. They didn't spare a single second making their way to Ozpin's office, moving as quick as their feet would carry them. Passing students stared at the team, many of them knowing of the four either personally or by reputation alone. Regardless of their association, not one dared to stop the hunters, practically sensing the sense of urgency as they passed.

Once they had boarded the elevator, it was as if time slowed to a miserable crawl. Not one word had been said between the four since they had arrived, Yang and her father shaking slightly, unable to calm their frantic nerves. After minutes that felt like hours, the elevator came to a stop, the doors sliding open.

In front of them, sat what seemed like an ageless man. His gray hair betraying the lack of wrinkles on his face, his youthful tone belied the wisdom he spoke. Professor Ozpin sat at his desk, his chin resting atop his folded hands, wearing an impenetrably calm expression. By his side, sat a coffee mug on his desk, with Professor Glynda Goodwitch standing on his opposite side.

"I suppose we have a great deal to discuss. Why don't you four go ahead and take a seat?" Ozpin's tone matched his expression, his calm voice seemed as if it aimed to overpower every emotion the group had.

"Ozpin, you'll have to understand if we don't exactly feel like sitting," Taiyang responded, knowing both his and Yang's nervous demeanor, wouldn't let them sit.

The corners of Ozpin's mouth turned up slightly, revealing a sympathetic smile, "Of course. However, if we're going to figure everything out, I'll need you all to calm down, even if just a little."

All four were continually impressed by how naturally the man seemed to control the situation. As they sat and collected themselves, Ozpin inquired as to the group's health and physical condition. After a short time, all four were collected enough to put together their thoughts.

"Now, I need to know, as to what we discussed when you called. Is it true?" The question was so simple, however Ozpin's tone was enough to get nearly all of them to second guess themselves. A single blonde haired huntress however, refused to question herself.

"It couldn't be more true. Ruby's alive, and she's the one that put me, Dad, and Qrow in this condition," Yang's resolute voice shattering the indecisive silence.

"I see. Glynda, could make some more coffee? It seems that we have long night ahead of us," for as ambiguous as Ozpin's age seemed, for just a moment, his eyes revealed an ages old melancholy.

After hours of talking amongst everyone present, each member being questioned and reviewing every possible detail, Ozpin seemed to relent.

"So, we currently believe Miss Rose to be attempting to contact Raven Branwen? Correct?" Ozpin questioned, his tone now just as tired as it was calm. When the matter of Ruby contacting Raven was brought up, Ozpin had visually stiffened. Once it was revealed that they may have already met, Ozpin began to look almost sickeningly pale.

"We're certain of it, Professor," Weiss answered him clarifying the detail.

"Furthermore, there is a good chance that they have already came into contact. If they have, then we have no idea when, or where?" Ozpin continued to clarify, seemingly obsessed over the detail.

"That's all correct Ozpin. After the events at the port, we completely lost track of her," Taiyang answering this time.

"Professor, why would Ruby be trying to find my mother? And why are you so hung up it?" it was Yang's turn to ask questions, Ozpin's obsession over the topic, not going unnoticed by her.

Ozpin stood from his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Many years ago, when your mother went missing, she had been attempting to track down an underground organization. We had good reason to believe, that she had found herself in far deeper than the mission had originally mandated," Ozpin turned to look out his window, taking a deep breath, "It wasn't much longer before we lost contact. This led us to believe, that she had uncovered something far more sinister than we had thought possible. We reasoned, that she had broke contact in order to protect her family."

"I've heard all this before. What I want to know, is what this has to do with Ruby, and why are you so worried about it?" Yang interrogated the man, her tone growing inpatient.

"We now know, that the organization your mother was after is tied to Cinder Fall. After the attack during the Vytal festival, we had come up with two possibilities regarding Raven," Professor Ozpin's expression was now visibly melancholic, discarding his calm facade, "The first was that she was dead. The second, was that she was in so deep, that she was either unable to warn us, or she was working in the shadows to help us."

"If that's the case, that would mean she's alive. Why are you talking as if it's something so horrible?" Yang asked, her worry bleeding through her voice.

"Honestly Miss Xiao Long, it's the second possibility that terrifies me. Allow me to finish explaining," Ozpin picked up his mug, taking a sip of coffee before continuing, "Since the Vytal attack, multiple operatives have been sent to infiltrate Cinder's organization. So far every attempt we have made has turned out… disastrous. We've been utilizing a top down approach, starting at the surface layers of the organization and working our way deeper from there. We've tried to infiltrate both the White Fang, and Roman's gangs countless times."

"Why haven't we heard about this? We've dealt directly Cinder and her people. So why are we continually sent chasing dead ends?" Blake exclaimed.

Giving only a slight pause, Ozpin continued with his explanation, "Since our attempts to infiltrate have been unsuccessful, we figured our best chance, would be to proactively chip away at our foe wherever possible. Regrettingly, it has only turned into a war of attrition. At one point though, a different approach was suggested. It was quickly dismissed as impossible. A bottom up approach, was suggested. However, both the lack of information and the incredible danger it posed, made it pointless to try."

"You think that's what Ruby is after?" Taiyang clarified.

Ozpin gave a slight nod of his head in response, "If Raven is alive, then the only reason she wouldn't have made contact, is because there is a much greater threat than what we have knowledge of. What's more, Ruby Rose may be about to dive headlong into the great darkness of this threat."

"So where do we start?" Weiss spoke up, now demanding directions.

Ozpin gave a sorrowful smile, "Where indeed? I'll relay everything to the Hunter's Association, coordinate with the other kingdoms, attempt to gather further information. Everything that we've done for two years. Perhaps, Miss Rose will be able stir the pot enough for something to be revealed. As for you for, you should start by getting some rest. You all need it, and I promise to contact you the second we have something."

"There has to be something more "

"Yang! He's right. This alone, is all we can do for now. He's right when he says we all need rest," Taiyang prevented his daughter from having another outburst, despite being just as displeased.

"There is one last thing I need of you all," Ozpin's tone remained the same.

"Anything you need Professor," Taiyang answered this time.

"Everything we have discussed in this room today, I would like you to keep a secret," Ozpin spoke solemnly.

"What? Why?" Yang exclaimed.

"Depending on what Ruby's goal is, if people find out about this, it could put both women in danger."

"Alright, we'll stay silent, for now," Taiyang affirmed.

"Dad!, You're really okay with this?" the blonde argued.

"He's right, Yang. If he says it's for the best we should listen to him," the man reasoned with his daughter, receiving only a grumble in response.

"Thank you for all your help professor," Weiss politely ended the conversation. All four hunters piled into the elevator, leaving the room.

A small ding sounded as the elevator departed, Ozpin grabbed his mug, launching it into the wall next to him, the item shattering. The man's expression quickly twisted into one of despair and rage.

"Glynda, contact Ironwood," Ozpin ordered through gritted teeth. Glynda went to work tapping at her scroll, maintaining her calm demeanor.

Ozpin turned in his chair to once again look out his window, watching a single flash break through the dark clouds, "You damn fool."

* * *

 _Left foot, breathe out._

 _Left foot, breathe in._

 _Left foot, breathe out **.**_

She had lost count of the hours now, the distance had long since ceased to be relevant. Ruby had left the motel room and started to run. She didn't use her aura nor her semblance. It was

just her body, and the ground beneath her feet. Countless hours were spent giving all her attention to her pace and her breathing.

Ruby couldn't come up with a good reason why she had snapped at Annette the way she did. She knew that the woman hadn't actually done anything wrong, nor had she meant any harm. If anything, Annette was trying to be helpful. Regardless of the faunus' intentions, despite the fact that Ruby knew better, she was still angry.

Ruby had assumed her anger would go away, assumed that eventually her head would clear. After countless hours and countless miles, Ruby had begun to realize that she was wrong. It seemed so irrational for her to be angry over it, so pointless. Even so, she continued to run, without distance or direction, her feet beat against the ground.

The broken moon now sat near it's peak in the sky, the somber light reflecting off steam rising from Ruby's sweat covered body. Her feet had begun to feel as if they had been torn apart. She could feel blisters in some places, raw skin in others where the blisters had already torn off. The bones in her feet, had long since began feeling the stress. It wasn't worth worrying about, Ruby was well aware, that her aura would have the damage fixed by morning.

It was at the same time she began to feel the pain in her feet, Ruby began to notice that her surroundings were oddly familiar. She continued to run, realizing that she knew where she was. The same houses she had seen a thousand time, the same trees, the same gray woodline. One foot after another, she continued to run, not knowing why she continued to go towards that place.

Slowly, Ruby's pace began to slow down, the same familiar location coming into view. Finally, the sound of feet beating against the pavement stopped. She didn't want to be here, didn't want to think of the memories associated with it. Even so, Ruby found herself making the walk across the yard. Her last memory of this place had been right there, on the very same lawn she was crossing.

Ruby remembered vividly, standing on that lawn with her uncle, being told that he was proud of her, that he supported her. The very same man, she had recently put in a coma. As Ruby came to the door of her former home, as if on instinct, she reached her hand inside the porch light.

When she pulled her hand out, she held the same key that sat there her entire life.

She opened the lock, twisting the doorknob, recognizing the loose feeling in her hand. Without even giving it a thought, she wiggled the broken doorknob as she turned it, the door swinging open. It was only once she stood inside, that Ruby snapped back to her senses.

Ruby could feel her heart racing, her palms were covered in sweat. Shuffling her beaten feet across the floor, Ruby came to a small mantle in the room. In front of her, sat a framed photo, a

light coating of dust visible. Her hand shaking, Ruby reached down picking up the photo, wiping the dust off with her other hand.

In the pale moonlight, Ruby could make out five people; herself, her father, Yang, Qrow, and her mother. As she stared at the photo, Ruby noticed a couple drops of water sitting on it. Her confusion was clarified, when another drop of water appeared.

"Huh, what the hell… "

Drop after drop, continued to fall. Ruby reached up, accepting that she was the source of the water. No matter how many times she would dry her eyes, tears continued to fall. Ruby tried to calm herself, to no avail as her body was wracked by sobs. Before she knew it, Ruby had dropped to the floor, holding the photo to her chest, the empty house filled with the sound of her sobs.

 _Please, don't do this._

 _Don't make me go._

 _I don't want this._

 _This is never what I wanted._

 _This isn't how I wanted to face you after all this time._

 _How the hell can I go to see you like this?_

 _I don't want you to see me._

 _I don't want to go._

"Mom… I'm scared."

Ruby didn't know how long she stayed like that. She was disgusted at herself, disgusted with what she had become. Her anger had never been about Annette, nor had it been about her mother. Ruby realized, that at the back of her mind she knew, even so she had refused to admit it.

She had no idea how long she had stayed that way, sat against the wall in the fetal position. Eventually Ruby's tears stopped, whether it was because she calmed down, or was simply unable to cry anymore, she didn't know. Deciding that she needed to rest, Ruby picked herself up from the floor. Turning back toward the mantle, Ruby placed the photo face down where she had found it.

Finding her way to the bathroom, Ruby stripped herself of her garments. Ruby stopped briefly to look in the mirror. She thought of how even she would find it hard to believe, that the person she was looking at in the mirror, is the same bright eyed girl that had once stood there. The sharp glint of her eyes, the scar covered body, the hardened expression, all polar opposites of what once was reflected there.

Once she had finished with her shower, Ruby dried off and took her sweat soaked clothes to the washing machine. Her trip ended back in the same room in which her journey started. Ruby couldn't help but smile when she found her room in the exact condition she'd left it in. The same clutter taking up her workspace, spare weapons parts laying around, her bed unmade. Deciding to bring her night to an end, Ruby crawled into her bed, closing her eyes.

* * *

A dial screen flashed across the display of a desktop scroll, sitting in a moonlit room. Ozpin couldn't remember the last time he was this genuinely angry. Sitting in his office alone, he waited impatiently for the other party to answer. After a minute, the dial screen changed, revealing the face of a beyond middle aged man, sitting at a desk. The man across from Ozpin wore a disdainful expression, dark bags under his eyes giving him a more menacing appearance.

"Ozpin, I was expecting to hear from you soon," Ironwood greeted the calling party.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Ironwood?" Ozpin replied through gritted teeth.

Ironwood thought carefully before speaking again, "How much do you know?"

"Enough, that for the first time, in a very long time, I'm quite angry," Ozpin looked at his friend with an expression of disgust.

"You have a problem with how I'm doing things?" Ironwood was clearly not surprised at his friend's disdain.

"A problem? I always have a problem with how you do things. No, this… this is more than a problem!" Ozpin began to raise his voice.

"All I've done, is use the assets at my disposal as best as I'm able."

"You've lied to me, you've deceived me, and you have risked everything we have worked for, and for what!" Ozpin's temper had begun to get the best of him, now fuming at Ironwood.

"I kept secrets from you for your own well being, and if you think for a second I've put our goals at risk then you're clueless. What do you actually know about Ruby Rose, as she is now?" Ironwood answered resolutely.

Ozpin sat for a second, allowing Ironwood's words to sink in, "What are you talking about?"

"Fuck's sake Ozpin. That girl, she's not same child that left your care two years ago. You asked me to do everything in my power to locate her, after the Vytal festival. When I found her… at that time, it was already too late for me to do anything."

"How long have you had knowledge of her?" Ozpin demanded.

"I found her just a few months after," Ironwood replied regretfully/

"Even so, you continued to let me believe that she was missing?"

"Even if I'd told you there was nothing you could have done. If anything it would have made the situation worse."

"Don't give me that nonsense! Two years under you, and look what she's become. You honestly believe I would think for a second, that she was better off in your military institution?" Ozpin's tone calmed, as he tried to reel in his temper.

"She wasn't... she was beyond even my reach. You'll remember, a couple months ago when we had the incursion in the North. I had mentioned the officer that was leading the Redemption Corps in battle "

"You can't mean, that she was?" Ozpin's voice was filled with disbelief.

"When I found her, she was already beyond saving. Just looking in her eyes, I could tell she would never be what you wanted. I wanted to get her out of that place, but even I don't have that authority. Only the council can do that, and it was out of the question to ask them."

"Even so, you couldn't at least tell me? The least you could have done, was give her family some peace of mind," Ozpin's temper began to return.

"Peace of mind! What the hell kind of peace of mind is that? You think her family would be relieved to hear, that even though Ruby was alive, she was stuck in the most dangerous place in the world? I should've told them, that they could do nothing about it, and that she would likely die within the next couple of months?" Ironwood almost seemed distraught at the conversation. Ozpin gave no answer, simply began to slump in his chair, "I thought, that I could protect her even a little bit. She was so incredibly capable, so she was given a field commision. I thought

that if I gave her a command position, it would keep her off the frontlines, in the end it only encouraged her more."

"So there was really nothing we could do?" Ozpin asked guiltily.

"The day she was scheduled to leave the Corps, I knew she'd never be what we wanted. When she volunteered to remain behind, to dive headlong into that endless darkness. Even so, she managed to rise from a sea of darkness. Kicking and screaming, she climbed out of there," Ironwood paused for a moment, rubbing his forehead, "When I met with her again, all her naivete, her innocence, it was gone. I almost gave up on her entirely, but...but I saw something. In the depths of her eyes, buried beneath all that incredible strength, was emptiness. I knew that if we were going to be able to use her, then I had to capitalize on it."

"You know, that we need her. We already had to wait long enough after Summer's death. So why? Why would you let her go after Raven?" Ozpin groaned.

"She won't be our key, Ozpin. She's not foolish enough to blindly follow us," Ironwood answered.

"So you would risk her becoming our enemy? You have to stop this meeting between her and Raven."

"I can't do anything about it. I can't contact her, and she was too stubborn to give me any details," Ironwood complained, "We just have to hope that things turn out for the best."

"And what if this goes south?"

"Then we terminate her, and wait till we find her replacement. We knew we would have to be patient for this to work. At this point, all we can do is prioritize the maidens," Ironwood explained.

"The longer we wait, the more dangerous this game becomes. You know how long I've been working on this," Ozpin's temper had dissipated, this time replaced again by a deep melancholy.

"I know, but if this is going to work, then it has to be perfect."

Ozpin turned from the screen, staring out at empty space, "I sure hope you're right."

* * *

Ruby had spent a night of restless sleep lying in her bed, her mind racing all night. Eventually giving up on the idea of sleeping, Ruby pulled herself out of bed. Peeking out the window, it seemed that the day's first light had begun to show. The sky was a cloudy grey, with a pink tint on the horizon. Deciding to get some training in, Ruby walked over to her dresser grabbing

some clothes out. Unfortunately, Ruby had forgotten that she had grown, now finding her old clothes a little too snug.

Yanking off her old clothes, Ruby walked over to Yang's old room. Looking through her things, Ruby found an old yellow t shirt and a pair of grey shorts. Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose, walking out the back door of the house. The home was fairly secluded, so Ruby didn't have to worry about being seen. Ruby opened Crescent rose to it's full length, putting herself in a fighting stance.

Mistral had a warmer climate than Vale, and tended to be far more humid. As a result, this was the first time Ruby noticed that the season was on the edge of winter. The frigid air, and gentle breeze nipped at her skin. Ruby took a step, moving her body with her feet, beginning a slow rotation of Crescent Rose as she did so. In the dim light of the morning, Ruby's slow dance seemed dangerously enchanting. Slowly picking up her pace, Ruby moved her feet slightly faster, the swing of her weapon becoming more aggressive.

Within minutes, Ruby's body and weapon were moving at a blistering speed, the girl executing motions as natural to her as breathing. The very air around Ruby seemed to bend at her will, the stray leaves around her had become caught up in her wake, blowing in sequence with her movements. Losing herself in her movement, Ruby's body now covered in sweat, had steam billowing off of it. Eventually, Ruby's movement slowed, and she came to a stop. The sun now sat just above the horizon, the horizon colored a brilliant red.

The remainder of Ruby's day was spent conducting weapons maintenance, and attempting to actually get some sleep. Ruby had decided to do some tweaking on Crescent Rose, attempting increase the folding speed, and extend the length of the shaft slightly. Once the sun had made it's way to the opposite side of the sky, Ruby prepared her things, not sure what to expect out of the coming meeting.

Leaving the home with a heavy heart, Ruby locked the door behind herself, not sparing a glance back. She entered the woods, her attire consisting of black cargo pants, and her dark red jacket over a gray shirt. The temperature was rather frigid, however Vale had not yet seen it's first snowfall. Ruby made her way through gray woods, dead trees, and grass marking her way. The path itself, was all too familiar for Ruby, having walked it countless times in the past.

Ruby knew she shouldn't be nervous, knew her heart shouldn't be racing. Regardless, she could do nothing to calm herself, as her feet carried her through the woods. Ruby remembered exactly how long the walk took, even so, it felt as if it were infinitely longer. As the final light of the sun dropped below the horizon, Ruby finally walked into a clearing on the edge of a cliff. The area was marked by a single gravestone. Ruby gave a brief pause, gathering her courage, stepping towards the gravestone.

Her thoughts were interrupted, by the sound of footsteps behind her. Spinning around, behind Ruby stood a woman with long black hair, a red and black outfit, and a large grimm like mask covering the top half of her head. The woman slowly reached up and pulled off her mask, revealing a beautiful face, defying her age. Ruby's silver eyes met Raven's red eyes, no words being spoken between the two.

Ruby looked down to see a rose held in Raven's hand. Without speaking a word to Ruby, Raven walked past her, kneeling at the gravestone. Raven seemed to stare regrettingly for a moment, before gently placing the rose atop the grave.

"I suppose, there must be a lot you want to know," Raven spoke with a gentle voice.

"No, there's only one," Ruby paused, repressing her curiosity, "Where's Cinder?" Ruby could see Raven visibly stiffen at the question.

"I see. So that's what this is all about then?" Raven stood from her place at the grave, turning to face Ruby, "If that's all, then we're done here."

Not letting Raven get a chance to use her semblance, Ruby pulled Crescent Rose out in it's compact form, the muzzle pointed at Raven, "I don't think so. I'm perfectly willing to beat the answer out of you."

"I know you're aren't doing this of your own volition. I can tell just by looking at your eyes," Raven answered Ruby's threat with a sympathetic tone.

"I don't care what you think you know. You're going to tell me what I want to know, one way or another."

"Do you even know why you're looking for Cinder? I'll assume you're here on Ironwood's bidding, Ozpin does things differently," Raven gave no signs of worry, despite Ruby's best attempt at intimidation, "He's only using you."

"I know that he is, and I'm looking for Cinder, so I can kill her. If you think I'm doing this out of some twisted sense of justice, then you may as well quit wasting your breath," Ruby stared intently at the woman in front of her, remaining ready for any movement.

"Don't be foolish. There's only a couple of ways that this can turn out, and they aren't pretty. You can still get out, I can help you," Raven pleaded against Ruby's words of indifference.

"Where, is, Cinder?" Ruby slowly wrapped her index finger around the trigger of her weapon.

"Ruby, please, if you continue down this path, then you'll end up the same as Summer," Raven continued to plead, the shine of tears visible in her eyes.

Raven's words instantly cut through Ruby's mind, her thoughts racing at the statement, "What are you talking about?"

Raven's eyes widened, "You don't know? They never told you. Of course they wouldn't, they wouldn't tell you anything. That's how they do things," as she talked Raven pulled an older scroll from her pocket, reading over the screen.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ruby began raising her voice.

"Ruby, please, we can talk about this about this another time. You have to promise me though, that you'll cut ties with Ironwood," Raven ordered, seemingly frantic.

"No, you're going to tell me, right here, right now," the younger girl demanded through gritted teeth.

"Yes Raven, I think the poor girl deserves to know the truth as well," a sultry feminine voice cut through the night, answering Ruby.

A sickening fear shooting through Ruby, she jumped back, unfolding Crescent Rose and readying herself for combat. Looking for the source of the all too familiar voice, a lone woman walked out of the woodline. A gorgeous feminine figure, clad in a skintight black dress, long dark hair down past her shoulders, and flames jumping from her body.

"Cinder! I can explain, but this isn't the time," Raven yelled.

"What the fuck is this? You're with her?" Ruby felt her stomach churning and her head spinning. Standing between the two women, Ruby's eyes darted from one to the other.

"No! Just, calm down. It's not like that, Ruby. I "

"On the contrary, it's quite like that. Come now Raven, don't you think she deserves to hear the truth "

"Shut up Cinder! Not here, you need her "

"Or should I be the one to tell her? All about how you murdered her mother?" Cinder practically sung the words.

Time seemed to stop for Ruby, the situation had long since left her behind, "What the fuck, is she talking about?"

"Cinder! Ruby please, it's not what you think!" Raven was panicking, having quickly lost control of the situation.

"She's lying right? That's nonsense isn't it?" Ruby's voice was flat, her mind unable to grasp the situation.

"Ruby, I promise I can explain "

"What do you mean explain? Why aren't you denying it? Tell me she's lying!" Ruby now the one panicking.

Raven was unable to respond, only stare back at Ruby, guilt plaguing her face.

Ruby could feel her heart sinking in her chest, the sudden revelation destroying her sense of reason. No matter how hard she attempted to think through the situation, her mind continued to draw a blank. Any semblance of reason she had, now being clouded with rage, "Fuck you."

Ruby disappeared in a cloud of rose petals, the blade of Crescent Rose giving the briefest glint in the moonlight. Raven pulled her sword as fast as possible, stopping Ruby's weapon just inches from her body. As quick as she appeared, she was gone again, her blade swinging for Raven again. Raven stepped out of the path of destruction with hardly a second to spare. Raven kicked out, attempting to knock Ruby away, her foot contacting nothing but air.

The goal from the very beginning, had been to hunt down Cinder Fall. Now, as Ruby stood atop the cliff bearing her mother's grave, with her enemy in front of her, all that was forgotten. Gone was the mission, she had been given. Discarded, was her goal of finding Cinder. All that was left in Ruby's mind, was white hot rage.

"Ruby, stop this! You don't understand!" Raven shouted, blocking another vicious attack.

"I don't want to!" Ruby spun her weapon around her, aiming a deadly volley of swings at Raven.

The older woman was being pushed back, unable to keep up with Ruby. The most Raven could do, was continue to block, or so Ruby assumed. As Ruby was certain she had Raven's back to the wall, a tear opened in the space behind her, Raven vanishing from her sight. As Ruby took a step back to locate her enemy, she felt a searing pain shoot up her back. Unable to stay on her feet from the pain, Ruby collapsed onto the ground. Staring up at the broken moon, Ruby's mind was a swirl of emotions. She could hear voices talking, but not make out the words. As Ruby stared up at the sky, her vision slowly turned black, the world slipping away from her.

 **A/N: Woot woot! Another chapter done! Not sure what I want to say about this chapter, it was pretty long I guess. I was gonna mention in the last A/N about how I originally said that the story would be solely from Ruby's POV. Obviously, that has changed. I realized**

 **that there's was no way that I could tell the story correctly from only Ruby's POV, as I'm sure is fairly obvious at this point.**

 **I know a lot of you guys were really looking forward to Ruby meeting Raven, I'm wondering if anyone saw some shit like that coming. I mentioned in the last chapter that the tone was going to get much darker, now we are seeing the much more of the plot come into light. Shady things behind the scenes, crippling emotions, unthinkable secrets. Next chapter is going to be pretty graphic, and I'm disgustingly excited to write it.**

 **Also I wanted to thank everyone for reading. I recently passed 300 followers and over 230 favorites. I'm really happy that you guys enjoy reading this stuff, otherwise it simply wouldn't be worth my time. Leave a review if you want, and let me know what you guys think!**


	12. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: What's Lost In The Rain**

A deep throbbing in her head, a burning pain in her back, cool air blowing across her skin. Ruby began to shake herself from her unconscious state. Before she could fully open her eyes, Ruby felt her head yanked up by her hair. As she attempted to recover her bearings, she felt ice cold water engulf her head, gone as soon as it appeared. Gasping for air, Ruby found herself shaken to attention.

"Good morning, little red," the seductive feminine voice came from Cinder Fall, crouched in front of Ruby.

Ignoring the woman, Ruby took in her surroundings. She was in a small room, the windows covered by dark curtains, a single large steel door the only visible entry point. Looking down, Ruby found herself chained to a steel chair, her clothes had all been taken from her, leaving her completely nude.

"I do apologize, if you find the accommodations somewhat lacking. You'll have to bear with the uncomfortable situation for now. If you're a good girl, then we can see about making you a little more comfortable," Cinder spoke in a tone that almost sounded sympathetic.

Ruby raised her head, looking the woman in the eyes. The girl took a deep breath, leaning her head back slightly.

"See, that doesn't seem so hard-"

Ruby tilted her head back forward, exhaling hard, and spitting in Cinder's face. Cinder reached up, wiping the spit from her face.

"The second I get a chance, I'm going to get out of this damn chair, I'm going to find you, and I'm going to kill both of you. Don't worry though, I'll make sure you suffer first," Ruby groaned through her thin consciousness and pain.

Cinder let out a slight laugh at Ruby's threat, "That's just adorable, however you won't need to look far," Cinder turned her head towards the door, "You can come in now."

The door groaned as it opened, Raven carefully stepped into the room. Upon the sight of Raven, Ruby instantly attempted to tear free from the chair, her chains pulled tight.

"She reminds me of a certain someone else, when we first," Cinder turned back to Raven with a smug grin on her face.

"Shut up Cinder. Do you honestly believe that we'll win her over like this?" Raven said in low voice.

"She's not like you were. Though you were just as unreceptive, you were still so innocent, so pure," Cinder stepped close to Ruby, grabbing her by the chin, "She's different though. With you, letting you see the truth, was enough to break you. Her though, she's already been broken, already clawed her way out of the abyss. No, she doesn't care about the truth, doesn't care about what's righteous. That's what makes her so perfect."

"What makes you think, that even if you can bring her over to our side, that you can control her?" Raven questioned in disbelief.

"Oh, she will eventually see things the way we do. Don't worry about controlling her though, no, we won't need to control her," Cinder's replied her voice awash with glee.

Raven stepped past Cinder, getting close to Ruby, "Ruby, I understand how you must feel right now. I promise you though, once you know the truth, you'll understand everything."

Ruby gave no reply, instead sat back in the chair taking deep breaths.

"You have one hour with her, if you don't get results, then she's mine," Cinder spoke before exiting the room, the steel door slamming shut behind her.

Raven grabbed a chair, sitting next to Ruby, "I know you don't want to hear what I have to say, but you have to work with me."

Again, Ruby gave no answer, instead tugging lightly at her chains.

"Listen, I have to be certain, are you working for Ironwood or Ozpin?" Raven stared intently at Ruby, receiving no reply, "Come on Ruby, quit being so damn stubborn."

Raven stood up and paced the room, turning back to Ruby in her quiet state, "Fine, you want to know the truth? I'm the one that killed your mother. There was no other choice for either of us."

Raven walked back to her chair, sitting down, "Many years ago, Ozpin asked me to take a mission to investigate a dangerous organization. During that mission, I slipped up and got captured. However, instead of killing me, they talked to me, showed me things," Raven took a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair, "There's so much that you don't know, Ruby. So many secrets that those people are keeping. I found those things out, all of them. When I did, Ozpin sent Summer after me, told her that I had been manipulated. When we saw each other again, I tried, I really did."

Raven turned to look into Ruby's silver eyes, "She was special to them, your mother. I had chosen to leave my family behind to protect them. I knew that was the only way they'd be safe from those bastards. You're mom on the other hand, she couldn't do it. She couldn't leave you guys behind. They never told you this, did they?"

Ruby maintained her silence, continuing to tug at her chains.

"Ozpin and Ironwood, it's true that they're dedicated to eliminating the grimm from this world. I suppose you could hardly call it dedication, it's more like an obsession. The twisted extremes that they're willing to go to, in order to eliminate the darkness from this world, the atrocities they're willing to commit. Their ultimate goal, is to reconstruct an ancient weapon. Have you ever heard of the fairy tale of seasons?" Raven questioned, only receiving continuing silence as an answer, "You know, this conversation would be a lot easier if you participated. Fine, have it your way. Essentially this weapon takes five people to use. The first four, are referred to as maidens, people who are capable of wielding enormous power. Cinder holds the power of one of these maidens. The last person however, is a key. This gift your mother had, the same gift you share, makes you the key they need."

Raven stood back from her chair, beginning to pace around the room, "Which is why I need you to work with me. Don't you understand? They sent your mother after me, because she had become a liability. Not only, did they lack information on the maidens at the time, but if the key doesn't activate the weapon of their own volition, then it won't work. Your mother, she had begun to question things too much, had too many doubts. So they wanted to groom you to become the key. So why! Why are you here, Ruby? You're the only remaining key, so unless you've become that big of a risk to them, then you shouldn't have been sent on such a mission."

Raven brought her face close to Ruby's, looking her in the eyes, "I need to know what happened in the last two years. I need to know who you're getting your orders from. If not… if not, then I can't protect you."

Raven continued to plead with Ruby, questioning her, attempting to reason with her. Before long, Raven had lost track of time, being interrupted by the sound of the steel door groaning open. Raven winced at the sound of the door opening behind her.

"And I gave you so much time. I told you, she doesn't care about the truth, she doesn't care if she's being used. She's far too broken, for those things to concern her," Raven mocked, strolling over to Ruby, "I am curious though, I bet I can break you again. I want to see that strong facade of yours crumble."

Cinder turned away from Ruby, walking to a table on the opposite end of the room. Ruby couldn't see what she was doing, but it seemed that she was holding a glass object against her arm.

"Cinder, this is too far. You can't honestly believe that this'll get her to work with us," Raven pleaded with the other woman.

"She doesn't have to work with us, I just want to hurt her. Besides, you had your chance," Cinder said turning back towards Ruby, a glass syringe full of red liquid in her hand.

"Cinder, please-" Raven was cut off, Cinder stepping close and whispering in her ear. Ruby attempted to focus on the sound, but was unable to hear what she was saying, "You really are insane. Are you that desperate?"

Cinder did not answer, simply holding eye contact with Raven.

"Fine, have it your way," Raven said in a low voice, grabbing her mask from the table. Raven placed the object back on her head, approaching the door, "I'm sorry Ruby, but you've brought this on yourself," finishing her statement, a rift opened in front of Raven, the woman dissapearing a second later.

With Raven gone, Cinder slowly approached Ruby, crouching down next to her, "Well, it's about time. So, I'll be nice and give you one final chance to talk. I can understand if you didn't want to play nice with her."

Ruby sucked hard, preparing to spit at Cinder, only for the older woman to grab her mouth, "I appreciate that you're making this fun," Cinder held up the syringe full of red liquid, bringing it close to Ruby's arm.

"Aura really is amazing, don't you think. There are so many ways that it can be used. But you know, there are some rather… unorthodox ways it can be used. Once in particular, I got to learn from this sweet old medic that served in the Great War," as she spoke, Cinder sunk the needle into the vein in Ruby's arm, "You see, aura can of course be used to strengthen and enhance the body. However, if you can master control of your aura, then you can even use it to control your body parts. You can even control the flow of your own blood."

Cinder pushed the button on the syringe, grabbing Ruby's arm with her other hand. Ruby felt the liquid enter her veins, at the same time, Cinder activating her aura. She could feel a horrible sensation running through her veins, as if there was fire in her blood. The sensation quickly turned into agonizing pain, as if red hot needles were being dragged through her body. Ruby grit her teeth, trying to manage the pain, attempting to overcome the other woman. Slowly, painfully, the sensation made it's way up Ruby's neck, finding it's way into her head. Completely overcome with pain, Ruby's agonized screams began to fill the room.

* * *

In an empty gym, sitting in the heart of Vale, the sound of a punching being repeatedly pulverized, could be heard. The only occupant of the gym, was a blonde haired huntress, pounding away at the bag. It was well past midnight, but Yang Xiao Long, having now fully recovered from her injuries, was more than determined to find an outlet for her pent up aggression.

Yang had begun to wear her knuckles raw, small spots of blood visible beneath the tape around her hands. A puddle had begun to form under the woman, her sweat dripping off of her at an incredible pace. The bag itself didn't look like it would stand up to much more violence. Despite her haggard condition, and the unreasonable time, Yang yet refused to stop. As she pounded away at the bag, Yang failed to notice the hand on her shoulder.

"Yang."

"Yang!"

"Yang, you need to stop!"

The blonde whipped around, her fist up in front of her red eyes. Yang's anger quickly dissipated upon seeing her faunus teammate.

"Yang, you've been at it for hours. I know you're frustrated, but you're pushing things too far," Blake reasoned with her less than reasonable partner.

"Too far? Ruby's still out there! It's been months since we left Mistral, and what do we have to show for all this time?" Yang bellowed, her eyes beginning to glow red.

"You're not the only one who's upset Yang!"

"Really, cause it feels like you guys couldn't care to be bothered!" the blonde argued.

"Do you have any idea how much work me and Weiss have been putting in? Do you know how many hours a day, Weiss spends talking with her contacts from Atlas? Did you have any clue how many nights I've spent wandering around the underbelly of Vale, trying to find any information on Ruby? If you want to sit here and beat your hands bloody, then be my guest. I'm going to keep looking for your sister," Blake cried out, spinning around to storm off.

"Blake wait!" Yang reached out to grab hold of Blake's arm, her battered hands unable to grasp the other girl, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I'm just so damn mad. After all this time, for us to have no information, everything just feels so pointless."

Blake stopped, turning around to face the blonde again, "Everyone is just as frustrated as you. Even so Yang, no matter how much of your anger you take out in here, it doesn't do anything to help us."

"I know. I'm sorry I've been so damn useless," Yang's red eyes began to fade back to a soft violet.

Blake sighed, grabbing Yang's hand to inspect the damage, "We have a meeting with Ozpin tonight. JNPR just got back to town as well. From what I hear, it sounds like they'll be joining in the search."

Yang looked at Blake quizzically, "Did Ozpin recall them just to help us?"

Blake began delicately unwrapping the tape from Yang's hands, "Nope, once they heard what was going on, they wrapped up their mission and came straight back."

Yang chuckled a bit, "Jaune's just as reliable as ever, huh?"

"Yeah, hopefully with their help we can finally make some sort of breakthrough. Come with me to the bathroom, I need to clean up your hands," Blake returned in a motherly tone.

"It's not that bad, my aura will take care of it," Yang groaned in response.

"At the very least, we need to prevent an infection from setting in. A dirty punching bag, and open wounds don't go well together," Blake had now begun to drag her blonde companion to the bathroom. After Yang reluctantly allowed Blake to take care of her hands, the blonde had insisted on taking a shower before leaving. Not wanting to hold up her faunus partner, Yang had sent Blake on ahead of her.

Before Yang had noticed, she had already spent a great deal of time standing under the scalding water. The hot water and soap soaking into the cuts on her hands, had only served to further her pain. Even so, the blonde had found the sharp pain refreshing, allowing the water and soap to run down her body, giving no regard to the time. Eventually, Yang had decided it was best to finally depart, knowing her teammates were waiting on her. Stepping out of the shower, Yang grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her head.

"You sure took your sweet time," a feminine voice reached Yang's ears from the other side of the room.

"You didn't have to come back for me kitt-" Yang's mouth stopped, as her heart dropped in her chest. In front of the girl, stood a tall dark haired woman, a large sword on her hip. However that was as far as the resemblance to her faunus teammate went. Yang instantly recognized the woman, though it would be hard not to, as the woman's face was almost an exact replica of Yang's, "Mom?"

"I know you're confused, but I don't have much time. You're supposed to meet with Ozpin tonight, correct?" Raven questioned.

"How… do you know about that?" Yang stuttered out incredulously.

"I suppose that's a yes. Listen, your sister's in danger. If you go to that meeting, you'll only be sent chasing a dead end," Raven explained with a sense of urgency in her voice.

"You know about Ruby? Where is she? Please, you have to tell me!" Yang pleaded.

Raven tossed a piece of paper to her daughter, the younger girl catching it easily, "You need to hurry, she might not last much longer," upon those words, Raven disappeared into a tear in space.

* * *

Another splash of freezing water, her head being yanked up by her hair again. Ruby had lost all sense of time, chained to a chair in a dark room, constantly subjected to the same twisted treatment. Ruby sat in her own filth, her world consisting of either silence or pain, depending on how often someone would come to anguish her, or feed her the measly scraps she was allowed. Most often were the White Fang, they would come to beat her, whip her, hose her down, and waterboard her. Cinder was by far, the most sinister. The sadistic woman would punish Ruby using her aura, and the fire she manifested from her body. Shaken back to what remained of her consciousness, Ruby found herself staring into Cinder's eyes once again.

"I don't remember giving you permission to sleep, I'll have to punish you some more," the woman taunted through a wicked grin. Ruby looked down to see a syringe full of red liquid held to her skin once again. She didn't flinch as the needle was pushed into her vein, Ruby didn't struggle as Cinder activated her aura.

Ruby resisted the pain as long as she could, feeling her entire body being filled with agonizing pain. The girl could only hold out for so long, the familiar pain cutting it's way through her body. Before long, Ruby's pained screams once again filled the room. The punishment went on for what felt like ages, Cinder eventually letting up on the torture.

"You bring this on yourself, you know? All you have to do is give in. Tell me you'll give up, that you'll give yourself to me," Cinder spoke snidely.

Ruby mumbled out a response, too quiet for her captor to hear.

"What was that? You'll have to speak up."

Once again, Ruby mumbled under her breath, her head lulling back.

"Once more, I want to hear you break," Cinder brought her head within inches of Ruby's.

As a disgusting smile spread across Cinder's face, Ruby threw her head forward, slamming her forehead into Cinder's mouth. Blood dripped from the open orifice, Cinder reaching up to hold her injured mouth, "I said, that you'll suffer when I kill you," Ruby raised her head, defiance in her eyes.

"You disgust me," Cinder reached down, yanking Ruby up by her hair, bringing her bleeding mouth up to Ruby's ear, "You know, I think you enjoy this. I think, you like the pain."

The older woman let Ruby go, grabbing another syringe off of the table in the room, "Don't worry though, I'll make sure you get your fill, you glutton."

* * *

Yang had just pulled up to to one of Vale's most extravagant hotels on Bumblebee, burning rubber as she did so. Not sparing a second, Yang ran into the hotel, pounding on the call button for the elevator. The hotel was one of many, owned by the SDC, the team's rooms of course came free to them. Running her fingers through her long hair, groaning out of frustration as she waited on the elevator, Yang looked like a nervous wreck.

"Yang?" a friendly voice spoke from behind the girl, causing her to jump.

Yang looked behind her to find team JNPR standing behind her, the source of the voice was their leader, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Yang! I haven't seen in you in forever!" Nora exclaimed, hugging Yang.

"Nora, she seems to be in a hurry. Why don't you let her go," Ren spoke softly, peeling Nora off of the other woman.

"We got to Vale early. We heard you guys were staying here, so we figured we'd come surprise you guys," Pyrrha answered, her voice full of comfort.

"That's right, Blake said you guys were gonna be here for the meeting with Ozpin," a quiet, ding, could be heard as the elevator opened behind Yang. The blonde hurriedly jumped in, JNPR cramming in behind her, "I'm really sorry, but we won't make the meeting. Can you guys let Ozpin know?"

"Not make the meeting? Did something happen?" Jaune questioned as Yang hit the button for one of the top floors.

"I found out where Ruby is. We don't have time to wait, and talk with Ozpin," Yang said frantically.

"You… wait seriously? Isn't that all the more reason to talk with Ozpin? It isn't a good idea to charge in without a-"

"Shut up, Jaune. I know, and I'll explain as soon as we meet up with Weiss and Blake," Yang growled, cutting Jaune short.

After a couple minutes of unsettling silence amongst the party, the elevator finally opened, revealing a short hallway. Yang broke into a sprint, heading for one of the doors. The blonde threw open the wooden obstruction, bursting into the room with team JNPR a short ways behind her.

"About time. Do you have any idea how long-"

"Grab your stuff! We're going!" Yang shouted, cutting off the heiress, as she scrambled to gather her own equipment.

"What?" Weiss let out quizzically, Blake only raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, she's been like this since we found her downstairs," Nora informed the girls.

"She told us, that she's found Ruby's location," Ren added.

"You what? Wait, slow down. Yang, words will make this a lot easier," Weiss complained.

"We don't have time! Ruby's in danger, we have to go," Yang spat out in a frenzied panic. Yang's panicked state was brought to a halt as her partner grabbed her shoulder.

"Yang, I understand the situation is urgent, but if we're not all on the same page, it'll only make things more difficult," Blake spoke softly, calming Yang down.

Yang slowed down, taking a deep breath, "My mom, Raven, she contacted me," Yang handed over the piece of paper she had been given, to her partner, "She told me that Ruby's in danger."

Blake went wide-eyed at the scrap of paper, handing it to Weiss, "Your mom? When...where?"

Yang let out a sigh, frustrated at having to slow down, "At the gym, before I left."

"Are you sure she can be trusted?" Weiss questioned staring at the paper, "What if this turns out to be false information?"

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean? Why would she go out of her way, just to deceive us?" Yang demanded indignantly.

"Look, I'm not trying to imply anything. It's just that… after what Ozpin told us, it just seems strange for her to do this," the white haired girl gave her cautious answer.

"Are you fucking serious! So what, you just want to wait around and think it over? Go and have a discussion with Ozpin, take our sweet time planning things out, and then what? All that, just for us to find out, that in the time we wasted thinking things over, that Ruby died? If you want to go that route, then be my guest," Yang spouted her fury, grabbing up the last of her gear and marching for the door, "I'm going to save my sister."

"Yang just wait!" the girl's partner shouted in an attempt to stop her.

"We're with you, Yang," the single statement was enough to stifle any other in the room. The man speaking was the blonde haired leader of team JNPR.

"Jaune, seriously?" Yang replied in shock.

"Jaune! Pyrrha, are you seriously in agreement? If we just run in without a plan, it'll just risk us all getting hurt, or worse," the heiress argued, just as surprised at Jaune's decision.

"Actually, I am. Even if it's risky, that's kinda what we do as hunters," Pyrrha replied with a steady tone.

"We came to help get Ruby back, so I don't see any reason to hesitate at this chance," Ren added.

"Even so, shouldn't we at least talk with Ozpin first?" Weiss continued to press her point.

"Look, I understand wanting to discuss things with Ozpin. He's more intelligent and experienced than any of us. However, we're all licensed hunters now, and we won't always have him to rely on. I think if my team takes a greater risk, in order to raise our chances of rescuing Ruby…. we're all willing to take that risk," Jaune's reasoning seemed to resound with everyone in the room, no one trying to argue against his statement.

Yang turned back to Weiss, "I understand that you feel uncertain, Weiss, but… it's our fault. It's our fault that things ever turned out this way. So, honestly, I don't give a damn what it takes to bring Ruby back."

"Sorry Weiss, but I think we lose this one," Blake comforted her friend, speaking with an apologetic tone. Blake hurriedly made her way around the room, gathering up her gear.

Weiss let out a deep sigh, rubbing her forehead, "I'll call and get us a ride. It'll take us a while to get Atlas."

Yang walked up to her teammate, suffocating her in a massive hug, "Thank you, Weiss."

"If it's in Atlas, would you be able to get us some more details on the location using your contacts, Wess?" Jaune questioned, ruining the moment between the girls, "If we can get some details in time, we should be able to come up with a rough plan."

"That shouldn't be too difficult, my family does own the building," Weiss answered disparagingly, "Give me some time, I should be able to get the floor plans for the building."

"Well, I suppose that convenient, if not awkward," Blake quipped.

"Look, my family owns half of Atlas. If some unsavory people decided to take up shop in one of the countless abandoned buildings we own, then it can't really be helped," Weiss huffed, dejectedly.

Jaune turned back to his team, scanning them up and down, "Sorry, we won't be getting any downtime. You guys ready to go?" all three member of his team gave Jaune a confident confirmation. All seven of the hunters in the room had changed quite a bit, since they had first enrolled at Beacon. The most drastic change had certainly been in the blonde haired boy. Not only, had Jaune managed to finally gain a mastery over his massive store of aura, as well as his semblance, as a leader he excelled both at a strategic and tactical level. He had grown taller, and broader, he had also forged himself a new shield and sword.

Though Jaune had originally refused to part with his family heirlooms, he'd been left no choice, after both had been damaged beyond repair in battle. Stubborn as he was, Jaune used what was left of the items to forge new equipment. Crocea Mors, had been reforged, now far too large to hang on his hip, sat slung across his back. With the help of Weiss, the remnants from the shield, had been turned into two glyph infused wrist guards. Which when powered by Jaune's aura, could create a shield proportionate to the amount of aura he used.

Within fifteen minutes, all seven hunters sat in a bullhead bearing the SDC logo. Once Weiss had the floor plans of the building, the teams worked frantically to formulate a plan of attack. The information they had been given, included only the floor that Ruby was on. Given that the building in question had eighty floors, Ruby being on one of the top, it was quite convenient. Regardless, it still left the teams plenty of rooms to search.

* * *

After a monotonous day of overseeing classes, Ozpin had finally returned to his office. To his great displeasure, Ozpin returned only to discover a message on his scroll from teams WBY and JNPR, stating that they would not make the meeting. To further his frustration, a third message awaited him, pressing on his nerves.

 _We need to talk, asap. - Ironwood_

Ozpin rubbed the bridge of his nose, anticipating the headache that was too come. Embracing the situation, he opened up his scroll, calling Ironwood. Adding to his worry, he received an answer from the other side in an instant, Ironwood's haggard face appearing on the screen.

"You needed to talk?" Ozpin groaned.

"Are you aware that teams WBY and JNPR, recently departed for Atlas?" Ironwood cut straight to business, his tone as stiff as always.

Ozpin's eyebrow raised in confusion, "I was supposed to have a meeting with the two teams today. When I returned to my office though, I found a message from both, saying that they'd be unable to make the meeting. That's as much as I know."

"I just received word from my people less than an hour ago. Is there anything that could have tipped them off to my involvement?" Ironwood demanded.

"There's been nothing on my end, however you are the one that lost track of Miss Rose months ago. Who knows what could have happened in the meantime," Ozpin replied in an accusatory tone.

"Don't put this on me Ozpin! It was your responsibility to keep them in check. If they find out anything at this stage, it could be disastrous," the general's stern voice shot back.

"I'm well aware of the risks we face. I shouldn't have to remind you, that you're the one that put us in such a dangerous situation to begin with," Ozpin let out a deep groan, "They've accused you once already of having something to do with Ruby's disappearance, however even if they're coming to see you again, they should have no actual evidence."

"Then what the hell would they be coming to Atlas… unless they had another lead on the girl," Ironwood's tone changing from furious to dead serious.

"If that's the case, then the situation seems to be far more dire than either of us first assumed," Ozpin's tone was now just as grave as his counterpart's.

* * *

Strained, uneven breaths could be heard in the isolated cell where Ruby sat. The, bang, of a steel door slamming shut, being the only interruption as Ruby's torturers left the room. She had at first dreaded the sound of the imposing steel door, knowing it signalled yet another harrowing session of torture. As much as it disgusted her, Ruby had now begun to welcome it. Recently Ruby's body had felt numb, the pain almost becoming a strange comfort. It was one of the few things which reassured the girl that she was still alive, that her body had not given in.

" _Don't you think you deserve this, Captain?" a sinister voice penetrated Ruby's ears._

The girl's head shot up, her bleary eyes finding an abyssal figure standing before her. What stood before her resembled a man, the similarities ending at it's shape. The figure looked like a contorted menagerie of a thousand tormented faces. The faces were painfully familiar to Ruby, "Do I really?"

" _Are you pathetic enough to question us?"_

"Does it matter? You're not real."

" _You know that's a lie. We are all too real. You may have taken our physical bodies from us, but you can't erase our existence."_

"Just fuck off."

" _You say that, but it is your twisted mind that conjures us up."_

"Fuck. Off."

" _If you are so insistent on being rid of us, why not just make us disappear?"_

Ruby answered with only silence.

" _Is it because you can't? Or rather, because you don't want to?"_

Ruby maintained her silence, only repeatedly trying to forget about the presence of the figure before her.

" _You impose this upon yourself. Running off like you can be happy, hoping to return to the normal world."_

"I'm not running."

" _Whenever something doesn't conform to your ideal of the world, you simply destroy it. When you can't do that, you just run away."_

"That's not true."

" _You chose your current path, to avoid returning to your past life. You hid your face from others, so they wouldn't see the disgusting shell you have become. What about when the topic of your mother was brought up?"_

"Shut up."

" _The men that survived, the ones who shed blood for you, if they meant so much to you, why have you avoided seeing them since you were freed?"_

"I said, shut up."

" _The ones who you lead to their death, why do choose not to visit their graves, our graves?"_

"Shut up! Shut the hell up!"

 _"You have rejected everything you have ever been. You tossed away your life as Ruby Rose, then you ran from your life as Captain Summers. Who are you? Do you just decide to be someone else, when one identity becomes inconvenient for you?"_

"You're wrong. You're wrong," Ruby's speech continued to devolve, until only unintelligible murmurs could be heard.

A metallic, bang, freed Ruby from her own tormented mind. Ruby's heart jumped at the sound, the distorted figure vanishing from existence. She welcomed the presence of her tormentors, their presence being the only thing that freed her from her own twisted delusions. Ruby looked to see who had come through the door, a red and black clad figure stood tall in front of her. Ruby's mind flooded with fury, her heart racing, fists clenching. In her blind rage, Ruby also noticed that the familiar silence she had grown accustomed to, was replaced by the muffled sounds of battle beyond the room.

* * *

The two teams were currently approaching the massive tower, they believed to be hiding Ruby. During the trip to Atlas, they had worked out their approach, deciding to send JNPR in through the ground level, while WBY would work their way down from the roof. WBY was currently staged nearby while JNPR made entrance at the ground level. It was winter now, with Atlas experiencing slightly warmer than usual weather. The sun sat just below the horizon, freezing rain pouring from the sky.

JNPR had been dropped roughly a block from the structure, hoping to approach unnoticed. After what could hardly be called a cautious approach, the team had made their way to the front of the building. Once at the entrance, they found all the doors to be sealed. Undeterred by the obstacles that had been set, a massive blast rocked the front of the building. Nora, under the direction of Jaune, had blasted a hole through what had once been the front door.

A plume smoke and flame filled the first room, the blast alone dazing most of the White Fang guards that were posted there. Before the faunus guards had a chance to react, the forward most men, were sent flying from a single slash of Jaune's sword as he charged through the hole. Finally aware of what was happening, the guards readied their weapons, many of which were quickly cut down by a barrage of gunfire from Pyrrha and Ren. The guards quickly dispersed, using the obstacles in the room as cover. A few more grenades from Nora's weapon quickly tearing apart anything they would attempt to hide behind.

As the team pushed further into the room, their enemies moved in closer, hoping to gain some momentum in the battle. As they did, Jaune knocked a large number of them away, drawing their attention to him. In their adrenalized rage, the guards had overlooked Ren and Pyrrha, the two quickly moving in to flank the guards. After taking care of a large number, well over a dozen more came storming out of a nearby room. On the shoulder of one, sat a large metal tube with a conical object sticking out of it.

"Behind me!," Jaune shouted, the conical device blasting toward them as he did so.

All three members moved behind Jaune in the blink of an eye, the blonde bringing up his left arm and pouring aura into his wrist guard. Everyone in the room was shook by the blast, turning to see the results, they found a wall of light protecting the four hunters. Ren ran up, stepping off of Jaune's back, and leaping over the guards. Most of them, not noticing the black flash over their heads, charged in only to be cut down from behind. While Ren worked from behind the guards, Pyrrha used her semblance to assemble the metal debris blasted about by the rocket, forming it into a wall and slammed it into the guards in front.

The sound of the initial blast, was immediately heard by team WBY, signalling them to move in on their bullhead. Their bullhead made a slow pass over the tower, all three girls leaping out. As they landed on the roof, Yang used the assistance of gravity to deliver a blow to the surface, blasting a hole straight through it. All three girls found themselves standing on the top floor, surrounded by panicked White Fang guards.

Yang didn't spare a second, blasting shotgun slugs in every direction, Blake quickly emptying her magazine as well. While they expended ammunition, Weiss summoned countless glyphs, freezing anyone who attempted to resist. Yang and Blake quickly emptied their magazines, not sparing the time to reload, the two quickly charged into close quarters, assisted by Weiss as she summoned speed glyphs around them. Attempting to put an end to the girls' support, a group of White Fang charged in from behind Weiss. Their effort ending in vain, as they were tossed aside by a massive white Ursa.

* * *

"Ruby," Raven whispered in a somber tone.

Ruby gave no reply, staring hatefully at the woman before her.

"I know what you think of me, but I'm not the person you think I am," Raven approached Ruby, unsheathing her sword. Raven made a single movement with her sword, leaving a shallow cut on both of the chains holding Ruby's arms down, "Your team's coming to rescue you. I know you hardly have any strength left, but you have to do something to delay Cinder's men from moving you. Just hold on long enough for help to come. Your gear is in the closet across the hall"

Raven replaced her sword in it's sheath, turning back for the door, the metal object swinging open without her touching it. As the door opened, two White Fang guards stepped through, freezing at the site of Raven.

"Cin… Cinder gave us orders to move her," One of the guards squeaked out. Raven pushed past the men, remaining silent, slamming the door shut behind her. The guards approached Ruby, seemingly planning on carrying her in the chair she was restrained to. The men growing nearer, Ruby summoned whatever vestiges of aura remained in her body. During the time that she had been imprisoned, she had intentionally used the bare minimum amount of aura to heal herself. Biding her time, hoping for such an opportunity, Ruby gave a great heave at her chains, the steel snapping from her strength.

The men made an attempt to get back, Ruby managing to snatch one by his neck as he backed away. Reaching onto his belt, Ruby pulled out a knife she had seen him draw numerous times, throwing it into the chest of the other guard. The first man, Ruby slammed onto the ground under her, a sickening crunch could be heard as his skull impacted the floor. She quickly grabbed the pistol off his hip, should another guard come in. Ruby took a deep breath, taking in the situation. Remembering her naked state, Ruby ripped down one of the black curtains in the room, fastening it around her neck.

Desperately making for the opposite side of the hallway, Ruby tossed open the closet, finding all of her belongings. In a desperate rush, Ruby tossed on her pants, and grabbed Crescent Rose, tucking the pistol in the back of her pants. Stepping out of the closet, Ruby could hear sounds of battle from down the hall. Once Ruby had her weapon, any thought of escape vanished from her mind, her goal all too clear. Looking towards the sound of fighting, Ruby could see her former team, making quick work of the posted guards.

Yang turned her attention from her current engagement, seeing a flash of black from down the hallway. Doing so, Yang could see a girl clad in nothing but a pair of pants, and a black cloak. The girl's brown and red hair was in disarray, her face and visible body parts covered in dirt and dried blood. However, what stood out most vividly, were her eyes. The Ruby Rose that Yang remembered, had bright, glistening silver eyes. What she saw now, was cold, calculated, empty reflections of what had once lit the girl's face.

"Ruby!" the blonde girl bellowed down the hallway.

Ruby's plan was a long shot, the girl unwilling to care in her desperation and fury. Things would be far easier if she were in her normal fighting state, however in her injured, aura depleted state, Ruby had to be far more sparing in her actions. Knowing that the her prey would have had to go the opposite direction, Ruby bolted down the hallway, away from team WBY. The girl's head swiveled in every direction, looking for her foe. Eventually coming to a large room at the end of the hallway, she found what she was looking for. Before Ruby, stood Raven giving out last minute orders to a few White Fang that remained.

"Ruby! Wh-"

Denying Raven the chance to react, Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose, spinning it in a blinding flurry. Raven dodged the first couple swings, knocking aside Ruby's third swing. The younger girl's limbs strained under the intense movements, Ruby pushing down any pain she felt. As Ruby's weapon rebounded back, Raven backed off, attempting to get away from the younger girl. Allowing Crescent Rose to continue on it's backwards spin, Ruby fired a round out of the weapon as it leveled itself out behind her. The resulting recoil propelling her forward, and closing the distance between the two. As Ruby moved, Raven quickly sheathed her sword, an audible clicking noise as her massive sheath spun.

Ruby fired another shot, the momentum spinning her scythe blindingly fast. Raven continued to dodge out of the way of the weapon. Ruby's overstrained body eventually forced the weapon's movement to slow slightly. Noticing the slight change of pace, Raven pulled her sword from it's sheath in a single smooth movement, a slight red glow to the blade. As the weapon pulled from it's sheath it intercepted Ruby's, resulting in a large red blast, tossing Ruby back.

"She can barely stand, take care of her," Raven commanded the White Fang, retreating behind them as she did.

"Don't you dare!" Ruby screamed after her opponent. The White Fang guards closed in on Ruby, attacking her relentlessly. Looking for an opening, Ruby spun Crescent Rose, bisecting half of the men. As the top halves of the men fell, Ruby could see a rift opening behind them, Raven stepping into it. Ruby knew she couldn't cross the distance in time, her heart sinking in her chest. Time seemed to slow in Ruby's head, watching Raven disappearing into the rift, the edges slowly closing in.

Ruby didn't think, her body simply moving out of desperation. Mid swing of Crescent Rose, Ruby used all her strength to halt the momentum of the weapon, opening the chamber for the dust crystal as she did so. She had no idea if anything was in the chamber, had no way of knowing if her spur of the moment action would yield a result. To Ruby's disbelief, she could see a red glistening, a single dust crystal flying from the chamber of her weapon. Flipping Crescent Rose around, without the time or strength to aim, Ruby watched the crystal fly through the rift, squeezed the trigger of her weapon, the rift closing in sequence with the percussion of the round.

Ruby and all the White Fang in the room, were blasted against the far wall, a massive explosion of flame coming out of the neighboring building. Forcing herself off of the ground, Ruby pushed herself towards the window. The distance between the two buildings must have been at least a hundred meters, and Ruby was unsure if she even had enough aura for a single use of her semblance. Pushing as deep as she could, Ruby begged to every god within her imagination. She could hear screaming behind her, the voices sounding vaguely familiar. Refusing to let anything stop her, Ruby strained her aura, barely activating her semblance, the room filling with rose petals in her wake.

* * *

"Ruby! No!" Yang's lungs squeezed as she yelled as hard as she could. Yang took off in a sprint after her sister, Weiss and Blake quickly grabbing her.

"Yang, stop! None of us can cross that distance. Even if we could we'd be killed by the fire!" Blake shouted trying to put some sense into her blonde teammate.

"I'm not leaving her!" Yang screamed in return.

"I know! The bullhead is on it's way back, we have to hurry and get over there," Blake reasoned with her.

Yang realized her partner was right, giving up on her former action. The blonde took off for the roof again, her teammates trailing her. The White Fang seemed content to flee, their job done. As they made a dash for the roof, Weiss communicated with team JNPR, directing them to seal off the ground floor of the neighboring building.

* * *

Ruby flew into the massive plume of flame, firing her weapon behind her as she soared between the buildings. She could feel the torrent of fire, nipping at her flesh, could feel the black cloth around her catch fire. After a couple tense seconds, Ruby broke through into a smoke filled room, unable to catch herself, she tumbled across the ground. Scanning the room, she found Raven on the other end, struggling to her feet.

"You're a goddamn nutjob," Raven forced the words out of her smoke filled lungs.

Ruby lifted her weapon, using what little strength she had left, to aim. As Raven continued to struggle to her feet, Ruby squeezed the trigger of Crescent Rose, the barrel perfectly on target. For her efforts, the weapon made a loud, click, Ruby quickly looked at the chamber of the weapon, to find her magazine empty. Cursing her luck, Ruby fought against her body, willing herself back to her feet.

Ruby dragged her feet, forcing herself ever closer to Raven. Heaving her scythe over her head, Ruby took a labored swing at Raven. The woman got to her feet, barely getting her sword up in time to save herself. Ruby pulled with what little might she had left, to regain control of the massive weapon, narrowly dodging a slash of Raven's weapon as she did so. Unable to fully reign in her weapon, Ruby released her right hand, slamming her fist into Raven's face.

Raven quickly recoiled from the blow, stepping into Ruby and knocking the girl off balance. Before she could recover, Raven grabbed Ruby and tossed the girl over her shoulder. While Ruby laid on the ground, Raven pulled her sword, bringing it down to stab into Ruby's gut. Opening her eyes with only a second to spare, Ruby rolled herself away from the blade. Clambering back to her feet, Ruby was knocked down once again by a kick to her head.

Ruby's world went blank for the briefest second, coming to just in time, to see her enemy limping away holding her side. Again, giving no regard to her exhaustion, Ruby got to her feet, pushing on. Raven had made a run for the stairs, Ruby quickly determined that at most, the woman would only be able to use her semblance once more. She was likely attempting to get to a safe distance to use her semblance.

Ruby figured that at most, she'd be able to use her own semblance for only a matter of a few seconds. It was obvious, that despite her injuries, Raven was still moving faster than Ruby. If she followed Raven up the stairs, then she'd undoubtedly lose the woman. Ruby's head was spinning in an effort to find a method of catching up with Raven. Ruby's eyes stopped on an elevator.

Stumbling her way over to the elevator, Ruby began pounding on the call button, receiving no response. Jamming the end of Crescent Rose between the doors, Ruby pried her way into the elevator shaft. Ruby found the elevator sitting multiple floors below her. Awkwardly leaning into the shaft, Ruby grabbed onto the cable for the elevator, wrapping her arm around it. With her free arm, Ruby pulled up Crescent Rose, swinging it down in an awkward arc. A few sparks flew down the shaft, her effort doing slight damage to the cable. Cursing internally, Ruby pulled up her scythe again, this time bringing it down with as much strength as she could.

The result of Ruby's pained efforts, severed the cable, sending her flying up at an alarming rate. She knew that for a final use of her semblance, this was a rather absurd idea, but in the moment it didn't matter to her. As she neared the top of the shaft, Ruby used every last ounce of aura she could scrape up, waiting until she was within seconds of slamming into the top of the shaft. Releasing her aura, the world around Ruby slowed down. Her head went light, darkness encroaching on her vision. Just as Ruby's grip was ready to give way, the final elevator door came into view.

Ruby swung herself off the cable, careening into the inside of the elevator door, putting forth a painful effort to keep from falling down the shaft. After sitting still for a minute to catch her breath, Ruby pried her way out of the elevator shaft, finding herself on the top floor. As she clambered out, the girl could hear scuffling from the nearby staircase. Forcing herself to walk, Ruby arrived at the staircase just in time to see the roof access door open.

Leaning heavily on the guardrail, Ruby climbed the final flight of stairs, pushing her way out of the door at the top. Raven had her back turned, likely preparing to use her semblance. At the sound of the door, the woman turned around wide eyed. By all means, it hardly looked like Ruby should be alive, let alone on her feet fighting.

It looked to Ruby, like the other woman had said something. Amongst the freezing rain that pounded against the rooftop it was impossible to tell. The two, now illuminated only by the glow of the fire, and the distant moonlight. Forcing one foot in front of another, Ruby neared her enemy, telling herself all the while, that she would not fall first. They both knew, that would be where their battle would end. Forcing herself to forget her bedraggled state, denying the pain and exhaustion that plagued her, Ruby brought her weapon to the ready.

Raven lowered her stance, her hand on her weapon. Both parties took off, launching at each other. Sparks flew as their weapons clashed, both women forcing themselves forwards again, more sparks flying. Ruby spun Crescent Rose in deadly, practiced arcs. The attacks were all ones Raven recognized, years of sparring with Qrow drilled them into her head. Even so, as much as Raven felt like she knew the other girl's movements, everything felt completely different. The movements were more precise, the blade faster, and rhythm with which Ruby attacked, more violent and ferocious than anything Raven had ever experienced.

For a few brief moments, it was if both were fighting in perfect condition. It appeared as if any injury and fatigue they once carried, had vanished, as if carried away by the rain. However those moments quickly came to an end, Ruby's body the first thing to give in. As much as the girl willed herself, her body was unable to keep up with the movements she demanded. More and more openings continued to appear in her defense, Raven capitalizing on each and delivering shallow cuts to Ruby's body.

Eventually, Ruby's grip on her weapon went slack, Raven noticing right away. As Ruby attempted a wide swing with her scythe, Raven stepped in underneath the weapon, slamming the but of her sword into Ruby's exposed gut. Reaching up, she easily wrenched Crescent Rose from Ruby's grip, tossing the weapon across the roof. As Ruby fought to stay on her feet, Raven delivered a vicious kick to the girl's ribs, knocking her on her back.

"It's over," Raven stated as she struggled for breath.

Ruby laid on her back, watching the woman walk away. Her vision flicked between a haze and pure black. As Ruby lay against the cold cement, she could feel something stabbing into her back. Her eyes going wide, Ruby rolled herself over, nearly losing consciousness as she did so. Sluggishly reaching behind her back, Ruby pushed herself up on one elbow, pulling the object from behind her back. Holding it in front of her face, the black pistol shook violently in Ruby's hand.

A dark rift opened in front of Raven, the woman quickly approaching it with her back to Ruby. She wasn't sure what it was that kept her going. Whether it was her fury, her desperation, or her own stubborn attitude, it didn't matter to Ruby. Slowly squeezing the trigger, eventually, Ruby felt the click of the trigger mechanism, the recoil of the round firing. A splatter of blood came from Raven's knee, the woman slamming into the hard ground below her. Ruby could see the woman reaching for her weapon, firing again, Ruby hit the woman's right shoulder blade, more blood splattering across the roof.

Slowly making her way to her feet, Ruby made the long walk over to the other woman. Raven had resigned herself to sit on her knees, facing away from Ruby, completely unable to continue fighting. The girl pulled the weapon up, the barrel aimed through the back of Raven's head.

* * *

Team WBY had just boarded their bullhead again, the vessel lifting to the sky. All three girls shook in nervous anticipation, none of them knowing why Ruby had lept into the flaming building. The structure in question, now had flame and smoke pouring from it, the fire having spread significantly.

"We need you to get us above that building!" Weiss shouted at the pilot, to be heard above the engines and pouring rain.

"No can do! There's way too much smoke! It'll suffocate the engines before we even get close enough!" he shouted in reply.

"Goddamnit! We didn't ask, just do it!" Yang screamed, grabbing the pilot.

"It doesn't matter! Even if I try, we'll all plummet to our deaths the second we get anywhere near there!" he argued against the obstinate blonde, "The most I can do, is circle and hope the wind picks up enough to get us an opening!"

Blake grabbed Yang, attempting to get her to calm down, "Yang, if we all die trying to get to Ruby, then who's going to save her?"

"But… we're just so damn close," Yang said through gritted teeth, tears in her eyes.

"What the hell?" Blake and Yang could hear Weiss exclaim, as they circled the building, reaching a better line of sight. The girls looked down, to see two lone figures desperately fighting on the rooftop of the building.

"That's my mom, and Ruby. Why? What's going on?" Yang questioned, her heart beginning to race.

Within moments, Ruby had found herself on the losing end of the battle. Before long, she lay still on the rooftop as Raven prepared to leave. Yang had begun to panic, neither teammate able to quell her fit. They themselves sat in panicked silence, utterly confused at the situation.

As they watched, Ruby rolled over, putting a bullet through Raven's knee, all three girls at a loss for words. A second later, Ruby put a second bullet in Raven's back. Through the haze of the rain, the glow of the dim light, they watched Ruby stagger over to Raven, pointing the pistol at the back of her head.

"No. Please god no! Please, I don't understand. Ruby, please don't!" Yang cried, her tears now indistinguishable in the rain.

* * *

Ruby looked down at her hand, seeing the ice forming on it from the freezing rain. It was only now, that she realized how cold it was. Somehow, she couldn't seem to feel the freezing sting of the rain. Whether it was because of numb feeling left in her body from all the torture, or because of the indomitable cold that flowed through her veins she didn't know.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I never wanted things to turn out this way. This was never how things should have been," Raven said with a regretful tone.

Ruby cocked the hammer on the pistol, the click easily audible against the rain.

"Please, just not in front of her. Not in front of her," Raven cried out against the rain.

It was only now that Ruby noticed the distant sound of an airship, turning her head to see her former team watching her. In the door of the bullhead, stood her sister, Raven's daughter. Silver met lilac, Ruby instantly understanding the pain in Yang's eyes, turning her head back to Raven.

"Did my mother… beg for her life too?" Ruby uttered with ice in her veins.

"Ruby-"

A single gunshot rang out against the night sky, blood and brain matter splattering against the rooftop. Raven's body slumped forward, completely still. A sorrowful cry could be heard in the distance.

 **A/N: Holy shit, I finally got here! I've been so excited to write this chapter for so long. I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm not sure how many people actually read this bit down here, but I did say a couple chapters ago that the story would be picking up pace, and getting far more gritty. I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: What We Become**

The rain continued to pound against the roof of the building, the water washing away the blood that seeped from Raven's body. Ruby stared at Raven's unmoving body, wary of any sign of life. She had no idea how long she had been standing there like that. It seemed like it could have been hours, though Ruby guessed it had only been a matter of seconds.

She didn't feel satisfied, nor accomplished, however she also felt no regret. No, Ruby only felt empty, cold, tired. She knew that she shouldn't remain on the rooftop, acknowledged that the freezing rain would quickly subject her to hypothermia. Despite fully understanding how dangerous her situation was, Ruby felt no desire to move. Or perhaps, it was that she was unable to move at all.

Even if Ruby could will her broken body to cooperate, she had no way off the rooftop. Using her semblance was entirely out of the question, she would never make down the stairs either. In the worst case scenario, being picked up by team WBY's bullhead was unlikely to happen due to the plume of smoke surrounding the building. She could still hear the craft hovering overhead. Even so, Ruby couldn't bring herself to look at it.

Finally looking up from Raven's still body, Ruby's eyes went wide at the sight of a swirling black mass in front of her. The edges of the abyss slowly crept in, the last vestiges of the aura that powered it, now disappearing. Knowing the condition her body was in, Ruby had no choice but to take the risk that came with the mysterious portal. Ruby quickly looked to where her weapon lay on the roof, knowing that if she wished to escape she would be unable to retrieve it. Willing her body to do the impossible, she pushed past the corpse sitting at her feet. Seconds later, Ruby stumbled her way through the mass of darkness. Falling to the ground as she came out the other side, she recognized her surroundings coming to the realization that she was on a nearby rooftop.

Her next priority was to survive, fully aware that she was barely clinging to life as it was. Through the fog of her consciousness, Ruby sluggishly reached into the pocket of her pants, feeling the small plastic object there. The movement of her fingers across the scroll took all of Ruby's willpower. In time, Ruby managed to pull up the only contact in the scroll. As her vision lessened she managed to double tap Annette's name, watching her scroll blink as it attempted to contact the faunus woman. Only a couple seconds later Annette's face came into view, however Ruby was already too far gone to notice, her consciousness now faded completely.

* * *

Yang stood in the doorway of the airship, her body shaking and hands clutching her heart. "No, please," Yang mewled, more of a sound than words. A guttural cry escaped Yang's mouth as she collapsed to the floor of the airship. Weiss and Blake stood speechless, unable to do so much as comfort their friend. Regardless of their silent state, they didn't need words to understand the terror the other felt.

Slowly shaking herself out of her stupor, Blake bent down placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Yang, I-"

"Why? What the hell is going on?" Yang began speaking, hardly aware of her partner's presence. "This isn't right. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"I'm sorry Yang… I don't understand it either," Blake said softly, her face awash with grief.

Weiss looked from the rooftop down to her friends, her expression solemn, "Is she punishing us? Does Ruby still hold a grudge against us?"

Blake turned her gaze to the heiress, "No, that look in her eyes; conviction, tenacity, hate, I can't be sure, but it takes a lot to do that to someone."

Their conversation was interrupted by team JNPR bursting through the roof's door, the look of determination evident on their faces. A wave of confusion quickly washed over the group as they observed the scene before them. Jaune turned towards the hovering airship, pulling out his scroll as he did so. Weiss pulled out the buzzing object, answering Jaune's call.

"Weiss… what happened?" Jaune questioned morbidly.

The girl in white hesitated, unsure of how to answer the question, "Ruby's gone, retrieve that body," she replied curtly, hanging up her scroll.

All three girls sat down, accepting that the situation was well beyond words.

"Miss Schnee, would you like to land?" the pilot questioned from the cockpit of the airship.

Weiss sat in quiet contemplation for a moment, "Go ahead and land anywhere for now. Once you have, start making calls. Find out if a girl matching Ruby's description has been admitted to any hospitals in the city."

"Ma'am that isn't really my job-" the pilot nervously argued.

"Well if you wanna keep the one you have, I suggest you figure it out," Weiss spoke indifferently.

Ruby felt herself being jostled about, a deep rumbling in the background. Despite her efforts to force herself to consciousness, it seemed that her body had other ideas. Shortly after she felt her body lying on cold steel, a muffled voice speaking near her. During her continued endeavors to open her eyes, Ruby suddenly felt a warm sensation flow through her body. Finally giving in to the pain that plagued her; Ruby allowed herself to relax at the warm feeling.

What felt like mere seconds later, Ruby could feel that quake of an airship landing, and could faintly hear the whine of hydraulics. Again she could feel her body being moved; this time it felt much smoother. All around her, Ruby could hear muffled voices speaking; far too many for her to count. Amidst the increasingly confusing situation Ruby wished she had the strength to wake herself. Despite her mounting anxiety she soon felt her mind succumb to sleep; all awareness of her surroundings disappearing.

Countless hours later, Annette sat deep in thought in the lobby of a nearby Atlas hospital. She had spent the entire night waiting for Ruby to get out of surgery. When she had dragged Ruby in the doctors had immediately determined that the girl's injuries were beyond the reaches of even the most extensive aura transfusion. At first she had attempted to keep up with the list of wounds the doctors had called off, however the sheer volume had quickly overwhelmed her. Annette looked up from the patch of tile she had spent the last hour staring at, to glance over at the doors to the operating room.

Regardless of how many times she looked at it, the doors remained as unmoving as they had in the previous hours. A sudden vibration pulled her attention away from the door. Annette didn't need to pull her scroll out of her pocket to know who was calling her. If she looked at it, she would see countless missed calls from the same unlisted number. So far she had dodged Ironwood's calls all night; knowing how pissed her partner would be if she were to accidentally let slip any extra information to Ironwood. Despite the gravity of the situation Annette knew that Scarlette had a very deliberate way of doing things, and would be furious if anyone messed it up.

Annette's train of thought was once again diverted when the door's of the operating room burst open. Ruby's surgeon, accompanied by a nurse came strolling out making a beeline for Annette. Standing herself up, Annette took a deep breath preparing herself for the worst.

"Well, she's alive. That alone is a miracle. That girl should have been dead long before you brought her in those doors," the surgeon spoke with an angry tone, "As for whether or not she'll make it through is entirely up in the air. For now we're going to keep her under watch in the ICU."

Annette swallowed hard, not sure how she should feel at the glimmer of hope she had been given, "Thank you, can I go see her?"

The surgeon looked like he had swallowed something bitter when he heard the question, "Normally you wouldn't be allowed to right now. However, it seems that badge you walked in here flashing affords you a lot of privileges, in addition to the confidentiality we're giving you."

"That'll be all," Annette replied curtly, not willing to put up with the surgeon's attitude. The surgeon sighed indignantly before turning and walking away. As he did a nurse came over to lead Annette to Ruby's room.

After a short walk through a nearby set of doors, they quickly arrived at Ruby's room. The stillness of the room felt stifling to Annette. She had seen the younger girl beat to hell on multiple occasions. Despite what Annnette had seen before, Ruby's current condition was beyond anything Annette could imagine any human living through. The majority of Ruby's body was covered in stitches and thick bandages. On one side of the girl was an IV full of blood running into her arm, on the other side sat a nurse infusing aura into her.

Annette choked down the stomach acid rising into her throat, forcing herself to walk over and sit in chair next to Ruby's bed. Listening to agonizingly slow beeping of the cardiac monitor the older girl let slip a single word, "Fool." With that Annette sat back her mind racing at the situation she had found herself in.

* * *

Darkness surrounded her; observing her surroundings, Ruby found the darkness seemed to extend endlessly in every direction. Just as she was ready to give up, to let herself fade into that darkness, Ruby spotted two small lights in the distance.

Gathering her strength, Ruby pushed herself towards the lights. Strangely enough, as she did so she found her body to be inexplicably heavy. Undeterred by the unusual sensation, she continued to push herself. One step after another, struggling with every movement Ruby continued onward. Between herself and the lights, the darkness began to morph; twisting and turning itself into a human-like shape. As it stopped Ruby found herself face to face with a familiar old man. She had once thought of him like her own father, her closest friend and confidant.

"Hey there, kid," he spoke, his voice echoing through the endless nothingness.

"Stevens…" Ruby felt her body get heavier, her heart tearing at itself.

"Been awhile, huh? Didn't expect to see you here so soon though." he spoke jovially, affection in his voice.

"That's funny, I've been seeing you a lot. Even when I don't want to," Ruby replied downtrodden.

"Well, I suppose we'll be seeing a lot of eachother now. You can relax now, kid."

"What do you mean?" Ruby's confusion at the situation continued to increase.

Stevens chuckled, "This is it, kid. This the end. You've done great."

The words resonated in Ruby's head, the gravity of situation beginning to sink in. "Sorry, but I won't be staying."

The man started to laugh again, " You don't really get a choice in the matter though."

"Then what's that?" Ruby questioned, staring past Stevens at the two lights hovering far behind him. Her words seemed to cut through the endless darkness, seemingly empowering the phenomenon before her.

"Don't worry about, kid. It's all over, kid. You can relax now," he answered nonchalantly.

Ruby began walking forward again, ignoring the man in front of her. It seemed as if the weight pressing down on her had at least doubled.

"Kid, stop! You don't have to do this! You don't have to keep suffering!" Stevens screamed into the darkness behind her; his voice fading into the void.

Ruby willed herself onward, refusing to let the added weight slow her down. As she walked, the darkness continued to contort itself into the visage of all those she had lost, and those she herself had slain. With each face, her body grew heavier, each step becoming more difficult than the last. Twisting again, the darkness took the form of Raven, the older woman staring kindly down at Ruby.

"Ruby, I-" the woman began to speak.

"Shut up. I have nothing left to say to you," Ruby grunted out, between labored breaths. Pushing past her, Ruby came to an abrupt stop. The figure standing before her, was nearly enough to make her knees give out, "Mom?"

"Hey, Ruby. I've missed you," the woman before her spoke.

Ruby felt tears falling from her eyes, not caring to stop herself, "I give up."

"Please don't cry. It's been so long since I've seen you," Summer spoke tenderly, her voice warming Ruby.

Her words did nothing but increase Ruby's tears, throwing herself into her mother, she continued to sob, "Mom, I'm sorry. I'm sorry…. I'm sorry"

Summer wrapped her arms around Ruby, embracing her, "It's alright, I know you've struggled."

Ruby continued to sob, deciding to surrender herself to the nothingness.

"Even so, despite everything you've been through, your ordeal is not over yet," Summer spoke with a hint of regret in her voice.

Confused by what she heard, Ruby suddenly looked up into her mother's silver eyes, "But, I...I've already been through so much!"

"I know."

"It's been so difficult, so painful! I just want it to be over already! It's fine isn't it? We can finally be together again. I just… I just-"

"It's entirely because it's been so painful, that you can't give in yet," Summer whispered to her.

"Why! I don't understand! Isn't that what all of this is! Isn't this supposed to be the end!" Ruby screamed into the darkness.

"Maybe for others, but not for you. You've suffered, you've struggled, and you've seen what's at the end of that path. Even so, you've become so strong. Strong enough to claw your way out of the darkness, and to finally do what I couldn't," Summer spoke with conviction her voice cutting straight through to Ruby's heart.

"Why?" Ruby begged, "What couldn't you do? I don't understand."

Summer looked down at her smiling, "I know, but when the time is right, you'll understand everything. For now though, my time is at an end, and you must go."

It was instantly as if all the weight had been lifted off of Ruby, her mother shoving her forward, willing her to go on, "I love you."

Ruby heard the words echo through the darkness as Summer disappeared. Looking ahead, she could once again see the lights. Now that she was closer, Ruby noticed that the lights were silver. As she approached, it became apparent that they were attached to a human form. Ruby realized that she was looking a a pair of brilliant silver eyes. Moving ever closer, it became apparent that the person she was looking at, was herself.

As she stared in awe, the glow of the silver eyes in front of her grew even brighter. The visage of herself raised up a hand, extending it towards Ruby. Slowly, she reached forward taking the hand before her. The instant she touched it, her own eyes exploded with a brilliant light, consuming the darkness around her

* * *

In the once still hopsital room, Annette was was woken by the rapid beeping of Ruby's cardiac monitor. The faunus woman opened her eyes to see a flurry of doctors and nurses rushing through the doorway.

"What happened?" someone questioned.

"I, I don't know, her body just started rejecting my aura?" a young nurse replied panicked.

Ruby's heart rate continued to increase, beating faster and faster as the staff in the room worked in a panic to resolve the situation. Just as quickly as it skyrocketed, Ruby's heart rate quickly dropped back to normal. Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief, allowing themselves a few deep breaths.

Before anyone in the room had time to ensure Ruby's condition had returned to normal, everything was blanketed by a blinding silver light. Shielding their eyes, everyone present turned away from the source of the light, their screams alerting any in the area. Within instants the light had disappeared. As those in the room turned back to figure out what was happening, they found Ruby sitting up in her bed, a pained look on her face.

Jaws agape, no one in the room spoke a word. The girl before them had been near death seconds ago, now she was sitting up looking as if everything was perfectly normal.

"Ma'am you need to lay down, you're heavily-"

"Quiet," The single word, seemingly spoke to the entire room. Ruby looked down at Annette, their eyes meeting.

Annette immediately regretted allowing such a thing to happen. The look in Ruby's eyes froze Annette in place. She had spent a lot of time with the girl, but without a single word spoken between the two, Annette immediately understood that she wasn't looking at the same girl. When they made eye contact it didn't even seem like Ruby had looked at her. Instead it was as if the girl had been looking inside her, at something much deeper.

"Annette," Ruby spoke in a low voice.

"Y, Yes," Annette answered, realizing that she was shaking.

"Where am I?" Ruby asked as if she didn't actually care about the answer.

"A hospital," she replied hurriedly.

"Why?" the reply came with a cold edge.

Annette began to sweat, knowing how the younger girl had always adamantly refused to go to a hospital. She quickly decided that being honest was her best option, "You were nearly dead, if I didn't bring you… you would have died. Sorry," she answered meekly.

Ruby looked down at her body, then over to the hospital staff, "I see, thanks," she then turned her gaze over to one of the nurses, "You, pull all this shit off me. Someone else get me some clothes."

"B..b...but ma'am you're in no condition to-"

"Did it sound like I was asking!" Ruby's anger boiled over, a quick flash of light was visible in her eyes. Without speaking another word, the nurses quickly went work.

"Annette, we're going to pay Ironwood a visit," Ruby swung her legs off the hospital bed, as a nurse walked in carrying a set hospital clothes.

"You're sure?" Annette knew that Ironwood would be furious with the situation. She didn't know how he would react, but she was certain it would not end well. However, Ruby's expression was all the answer that Annette needed.

Ruby stood from the hospital bed, the girl's figure seemed to stand over everyone else in the room, "Let's go," Ruby glanced down at the stunned Annette.

"Of course," the pilot replied timidly. The two women quickly began making their way for the roof of the hospital, where Annette had left her airship. As they came to the roof, Ruby discovered that night had fallen while she had slept. The bandage clad girl stopped briefly to stare up at the night sky.

It was a moonless night, and the few stars that would usually be visible from the city were obscured by dense clouds. Ruby took note of just how cold it was outside, coupled with a strong breeze was enough to make one's hair stand on end. Despite the cold, Ruby looked unperturbed by the frigid air, as if she welcomed the stinging bite of the night air. Standing on the freezing roof, she could hear the low drone of airship engines. Turning around, Ruby could see an approaching airship. Delaying no further Ruby resumed her walk across the roof, her feet quickly bringing her to the familiar vessel.

Annette spared no time climbing into the cockpit, beginning the start up process for her prized machine. Ruby came shortly behind her, climbing into the hull and opening a compartment in the wall. Inside was a pair of black cargo pants, a grey T-shirt, a pair of boots, a few knives, and a pistol. Quickly changing out of the hospital clothes, Ruby pulled on the garments making herself far more comfortable. Reaching back inside she pulled out the pistol and a knife, tucking them into her waistband. As she was about to close the compartment Ruby spotted a nearly forgotten item sitting in the back. A large, raggedy, old red cloak sat folded neatly, a thin layer of dust accumulated atop it.

Hesitating for a brief second, Ruby reached inside pulling the item out. She gave it a single shake to knock the dust off of it, before pulling it around her shoulders. Content with her current attire, Ruby allowed herself to sit down, crossing her arms in front of herself. Within moments, she felt the all too familiar lurch of the craft as it lifted off of the ground. A moment later, the two girls were soaring through the sky, mere tens of minutes away from their destination.

As Ruby sat contemplating the upcoming confrontation, Annette's voice cut off her line of thought, "We're being followed."

Ruby's eyebrows perked up hearing the news, "By who?"

"Not sure, but the identification code returns to the SDC," the pilot nervously replied, "I can probably lose them."

A small grin spread on Ruby's face, "No, let them follow."

* * *

Team WBY had been sitting silently aboard Weiss' airship for some time. They were waiting while the pilot attempted to find a lead on Ruby's whereabouts. The only interruption had been meeting up with team JNPR. The other team hadn't witnessed the events that had unfolded on the rooftop, and now found themselves baffled. When Weiss had informed them of the details, the four looked just as shocked as the three girls. Luckily JNPR had called for a recovery team from the Hunter's Association before meeting up with them. As a result Raven's body had been transported already. Weiss was scared that Yang might really snap if she got close to Raven's body.

JNPR had already left to contact Ozpin, and inform him of their current situation. Meanwhile WBY could do nothing more than sit and hope. Though whether or not they were actually hoping to find Ruby again, was impossible to tell. Regardless, after hours of sitting restlessly in the bullhead the pilot finally broke the silence.

"Miss Schnee, I believe I've located the girl," he exclaimed in a hopeful voice.

Weiss promptly stepped into the cockpit, to look over the pilot's shoulder, "Are you sure?"

"The hospital nearest here had a young girl with severe injuries, and aura depletion brought in a few hours ago. Apparently she was in critical condition," He answered confidently.

"If it's the nearest hospital why are we just now finding out!" Weiss barked angrily.

"It was covered up for some reason Ma'am. The hospital left no record of of it. It just so happens that your family owns the hospital, so one of the SDC's people there contacted me," he explained.

Weiss face was covered in a quizzical expression, "Take us there immediately."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Weiss returned to her seat, quickly strapping herself in. Both her teammates were staring at her, clearly having overheard the conversation. Moments later the bullhead lifted off of the ground, taking to the skies.

"If it's really her… if it is, then what am I supposed to do when I see her?" Yang questioned.

"Yang...I-"

"She's still your sister. Despite what's happened….even now, there's so much that we don't know," Blake cut Weiss off, trying to reason with Yang.

"Was that… that person, really my sister?" Yang mumbled, doubting her own eyes.

"We'll have our answers soon enough," Weiss replied, staring out the window of the bullhead. Minutes later team WBY found their bullhead approaching their destination.

"Ma'am we've arrived. I'll be setting us down in a minute," the pilot informed Weiss from the cockpit.

"Make it fa-"

"Ma'am it's her!" the pilot's shout was enough to draw the attention of all three girls. The three hastily stood up to peer out the cockpit. Exactly as the pilot had said, Ruby was walking across the rooftop, making her way to a waiting airship.

"Follow that vessel! I don't care how far they go, you're to continue following; do you understand?" Weiss ordered without hesitation.

"Yes, Ma'am."

The pursuit continued for just over twenty minutes; all three girls watching anxiously out of the cockpit. The uncertainty of situation had their hearts racing, their bodies dripping with sweat.

"Miss Schnee, we're about to cross over the airspace of Atlas' main garrison. I believe this is their destination," The pilot spoke exuding confidence.

"Ironwood, that bastard," Blake spoke up, recalling their encounter with Ironwood earlier in the year; where he vehemently denied any knowledge of Ruby's whereabouts.

"Send their air control station our identification code, and inform them that I'm onboard. After that, go ahead and set us down wherever they land," Weiss commanded, becoming desperate to bring the chase to an end.

"Landing without proper permission, and designation from their air control could land us in a lot trouble," the pilot pointed out the obvious.

"I'm a Schnee. They may not like it, but my family practically owns this kingdom. They won't be able to do anything, aside from complain," Weiss gloated.

* * *

"Hey Scarlette," Annette called for Ruby's attention.

"Ruby," was the reply she got.

"What?"

"Ruby Rose, that's my real name. I'd prefer you used it," Ruby replied, her voice still as cold as earlier.

Annette couldn't believe what she had just heard. She knew Scarlette Summers wasn't her real name, she also had managed to figure out who she really was already. Even so, to discuss such things was a strict taboo.

"What the hell! You know better than to tell me that shit!' Annette voiced her shock without even thinking.

"It's not shit, it's my name, and it really doesn't matter anymore," Ruby answered with no change in her tone.

"You… fuck, I can never tell what you're thinking."

"Was there something you wanted?" the younger girl asked.

Ruby's question reminded her of her original reason for calling for the girl's attention. Before she could voice her original question, Annette realized it no longer mattered.

"I already have the answer to my question," Annette groaned.

The corners of Ruby's mouth turned up slightly, "Oh, really. Now you've really got me curious."

Annette groaned, knowing Ruby wouldn't relent, "I was going to ask what you're planning by going to see Ironwood so suddenly."

"Am I that obvious?" Ruby questioned playfully.

"Not normally," Annette replied curtly, hoping Ruby would drop the subject. Luckily for her, the red clad girl wasn't in the mood for more conversation. The uncomfortable silence continued for a few more minutes, up until they approached their destination.

"We're over Atlas military airspace now. I've sent a landing request to air control," Annette informed her passenger.

Ruby stood from seat to stroll over to Annette, "No need, Ironwood should still be in his office correct?"

"Knowing that man, and everything that's happened today, I wouldn't doubt it," Annette answered.

"Good, just make sure we pass over his command building, and don't slow down," Ruby ordered.

Annette instantly understood what Ruby was planning. She knew that in Ruby's condition it would be incredibly reckless, but knew that there would be no talking sense into the girl. Altering their course, the faunus woman turned the airship, and lowered their altitude. Reaching down Annette flipped a switch turning her comms off, immediately growing tired of listening to air control screaming at her.

The atmosphere inside the airship had become so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Annette couldn't be certain, but she a dreadful feeling that her partner's night would be filled with reckless actions. Strangely enough, when she looked back at Ruby she could tell the girl was nothing but calm.

"We'll be passing over the target shortly," Annette announced hesitantly.

"Good," Ruby hit a button next to the side door, triggering it to slide open, "Just tell me when."

Annette glanced back, shaking her head, "God, you're insane"

Either Ruby didn't hear her or didn't care to answer, as the girl simply continued to stare intently out the open door.

"Now!" Annette shouted bracing her mind for what she was about to see. Before the pilot even had time to blink, Ruby had disappeared from the doorway.

Ruby felt the cold air against her skin, and the ever present pull of gravity on her body. She readied her restored aura, pumping it into her legs and spine. Though she didn't fully understand how the silver light she had seen earlier worked, she was certain it was responsible for restoring her practically nonexistent aura, and healing the gravest of her injuries. Seconds later Ruby righted her body, bracing her feet below herself. She landed with a loud, 'thud,' but sustained no injuries, allowing herself to roll forward, negating her momentum.

Standing and looking forward, Ruby saw the same building where she had first confronted Ironwood. Where she had agreed to give up her freedom for that of others. This time there would be no such acquiescence. Approaching the building she noticed that there was guards standing in front of the building, with their weapon drawn down on her. Instead of ordinary guards they were Ironwood's metal monstrosities.

Ruby could hear numerous, orders echoing from their speakers, but chose to pay them no heed. Reaching into her pocket, Ruby pulled out a slim piece of plastic that Ironwood had given. She had left it with the clothes in the airship for a situation like this.

"Lieutenant Colonel Scarlette Summers! Stand aside!" Ruby's voice boomed across the night, as she held up the ID card.

After a short pause a bright red light shone across her body by one of the metal knights. After a short moment the light disappeared, and the knights stepped aside, "My apologies Colonel. Have a good evening."

Ruby continued past the metal soldiers, approaching the doors. As her hand touched the door, Ruby heard the whine of an airship's engines, turning around she spotted her pursuers. She knew they wouldn't make it past the knights without a fight. Regardless of whether they fought or waited for her, she had plenty of time to take care of her matters with Ironwood without interruption. Unbothered by the added complication Ruby pushed through the large doors, making a bee-line for Ironwood's office.

She remembered the path perfectly, though she had to admit that the building had a far more domineering feeling at night. After a couple minutes of marching her way through the building, she reached the door she was looking for. Staring her in the face was a placard reading, 'General James Ironwood,' without giving the courtesy of knocking Ruby threw the door open. Sitting at his desk, with an expectant face sat Ironwood, his chin resting on his folded hands.

"Colonel Summers, you can't at least knock before barging into my office?" Ironwood question passively.

"My name, is Ruby Rose. Besides, it looks like you were expecting me," Ruby's cold eyes cut through the man, tossing her ID on his desk as she spoke.

Ironwood's face instantly turned sour at her words, "You truly are a disappointment. You manage to get closer to Cinder than any asset in the past, and then fail to kill her. Then you make a huge mess of my city, leaving dead bodies and burnt buildings in your wake. After all that, after everything you've done….you have the audacity to come in here and say that!"

Ruby's expression remained cold and aggressive, "Did you know?"

Ironwood's eyebrow raised at Ruby's question, "I know many things, you'll have to be a bit more specific."

"Don't play me for a fool. Did you know…. about Raven, and my mother?" Ruby questioned her voice growing increasingly aggressive.

A look of defeat quickly flashed over the general's face, before it returned to his stalwart expression. Ironwood let out a deep sigh, "I see. I suppose these months of captivity were hard on you. I'm not sure what kind of lies those bastards told you. I apologize for being so brash, I'll have someone come take you to get some rest. We can continue this after you've had time to decompre-"

Ironwood hadn't the time to continue his demeaning dialogue, a flash of silver light illuminating the dim room. Ruby shot across the room, grabbing the man by his hair and slamming his head down into his desk hard enough to splinter it. At the same time, pulling the dagger from her belt and holding it to the man's neck.

"Don't fuck with me! Did you fucking know!" Ruby's expression conveyed far more than her words. Enough so, that even Ironwood couldn't help but feel fear from young girl.

"You… god damnit," Ironwood muttered, reaching up with his prosthetic arm to toss the girl away.

Before he could even touch Ruby, she had appeared behind him, pressing him into the same position. Ironwood went to grab at the girl with his prosthetic once again, to find that he couldn't move it. Looking down, Ironwood saw his arm laying on ground, a clean cut through the steel joint that once held it.

"Oh, I see that arm wasn't real. Well let's try this again. You're going to answer my question, or I'm going to start finding out for myself what pieces of you are real," Ruby's voice sent chills down Ironwood's spine.

"You goddamn child! Yes! Yes, I knew about it all goddamnit! What the hell does it matter? I manipulated you to work for me because it was necessary. I have millions of innocent lives that I'm responsible for protecting. Meanwhile here you are, crying that I lied to you to do that," Ironwood stood up, pushing Ruby away from himself, the blade at his neck drawing blood, "What the hell would you understand? Every decision I make, every command I give could be the one that ruins Atlas! Do you have any idea what that sort of burden is like? So yes, if I have to do some loathsome things, if a few people have to get stepped on for that to happen, then I'll continue doing so."

Ruby had stood quietly, listening to what Ironwood said, "I don't care about any of that. I don't care about your responsibilities, nor do I care about the lives you claim to protect," there was an expression of pained shock on Ironwood's face at Ruby's words, "Is there anything else to the story you want me to know?"

"You disgust off how you're acting I'm pretty sure you have the whole story. Raven wouldn't have any reason to lie to you," Ironwood spit out.

"Then you can continue living in your misery. I'll have nothing else to do with you from here on out," Ruby ended the conversation there, turning for the door.

"And what about them? Your precious Redemption Corps?" Ironwood sneered out of anger, instantly regretting it.

Ruby recoiled around, her gaze was almost enough to make his knees give out, "If you dare, if you so much as cast you disgusting eyes towards them; then I promise you Ironwood. I will trample everything you stand for. I will leave Atlas a smoldering ruin in my wake!" With no more words spared, Ruby stormed out of the office.

As soon as the door closed, Ironwood collapsed, sitting on the floor. He had no such intention of doing anything to her men. He knew it wouldn't benefit him in any way. Regardless, he carelessly let the words slip from his mouth to hurt her, and regretted it sorely. Reaching into his pocket, Ironwood pulled out a scroll, hitting a couple buttons. The other side answered immediately.

"What do you need?" the voice from the other side answered.

"She's too dangerous. I don't care how you do it, I want her dead," Ironwood voiced spitefully.

The other side was silent for a minute, "Yes, sir."

* * *

Team WBY had set their bullhead down directly in front of the building Ruby entered. They had wanted to follow her in, however Ironwood's robotic security had made it clear that wasn't happening without a fight. Under normal circumstances, Weiss might not mind the extra trouble, but given Yang's current state, she wasn't sure her head was in the right place for a fight.

As a result team WBY currently sat on the side of their bullhead, waiting for Ruby to exit the building. Worried about the possibility of Ruby sneaking out through another exit, Weiss had used a large glyph to ensure that if anyone left the building she'd know. Now there was nothing left for them to do, but wait anxiously.

After what felt like hours, the door of the building pushed open. It was as if all the air had disappeared, all three girls stood dumbfounded, not daring to take breath. For nearly three years they had been searching for Ruby Rose. She had been an innocent young girl that had once led them, the same girl that looked as if her heart had been torn out when the verdict of her trial had been announced. They fondly remembered her energetic upbeat attitude; had laughed about her obsession with cookies.

What stood before them now, was a completely different existence. What once was an innocent young girl, was now a woman with a forlorn face, and ice like eyes communicating an indomitable spirit. She had clearly grown taller and her body had matured. Where one could once see traces of fat and young skin, was now lean and rippling with trained muscles. The little exposed skin was marred by traces of injuries, healed many times over by aura. It was as if the very air around the girl radiated an oppressive strength.

Weiss shuddered at the sight of Ruby. She had long believed the worst possible outcome of their search, would be finding Ruby dead. This was the first time she had found herself thinking that Ruby being dead would have been a much better result.

Ruby didn't so much as break step upon seeing them. The girl looked down at them as if they were less than dirt. No, Weiss wondered if Ruby had even taken notice of them to begin with. She glanced over at her teammates for guidance, only to find that they were reacting exactly the same as her. Swallowing hard, Weiss decided she had to say something.

"R….Ruby," she managed to mutter out.

The woman before her turned her eyes solely on her, Weiss felt her heart shake. Her entire body locked up, and she could quickly feel sweat running down her back.

"Weiss….Schnee," Ruby spat the name out as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. Turning her gaze from Weiss, Ruby spare glances over at the other two girls, "Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long."

Upon Ruby's gaze the other two reacted exactly the same as Weiss, "You've followed me this far….so? I figure there must be an important matter."

"Ruby...what the hell is going on?" the one who spoke this time was Yang, her voice filled with sorrow.

Ruby scoffed at the question, "We always wanted to become huntresses, right? Well take a good goddam look, because that is exactly, 'what is going on."

"I don't understand. You're really Ruby? So why are you… you're-"

"I'm what? I'm not the pathetic little girl you were expecting?" Ruby questioned indignantly, with repulsion in her voice, "What, did you spend all this time running around, looking for some damsel in distress? Sorry to disappoint."

As she finished speaking a car pulled up to the group, as the door opened Ruby spotted Annette's visage, "This, is a waste of my breath," Ruby muttered before turning to leave.

"Wait! Raven.. my mother….did you really? Just….. why?" Yang bellowed, tears now streaming down her face.

Ruby's head snapped back to face Yang, her eyes alight with fury, "Because it made me feel good to watch her suffer and die!"

Yang collapsed to her knees, the other two members of her team were at a complete loss for words. No more words were spoken as Ruby stepped into the vehicle with Annette, the vehicle turning to leave. Team WBY quickly faded out of view as the car pulled away. Ruby sat next to her former partner in the backseat of a car driven by a metal knight.

"So, what are you doing here? I didn't expect to ever see you again," Ruby spoke, a small glint of joy in her voice.

"A parting gift from Ironwood. He wants you as far away from Atlas as possible. So, he's giving you one free airship ride to your location of choice," Annette replied playfully.

"Somehow, I'm not too surprised," Ruby answered, amused at the situation.

"Are you sure that was okay? Do you really wanna leave things like that?" the faunus attempted to voice her concern without agitating Ruby.

"It's for the best. I don't want those idiots to keep spending all their time running around Remnant, looking for me," Ruby's voice was an indecipherable mix of emotions.

Annette looked shocked, "You never fail to surprise. So, where are we going?"

Ruby looked to be deep in thought, completely uncertain of where she would go from here, "Well, I've never been to Vacuo. I suppose there's as good as anywhere."

"Vacuo it is," as their conversation came to a close, their car rolled through the gates of the airfield. Cutting across the tarmac, the driver headed straight for Annette's vessel. The two girls stepped out of the vehicle, looking at the awaiting vessel, "Give me five minutes, and I'll have the bird up."

True to her words, five minutes later the airship was taking to the skies. Ruby stared out her window, watching the ground disappear beneath them.

"So I've been wondering, with you always acting like your life has so little value. Why do you do it?" Annette questioned.

Ruby got a quizzical look, "Do it? What are we referring to?"

The pilot sighed for a moment, "Everything. All we've been doing so far. Everyone has their reasons."

Ruby looked down sorrowfully, "In all honesty… I don't really have an answer. If anything, I've spent all my time trying to keep from thinking about it."

Annette was stunned, "You have to have some kind of reason."

"Maybe that was the reason. At first, I told myself that I was doing it to protect people. Now though, I realize there were far easier ways to do that. I never had to accept things as they were, but after everything that happened….maybe I was just hoping I would find a reason to continue living," Ruby's voice got weaker as she spoke, tears were now beginning to form in her eyes.

Her pilot looked back to see the situation the girl was in. Deciding it best to console her, Annette put her vessel into autopilot, and climbed into the back.

"Scarl.. Ruby, I'm not going to pretend to understand what you've been through. I'm not sure if it'll mean much to you, but through everything so far, you've been brilliant," Annette spoke softly.

"Really? All this time I thought you were terrified of me," Ruby joked.

"Well for a little while," the two girls smiled at each other, "Listen Ruby regardless of what happens from here on out, I'm certain you can come out of it on top. I care about you. I care for you far more than I have anyone in my life, so you absolutely must not give up."

Hearing Annette's kind words, tears began to flow down Ruby's face. Annette lunged forward, embracing Ruby in a hug.

"Please promise me, no matter what. Promise me you won't give up, that you'll live strong," Annette practically begged.

A small smile spread on Ruby's face, "Of course, I promise."

Annette's body relaxed hearing Ruby's words, "Thank you. I'm sorry, Ruby."

Ruby felt suddenly felt a burning pain in her side, looking down she found a knife buried in her gut. The hand holding the weapon extended up to Annette, "Annette?"

"I'm sorry, we all have our own reasons," Annette answered solemnly, pressing a button next to her, opening the airship's door and shoving Ruby out into the cold night sky.

 **AN: So it only took 6 months but this chapter is finally done. I feel pretty awful about this taking so long after I promised no more long hiatuses. I could make excuses and say I've been really busy, which isn't entirely a lie. Even so I honestly just haven't had the motivation to write for while. Even when I did, I'd find myself at a complete blank for what write. I am sorry for taking so long. Even so, I can promise that I fully intend to finish this story one day.**

 **Moving on, how did you guys like this chapter? I know you all love cliffhangers! I want to hurry up and post this chapter but still can't come up with a title to save my life. Well let me know what you guys thought of this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Secrets and Second Chances**

She felt like she had been falling for an eternity. As seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours, and so on, Yang could not stop the sinking feeling in her chest. Looking around the room, Yang knew she wasn't the only one feeling the way she did. The solemnity of the situation was stifling. She had expected tears and sobbing, however there would be none today. They all felt the pain, the heartbreak, the despair. Despite the tragic scene before them, none could bring themselves to cry. A funeral is meant to be a sad occasion, however this was far worse than one would have imagined. Yang understood the atmosphere in the room though. Despite everything they felt, nothing weighed on their hearts greater than the crippling pain of failure.

The crowd wasn't anything spectacular, but it was to be expected. They had only told family and friends about the funeral. Teams WBY, JNPR, as well as Taiyang, and Ozpin had come to pay their respects to the departed girl. Despite the sparse attendance of the funeral, there had been an outcrying of support for the family. Not just from those who knew them, but most of Vale. After her trial, and subsequent vindication after the attack on Vale, Ruby had become known all across the kingdom. Shortly after her death, a reporter had gotten his hands on all the information pertaining to Ruby's whereabouts the last three years. The news exploded overnight, quickly turning her sister into a hero, and a martyr.

It had been two months since she had met her sister again; two months since Ruby Rose died. Since that horrid night, it had felt like every day was a year. Even so, the memories of that night were still vivid in her mind. She had played through the memories a thousand times, trying to figure out what went wrong. Yang had done the same three years ago, at the time, blaming herself for Ruby's disappearance.

* * *

Team WBY sat motionless on the street where Ruby had left them. At first Yang had felt distraught, the longer she sat there the greater her anger boiled. Sparing a glance at her teammates, she found them to be sitting on the ground in a pathetic state of defeat. Their disgusting expressions were the last straw in Yang's mind. Jumping up, Yang began storming for the entrance to the building before them.

"Yang, where are you going?" she heard Weiss yell from behind her.

"I'm going to find out what that bastard did to my sister!" Yang screamed, her eyes burning red.

"Halt. Identify yoursel-" one of the Atlesian knights began to order Yang, moments before she delivered a crushing blow to the machine's sternum. The resulting force, launching it back into the wall of the building. The remainder of the machines immediately aimed their weapons at Yang in response. Two white glyphs appeared before Yang, an immense sword wielding arm sprouting out of each. Yang didn't need to turn around to know, that her teammates had joined her.

"If you're going to run off like an idiot, you could at least warn us first," her feline partner joked from behind her. Yang simply grinned in response.

"Let's make this asshole pay," Weiss spoke with venom in her voice, raising her sword.

"Order received. Standing down," just as the girls readied themselves for a fight, the robotic voice interrupted them. In perfect cohesion, the knights all lowered their weapons, returning to patrol.

WIthout another glance, team WBY stormed past the mechanical soldiers and into the building. In the dark of the night, the girls would have been hopelessly lost in the massive building if they had not visited it before. They sprent not a second making their way through the building, promptly finding themselves at the door to Ironwood's office. Yang didn't care to give the courtesy of a knock, barging straight into Ironwood's office. Inside the dimly lit office General Ironwood sat at his desk, a bottle of whiskey at his side and a look of defeat on his face.

"You son of a bitch. How dare you sit there looking so damn pathetic?" Yang stated more than asked.

Blake laid a hand on her partner's shoulder, "Yang, he can't talk if he's dead. At least wait until we get answers."

Ironwood let out a low chuckle at the statement, "You can spare me the...intimidation act," Ironwood grumbled as he poured himself more whiskey, "None of you have the capacity to take a life in cold blood. No…. not like her. If she wanted me dead..." Ironwood sipped from his liquor, staring down into the amber liquid, "Well, I wouldn't have let the three of you in here so easily, if I wasn't already planning on telling you everything."

Weiss sneered at Ironwood's drunken rambling, "You're disgusting Ironwood. How the hell do you live with yourself?"

Another chuckle escaped his lips, "If it makes you feel any better, I disgust myself too," Ironwood looked down, pulling open one of his desk drawers. Reaching his hand into the drawer, he timidly pulled out a small length of chain. At a closer look one could see two metallic tags hanging from the chain, "I was never supposed to be the one sitting here. I've never been very good at making these decisions. He was always so much better at this."

"What the hell are you rambling about?" Yang demanded.

Weiss looked at the general with a forlorn expression, "I'll explain later Yang," Weiss marched up to Ironwood's desk, snatching away the bottle of whiskey, "We came here for answers! If you want to wallow in self pity, do it on your own time."

Ironwood mumbled under his breath, before letting out a sigh and gently replacing the metal tags, "I suppose you're right Miss Schnee. I do apologize, things have become far more complicated than I had ever intended. I have no one but myself to blame, for things getting so far out of hand."

"I think you should probably start at the beginning Ironwood," Blake ordered.

"The beginning… sounds like a great place to start. It may take a while, it may be best if you all took a seat," the general suggested.

"We'll be fine on our feet," Yang answered.

"Of course," there was a moment of trepid silence as Ironwood contemplated where to begin, " I first met Ruby Rose in the furthest reaches of the northern region of Mantle. However, when I met her, she wasn't Ruby Rose," Ironwood picked up a folder off of his desk, handing it to Yang.

Looking down at it, Yang read the label, "Scarlette Summers?" she opened the folder, her eyes going wide at what she saw inside. Her teammates expressions mirrored hers, all three reading through the extensive documentation inside, "This is-"

"Ruby...fuck," Blake finished her partner's sentence.

Weiss' entire body seemed to convulse in anger, "You bastard! What did you do?"

"I had nothing to do with that. Almost three years ago, an eighteen year old Scarlette Summers barged into Atlas Military recruiting office, and demanded to be sent to the Redemption Corps. When the Recruiter refused to let her, she pointed her weapon at him and asked if she'd be sent there for blowing his head off. Well, after that he certainly didn't hesitate," Ironwood explained while staring longingly at the bottle in Weiss' hand.

"What the hell is the Redemption Corps?" Yang narrowed her eyes at Ironwood.

"It's-"

"It's Atlas' alternative to the death sentence!" the vile evident in Blake's voice, as she cut the man off, "It's where they send criminals to die. They're given the promise of a fresh start if they survive for two years. When in reality, no one is expected to live for more than a few months."

"Well.. quite the subject matter expert, aren't we Miss Belladonna?" Ironwood turned his attention over to Weiss, "Would you give that back already?"

"When you finish, keep talking," Weiss stated.

The general let out a deep sigh, "Well you're mostly right. That's how things used to be, until Scarlette Summer arrived."

"Ruby, her name is Ruby Rose," Yang corrected him.

Ironwood scoffed at her, "Perhaps she was when you knew her. I'll let you decide whether Ruby and Scarlette are the same person, when I finish. I'll try to keep things brief, if you want any further details about this portion of things, you can find it in those reports. Every single mission she took part in during the Corps, is detailed in the reports there. Most of those she wrote herself."

Yang thumbed through the pages, confirming what Ironwood had said.

"She was exceptional from the day she arrived there. All the horrible things we believed about the Corps to be permanence was turned on it's head. Due to the state of things in the Redemption Corps, we always left an Atlas officer in charge of each section of the Corps. However, the officers in charge of her company seemed to always perish much more expediently than others. That, coupled with Summer's exceptional leadership abilities, led the commander of the corps to make her the Corps' first ever field commission."

"She was commissioned as a lieutenant, a month later promoted to Captain. When she left she was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel," Weiss stated, reading over one of the papers from the folder.

"She was unbelievable. I signed off on her field commision at Colonel Faught's recommendation, then a month later her company's commander died. Colonel Faught suggested simply promoting her. I of course, thought that idea was just absurd. Faught was insistent though, so I agreed to fly up and meet her before making a final decision," Ironwood's mouth twisted into a sorrowful smile, "I knew the second I met her, that she was someone great. When I landed, she was standing outside wearing only a sports bra and shorts training with nearly two dozen men, with more standing around waiting their turn. I can still remember, it was below zero, and there she was hardly dressed, dripping in sweat. I knew she had to have been out there for hours, training without pause. When I finally sat down and talked with her, the first thing I asked her, 'Why would you go so far for such people? For the worst humanity has to offer.'"

"What did she tell you?" Blake asked.

Ironwood's mouth turned up into a full smile, "As if it was the most matter of fact thing in the world, she told me, 'Because I'm a huntress, it's my job to save people.' She never saw them as anything other than people that needed her help."

Yang's expression was pained, doing her best to hold back tears.

"When the day finally arrived for her to leave, the end of her two year stay, a scout reported an endless army of Grimm had appeared making it's way south. That woman instantly started preparing herself and her men to go fight. There wasn't a moment of hesitation, nor a hint of regret at not leaving. We didn't expect her and her men to be anything more than a speed bump while we rallied our forces. We had planned on giving up most of Northern Mantle. Once again, against all odds, she pulled it off. When our forces arrived all that was left was a fraction of the original Grimm. She didn't save all the men, but she saved a lot. What's even more incredible, is we never took single civilian casualty."

"Ruby really was there then?" Weiss questioned, stunned.

"She was at the front of every single charge. Summers had given her men the option of fleeing, told them they didn't have to fight. Not a single man was willing to turn their back on her. That's the kind of leader she was," Ironwood's response was like a shot through the heart for the girls. They all remembered that when the time came for them, they had forsaken their leader.

"So after it was all over, why didn't she come back? She could have become a licensed huntress after two years in the corps, couldn't she?" Weiss pondered solemnly.

"I'm not sure how to answer your question. After the battle, I offered to allow her to continue her service in the Atlas Military, and she readily accepted. Like I said before, after her two years there, she was a different person. That battle in particular seemed to weigh greatly on her. I don't think she was ever able to get over the loss of so many of her men," Ironwood paused for a moment, putting his words in order.

"How long did you know? You still haven't told us," Blake broke the silence.

"I knew the first time I met her," his response came as if it didn't matter.

"Then why wouldn't you do anything? Why would you leave her there to die? Why didn't you tell us that you had found her?" Yang looked as if she was nearly at her breaking point.

"It's complicated, but I think it'll be best if I tell the rest of the story before I get to that. Once Summers came to work for me, I sent her on the task of tracking down Cinder Fall. Once she heard what I had in mind for her, she was all too eager to get started," Ironwood reminisced.

"So when we came here last time, when you told us you knew nothing about her-"

"It was an outright lie. More than that actually, she was right here in this room. Well, quite close to it anyway. She didn't want to face you, so I had her hide in my panic room," every new piece of information Ironwood revealed brought further pain.

"At this point it's not even worth my breath to keep insulting you," Weiss sneered.

"So what about Mistral? What the hell was that about? I can't seem to figure out how Ruby attacking all of her family worked towards the goal of finding Cinder." Yang furthered the interrogation. The painful memories of what had taken place in Mistral spinning in her head. She had nearly forgotten that Qrow had yet to wake from his coma.

"I suppose you wouldn't," Ironwood let out a deep sigh, "Many years ago, we sent a deep cover operative to infiltrate Cinder's operation. However we eventually lost all contact, though we still believed the operative to still be alive. So, her goal was to force the operative out of the dark."

"Then that operative-"

"My mother," the words came solemnly out of Yang's mouth, cutting off her partner.

"That's correct. The last report I received was, that she was about to make contact. After that Summers went dark until tonight. It would appear Summers, Ruby was captured by Cinder Fall and Raven Branwen," Ironwood's voice carried a note of frustration.

"Why? Why would my mom help capture Ruby? Why would she cut off contact if she was undercover? And why would Ruby… why would she-"

"Murder her?" Ironwood cruelly finished Yang's thought.

"You're an ass," Weiss responded.

"So it is worth your breath to continue insulting me," Ironwood mocked, "I suppose those are the million dollar questions."

"And…" Blake demanded.

"And I don't know," Ironwood answered the frustration obvious in his voice.

"Bullshit!" Yang slammed her fists on his desk, fracturing it, and leaving scorch marks.

"I, don't, know," Ironwood stared into Yang's burning red eyes, unperturbed by her fury, "She came in here tonight, asked me some cryptic nonsense, then threatened to kill me. Once she was satisfied, she told me she quit and stormed out. I would like some answers just as badly as you."

"What did she ask?" Weiss furthered their interrogation.

"She asked me, 'If I knew about Raven and her own mother,' after she seemed satisfied that I didn't know what she meant, she said she was done with me," Ironwood answered.

"Raven and her mother? What the hell was she talking about?" Weiss thought out loud.

"We'll just have to ask Ruby herself. Ironwood, I saw Ruby leave with the faunus chick earlier; I want to know where they're going," Yang still hadn't moved from her position against Ironwood's desk.

"I'm willing to tell you, but I don't have an answer for you at the moment. I told my pilot to take the woman wherever the hell she wanted, and leave her there. I figured after everything I owed her at least that much," the man informed them.

"You better hurry up and get us an answer," Weiss warned.

"In the meantime, let's go back to the question from earlier. What the hell were you doing keeping all this a secret from us?" Blake added.

Ironwood scratched his head out of frustration, "That woman is… she's special."

"Just what is it that makes her so special that you have to hide her from us, and use her for your twisted ends?" Yang pressed.

All three girls jumped as the door behind them clicked, and swung open, "I believe I can help shed some light on that," their answer came from a soft mature voice.

"Professor Ozpin! Why are you here?' Weiss' eyes went wide at the sight of the man.

"I was informed that you three and team JNPR had left too Atlas on a definitive lead on Ruby Rose. It appears I've arrived too late, my apologies," Ozpin's voice was soft and remorseful, "However, Ironwood my friend, it appears you have a great deal to answer for. Before we get to that though, there is a great deal I must discuss with you three."

* * *

The call had came late that night, just before they had left Ironwood's office. Yang couldn't recall much after being told of her sister's death; it all just seemed like a blur. She had spent the last two months reading over the reports from the Redemption Corps, which made it that much harder to believe it all. To think that someone as strong as Ruby, could be killed by something as ridiculous as mechanical failure was absurd.

"Yang," a gentle voice spoke from behind her, a hand on her shoulder. Yang shook herself from her thoughts, turning to face her dad.

"Are you alright?" he asked caringly.

"No better than you, right now," Yang answered monotone.

"Yang, I'm sorry, If I had been there-"

"Then we would still be standing here, having this conversation, mourning someone that neither of us could save. If anyone's to blame for this, then it's me. I was the one who who turned my back on Ruby," Yang's voice got continually louder as she spoke.

"Honey, that's not true. It's not your fault," Taiyang attempted to comfort Yang.

"It may not be entirely my fault, but I'll never be able to stop second guessing myself. If I had simply supported Ruby, if I had believed her, then would we really be standing here today?" Yang's hands clenched into fists, "The worst part of this, I can hardly feel sad about her loss. I just feel… bitter, angry, spiteful. Every second of every day, since that trial three years ago keeps running through my head. There is so much i could have done-"

Yang was cut off as her father pulled her into a hug, "I know. I understand how you feel, but I'll never blame you. There are so many things that we all could have done. It's too late to change anything now."

Yang couldn't find words to answer her father, instead hugging him back, relishing in the warmth. It felt like they had stood there for an hour, but no one had bothered them, "Dad, I'm going to step outside for a bit. This is all getting to be a little bit too much for me."

"Alright, don't stay out there too long; you'll catch a cold," Taiyang advised her.

Yang simply rolled her eyes at his doting, walking towards the exit. It was well into winter now. The cold helped straighten her thoughts out, helped her keep up the facade she was working so desperately to maintain.

"I would have never thought you could act so well," Weiss' quiet voice spoke from behind her.

Yang let a small smile creep onto her face, "I wasn't acting. Everything I said was true. This fucked up situation is hardly any better, than if Ruby were actually dead. If things had turned out differently, maybe we'd still be team RWBY right now."

"I think that would have been nice. Apparently, she was a pretty incredible leader," Weiss' expression became concerned, "You really think we should continue keeping this a secret from everyone?"

"It's the best way to keep her safe. After everything she's been through… if she can start a new life, get away from everything she was wrapped up in; it's for the best." Yang had a slight hesitation to her voice.

"If we go this route though, you may never see her again. Yang, are you sure this is really what you want?" Weiss pleaded.

"Maybe, but I have a feeling that as much as I want her too, she won't be able to just quietly start a peaceful new life somewhere," Yang answered regretfully.

Weiss placed her hand on Yang's shoulder, "She left us quite the mess to clean up, didn't she?"

"A troublemaker through and through," Yang said happily, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a letter labeled, _Stevens._

"We still can't be sure that she's the one who wrote that letter," Weiss commented upon seeing the item.

"No, I'm certain that it had to be her. After reading everything in those reports, no one else could have," Yang corrected her friend.

Weiss smiled at Yang's confidence, "It was some rather absurd happenstance, for that to even fall into our hands."

"He had helped Ruby so much, to think that even after his death, he would end up helping us too," Yang remarked.

"So what's next?" another voice broke into the conversation. Blake casually strolled up, joining her teammates.

"We can't trust Ironwood, that's a given," Weiss answered.

"You still think we should keep it a secret from Ozpin?" Blake questioned.

Yang's face contorted at the mention of Ozpin, "I don't have anything concrete, but things just don't sit right with me. I don't think we should put that much trust in him. After what he told us that night, I've realized that he keeps a lot of secrets."

"Well if that's the case, we'll just have to dig them up," Blake spoke, grabbing her partner's hand.

* * *

It was cold. That was the first thing she remembered thinking as she fell through the sky. It was late fall, and they had been flying over the ocean. Ruby knew she was completely fucked, but even so she couldn't stop thinking about how god damned cold it was. She felt like it was unusual for her thoughts to drift so much in this situation. Normally, her mind would be racing trying to come up with a way to save herself.

Maybe it was because there was obviously nothing that could save her in this situation. She wasn't particularly concerned about the knife in her gut; that she could fix. The real issue, was that she was falling from over two thousand feet, straight for the ocean. Hitting water wouldn't do anything to soften the impact from that high up. Even if her aura could protect her body from being turned into mush by the impact, in her current state it would simply be a question as to whether she would die of hypothermia or drowning.

This is probably what she deserved, was what she thought to herself. Ruby had come to terms with the fact that she was a horrible person. Maybe that wasn't right. She knew that very few people could really be labeled so simply. Maybe she was just a person that wasn't bothered by doing horrible things. Ever since her stay in the Redemption Corps, Ruby had begun to believe that most people were redeemable to a certain degree.

" _That didn't stop you from murdering Raven.'_

Even holding that belief, Ruby had trouble believing that she herself was redeemable. She wasn't sure she had had any real justifications for her actions lately. It seemed that she was more letting herself be controlled by her emotions. Now that was a hilarious thought; that after she had spent so much time learning to mask and control her emotions, she would actually let herself be controlled by them.

Ruby could hear the sound of waves, a sudden reminder that she was falling to her death. She wanted to surrender herself to death. She was never someone who deserved a fresh start. If anything, she regretted that if she was going to die it had to be at Annette's hand. Ruby wasn't angry towards the woman, _"Everyone has their reasons,"_ is what she had told Ruby. She felt like it was arrogant, but Ruby was worried about how heavily her death might weight on Annette.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes in anticipation of what was to come. Ruby was ready for death, she had done what she could. She had attempted to be the huntress she had always wanted to be, even if that attempt ended in failure. She had tried to save the people who fought for her. Even if she saved a few, there were still so many that she had failed. They had given their lives for… her. Ruby had tried to stop someone who was trying to do horrible things, someone who had hurt countless people. She had failed at that too.

It seemed like she kept failing. She tried so hard, only to end up on her ass every time. Ruby wondered when everything had become so complicated. When had doing the right thing become so fucking difficult? As she continued to fall, she thought back on all those who tried to help her become a good person. She knew that despite their best efforts she had still managed to fuck everything up. Ruby thought about her mother, her father, Yang, Ozpin, Stevens, Annette. Her gut twisted when she realized just how much she had let them all down. She wanted to try again; she wanted to fix things. Ruby knew that if she had another chance, that she could do it right. She knew that because she had screwed up so many times, that if she did it again, she wouldn't make the same mistakes. Ruby felt tears falling from her eyes. She wanted a second chance, she didn't want to die.

She didn't want to die! The realization came like a shot of lightning, igniting panic and survival instincts within Ruby. She immediately oriented herself to the water, dumbfounded by just how close it was. Ruby pulled on every vestige of aura she could, pulling away from her body's efforts to heal her wound. She could tell that the bleeding immediately got worse; that wasn't a concern at the moment. Painfully twisting her body in the air, Ruby pointed her feet at the water. She was mere seconds from crashing into the ocean, breathing as much air into her lungs as possible.

It wasn't going to be enough; Ruby knew she was still going to die. If there was anything that Ruby had become overly familiar with, it was death. Her efforts weren't going to save her. She still couldn't give in, wouldn't give in.

"I want to live damnit!" Ruby cried out helplessly, a brilliant silver light encompassing her body just before she slammed into the water.

 **A:N/ Well I said I wasn't going to abandon this story, and I'm not breaking that promise. Although I sincerely regret making you guys wait forever even though I said I wouldn't do it again. Life and work and my own damn procrastination get in the way a lot. I don't know how people write for a living. This is a pretty short chapter, but that's really the entirety of what I want to put in it. The next few chapters should be a lot more fun to write than this one though. Also I feel like I should finally get some cover art, instead of the stock grey picture. So if there are any artists that read this that would be willing to help me out go ahead and PM me. I am willing to pay.**


	15. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: The Power of a Name**

There was no denying that Hatra was a shithole, but it was a shithole with character. Hatra was a massive claustrophobic mess of a city. It was originally constructed as a fort over a hundred years ago. Most of the land around the fort has been too unstable to build on, as a result any expansion had to be within the eight square miles of buildable land. As such, all the expansion had to be vertical. Due to Hatra's placement halfway between Vacuo and the Sanus continent's eastern coast, real estate within was in high demand. The result was hundreds of high rise building all built against each other. From the outside it looked like a massive walled fortress, the majority of the city sitting at around four hundred meters in height.

The air in the streets was heavy with the the constant humidity that plagued the city. Water dripped from walls, and pipes hanging over head; puddles lining the narrow passages they called streets. To someone unfamiliar with the place, they would normally find it suffocating; for Haziq however it was his home. Navigating the twisting alleyways and creaky catwalks between buildings, he felt a sense of comfort. A feeling that didn't just come from being in his home, but knowing that this was a place where he had power, respect, infamy.

Haziq wasn't a major play here; he was a middleman, but to even be able to call himself a middle man here held a certain prestige. One didn't get to where he was without being willing to sacrifice. He had spent most of his life working for his boss; Haziq had started working for him before he had even hit puberty. He never had any other choice after his parents ran off, and dumped him in an alleyway, but he'd never regretted a single day he'd spent working for the boss. Even as a child, the man had seen something in him. In their organization one didn't get special treatment for being a pitiful kid. It was a far too uncommon story for a kid to find themselves here all alone. So if one wanted to get fed, to have a place to live, to make money, they produced results.

They called themselves the Wardens, and they ran this entire city. There was no real governmental supervision in a dump like Hatra. As a result, law enforcement had been almost entirely pushed out of the city. Even so, major crime was quite low in Hatra. Here anything that made money was business for the Wardens. No one in Hatra made money without giving their due to the Wardens, and if someone got in the way of business there was an even steeper price to pay. The Wardens had made it clear a long time ago, that nothing interfered with their business more than serious crime. As such, justice in Hatra was swift and merciless.

Haziq's current task was yet another means to that end. He left this morning to relay information, and a job. Walking behind him, was another one of the men that worked in their massive organization, Daud, or as he was more commonly known, Easy D. The boy behind him couldn't stand the nickname. In this city nicknames came about two ways; you either did something great, or you fucked up. Easy D got his nickname by being easy to scam into selling product far lower than he should have. Most people, the boss would make an example out of; luckily enough for Easy D, even though he had no senses for business he had other talents that made him valuable to their boss.

Haziq stopped as they came to a nondescript door in the hallway of an apartment building. Beyond that door was the means to his end. He turned back to find Easy D shirking away, his demeanor frustrating Haziq. Not wanting to knock on the door with him looking so pathetic, Haziq snatched the man by the back of the neck.

"Stand up straight god damnit. What's wrong with you?" Haziq scolded the younger man.

"You know this isn't going to work! I've never been able to read this bitch. Why do you think now would be any different?" Easy D had asked Haziq the same question earlier, but had received no answer.

"Listen, I don't know if it'll work, but it's worth trying again. It's early right? Maybe we'll wake her up, catch her while she's tired and off gaurd," Haziq reasoned with his partner.

"Fine, fine, let's just get this over with," Easy D knew it wouldn't work. Or rather it would yield the same results it always did. He had never actually told anyone what he saw when he read her.

"Good, now put on your game face, and let's wake this bitch up," Haziq commanded, almost eager to get started.

Haziq reached his hand forward to knock, only for the door to swing open before him.

"Morning boys! How can I help you today?" the cheery greeting came from a young woman with red and black hair.

The men's faces paled in shock at being blindsided by her, "Ah, Miss Ruby, as beautiful as ever. What are you doing up so early in the morning?" Haziq smoothly answered.

"Talking to you two apparently. So the real question is, what are Haziq and Easy D doing at my door so early in the morning?" the woman replied in an upbeat manner.

"Can we come in? It's a somewhat…sensitive subject," Haziq pleaded with her.

In response to his request, Ruby stepped out of the doorway, holding it open for the two. They stepped into her tiny one room apartment. It wasn't anything worth speaking about. She had a bed, a desk and workstation, a closet, a dresser, and a bathroom. There was no decoration or sense of self to the room.

"As spartan as ever I see Miss Ruby," Haziq commented, looking around the room.

"You know, you should really live more like a lady. Even here in Hatra to live like this is just sad," Easy D added.

Ruby smiled at their criticism, "That's rather comical coming from the goons running around wearing pinstripe suits."

Haziq let out an exaggerated sigh, "I understand how you feel Miss Ruby, but the way you live, the way you dress; you'll never be able to find a man willing to marry you. I suppose I may have no other choice than to marry you myself."

"Wow, I'd never thought about it like that. To think that there really isn't a _single man_ in all of Hatra who'd be willing to marry me," Ruby answered emphasizing the words for Haziq's sake.

"As crass as ever Miss Ruby," Haziq replied sighing.

"I'll be a lot less crass when you tell me why you're here," she answered jovially.

"Fair enough," Haziq gave in, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a photo, "This little shit is why I'm here."

Ruby grabbed the photo looking it over. The person depicted was a boy in his late teens, and had the same look about him as the rest of their gang, "What happened he steal from ya? Or maybe he screwed your favorite whore?"

Haziq scratched his head in frustration, "I wish it was so simple. Kid's name is Daniel, works under me, but he went missing a couple days ago. No contact at all. He's got a bit of a drug problem, so I'm worried that he got himself wrapped up in some bad shit."

Ruby eyed Haziq with a quizzical expression, "So? Doesn't this happen all the time? What's so special about him?" Ruby quickly clasped her hands over her mouth, letting out a shocked gasp, "No, don't tell me Haziq! Is he your lover?"

"Fuck this bitch, Haziq she has no respect! Why do we have to go to her for help?" Easy D exclaimed out of anger.

"We have to, because I can't risk fucking this up worse than I already have. The boss will have my head if I don't find the fucking brat," Haziq answered in a low voice.

Ruby's eyebrow raised at his statement, "The boss? Ooh, this is juicy isn't it?"

"He's the boss' nephew. I haven't told him yet, that's why I want you to find the little shit before the boss hears about this," Haziq revealed.

"And, what do I get out of this?" Ruby questioned.

Haziq pulled a tan envelope out of his pocket, handing it to Ruby, "Half now, half when you find the kid. Also, I got that address you wanted. You find the kid, I give you the address."

Ruby perked up at the mention of the address, "Alright, I'll find him. If he's so important though, why don't you find him yourself? You have a lot more resources in this city than I ever will."

"Word travels fast here. If rumour got out that I was running around looking for the boss' nephew, he'd hear real fast. If it were someone like you though, you could just tell everyone that he owes you some money. Boss won't bat an eye over a squabble like that. He's more the type to let the kid figure out those problems on his own," Haziq explained.

"Sounds reasonable. Do you have any leads on where I can start?" Ruby sat down, turning her gaze towards Easy D who had remained mostly silent; her cold gaze sent shivers down his spine.

"Only one, a girlfriend of his named Ella. He talked about her from time to time. From what I know, she tends to hang out at the clubs on the upper levels," Haziq informed her.

Ruby rolled her eyes at the statement, rubbing her hand on her forehead, "Let me take a guess, eastern bloc?"

Haziq smirked at her frustration, "Finally starting to get the lay of the land, huh? You guessed right."

Hatra being the lawless dump it was, had always attracted it's fair share of criminals and outcasts. The lower levels tended to be fairly tame, being down closer to the rest of civilization tended to keep people's heads on a bit straighter. The further you climbed up the city though, the more twisted it seemed to get. The worst example of this was Hatra's upper eastern bloc. It was where the worst of worst congregated. Even the Wardens tread carefully when they entered that place.

"I suppose I'll manage. Well if that's all your business with me, you can see yourselves out now," Ruby spoke letting out an exaggerated moan.

"Suit yourself, I was completely willing to sit here and discuss life and stuff with you," Haziq joked, turning for the exit.

"Well I for one couldn't be more eager to leave," Easy D hurried for the door, sparing no time in leaving.

"Have fun boys, don't get into to much trouble," Ruby mocked, as monotone as possible. The gangsters left her apartment, closing the door behind themselves

As they exited the room, Ruby collapsed onto her bed, dreading the start of her morning routine. She looked over at her clock, noting that she was already running late due to the impromptu meeting. Ruby turned her eyes to the letter on her desk labeled, 'Stevens,' after this job she would finally be able to mail it. It was long past due, but Ruby had decided to write a letter to the man's ex-wife. She had Haziq track down her address; now she just needed to finish this job.

Slowly forcing herself back out of her bed, Ruby finished putting on what she needed to before she headed out for the day. Just the same as every morning, Ruby would get out of bed and dress herself to go train. Before she stepped out the door, she stopped and grabbed a large metal plate, strapping it to her back.

Stepping out of her apartment and into the stifling air of Hatra's streets, Ruby felt her motivation plummet even further. As much as she would love to take the day off, Ruby knew that if she did, it would make it that much harder the following mornings. Picking up her feet, Ruby began to run, ensuring she wasn't going in the same direction as the two gangsters. If there was one thing Ruby liked about Hatra is that it could always give her a great workout. The twisting winding streets, and the massive staircases connecting everything always left her dripping in sweat. It was always hard to say for sure with the way Hatra was laid out, but Ruby guessed she ran around ten miles every morning.

She would end her run on the roof, picking up a large steel pole filled with concrete. Once she was there, Ruby would train just the same as she would if she had her scythe. She still hadn't built herself a new weapon, finding that the parts she needed were much harder to come by in Hatra than they had been in Vale. Ruby had been practicing for nearly an hour when her concentration was interrupted when a projectile filled her vision. Ruby moved her hand just in time to catch the item; in her hand she held a bottle of water.

"You started late this morning," the senile voice broke the morning silence. A fairly plain old woman. She had white hair, that she wore down; her face was somewhat wrinkled, but not as much as you'd expect from someone her age. The clothes she wore were simple, and wouldn't stand out the least in Hatra. Perhaps the only thing that stood out about the old woman, was a black gem that seemed to be embedded in her forehead.

Ruby moaned, knowing the old woman would make things that much more difficult on her for it, "The Wardens paid me a surprise visit."

"You were late," came her simple reply.

"How would you even know?" Ruby argued. She had met the woman early on during her stay in Hatra. One of the Wardens had picked a fight with her, before things could get serious the old woman had kicked both their asses after hardly lifting a finger. The warden that had started the fight was uncharacteristically apologetic. As Ruby would later learn, the old woman had hardly done anything but flex her aura a bit.

Wanting to learn to better control her aura, Ruby had sought the woman out; hoping that she would be able to better understand whatever the strange silver light that manifested around her was. Though it had been a nightmare convincing the old woman to teach her, she had eventually been able to get her to crack. That was when she began her morning routine.

"Perhaps if you were a better student, then you would know the answer to that question. Let's go, we have work to do," the woman demanded.

Ruby groaned, following after the woman. As much as she frustrated her, Ruby knew she was right. Ruby was an awful student. The majority of the training consisted of exercises of precise control of her aura, and meditation. Ruby was much better suited to physical, aggressive training. What she was learning now, took a great deal of self control and patience. As much as it pissed her off, Ruby felt that even if she wasn't able to get the skill she wanted out of the training; she at least felt like she was far more in control of herself than she had ever been.

When she had first arrived on the roof, the sun was just breaking the horizon. Sparing a glance over her shoulder, Ruby now found it well above the horizon, "Hey old woman, how much longer are we gonna keep at this?"

"We will keep at it until I say you're done. Now have patience, child," the way she scolded Ruby only made it that much harder for her to concentrate.

"The wardens visited you this morning? That Haziq boy and his companion Daud?" She questioned Ruby.

She pulled this all the time, and Ruby had no idea how or why, "Yes, once again you demonstrate that you know _everything_. They came by this morning, had a job for me."

"You shouldn't have accepted. It would be in your best interest to go back and turn them down," the old woman stated plainly.

"What!" Ruby jumped up from her sitting position on the roof, having to grab ahold of a nearby railing as her legs wobbled underneath her. The woman would quite frequently demonstrate that she knew things she had no business knowing. This was the first time she had ever told Ruby what to do based on that information, "Just who are you to tell me what to do?"

The woman smiled, her eyebrows raising slightly, "My apologies if it seemed that way. I was simply making an observation. This endeavor will cause you a great deal of grief in the future."

"Oh, so you're a fuckin fortune teller now too?" Ruby mocked.

The woman sighed, "There is a great deal you still don't understand, child. Regardless, I know that you will still still go in search of the boy."

"Yea, sorry if I don't much feel like telling life advice from some senile bitch who can't even remember her own name," It was a frustrating subject for Ruby. From the first day she had met the woman, she had refused to tell Ruby her name. In fact, no one in Hatra knew the woman's name.

"A name can hold a great deal of power, giving others that name can give them power over it. Your name in particular holds great sway in certain places," the first part she had told Ruby before, but the second statement caught her off guard.

"My name? What the hell are you talking about?" Ruby demanded an answer.

"The name Ruby Rose is something quite incredible; as you will learn in due time," she answered cryptically.

Ruby's eyes went wide at the statement. Not once since she had fallen into the ocean, had she told anyone her last name, "We're done for today!" Ruby grumbled as she grabbed her things and headed for the door.

"I suppose we are," the response came as Ruby entered the stairwell.

Ruby stormed her way back through the twisting streets of Hatra, trying to calm herself down. She felt her pocket, double checking that the envelope she was given earlier was still their. Heading back to her tiny apartment, Ruby took a small detour, heading for the market.

Hatra's main market was a rather impressive sight to behold. It was set up in what was meant to be a ballroom in the lower-mid levels. The actual building itself was one of the shorter ones in Hatra, the market being on it's top floor. The stalls of the market occupied two massive open floors, with a giant glass dome overhead. Much the same as the rest of Hatra, even the market was a twisting mess of stall and booths. To the inexperienced shopper, it was like a vast maze.

Ruby had been here on a number of occasions; she had at first considered the trip a necessary evil. Despite that she now found herself coming here quite regularly, and actually somewhat enjoying the trips. Making her way through the maze of stalls, Ruby made a beeline for a specific shop. She already knew the trip was pointless, but continued her trek even so. After a short walk, she arrived at a nondescript stall, loaded with electronics and weapons parts.

"Hey Jen, got my part yet?," Ruby asked the woman at the counter.

A woman in her late 20's stood at counter, staring Ruby down with a smug grin on her face, "Pretty sure I told you yesterday, that it won't be in until next week."

Ruby scratched her head, a sheepish look on her face, "Oh, did you? I just get so scatterbrained sometimes. By the way where's-"

"Ruby!" the small voice cut her off and answered her question. Ruby looked down at the child attached to her leg, with a smile on her face. The girl was eight years old, with dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and adorable fox ears. Ruby knew the faunus side must come from the girl's father, as her mother had no noticeable faunus features.

"She's right there," Jennifer answered chuckling.

Ruby reached down and rubbed the small girl's head, "Hey Ferrah!"

Jennifer rolled her eyes at the two, knowing Ruby had only come to see the child. Leaning down behind her stall she pulled out a small box, holding it out for her daughter Ferrah, "Zachary's been expecting this, can you take it over to him for me sweetie."

"Okay!" the young girl exclaimed taking the box.

"Ruby, would you mind going with?" Jennifer asked already knowing Ruby's response. The man the box was going to wasn't actually expecting it until the next day, but she decided to give Ruby an excuse to make a certain stop on the way.

"Of course, Jen," Ruby happily accepted the request, already planning to make a stop along the way.

Ferrah tugged on Ruby's shorts, extending her tiny hand for her to take. Ruby reached down, taking the girl's hand in her own, and began their walk through the mess of stalls. Ruby made an effort to go visit the young girl as often as possible; frequently spoiling her at the market. She knew that Jennifer didn't always entirely approve, but at the same time she didn't complain much.

"Hey Ruby, did you go see the old lady again?" Ferrah innocently asked.

Ruby's expression turned somewhat sour at the mention of the woman, "Yea…"

"Is that why you're grumpy?" she questioned.

Ruby was surprised that the little girl had seen through her so easily, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yea, cause you're squeezing my hand a little. I thought you might be grumpy," she explained, Ruby instantly loosening her grip on young girl's hand.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I didn't hurt you did I?" Ruby panicked out of concern for the little girl.

Ferrah simply shook her head in response to Ruby's concern, "Why does that old lady always make you grumpy?"

Ruby pondered the question, at a loss for a solid answer, "Well, have you ever met anyone that acts like they know everything?"

"Like mom?" Ferrah gave her best answer.

"Not quite. See, your mom really does know everything, which is why you should always listen to her," Ruby corrected the young girl.

Ferrah looked up at Ruby with suspicion in her face, "Really?"

"Really, really! You know if I had always followed my parent's example things probably would have turned out a lot better for me. The old lady is more like someone who thinks that just because they know a couple things, that they understand everything," Ruby attempted to explain the situation to the girl, struggling to make sense.

"I don't get it," Ferrah pleaded.

"Yea, I'm not sure I do either. She just makes me really mad," she answered in defeat. Looking down she realized that something had grabbed the girl's attention. She knew full well what that something was. Ruby bent down to Ferrah's height, "You want some?"

Ferrah nodded her head in response, her eyes locked onto the stall covered in sweets in front of her.

"Only if you promise not to tell your mom, okay?" Ruby bargained with the young girl.

A short while later the duo had returned to Jennifer's stall, hand in hand, just as they had left, "Well I have to go work now; I'll be by again soon."

"Thanks again for spending time with her," Jennifer replied cordially.

"It's no problem at all," Ruby answered in kind.

"Bye bye, Ruby!" the ever boisterous Ferrah shouted.

"Oh, and by the way Ruby," Jennifer stopped the young girl from departing. Ruby turned to look back over her shoulder at the woman, "If you're trying to keep the sweets a secret, you should probably have her wipe the chocolate off of her face before you bring her back."

Ruby's eyes locked onto Ferrah's, the young girl immediately covering her face with her hands, and attempting to wipe the excess chocolate off, "See, told you she knows everything."

* * *

Ruby returned to her quaint apartment in a significantly better mood than she had been earlier. As she entered her apartment, Ruby spared no time in stripping off her clothes, and heading for the shower. She was never big on dressing up, but she felt it would be best not to stand out too much tonight. That being said, in Hatra dressing up to go to the upper levels carried it's own meaning.

Standing in front of the mirror too make sure she got things right, Ruby started by putting her hair into sloppy pigtails. Afterwards applying a little too much makeup. She had very little experience with the stuff, so it helped that she'd stand out less if it looked bad. Once she was done in bathroom, Ruby moved back to her bedroom putting on a cutoff T-shirt and torn up shorts. The clothes showed off a generous portion of her scars, and accentuated her curves. Once she felt she had the look right, Ruby grabbed a handgun and a large knife off of her desk.

Anywhere else, if someone walked around with a knife and a handgun sticking out of their clothes, it would draw quite a bit of attention. Luckily for Ruby, she wasn't anywhere else. She missed the feeling of having a proper weapon with her, but had found that for most situations in Hatra she didn't need anything so excessive.

She knew before she even stepped out of her door, that tonight would be a headache. Even so, she had a job to do; one that had something valuable riding on it. Regardless of her conviction, as Ruby left her apartment the old woman's words echoed in her head.

"Old bitch," Ruby mumbled under her breath, realizing as she did so the woman would already know it.

Ruby wasn't one to be swayed by cryptic warnings, staying her course and making her way for the upper eastern bloc. It was a bit of a walk, and Ruby was making a concerted effort not to use her semblance unless it was absolutely necessary. After making her journey she came to what most people in Hatra referred to as, The Devil's Gate. The name wasn't far off the mark as far as appearances went. The difference between the rest of Hatra, and everything beyond the Devil's Gate was like night and day. The, 'Gate,' itself was the break between two buildings, with a makeshift bridge connecting the two. Surrounding the bridge, was an assortment of junk, cultic signs, and neon lights.

Knowing better than to be intimidated, Ruby didn't break stride as she confidently strode over the bridge. The upper eastern bloc was essentially the armpit of Hatra. People lay strewn about the streets, strung out on drugs or fucking in alleyways. Everywhere you looked was illuminated by flickering neon lights; accompanied by the sounds of death metal or electronic music blasting from every direction. The sheer amount of sound was nearly deafening.

A club in the upper eastern bloc was all the direction she was actually given, which here was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Luckily for Ruby, she had a decent guess as to where to look. She had never been to any of the clubs here, but she had heard more than enough to ever have the desire to. Even out of the myriad of shithole clubs here, even this place has a sense of exclusivity. If this kid's uncle was the kingpin of the Wardens, then exclusivity is likely what he would be looking for; which would mean that's where his girlfriend was most likely to be at. Doing everything she could to exude confidence, Ruby made her way to the heart of the upper eastern Bloc.

It didn't take long to find what she was looking for. Before Ruby was a large crowd, either strung out or rioting; she couldn't really tell which it was. On the other side of the crowd sat an assortment of armed thugs, all covered in tattoos and piercings with eccentric haircuts. Between the thugs a curtain covering a massive hole in a wall. Beyond, sat what used to be luxury suites at the top of an apartment building. From what Ruby had heard most of the walls and floors had been knocked down inside, the entire top three floors being turned into a massive club.

As Ruby walked up, she instantly started drawing attention. Luckily, it was exactly the kind of attention she was looking for. Men and women alike stared at her, many attempting to grope her and yank on her as she walked through the crowd. Ruby did her best to knock as many of them away as she could, still trying to appear entirely comfortable and confident. She had already resolved herself to having to take a scalding hot shower when she got home.

As she came out the opposite side of the crowd, Ruby kept her pace; heading straight for the entrance. One of the thugs stepped in her way, grabbing her arm to stop her. Ruby spit in his face, the action eliciting a smile from the guard. He reached up, wiping the spit from his face then licking it off of his hand. Ruby gave her best fake smile, shoving the guard aside and walking through the curtains before her. If she had felt that the music was deafening before, this was something else entirely. The place was crowded beyond belief, people rubbing and dancing against each other filling every inch of space. Or at least Ruby thought they called that dancing.

Ruby scanned her surrounding looking for a specific type of person. It didn't take long to find what she wanted. Near the center of the mess of people sat a circular bar on an elevated platform, a single man covered in neon adornments standing in it. Slowly pressing through the discord, Ruby eventually came to the bar. The man standing in it immediately took notice of her; leaning himself over the bar to get closer to her. Ruby mirrored the man's action, putting them only inches apart.

"What can I do for you, bunny?" the man asked licking his lips, "You lookin to buy? I got it ya know; dusty, pink K, sparkle time."

Ruby grinned, "Hmmm, I'll take some sparkle," she answered pulling lien from her pocket, "While you're here, maybe you could point me towards Ella?"

He took Ruby's money, leaving three pink crystals on the counter, "Hmmm, Ella Ella Ella. What's you wanna see Ella for baby? I'll keep you company."

Ruby chuckled, the man leaning forward holding his tongue out in front of her. Grabbing the man by the neck, Ruby pulled him forward so his face was next to hers, pulling out her knife and holding it against the side of his face, "I come in here like this, and you ask why I want Ella? Where is Ella?"

The turned his face towards Ruby's, forcing the knife to sink into his flesh; licking the side of her face, "Ella is at the top, where only the god's tread."

Ruby let the man go, grabbing the drugs off the counter and walking away, "Only those who are truly worthy can find their way!" she heard the man shout from behind her.

The top, Ruby knew would refer to the third floor. Now she only had to find her way there, which didn't look like an easy task. Looking up, Ruby could see catwalks and staircases running and intersecting in every possible direction above her. She knew these people were crazy, but Ruby figured they probably weren't that clever. Instead of deciding on one of the countless paths, Ruby walked to the far side of the club, walking along the wall until she found an open window. Peeking out the opening, she rolled her eyes at how obvious the solution to their little puzzle was. Stepping through the open window, Ruby planted her feet on the fire escape, quickly making her way up the stairs.

'The Top,' as the man had called it, seemed even more bizarre than the first floor. Everyone here was wearing tattered vibrant clothing, and their behavior was beyond describing. Ignoring the insanity of it all, Ruby tried to figure out where Ella would be. She stepped lightly as she made her way through all the people, most of them seemingly oblivious to her presence; too absorbed in their own little worlds.

"I hear you've been looking for me," a soft voice spoke from behind her, Ruby turning around to face a pale young girl, wearing a tattered frilly dress.

"Ella, looks like you ended up finding me," Ruby answered amused.

"So what is it someone like you, needs from me?" the young girl asked with a great deal of intrigue.

"I'm looking for Daniel; he owes me some money. I was told you could point me in the right direction," Ruby answered smoothly.

Ella rolled her eyes, turning away from Ruby, "Fuck me, I should have figured."

Ruby followed the girl as she walked away, "Look, I don't plan on hurting him, I jus-"

"Bullshit!" the girl spun around, grabbing Ruby's hand and pulling her along, "I know why you're here, even if I am shocked."

"What are you talking about?" Ruby question, feigning confusion.

"You're becoming somewhat famous here, you know? People talk about you a great deal," Ella smoothly changed the topic.

"You know who I am?" she hadn't been in Hatra that long, so hearing that people already knew of her came as a surprise.

"You really think you don't stand out that much? You suddenly show up here, bust up some of the Wardens without killing a single one. Most people would have been killed for such an insult, but you… you incur the Warden's wrath, and instead of dying you strike up a deal with him," she explained with a great deal of vigor in her voice.

"Nothing that exceptional; I just played my cards right," Ruby explained.

"No, the things you've done since you've arrived here, that's what makes you different! Most people who go around here helping others and running odd jobs for the Wardens, leave either bodies or vengeful assholes in their wake. You're completely different though, as if you're some kinda...peacekeeper," Ella enlightened Ruby, "Tonight is a perfect example! Normally when the Wardens need something here, they walk in busting up the place and waving guns around. You came up here like a perfectly normal person though."

Ruby only rolled her eyes, "Well you know why I'm here, so are you going to tell me where your boyfriend is or not?" she thought that the atmosphere was starting to get to her. Ruby felt almost sick, her body slightly numb.

"Oh, come on! Lighten up a little, have a good time," Ella plead, "Who cares about my asshole boyfriend?"

Ruby felt her vision start to spin, colors starting to grow brighter and more vibrant, "Fuck. What did you do to me?"

Ella got close to Ruby, "You want to know why I think you got here so easily? You think you're acting crazy, acting like one of us. You're not acting though; you're crazier than anyone else here aren't you? Next time though, I suggest you not let strange men lick your face."

Ella broke away from Ruby, walking towards the exit. Ruby realized she had been drugged; the substance was quickly taking hold of her. Calming herself, Ruby thought back to the conversation she had on the roof earlier, remembering the old woman's words.

" _Fuck that,"_ Ruby thought to herself. Flexing her aura, Ruby began one of the many exercises she had learned. She forced her organs to go into overdrive, filtering the drugs out of her body at an incredible pace. By the time she was done, and her mind had gone back to normal she found Ella slipping out the fire escape. Ruby immediately bolted after the girl, shoving her way through the crowd. Arriving at the fire escape, Ruby looked down, to find Ella exiting back onto the first floor of the club. She knew that if she followed after the girl she would lose her in the crowd. Ruby turned around, sprinting back for the opening between the floors. She vaulted over the catwalk contorting her body between the walkways below. She landed hard on top of the bar from earlier. Dropping into a low crouch, Ruby readied her aura launching herself from the bar towards the exit, fracturing the surface below her. She was unable to avoid crashing through a few people, quickly pushing herself back to her feet and walking out the entrance.

Once she found herself standing back outside, Ruby realized that she was smiling. Ella had said that she was just like them, all the broken people who would rather hide from reality. Ruby figured she probably wasn't entirely wrong, but if she weren't at least somewhat crazy then she wouldn't be so damn good at what she does. After a couple minutes had gone by, Ruby had what she was waiting for. Ella stepped out from between the curtains, a smug grin on her face. Before she had a chance to notice Ruby, she had already stepped forward and grabbed her by the arm.

"What the fuck! You should have been out all night, how the fuck did you get out here?" Ella was entirely flabbergasted by Ruby's appearance.

Not bothering to answer her question, Ruby pulled the girl along; they had made their way into an alleyway when Ruby stopped, "Alright, let's try this again. Where is your fucking boyfriend?"

"Fuck you! Why should I tell you anything?" Ella cursed.

Ruby pulled out the drugs she had bought earlier, holding them out towards Ella, "A trade. You tell me where he is, and you get these."

"You think you'll get me to talk for some fucking sparkle? You're wasting your time," Ella confidently rebutted.

"Fair enough, guess we'll do things the hard way," Ruby stated plainly, pulling out the handgun from her waistband, cocking it and pressing it against Ella's leg.

"Okay! Fuck, fuck! I'll tell you!," Ella cried out panicked.

"See, not so hard was it?" Ruby answered smugly, the gun still pressed firmly against Ella's leg.

"I haven't heard from him in days. The last time he called me he talked about scoring some drugs, that's all I fucking know!" Ella explained, her voice uneven.

Ruby frowned at the girl's answer, angling her gun slightly and pulling the trigger.

"Aaaahhh, fuck! You fucking bitch!" Ella screamed in pain.

"That one was only a flesh wound," Ella continued to scream in pain, Ruby smacked her across the face, grabbing her chin, "I don't like being lied to. So you're going to tell me everything, or the next one will be worse."

"Okay, fuck me! I was telling the truth, but Ezekiel would know where he is," Ella explained continuing before Ruby had a chance to ask more questions, "He's a good friend of Daniel's. He's a druggie that sees himself as some kind of fucking prophet."

"Good, now where do I find Ezekiel?" Ruby demanded.

"I...I don't know. He drifts between drug dens all over the city," she hurried to get the information out of her mouth.

"Then who's his dealer?" Ruby questioned further.

"Fuck if I know, one of the Wardens. I just know he gets his shit cheap," Ella answered impatiently.

Ruby smiled at the answer, "That's all I'll need, the pain should dissipate enough for you to walk in the next few minutes."

Ruby had begun to walk away, when Ella furiously looked down to examine her leg, "What the fuck are you talking about! You put a hole in my fucking…" Ella had looked down to find a complete lack of blood.

"Rubber bullets!" Ruby shouted over shoulder.

Ella was in complete disbelief, "You really are fucking crazy, Peacekeeper!"

Ruby smiled as she walked away. She pulled out her scroll, dialing Haziq's number; the phone rang three times before he answered.

"Miss Ruby! Did you find our boy?" he questioned excitedly.

"Not quite yet. Put Easy D on the phone and I should be able to find out where he's at," she replied.

"Easy D? What for?" Haziq asked intrigued.

"It'll be faster if I don't have to explain," she moaned in response. Ruby could hear the younger man cursing in the background at the mention of his name.

"Fair enough, I'll let you talk to him," a rumbling sound could be heard as the scroll exchanged hands.

"Yes Miss Ruby, how can I help you?" Easy D asked politely as he took the phone.

Ruby smiled at his forced tone, "Where can I find Ezekiel?"

The line was silent for a moment, "Not sure, but I can call him and find out. Just stay on the line."

Ruby heard the scroll on the other side switch to speakerphone, and heard a dialing on the other end.

"Heeey, EZ, what's goin on brotha!" Ruby heard from the other side of the call, "Yea, I got this hot new shit we're pushin, I was wonderin if you wanted in!"

There was silence for a moment, Ruby figured Ezekiel was talking, "It's everything man! It's an upper, a downer, this shit will expand your fuckin mind!" a brief silence filled the line again, "Hey, that's what I like to hear. Of course my best customer gets a discount. I'll even do you the courtesy of coming to you!"

Ruby heard the other line disconnect, "He's on the top floor of blue apartment building, just inside the Devil's Gate."

Ruby hung up her end of the line, immediately setting course for the Devil's Gate. She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that she didn't have to go out of her way to find the kid. Now she just had to hope that he was still alive. It only took her a few minutes arrive at the specified building. Making her way inside, she had to cover her nose at the smell. It was exactly what she had expected a crack house to smell like.

She only took a moment to find the stairs, quickly arriving at the top floor. As she came out, she found a massive open space, littered with trash, people laying around strung out, and drug paraphernalia.

"Well hello there, goddess," a man wearing only his boxers and a giant ugly necklace said to her as she walked onto the floor.

"Give me a break. Ezekiel?" Ruby moaned.

"That is I. Beholder of the heavens, and the one chosen-"

"Shut up. Where's Daniel?" Ruby boldly cut him off, wanting to hurry up and get home.

"Aaahh, you come seeking one of the enlightened. Daniel is in a place beyond the reach of the mortal mind. To reach him you mus-"

Ruby grabbed the man by the throat, slamming him into the wall, "Where, is, he?"

Ezekiel raised his hand, pointing to someone who was sat cross-legged staring out a window. Ruby dropped him, marching over to the person. Things were going to get a lot more difficult if he was dead, and Ezekiel's words didn't bode well. Ruby reached the person in front of the window, pulling him back to look at his face. Ruby smiled, pulling the photo out of her pocket to be certain. It was Daniel, and he was alive if not high off his ass.

"Alright Daniel, time to go," Ruby ordered, yanking him to his feet.

"Are you the goddess?" he questioned in his strung out stupor.

Not bothering to take the time to nurse him to sobriety, Ruby yanked him along behind her, at the same time pulling out her scroll, and dialing Haziq. This time the man answered on the first ring.

"I got your boy," Ruby answered in annoyed tone.

"Aaahaha, I knew you'd find him!" Haziq exclaimed in joy.

"I'll be bringing him to yours. He's high off his ass, so have fun dealing with that," Ruby explained.

"Good, good. So long as he's alive, everything's good. I'll see you soon," Haziq replied, hanging up the phone.

"Good news man, she's got him!" Haziq informed his partner.

"Well, looks like you get to keep your head," Easy D joked.

"It's not the best head, but I certainly would prefer to keep it," they both chuckled at the joke, "She'll be here soon to drop the brat off; which reminds me, I never thought to ask whether you were able to read her the last time we saw her,"

"No, same as always. A few flashes, but nothing that makes any sense," Easy D lied smoothly.

"Shame, if you could read her, I bet we could get some good shit out of it," Haziq complained.

"Whatever, I think it might be best that I can't. She's different than other people here," Easy D reasoned, sitting down.

"Different how?" Haziq questioned.

Easy D scratched his head looking for an answer, "You know, she just acts like being here is normal. No one wants to live in Hatra. If you do then you're a nut job. The people that live here do so because they don't have any other choice. Her though… she owns it. She acts like living here is the most normal thing in the world."

"I think I get what you're saying. She is different, but I'm not so sure that's a bad thing," Haziq answered casually.

"No one's told me what this bitch's deal is yet either. I leave on some business for the boss, and when I come back this bitch is here, and… and everyone's lookin at her like she's always been here," Easy D continued to bitch.

Haziq's eyebrow raised at his statement, "I'd forgotten you weren't here when she showed up. Regardless, you know we don't make it our business to look into people's pasts here."

"Yea yea, I know," Easy D answered while rolling his eyes.

"Even so, I've never been one to stand on tradition. So I suppose I can tell you what I know," Haziq spoke sheepishly.

Easy D's face perked up, "Wait, you're serious? You have information on the bitch?"

Haziq's mouth turned into a wide toothless grin, "Sit back and let me tell you a story my friend."

 **A/N: I bet you guys didn't expect another chapter for months. This chapter was quite a bit of fun to write. Somehow i had originally expected to make this whole arc one chapter, but it's definitely gonna be four or five. Real talk though I am hoping to get one more chapter out in the next couple weeks, after that at the soonest it'll be 4-6 weeks for another chapter. I'm about to leave before long to spend 30 days living in the fuckin desert so I don't think I'll be doing much writing. Well, leave a comment and let me know what you guys thought!**


End file.
